Heir of the three clans
by BlueLionFox
Summary: Naruto is almost killed on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan and an itoko. Full summary inside, main pairing Hina/Naru/OC. challenge by acepro evolution.
1. Chapter 1

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only known to the Senju, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Discovery and new friends_

"I say we put him through a strict and closely watched training program until he has full control of his abilities then put him through the Clan Restoration Act (C.R.A)" Homura said.

"I agree and Danzo has the program that would be best for that" Koharu said.

"I would agree with those two he needs to be put into a training program as soon as possible" Fugaku said.

Danzo smiled, "I'm willing to take him into my program and have him trained, I'll even put him under the watchful eyes of Fugaku" he said.

"I'm against this motion, yes he has a great ability but its not worth him losing what little childhood he has just to train him to be an emotionless bastard like everyone else Danzo trains" Tsume said.

"I agree with her" Hiashi said.

"What proof do you have that people I train turn into 'emotionless bastards' as you put it" Danzo challenged.

"Itachi Uchiha is the first name that pops into my head" Tsume replied, Danzo just sat down knowing he was beat there.

The third sighed and closed his eyes, "he will not be put through any special training program, Tenzo will start training him to use his Mokuton element once Naruto is out of the hospital" he said ending the meeting.

_Two hours earlier_

A 5 year old Naruto was sitting in his apartment all by himself with a couch in front of the door. He was use to spending his birthday by himself as he always did, he wished himself a happy birthday and laid down waiting for sleep to take him so he can dream about the birthday he always wanted. Next to Naruto was the training bo staff that the third got him for his fourth birthday. Everyday since Naruto has been taught to use it by the third himself. Naruto clutched the bo staff and remember the happiness he felt earlier when the third told him that he was a level 1 bo staff master and that he only had 4 more levels until he mastered the weapon.

Standing outside Naruto's apartment was the shyest Hyuuga, and quite possibly the shyest person ever in the history of people, Hinata Hyuuga. She was holding a box that had her gift for Naruto in it trying to get enough courage to knock on the door. After gathering enough courage she reached out and before the door opened she heard the sound of glass breaking and yelling from inside the apartment. Hearing her crushes screams her courage went through the roof and she gathered chakra into her hand and hit the door lock breaking it and pushing the door open. She ran into the apartment and saw 5 ninjas, all she guessed was chuunin's. Clutching her present she ran and threw herself over the injured and screaming Naruto. The ninjas not seeing her in time continued their attack, but before they hit them, the two 5 year olds they was protected by wood that jumped out of the floor and surrounded the two, the ninjas was also thrown into the wall by a pissed off Anko, Kurenai, and Hokage.

Anko had her poisonous snakes coming out ready to attack when she was stopped, "no Anko I can't afford to give the elders a reason to execute you, your to skilled and talented to watch die for these bastards" the third said.

"Come on just one" Anko was eying the one in front of her with a look that promised a slow and quite painful death.

"No Anko" the third then snapped his fingers and an ANBU team was there, "take these ex-shinobi's to prison I will deal with them later" he said.

Once they was gone the three left turned to Naruto and was surprised to see him covered by wood. Kurenai walked up and knocked on it, "Naru-chan its me Kurenai the bad people are gone" she said in a soothing voice. The wood slowly pulled back only enough for Naruto to peek out, once he was sure that they was free it all went back into the floor, "Naru-chan how did you do that with the wood" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know it just happened" Naruto replied through his pain.

"Naruto you have the ability to use Mokuton element, it was used by the first Hokage" the third said.

Anko was thinking something different, "Hinata Hyuuga" she asked. The Hyuuga turned and looked at them with a deep blush and a terrified look, "why are you here, its after 9 at night do your otousan know your here, and whats in your hand" she asked.

Hinata ducked under the questions, "no I snuck out, and this is for Naruto-kun today is his birthday" she stuttered badly.

Naruto looked wide eyed, "you got me a present" he asked in shock.

She just nodded, "well don't make us wait let him open it" Kurenai nudged her.

Hinata slowly gave Naruto the box, Naruto tore it open like it would run away and looked at an orange outfit, "this is the best gift ever" he said excited. He tried to get up to hug Hinata for the gift but stopped in pain, "itai" he yelled holding his ribs.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata panicked.

"Don't worry Hinata, we need to get him to the hospital" the third said. Anko grabbed Hinata while Kurenai grabbed Naruto and they followed the Hokage to the hospital. After firing 2 nurses and breaking a few ribs of a doctor Naruto was in a room unconscious on a bed, "will you stay here to make sure he receives proper care" the third asked.

"Of course, but what about Hinata" Anko asked.

"I'll take her with me, Hiashi is going to be at the meeting later today she will go home with him" the third said grabbing Hinata's shoulder and going puff with her.

_30 minutes later_

Naruto was healed the best that the head doctor was willing to do. Anko and Kurenai knew that Kyuubi healed him while he slept so they let him off with a few bruises and missing teeth. They pulled the other bed over to the one that Naruto was in since he wasn't connected to any tubes or anything like that they put him between the two and went to sleep. Naruto subconsciously snuggled into the to kunoichi's, they both smiled and let sleep take them.

_Present time_

Jumping into the window that Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai was sleeping in, a kunoichi looked at the three and wondered how she would make this work without waking the two. Before she could do anything she was pinned against the wall by a few snakes, Anko and Kurenai got out the bed with kunai's ready, "why the hell are you sneaking into our room" Anko asked.

"And who are you" Kurenai added.

The kunoichi tried to raise her hand but was stopped by another snake shot out and stuck its teeth into the wall with her arm in its mouth. Anko reached up and grabbed the mask. The kunoichi they was looking at had purple rectangles under her eyes, long dark brown hair, and bright green eyes, "I'm Rin I was taught by Minato along with Kakashi" she said.

Anko got over her shock, "everyone thought you was dead" she said.

"I bet Kakashi told you that" Rin said.

"Well anyway, why are you here now" Kurenai asked.

"I'm here with his obasan, its along story, but she wanted to take him away from this village and train him with love like he should have been receiving" Rin told them.

"I have an obasan" they heard.

The three looked over at Naruto and saw him struggling to sit up, "Naru-chan don't move your not healed yet" Anko and Kurenai yelled running to him forgetting about Rin.

"Neechan's I'm fine really, I want to know more about my obasan though" Naruto said.

Rin walked over to them, "if its ok with you two I can heal him" she said. Anko and Kurenai moved to the other side of Naruto without question and watched as she healed Naruto, "now about your obasan, she is pretty pissed she was never told you was alive" she said.

"Whats her name" Naruto asked.

"Konan Uzumaki she is the youngest sister of Kushina Uzumaki your kaasan, they was split up during the third war and have been looking for each other since, Kushina sent me out to find her, once I told her about you being born and that Kushina would send word for her to come once Kyuubi was defeated we traveled the shinobi world together, when he got wind of a blond jinchuuriki we both headed this way, we asked around about him and as soon as someone said 'Naruto Uzumaki needs to die' Konan almost quite literally went on a rampage, I convinced it would be better to train you away from the village" Rin told them.

"So she is waiting on me" Naruto asked.

"Yup, she gave me 10 minutes to get you from the hospital before she destroyed it to get you herself" Rin said.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and Anko, "can they come" he asked.

Rin smiled while shrugging, "its their decision" she said.

"I'm coming" Anko said automatically.

"You can't get rid of us that easy" Kurenai said.

Kurenai picked Naruto up and the three kunoichi's jumped out the window and headed towards the village wall where Konan was waiting, "Rin I asked you to retrieve my nephew not kunoichi's" she said.

"I did, he asked them to come with us and they agreed" Rin said.

"Fine lets just go already before I kill the next person I see" Konan said.

"Wait I'll be right back" Anko said and vanished. She returned a few seconds later with a sleeping Hinata, "sorry, but I couldn't leave her behind, it would kill her waking up and not knowing where Naru-chan is" she said.

_The next day_

Hiashi stormed into the Hokage's office waving a scroll in front of the third, "what the hell is this, who the hell have my daughter" he bellowed angrily.

The third sighed and showed him the same letter for Naruto, "I don't know Naruto is missing also, so is Kurenai and Anko, but this letter said they will write as soon as they get the chance at least we know they are in good hands, and the Byakugan wont be stolen" the third said.

"The Byakugan, screw the Byakugan my daughter is missing do you understand that, I don't care what happens to the Byakugan I want my daughter" Hiashi bellowed again.

The third blinked, "when did you get so protective of Hinata, I thought she was to weak" he asked.

Hiashi looked murderous, "that has absolutely nothing to do with my daughter being missing" he said.

The third sighed, "I'll write Jiraiya and Tsunade and let them know what happened and ask them to keep an eye out for the two" he said.

"I expect to hear there reply as soon as it arrives" Hiashi then left. The third sighed and looked at his letter again.

_Outside of Hi no Kuni_

Hinata finally woke up. Hinata stretched and looked around, "where am I" she asked.

"So you finally woke up" she heard a familiar voice, "breakfast is ready" the voice said again.

Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked, "Anko-san why am I here, why are you here, where is here, is the village in danger" she asked.

Anko laughed, "no Hina the village is fine, we are a few miles away from Konoha, why you ask because of what happened yesterday Naru-chan almost died, then unlocked his kekkei genkai to protect you, and his obasan finally found out he was alive and was damned if he would stay in the village so we came with him, I brought you because I figured you would want to be with him also" she said.

Hinata nodded taking everything in. She said next to Anko and took the food and ate while thinking, 'I'm away from home with Naruto-kun' she blushed, 'he has an obasan that's good I'm happy for him' she took a bite of her rabbit meat. Then something hit her, "I thought his family was dead" she said.

"Everyone did, me and Kushi-chan was private about our family, we was the last two in our family" Konan said from across Hinata looking at the sleeping Naruto.

Hinata looked at her then followed her eyes to Naruto and giggled, "he is so cute the way he sleep" she unknowingly said out loud.

"Yes he is cute the way he sleep" Anko said.

Hinata blushed, "I said that out loud" she stuttered.

"Your going to have to get over that stuttering" Konan said.

Rin smacked her in the head, "leave her alone, not everyone has seen the things we have, she is just scared" she said. Konan rubbed the spot that Rin smacked and glared.

Hinata giggled, "you two act like Anko-san and Kurenai-san" she while still giggling.

Kurenai swallowed the last of her food, "well now since we only have to wait of Naru-chan lets start a training schedule for those two" she said.

"I agree that we should, but we need to find Tsunade since she is his cousin, by a few generations and Jiraiya since he is Naru-chan's godfather" Konan said.

"Wait they knew about Naruto-kun but didn't raise him why" Hinata asked with stutter.

"Because they was denied so many time from helping him that they both vowed not to return to the village until Naruto was a genin that way they could train him the way they wanted" Kurenai said.

Naruto finally woke up and crawled over into Anko's lap burying his face into her women hood while trying to get a few precious minutes of sleep. Kurenai and Anko smiled, Hinata blushed, Rin and Konan tried not to laugh at the look on Hinata's face. Anko rubbed Naruto's back, "now Naru-chan your to young to be that forward" she teased.

Naruto immediately shot up and was on the other side of camp with a blush that was on its way to passing Hinata's worst blush, "neechan what are you talking about, I was trying to sleep" he stuttered.

"You sure I think I felt something moist touching my skin" she continued to tease. Naruto went wide eyed and passed out, the 4 kunoichi's burst out laughing, Hinata looked worried at Naruto.

Kurenai shook Naruto, "Naru-chan she was just teasing you" she said.

After everyone had ate and washed in the spring they was by they headed off again, "Naruto did Rin tell you about me" Konan asked.

"Well she told me you was my obasan and was separated from my kaasan during the third war and you was waiting on her to send you a letter to come see me" Naruto answered.

"Ok, first off my name is Konan Uzumaki, you can call me Konan, obasan, or neechan..." she was interrupted.

"What about kaasan" Naruto asked looking at her.

Konan looked surprised at him, "if you want to" she said.

"I do, I think kaasan would be happy for me to call you kaasan" Naruto said.

"Well you can call me kaasan" she smiled.

"Konan you was telling him about yourself" Rin reminded her.

"Oh right, well I'm the imouto of Kushi-chan, she taught me everything I know and most of what she knows, I can use Kami Origami no jutsu, you should be able to use them also, I'm mainly a wind type like Kushi-chan, but I can also use the other elements pretty easy except Raiton which uses more chakra then the other elements, I spent the last 5 years traveling and training with Rin we both have become quite the team, she specialize in medics while I'm more sealing, I'm 21 exactly 5 years younger than Kushi-chan, I think that's everything" she said.

"Wow can you teach me to use Kami Origami" Naruto asked bouncing around.

"Yup, that's one reason I took you from the village" Konan said.

"That and you was about to go on a rampage that only Kushina have ever been able to stop" Rin mumbled.

"Can I learn medics" Hinata quietly stuttered.

"Of course you can" Rin said cheerfully.

Konan went into her pouch and pulled out a scroll, "here pick out a weapon to learn first, but know before you two become a genin you will know how to use all them" she said.

Naruto looked at them, "jiji said I'm a level 1 bo staff master already" he said.

Konan nodded, "well pick the Bo Staff each weapon has 5 levels to master, we will work on each for hours a day to increase the speed you learn at" she said.

"Why not have them use kage bushin" Anko asked.

Konan shrugged, "I didn't think of that" she said.

Hinata looked at the weapons and picked up a fancy and harmless looking Chinese sword, "I want to learn this weapon first" she said.

"Well before you two start you need to increase your chakra to use kage bushin without any problems" Kurenai said.

For the last few hours Naruto and Hinata was made to run up and down the near by trees in order to increase their chakra and control. By lunch time Hinata wasn't able to stand on her own, Naruto wasn't much better as he could barely stand. The two sat down and scarfed down their food, Hinata at a much slower and graceful pace than Naruto, but still like she hasn't ate in days. After lunch they headed off again, Konan carrying Naruto and Kurenai carrying Hinata since it would be faster than letting them run themselves. By night fall they arrived in Nami no Kuni, Rin went to get an hotel while the rest went to find a restaurant. Once they was done eating they went to a secluded area and started taijutsu training, Hinata started with snake style, Naruto started with dragon style, taught by Konan.

The next morning after more intense chakra training that involved walking on water and hungry snakes they headed towards Mizu no Kuni. After a few hours of running across the ocean they finally reached land. They looked around, "it looks like a war has been through here" Rin said.

"I heard something about a bloodline purge going on here maybe they are fighting back instead of just letting the Mizukage kill them" Kurenai said.

"Lets look around maybe we can help a few people" Rin said as the medic in her kicked in and wanted to help all she could.

Konan shook her head at her, "you and your always wanting to help people" she mumbled. Rin smiled and grabbed Konan's and pulled her along while she still had Naruto on her back. Anko and Kurenai looked at each other and shrugged and walked behind them. Kurenai looked at Rin and Konan happily hold hands as if nothing mattered and peeked over at Anko who was watching them hold hands. Kurenai slowly reached out and grabbed Anko's, hand surprising her. As the group walked they came across a girl that looked to be a year or two older than Naruto and Hinata. Rin walked over to the hut she ducked in when she noticed them, "excuse me why are you alone" she asked.

The girl backed up from Rin, "stay back will use my Hyouton if you try anything" she said.

Rin put her hands up, "don't worry I'm a medic nin, I want to help you" she said.

"How do I know you wont try and kill me like otousan did" she asked.

"What.." Konan started but was quieted by a look from Rin, "don't worry I will protect you with my life, you can travel with me and my family if you want" Rin said to the girl.

She just moved further into the wall away from Rin. Hinata squirmed her way off of Kurenai's back and slowly walked over to the girl, "hello I'm Hinata Hyuuga whats your name" she said with a stutter.

"Haku" the girl replied with a stutter.

Hinata smiled, "I think you should come with us, you wont have to be alone" she said thinking about all the times she wished she could talk to Naruto like this.

Haku looked at them then back to Hinata, "you promise they wont try and hurt me" she asked.

Hinata nodded, "I will protect you, your my friend" she said.

"Friend really I only ever had a friend" Haku said.

Hinata grabbed her hand and led her to the others, "you have two now" she said.

"Well that was unexpected, and I must say it was rather sweet" Konan whispered to Rin who just nodded.

Naruto happily walked over to Hinata, "Hinata who is your friend" he asked rather loudly.

"This is Haku-san" Hinata replied with a stutter and blush.

"Hi Haku I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said holding out his hand.

Haku looked at it then at Hinata who nodded to her, "I'm Haku" she shook his hand.

"Well now lets see if your injured" Rin said going through some hand signs. Haku saw her hands turn green and backed behind Hinata, when she noticed Rin not hurting her but healing her she relaxed. Once Rin was finished she smiled, "well now that your minor wounds are healed lets get going" she said. Naruto climbed back on Konan's back while Hinata climbed on Kurenai's. Haku looked around and slowly approached Rin and climbed on her back.

"So what now we can't stay here if they are killing people for no reason" Anko asked.

"I agree" Konan said.

"Haku is there another clan in this village" Kurenai asked.

Haku thought for a moment, "yes but they are vicious and like killing each other, the Kaguya clan, I have a friend in that clan though she might want to come with us" she finally said.

"Well to the Kaguya clan estate it is" Konan said.

They quickly crossed the village and saw that most of the Kaguya clan was dead or dieing. Haku jumped of Rin and ran over to a secret hideout and pushed her chakra into a rock, "Kirei" she yelled. A small girl crawled out the hideout with blood running down her face, "Haku I'm glad I saw you before I died" she then dropped flat on her face. Haku screamed, but Rin was already going through hand signs to save the young Kaguya's life.

_5 hours later on Nagi Island_

Kirei woke up with a headache. She moaned out while sitting up, "am I in heaven" she asked herself.

"Kirei" Haku yelled while tackling her best friend in a hug.

"Itai Haku that hurts" Kirei complained.

"Haku-chan you have to let Kirei-chan recover before you be so rough with her" Rin laughed.

"Sorry Kirei" Haku said.

"What happened where am I" Kirei asked.

"Well we saved you from dieing if it wasn't for Haku going to your hideout you would have died a lonely death" Konan said.

"Well thank you" Kirei said.

"No thanks needed, but do you want to travel with us" Konan asked.

"You the ones who saved me, I will be honored to travel with you" Kirei replied.

"Good you will join our training when you recover" Rin said.

Kurenai walked in with a few bags, "I bought dinner" she announced.

"Did you by ramen" Naruto asked hopping from foot to foot in front of Kurenai.

Everyone in the room laughed at him, Kirei did it with some pain though, "no Naru-chan you have to eat other things besides ramen" Kurenai said. As they was about to start eating there was a knock on the door Kurenai walked over to it, "yes" she asked opening it and was shocked.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I sensed by itoko in here can I see him" Tsunade asked a gaping Kurenai. She just nodded and moved to the side for Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade walked into the room, "Naru-chan" she said slowly.

Naruto looked up and saw Tsunade and immediately jumped up and ran to her, "itoko" he yelled jumping into her arms.

Tsunade caught the small boy easily and hugged him tightly while kissing him on the top of his head, "I missed you so much my little Naru-chan" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you to itoko" he replied with his face in her chest.

"How long has it been Tsu-sama" Shizune asked as Naruto jumped from Tsunade into Shizune's arms.

"Far to long for my liking, how have you been Naru-chan" Tsunade replied.

"Well jiji started to teach me to use a bo staff when I was 4, I'm a level 1 master can you believe that" he said excitedly.

"I'm happy for you Naru-chan, but what else happened in those 3 years I was gone" Tsunade asked.

"Well..." Naruto stopped and fidgeted not wanting to tell her.

"Well since Naru-chan don't like talking about it. I'll fill everyone in, except Hinata and Kurenai" Anko said. Once everyone had their attention on Anko she started, "well since Tsunade left the counsel have tried multiple times to have Naru-chan executed, Danzo tried to get him into his training or brainwashing program as I call it, Kakashi-teme, who by the way for those who don't know he was trained by Naru-chan's otousan, have not even made an attempt to keep Naru-chan save, the only friends Naru-chan has are those here now and the third who is like a grandfather to him, also he has been beaten by the villagers and a few chuunin's almost everyday for the last 3 years, also he was almost killed more times than any of us want to remember" she told everyone.

Tsunade, Shizune, Rin, and Konan was pissed all fighting the urge to march to Konoha and kill a few thousand people for how they treated Naruto. Haku, Hinata, and Kirei looked like they was about to cry. Eventually Tsunade calmed herself enough to talk, "well Naru-chan and ladies I hope you like medics because I'm putting you 4 through the toughest medic and chakra training you will ever go through" she said.

"What itoko why do I have to learn medics" Naruto complained.

"Because I said so and Kushina was a pretty damn good medic in her own right and I'll be damned if her son doesn't learn it" Tsunade said leaving no room for Naruto to argue with what she said.

"Haku you need to pick out a weapon to train with, once you master it you will go on to the next weapon, Kirei I'm going to assume that you know how to use your bloodline to make weapons" Konan said.

"Yes, I can make almost any weapon, our clan starts early on learning our bloodline since its the only weapon we use" Kirei replied.

"Good, since I'm teaching Naru-chan dragon style and Anko is teaching Hinata snake style who will teach Haku and Kirei" Konan asked.

"I'll start Haku on medic style" Shizune said.

"I'll start Kirei on crane style" Kurenai said.

"I'll teach them the book crap and other things like that they need to know, but I'm assuming that once they learn the style they will rotate to learn the other style" Tsunade guessed.

"Correct, they are going to be the most well rounded team ever" Konan said.

Tsunade smiled, "well kids better be ready for hell because you just entered it and the only way out is through hard work and outstanding teamwork" she said the 4 kids just groaned while imagining the pain they would be put through.

_In Konoha_

Hiashi rushed into the Hokage's office, "did you find out anything" he asked.

"Yes Hiashi, they are with Tsunade training, she said that if you want you can send scrolls on the Byakugan and Jyuuken for Hinata but its completely up to you" the third said.

Hiashi let out a breath, "is she hurt" Hiashi asked.

"From the letter I received she is in perfect health, and is being put through a very demanding physical training session with Naruto and 2 others to prepare them for their real training" the third said.

Hiashi nodded, "I'll bring a copy of a few scrolls for her to learn" he then walked out.

_On Nagi Island_

The 4 kids was laid out on the grown trying to catch their breath, Naruto had always thought Shizune was the sweetest and nicest person and had no mean bone in her body, but after what she just put them through he was rethinking his opinion of her. Her physical training, the 7 layers of hell the 4 kids called it, consisted running 5 miles with boulders on their back, ungodly amounts of push ups and sit ups, 100 punches and kicks to a padded tree, more boulder running except this time with smaller boulders and on water, dodging kunai's, shuriken's, paper weapons, rocks, and anything else the adults could find and throw at great speeds without moving their feet, and not to mention waking up at the god forsaken hour of 5 in the morning, 'I mean really who wakes up at that time just to go through this hell' Naruto thought.

"Ok enough rest" Shizune piped up.

"What but we didn't even have a full 10 minutes" they all complained.

Shizune glared at the 4, she actually glared this shocked the 4 greatly, "I said up now" she said in her commander voice. They all jumped up, from what they knew Shizune was so sweet and nice that she never talked with that kind of tone so they didn't want to know what would happen if they didn't listen. Shizune walked in front of them, "now we need to work more on your chakra reserve and stamina so you all can use kage bushin to increase the rate at which you train, get on the water and lay down, face up Naru-chan, until I tell you training is over" she told them. The 4 ran over to the water and laid down finding it hard to stay atop at first, but slowly they started to figure out how to do it.

Tsunade walked up to Shizune, "I'll watch them the other wanted you to join them for personal training" she said.

"Ok Tsu-sama" Shizune replied.

"Stop calling me that please Shizune" Tsunade said.

"Ok Tsu-chan" Shizune giggled. Tsunade just shook her head at her apprentice.

Shizune found the other 4 in another training area a few miles from the one se had the kids at, "hey" she said.

"Shizune, how is training going" Kurenai asked.

"Well if I keep pushing them this hard I predict the girls will be able to use at least 3 kage bushin's in a month" Shizune replied.

"Great then we can start the real training" Konan said.

"Yup, now lets start our spars I haven't had a good fight in so long" Rin said.

_4 hours later_

Shizune sat up off the ground panicked, "oh no I forgot to tell Tsu-chan when to let them off the water" she said and ran back to the training ground with the the other 4 behind her. They all arrived in the training area to see Tsunade and the 4 kids sleep, "I thought they would still be on the water" Shizune said letting out a breath.

Anko looked at her watch, "time for weapon practice" she said. After a few snakes and 4 alert kids and a smirking Anko she started, "how was your sleep" she asked.

"Not long enough" Naruto said.

"To bad time for weapons training" Anko said. Konan then threw a scroll to the 4 of them, "those are the 5 levels for the weapons you are learning, Hina, Haku, and Kirei you each start level one, Naru-chan you start level 2" she said.

"Don't forget if you need any help ask us" Kurenai said.

_A month later_

Hinata was able to make 3 kage bushin's and still have enough chakra left for what she needed to do, Haku was able to make 4, Kirei was able to make 6, while Naruto couldn't make less than 10 so he was limited to that number while the others had to keep as many made as they could. Naruto had to use 8 of his kage bushin's to work on chakra control so he wouldn't get to far ahead, Hinata used 1 clone to help her with level 1 of the Chinese sword while the other 2 started level 2. Haku used 1 clone to help her with level 1 while 2 started level 2 and the last went to work on increasing her reserves. Kirei did the same except she sent 3 to work on her reserves. They was traveling towards Cha no Kuni as they all got dizzy from being on an island for so long.

_Hinata's birthday_

As the group arrived in Cha no Kuni Hinata spoke up, "my birthday is next week" she stuttered out.

Everyone looked at her, "really now that's good to know" Tsunade said while thinking what to get the 5 year old.

"Anything specific you want" Konan asked.

Hinata thought, "I use to help my kaasan in our garden when she was still alive" Hinata said.

The 4 was given the week off from training because of Hinata's birthday. On her birthday, Hinata woke up to find that she was all along in the hotel room. She slowly washed and got dressed and went to the cafe in the hotel for breakfast. She saw everyone else but they ran away before she had the chance to approach them, she wanted to run after them but her growling stomach had other plans. She walked up to the counter and looked over the food. She grabbed a plate and loaded it with eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, jam, and sweet buns and ate in while wondering why everyone avoided her for the past 2 days.

Naruto was running around the town looking for the perfect present for Hinata. Coming from 3 pretty rich clans he had enough money to buy anything but didn't want anything, he wanted the perfect gift. He walked into a rather large clothing/accessories store and looked around. He walked up to the counter, "excuse me can you help me" he said to the lady.

She looked over the counter, "sorry but kids are not allowed in here without a parent" she told him.

"What but this is important" Naruto said.

"Sorry, get an adult and I'll be happy to help you, but without one your not allowed in company policy" she said.

"Its fine he is with me" Anko said walking from where she was.

Naruto looked at her, "neechan I didn't see you over there" he said.

Anko shrugged, "hurry up and get what you need so we can get back to the hotel" she said.

Naruto looked at the lady. She looked between Anko and Naruto, the kunoichi tilted her head in away that dared her to try and kick him out, "right what can I help you with" she asked.

"Well its my best friends birthday, and she turns 5 but I don't know what to get her" he said.

The lady nodded and led him through the rows of merchandise, "well whats her favorite color" she asked.

"Lavender, is that a color" Naruto answered.

"So light purple" the lady said. She then went through the clothes, "here she should like this, its made light for moving" she said.

"Ok I'll get it" Naruto said.

They walked to the counter, "where is your neechan so she can pay for it" the lady asked.

"I'm paying" he then pulled out some money and gave it to the lady.

She looked shocked then scanned the clothes and bagged them giving Naruto his bags. She watched him grab his stuff and start to leave, Anko walked up, "hold on, I didn't see you give him his change" she said.

"I put it in the bad" she said nervously.

Anko took the bag and checked it, "I don't see any money in here" she said looking at the lady.

"He must have taken it out then" she said.

A snake flew out of Anko's arm and slammed the lady into the wall behind her, "don't fuck with me or Naru-chan now where is his change" she hissed.

An younger lady who looked Anko's age ran up, "whats going on" she almost yelled.

"She is trying to steal from him, and I want the change she own Naru-chan now or I will make sure she dies slowly and painfully" Anko said.

The younger lady looked at the older lady, "Yuki get your things your fired" she said.

"What please I need this job I can't support my son without it" she started to cry.

"I gave you 3 chances already, and if I remember correct your son is old enough to get a job himself, now get out of my store before I call the police" the store owner replied. Anko dropped her and she ran out, "sorry now what was bought so I can give you the correct change" she asked.

Later that night everyone but Hinata was standing outside the door with their gifts in hand. Tsunade also had some cake and ice cream. Shizune walked in the room and busied Hinata with a random quiz on the medic stuff Tsunade had taught her. Shizune made sure that Hinata's back was towards the door and once everyone was in the room they took a breath, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA" they yelled.

Hinata jumped and quickly spent around and saw all the presets and cake. She smiled, "wow" she said.

Once they ate the cake and ice cream they gave Hinata her presents, from Naruto she got a pair of purple pants, a purple shirt, and purple coat like Anko's. Tsunade got her a mini travel garden and a scroll she could keep it in. Kurenai got her all types of seeds some lavender smelling candles. Kirei got her a set of kunai's and shuriken's. Haku got her some senbon's and a book called 1000 plants and 10,000 ways to use them. Anko got her a chakra enhanced necklace that had a picture with all them in it. Konan got her a Chinese sword since she liked the practice one so much. Rin got her a few jutsu scrolls. Shizune a book called How to be a deadly kunoichi but still gentle to those you love Hinata looked at all her presents and hugged everyone.

_3 months later_

After months of training it was noticeable how much strides the 4 kids made. Each was girl was able to create 10 perfect clones and used them for training. Hinata surprised the most at how fast she learned medics and increased her reserve to catch up with Kirei and Haku. The adults also noticed a little competition between the three girls, seeing who can learn and grow stronger faster. Naruto was making more strides in sealing and learning manners and things like that he missed out on. They all advanced in their family bloodlines, Hinata activated her Byakugan and learned the first 4 levels of Jyuuken, Naruto learned level 2 of Kami Origami, he couldn't start learning Mokuton basics because he didn't have any scrolls to learn from, Haku learned to control her Hyouton more, Kirei learned the fifth level of her Kaguya bloodline.

They stopped a few miles outside of Konoha where they was meeting Jiraiya with the scrolls from the Senju compound for Naruto to learn from. They all was now extremely comfortable around each other and with Rin and Konan being a couple and Kurenai and Anko being a couple. They was also use to seeing the 4 kiss our walk around with nothing but panties and bra on, Kurenai, Anko, and Rin of course teased the kids. Konan teased the girls but not Naruto for obvious reasons. This didn't go without a consequence because the kids started to show signs of perversion, especially Naruto peeping in on everyone except Tsunade and Konan while they showered or bathed, which by the way everyone knew about, but since he didn't do it out in public they didn't say anything and the adults even went out of their way to keep the door cracked for him. The three girls peeped on the adults but not as much as Naruto, just when their curiosity got the best of them, which wasn't more than once or twice a month.

Jiraiya arrived at the meeting area and introduced himself, toad and stupid dance and all its glory. This of course resulted in the kids really doubting that he was a Sennin after noting how serious Tsunade was out in public, but once he got the crap beat out of him by Tsunade, for staring at her breast, and got up like nothing happened they put their doubts behind them. Once that was done they started to travel again, this time they added ninjutsu training to their regime. Jiraiya of course being the ninjutsu juggernaut he was immediately gave Hinata, Naruto, and Kirei chakra paper to start them on their element training. Hinata was Suiton and Raiton, Kirei was Katon and Suiton, Naruto was Fuuton, Doton, and Suiton. Haku told him her elements was Fuuton and Suiton. Jiraiya nodded, "you all are Suiton not really surprising since 2 of you are from Kiri, Naruto's bloodline's uses Suiton, and Hinata's kaasan was a Suiton user" he said.

"So you can train them in every element" Kurenai asked.

"No, we have to go to Kumo to find someone to train Hinata in Raiton, but I can train them n everything else" Jiraiya said.

"Well lets head there now, element training will take a few years and I'm tired of constantly moving around" Tsunade said.

"Fine with me" Konan said.

"Wait wasn't there a report that Kumo tried to steal the Byakugan a few months ago" Jiraiya asked.

"I wrote to sensei about it, he said that it was a rouge group of Kumo nin's who all was banished from the country for their radical acts and experiments" Tsunade said.

So with that the group left Hi no Kuni and went to Kaminari no Kuni. After a few weeks of traveling they arrived at the gate, "hello what can I help you with" the guard asked.

"Can we see the Raikage" Jiraiya answered.

"Sure follow me" he took them to the tower.

Once inside the Raikage greeted them, "how can I help you" she asked.

"Well we have a student whose element is Raiton and no one to train her, I was wondering if there was a way she could get trained here" Jiraiya said.

The Raikage thought for a minute, "well I am working with the Hokage to get an agreement between our villages, how about I let a jounin travel with you and train her" she asked.

"That will work" Jiraiya said.

"One moment please" the Raikage pushed a button, "Yugito can you please come to the office" she asked.

"I'll be there in a minute" they heard. A few minutes later an ANBU appeared in the room via shunshin no jutsu, "you wanted me Raikage" she asked.

"Yes Yugito I have a mission for you" she said. She pointed behind Yugito, "these group of shinobi are travelers from Konoha, I'm assuming they are on a training trip, but one of them can use Raiton element but have no one to train them I want you to travel with them and train this person, you will stay with them until they return to their village this mission will be part of the working agreement we are setting up with Konoha" she said.

Yugito turned and eyed each of them, "ok I'll take the mission" she said.

"Good, you leave whenever they are ready" the Raikage said.

"Itoko I'm hungry can we eat before we leave" Naruto said.

"Yes Naru-chan we will eat before we leave" Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

"I'll show you around the village" Yugito offered trying to be nice.

"Ok, but you know you can just be yourself you don't have to be someone your not" Konan said.

"Good, I hate acting likeable for other people" Yugito said walking out the door.

"Well she is cute" Anko said when Yugito was out the room.

"I heard that" Yugito yelled back.

_At a fancy restaurant a few hours later after site seeing_

Everyone was sitting down and looking at the menu, "what no ramen" Naruto complained loudly.

"No this restaurant doesn't serve ramen its a foreign place the owner is from over the mountains, but he serves this food called spaghetti, it has the same noodles as ramen but made in a different way and has this red sauce on it made out of different vegetables, its pretty good you should try it" Yugito said.

"Whats a taco" Hinata asked.

"Its a flat bread made out of corn then hardened, then they put meat, lettuce, cheese, and this sauce called ranch on them, they are good and healthy" Yugito said.

"Whats beef stew" Kirei asked.

"Its a mixture of different meats and vegetables and brought to a boil in a broth, its very good" Yugito said.

"Do this place sell sake" Tsunade asked.

"Not exactly, they have something called wine, it comes in different flavors and colors, it is basically the same thing except made in the west, I haven't tried it because I don't drink sake" Yugito said.

"What burger" Anko asked sounding it out in a funny way.

"Its um" Yugito thought about it, "it a piece of meat between 2 pieces of bread, it can come with vegetables on it" she finally said.

"And swimming chips" Kurenai asked.

"That is fished cooked in this oil and cut potatoes also cooked in oil, its personally my favorite" Yugito said.

"I'll take a salad and taco" Haku said.

"I want to know what exactly a pizza" Jiraiya said.

"Well that's just the dough before it becomes bread and its spread out like you would a pie, then you put sauce on it with cheese and anything else you want then cook it" Yugito said.

_The next morning_

Naruto woke up and noticed everyone was sleep except Yugito. He walked over and sat by her on the couch, "can you take me to that restaurant I want to see if I can buy a recipe book from them for the food they serve it was good" he asked.

"Sure come on" Yugito said.

They arrived at the restaurant and asked for the cook, "how can I help you two" he asked.

"Sir I ate here last night and it was the first time I ever ate food from another place and it was really good..." Naruto was interrupted.

"You really liked it, I'm glad its makes me feel good that my hard work is liked" the cook said.

"Yes it was good, I was wondering if I can buy a recipe book with the foods you serve in it, I will pay you I'm the heirs to both the Uzumaki and Senju clan" Naruto said.

The man nodded thinking it over, "ok you can buy a recipe book" he finally said going to get a rather big book and putting it on the table, it made a 'slam' noise from how big it is. Naruto looked at the book wide eyed, "that's huge" he said.

"It has every recipe I ever collected in it, I had to pay jounin's to use a copy jutsu so I can have extra" the cook said. After paying the mad Naruto tried to pick the book up but it was heavier than he thought. Eventually Yugito picked up the book and they walked to the hotel.

They walked in and everyone turned and looked at them, "Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki where did you go, who gave you permission to leave and why the hell did you not leave a note do you know how worried I was" Konan demanded as soon as he walked in the room.

"Sorry kaasan" he said.

"That's not answering my question" Konan said.

"He asked me to take him back to the restaurant so he can buy a recipe book from him" Yugito said showing them the book.

Konan eyed the book then Naruto, "your lucky don't leave like that again, I was ready to destroy this village to find you" she said.

"And I would have been right there with her" Tsunade said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled, "sorry kaasan itoko" he said.

"That's a mighty big book" Jiraiya said.

"I couldn't even pick it up" Naruto said.

Jiraiya pulled out a medium size scroll, "I foresee Naruto collecting recipe books from a lot of restaurants so I will store them all in this scroll" he said as he finished creating the seal for the book.

_In Konoha_

Funu's Uchiha was walking around the Uchiha district by herself. Being a direct descendent of Madara she was treated like royalty by everyone in the clan and it annoyed her. Instead of praising her for how hard she trained they praised her for things that happened decades before she was born. And having the long hair and some facial appearance of Madara didn't help. She was the youngest living Uchiha, only 5 years old, but she was already predicted by the clan elders to be a prodigy. As she thought about that it pissed her off even more, 'they never even saw my fight, or train for that matter, how do they know I'm going to be a prodigy' she thought. In short everyone in the clan was starting to annoy her, her parents died on a mission and instead of treating her like they would any other Uchiha orphan they treated her like she was queen of the world. She quickly developed an attitude that said 'fuck with me and I'll hurt you even if I am only 5' and a few times she went through on that to one, Sasuke Uchiha the boy closest to her age, only a year older, after he kept asking for her hand in marriage, 'honestly I'm 5 fucking years old why the hell would I think about marrying anyone let alone someone who can't beat me' she thought angrily. Her mental rant on how pissed off she was at the Uchiha clan was interrupted, "Funu, dinners ready" her guardian said.

"Yes miss Mikoto" Funu replied kindly to the older woman.

"Funu why am I the only one who you don't talk to as if you hate them" Mikoto asked.

"Your the only one who don't treat me as if I'm some kind of princess, you treat me the same as you do every other Uchiha kid, like a kid" Funu said.

Mikoto smiled, "because you are a kid in my eyes, but to everyone else you are the princess of the Uchiha clan" she said.

"Why I don't want to be a princess I want to be just Funu and create my own path, I hate how everyone thinks they have to give me everything" Funu said.

"I know you do sweetie, but you only have to put up with it for a few more years until you get on a genin team" Mikoto said.

_A year later_

Hinata, Naruto, Haku, and Kirei grew stronger during the past year to the point that they all was able to do basic jutsu's in their element. Yugito grew to actually like the group and even joined in n teasing the kids by walking around in only her panties and bra. Of course she was introduced to Naruto's peeping. She of course locked the door at first but eventually started to enjoy teasing him while she showered or bathed. Jiraiya started to write books based on the group and used the money for the group since the book was about them after all. Yugito and Shizune even changed their clothes so that all the ladies except Tsunade and the kids was wearing some type of kunoichi made dress.

The kids all became 5 level masters in 3 weapons each and was currently working on their fourth. They all also was working on mastering their third taijutsu style. Hinata was working on higher level Jyuuken and main family techniques, Haku was constantly creating new jutsu's and uses for her bloodline, Kirei used her bloodline for everything possible, she even created a jutsu that allowed her to make her bones in the shape of kunai's and shuriken's, Naruto mastered a few levels of both his bloodlines. They all became good medics, Hinata and Haku clearly outshined Naruto and Kirei but they knew enough to make Tsunade happy, in sealing is where Naruto and Kirei outshined Hinata and Haku, but Naruto clearly showed that he was well above the skill of someone his age should be in sealing. They each had a seal on their hand that held their favorite weapon in it, for Hinata it was the Chinese sword she got for her 6th birthday, for Haku it was a zanpakuto she got for her 9th birthday, for Naruto it was a gunblade that Konan got for his 7th birthday, for Kirei it was a death scythe the only weapon she couldn't make out of her bones, it was given to her on her 8th birthday.

At the moment the Naruto was peeping through a hole he put in a fence that separated the girls and boys baths. The girls was use to him doing this but Hinata, Kirei, and Haku still was shy about him seeing them uncovered. Anko smirked and went in front of the hole and bent over, "like what you see" she asked waving her butt in front of the hole. Naruto fell back unexpectedly from blood lose at being so close to Anko's butt. Jiraiya laughed, "I think you killed him Anko" he said.

"I don't see why he faints he see it everyday" Anko said.

"Maybe its the context you show I'm it and the fact that he was caught" Tsunade said.

Naruto came to in the hotel room, "you finally woke up" Anko said standing over him in only her panties and bra. Naruto just started at her with a blush, "you know if you move any closer you will kiss it" she teased.

"Anko" Naruto complained blushing harder. Anko just laughed and walked away.

"Anko will you get dressed we have to leave soon" Konan said.

Anko looked at her, "your not even dressed" she pointed out.

"Yes I'm getting my clothes, and I'm also not teasing Naru-chan" Konan said.

"That's because he is your nephew, that would be gross if you teased him like I do" Anko pointed out.

_A/N:_

Minato is the great great grandson of the second Hokage making Naruto the great great great grandson of the second. No one knew about Naruto having the ability to use Mokuton until the day he was attacked on his birthday, not even Tsunade knew. Konan is good and she DOES NOT know who Pain is. At the end of this chapter Naruto and Hinata are 7, Kirei is 8, and Haku is 9. Shizune, Rin, Anko, Kurenai, and Konan are all 23, I changed their age to fit better for the story. Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather. Hiashi is not a bastard in this story. It will follow the main story of Naruto with some notable changes to certain things. For those wandering, I know someone is curious about it, Hanabi will not be part of the harem neither will Tsunade or Konan, they all are directly related to him in one way or another and that would be gross. THERE IS MAJOR KAKASHI SASUKE AND SAKURA BASHING, why because that's part of the guideline for the challenge and has nothing to do with my personal preference of those three. This story will have a lot of jutsu's that are made up, so don't be confused when you see a jutsu you don't recognize, I don't know any jutsu's for Mokuton or Kami Origami.

Hi no Kuni-fire country

Nami no Kuni-wave country

Mizu no Kuni-water country

Cha no Kuni' tea country

Kaminari no Kuni- tea country

Itoko-cousin

Obasan-aunt

Kaasan-mother

Otousan-father

Jiji-old man

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Cyclops, teme's, fangirls, and a cute Uchiha? Welcome to team 7 Naruto_

The group arrived in Suna a few days after arriving in the country. Tsunade and Jiraiya went to get a hotel while everyone else went to the park. Hinata, Naruto, Kirei, and Haku immediately ran to play like the kids they was. As they was pushing each other on the swing when they noticed a commotion by a near by school. They walked over to see what was happening and saw a boy grab a ball without any hand signs from a building, and of course Naruto wanted to know who the boy was, "hey that was so cool, how did you do that, whats your name, I'm Naruto, are you a shinobi because I'm training to be one..." before he could continue Haku formed an ice block over his mouth.

"You will have to excuse Naru-kun he gets excited when he sees someone do a jutsu, by the way I'm Haku" she said.

"I'm Hinata" Hinata said.

"Kirei" Kirei said.

Everyone blinked at them, "do you know who your talking to, he is a monster, he is dangerous he will kill you if you talk to him" some students yelled. Before they could move Kirei, Hinata, Haku, and Naruto looked at the students with emotionless face and deadly eyes from all the stories from how Naruto was treated in Konoha and how Yugito was treated as a kid in Kumo because of the demons they have sealed in them.

Hinata was the first to speak and did so with absolutely no emotion in her voice, "you condemn this boy who is our age for something you know nothing about" she started.

"How would you feel if everyone treated you differently just because of something you have no control over" Haku said.

"He should kill you for how you treat him like he is worthless" Kirei said as her family killing trait kicked in.

"You don't know how it feels to be treated as in outsider in your own village to be forced to carry a burden without even giving your ok to it happening" Naruto said.

The kids gulped and backup from the 4 scary looking kids. Yugito walked up to them, "Naruto, Haku, Hinata, and Kirei what the hell are you doing" she asked.

"They treat this boy like he is a monster" Naruto said.

"Because he is a jinchuuriki its away of life, there is nothing you can do to change how people treat him, all he can do is learn to ignore them and only focus on those who he consider his loved ones" Yugito said.

"But..." Naruto was cut off.

"No buts now go play before I punish you 4" she said. The 4 ran off and Yugito turned to the students, "you should be lucky I decided to stop them, and just because we have demons sealed in us don't make us a demon just a jailer" she then walked away.

A blonde girl came running up, "Gaara you ok I heard screaming and ran as fast as I could" she asked.

"Yes Temari I'm fine" he thought about what the older blond said, "Temari how do you treat a loved one" he asked.

Temari blinked, "well you care for them when they are sick, make sure they are not hurt, protect them, and help them get stronger why Gaara" she asked.

"Are you my loved one" he asked.

"Of course I am, your my otouto and best friend I will always love you" Temari said.

"Will we grow strong together and protect each other" Gaara asked.

Temari put her arm around her otouto shoulder, "come on Gaara lets go eat, the school food winked at me" she said leading him away from the students. She looked back over her shoulder at the 4 kids who stepped up and protected Gaara, 'I have to thank them' she thought.

Later that night Temari found out what hotel they was staying at and ran there. After knocking on the room door Yugito opened it, "hello I'm Temari I wanted to thank those 4 kids who stood up for my otouto thins morning" she said.

Yugito nodded, "they was just about to go to sleep but I think we can squeeze you a few minutes" she said letting her in. she went into a room, "Naru, Hina, Kirei, Haku someone wants to talk to you real quick" she said.

They walked out the room and saw Temari, "sorry for waking you but I want to thank you for helping my otouto Gaara this morning, everyone treats him bad because he has Shukaku sealed in him.

"Don't worry I have Kyuubi sealed in me and I was treated just like he is" Naruto said.

"Well anyway thank you, I'm Temari by the way" she replied.

"Well I'm Naruto, this is Hinata, then Kirei, and finally Haku we are all best friends" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you all and I hope one day we can become friends" Temari said.

"I think we will" Hinata said.

"Well bye" Temari said.

"Wait Temari" Naruto called out before she left. He went through some hand signs and out of the ground grew a G and a T with a tiny hole on the top. He gave it to Haku who turned it into ice with her Hyouton jutsu then gave it to Kirei who used a small Katon jutsu to melt the ice around it then gave it to Hinata who used a Suiton jutsu to cool it. After it was cooled she gave it to Temari, "its a sign of our friendship, as long as you have it we will always be friends" Hinata said.

Temari looked amazed at it then, they was crystallized wood letters that burned with fire, and sparkled with ice, they was the most beautiful things she ever saw. She looked at the 4 and smiled, "we will always keep them" she then ran out the room.

"Well off to bed you 4" Yugito said pushing them into the other room. Hinata, Haku, and Kirei climbed in the bed while Naruto laid on the floor.

Yugito shut the door and joined the other ladies in the second room, "you all saw what they did" she asked.

"Yes, I don't think they realize it, but that gift they gave them has the power to tame the bijuu, if Gaara wears it there is a chance he might have enough control to sleep and live a more normal life" Tsunade said.

"I hope so, life is hard enough being a jinchuuriki" Yugito said sitting on the couch.

_In the middle of nowhere_

4 months after leaving Suna Jiraiya was in the middle of training the 4 in ninjutsu with their ever present 10 clones. He had them master all the jutsu's they learned, to the point that it used less chakra than normal, before he would teach them another one. Of course he taught Naruto the Resengan as soon as he had the right control to do it, he in turn tried to teach it to the other three but failed so bad that Jiraiya stepped in and taught it to them. Tsunade made them write down every jutsu they learned down on a scroll in full detail. During their studies Hinata became the political one of the group, she was slowly learning anything that had to do with politics taking after Kurenai, Haku became the medic of the group, with Hinata focusing more on the political things she stepped up and became the leading medic taking after Tsunade and Shizune, Kirei was the smart mouth short tempered kick ass weapons and poison expert of the group taking after Anko in almost every way possible, Naruto was the carefree sarcastic sealer of the group and never took anything serious, he also had a smart reply for everything just like Konan, he took after both Konan and Jiraiya. All the kids changed their outfits to match the adults, Naruto like Jiraiya, Hinata like Kurenai, Kirei like Anko, Haku like Tsunade.

They was walking towards Kusa no Kuni after rumors of a giant reptile hunting peoples homes. They traveled fast, mainly because Naruto and strangely enough Anko was excited to see a giant reptile, one that hopefully wasn't a snake, as Anko put it. So they crossed Hi no Kuni in a few hours and was on the outside of Kusa no Kuni. They saw that Kusa no Kuni was all but destroyed and there was two dragons walking around and another flying. What surprised them most though was the black and white blur that seemed to be fighting the 3 dragons, and losing. Naruto immediately ran to help this person. He quickly crossed the area and was able to run up the back of the biggest dragon and jump on the flying dragon before it flew up to high.

"Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki get back here now" Konan, Tsunade, Kurenai, Rin, Anko, and Shizune all yelled running after him.

"Whoa" Naruto yelled hanging on for his life.

"Get down here this minute" they yelled at him.

The dragon did a few quick flips making Naruto fall from the dragon and hitting the ground hard, "itai that hurts" he complained. He looked at the thing in his hand, "whats this" he asked himself. He opened it and read, this is the scroll for the Dragon summon to sign it prick you thumb and write your full name on the scroll in the next available spot it said. He looked and saw 6 pissed off adults marching over to him so he quickly pricked his thumb and signed, Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki on the scroll. After he finished the 3 dragons puffed back to the summoning world.

The 6 reached Naruto and by this time they was fuming, "for that little stunt you just pulled 1000 push up and sit ups" Shizune said.

"50 mile run with hungry snakes" Anko said.

"Absolutely no jutsu of any kind, including sealing" Rin said.

"6 months grounded" Konan said.

"A 10 page report on why what you did was the single stupidest thing I have ever seen" Tsunade said.

"And no peeping for a year" Kurenai said.

Everyone else walked over to them, "well gaki that was impressive" Jiraiya said.

"Pervert do not encourage him" Tsunade said.

"Um excuse me" the person who was fighting the dragons said. They looked at her, she reminded Anko of what Kurenai looked like when she was smaller except with green hair and eyes, half of her skin was white and the other half was black "sorry to interrupt but I want to say, although that was the stupidest thing I have ever seen, I have to give my thanks" she said.

"No problem it was fun" Naruto said.

The 6 still pissed off women glared at him, "your welcome but why was dragons here" Tsunade asked.

"They was forced summoned" the girl said.

"Really who would want to force summon a dragon" Konan asked.

"My otousan Zetsu" she replied.

"Then why was you fighting them" Yugito asked.

"I was trying to send them back to the summoning realm but one dragon is hard enough, 3 and its almost impossible to hit them" she replied.

"But why" Anko asked.

She shrugged, "lets just say I hate my otousan for abandoning me" she told them.

"Well since there isn't much of a home left maybe you should travel with us" Naruto suggested.

She looked at the group for a long time without saying nothing, "sure I have nowhere else to go" she finally said.

"Don't Zetsu have large flytraps covering the upper half of his body" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes only the men in our clan have those they help control their cannibalistic tendencies, the women are more calm then the men so we don't have them" she said.

"Well I'm Hinata, the blond idiot is Naruto, these two are Haku and Kirei" Hinata said.

"I'm Riri" she told them.

_5 years later_

After meeting Riri and her joining them on their travels and training it was quickly realized that she was at least a few years ahead of the other 4 as far as training goes. But her personality was very reserved and she didn't like to talk to people she didn't consider her friends. She was 10 the same age as Kirei and was able to use her bloodline with ease. Her element was Suiton and Doton due to her bloodline I closely related to plants, which got her to notice Naruto because of his Mokuton ability being so similar to hers. She also showed them her lizard summon making her the second of the kids who had a summon along with Naruto. During those five years Hinata found a Phoenix summon contract, Kirei found a Hawk contract, and Haku found a Panther contract. After Riri became close to the group she started to notice Naruto's peeping habit that he had. She went to Kurenai about it and was told that he never goes further than peeping and if she didn't like it then tell him not to peep on her and he wont. She quickly told Naruto not to peep on her or he will be in more pain than he could imagine.

They was sitting around a fire when Konan surprised them all, "so how long until we go back to Konoha" she asked.

They looked at her, "did you really ask that, you was ready to blow that village to smoke just a few years ago" Rin said.

"I know but Kushi-chan wanted Naru-chan to become a shinobi there and if I have any say in it, he will" Konan said.

"Well we can go back now and enter them into the academy" Tsunade said.

"What more years of pointless studying" the blond 11 year old complained.

"Its only for a month Naru-chan" Konan then turned to Tsunade, "well they already finished everything we can give them right now, all they need to do is become a ninjas and we can train them in more things, especially Naru-chan because he can't learn the more complicated stuff in our bloodline until he become a genin" Konan said.

"The same with his Mokuton bloodline and Hinata Byakugan so we will have to go back eventually" Tsunade said.

"Well we are near Konoha we could arrive there tomorrow" Jiraiya said.

"Riri are you going to join the academy" Tsunade asked.

"I'm already a chuunin, and I'm 15" Riri replied.

"Oh right I forgot, lets get some sleep an we can go to the village tomorrow" Tsunade said.

_The next day at Konoha gate_

The group walked towards the gate, as they walked Naruto got nervous from the last time he was in the village, "you think they will try and..." he left his question off.

"I want them to try, it will give me a reason to kill them" Konan said.

"Don't worry Naru-chan no one will even think about harming you in the village" Tsunade said.

"Especially when you consider your the heir to 3 of the biggest clans in the elemental nations, best friends with the heir to the biggest clan in Konoha, and have a kill happy obasan and itoko" Anko said.

"This coming from the same person who enjoys torturing people with snakes" Konan said.

"Naru-chan you have nothing to worry about, we wont let nothing bad happen to you" Rin said.

"Hey lets race the last one to the gate buys lunch" Kirei said.

"What that's so childish" Riri said. Then she took off towards Konoha's gate.

"Cheater" Naruto yelled at the rest vanished towards the gate.

The adults just shook their heads. The 5 kids arrived at the gate at great speeds surprising the third Hokage, Hiashi, Hanabi, Yuugao, the counsel, and everyone else who stopped by the gate to see why the Hokage was there. "I win" Haku cheered.

"No you didn't I got here first" Naruto yelled.

"You both lost to me" Kirei said.

"All I know is no one was here when I arrived at the gate" Hinata said.

"You all lost, what took you so long to get here" Konan asked from the top of the wall with Rin, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Jiraiya, and Yugito all who looked down at the kids and laughed.

"How did you get up there I didn't even sense you pass me" Riri asked.

"That is a secret" Yugito said.

Everyone who was there looked up at them, 'when did they get up there' most of the shinobi thought. After everything settled down Naruto looked at the third, "hey jiji did you miss me" he asked loudly.

The third chuckled, "yes I did Naruto how have you been" he asked.

"I been great, made some awesome friends" Naruto said he then looked at the sky, "so jiji how much trouble am I in" he asked.

The Hokage was surprised by the question as was everyone else but he didn't show it, "I have no clue what your talking about" he said.

"For leaving like that 7 years ago, I'm sure the counsel flipped kunai's losing their scapegoat for when things go wrong" Naruto said.

"I assure you Naruto you are in no trouble, actually I'm happy you was able to leave when you did, it gave you the family you always wanted and I was unable to give you" the third said.

Naruto smiled at the third, "you was family enough jiji" he said.

It got quiet for a minute until Hinata stepped up, "otousan" she said.

Hiashi looked at her, from the look in his eyes she could tell he was happy to see her, "Hinata" he simple said with a small smile.

"What the hell all these people for a bunch of worthless kids, I thought it was something important" they heard.

"Sasuke shut up or I'll kick your ass again" they heard a females voice say.

"Whatever Funu just because your the princess of the Uchiha don't mean you can beat me" Sasuke said.

Funu already walked away from Sasuke and was ignoring him looking at the new people. Sasuke was fuming at being ignored like that. Funu looked at each one sizing them up and determining their level, as she looked at them she nodded knowing that they all would make great sparing partners unlike a certain Uchiha who always followed her like a lost retarded puppy. Her eyes stopped on Naruto for longer then Kirei and Haku. She looked him up and down a few times before meeting his eyes, bright blue met dark black, Naruto blushed and Funu smirked before turning her glaze to Hinata. As soon as their eyes met sparks was flying at the tension between the two as if they knew that the other was a rival or something. Everything around the two was blocked out and they started each other down, a leaf blow between them and they both vanished surprising everyone. Hinata and Funu attacked each other at at least chuunin speed. Neither had their doujutsu active and it was as if they was just testing each other out. They separated for only a second and attacked again this time with their doujutsu active. Before they met each other Naruto was in the middle of them, each one of his hands held the wrist of Hinata and the fist of Funu, "what the hell are you two fighting for, you just met" he asked in his seldom used serious voice.

Neither answered as they just glared at each other. Then the temperature around them dropped and both was frozen in a block of ice by Haku. "Well that was a good show but lets get on with our business" the third said.

_In the Hokage's office_

Everyone was standing in the Hokage's office, and it was crowded. The Hokage looked around, "ok first lets introduce the new people" he said.

"Haku I'm from Kiri and have a bloodline that allows me to use Hyouton jutsu's at will" she said.

"Kirei Kaguya I can use my bloodline" she left it at that.

"Riri" was all she said.

The third raised an eyebrow at her, "she don't talk to people she don't know or consider her friend" Tsunade said.

The third nodded and turned to Konan, "Konan Uzumaki imouto of Kushina and obasan of Naruto" she said.

He looked Rin for a minute before speaking, "nice to see you again Rin, now since everyone already figured who I am I will like to ask the kids to leave so that I can talk with the the adults, your free to do whatever as long as you don't cause any trouble" he said.

"Hinata you should go see Hanabi" Hiashi said before Hinata walked out the room.

"Well I'll see you all later, I'm going to the Hyuuga compound" Hinata said.

"Bye Hina, I'm going to get some ramen" Naruto said.

"I guess I'll hang with Naruto since I don't know this village" Kirei said.

_At the ramen restaurant_

Naruto, Kirei, Haku, and Riri walked into the ramen restaurant, "jiji I hope you have a lot of ramen because I haven't had some good ramen in 7 years" Naruto said as soon as he walked into the building.

Ayame looked at Naruto and tackled him into a hug, "you have to tell me everything that happened, who are your friends, is it true you have an obasan and an itoko now, how strong did you become,am I asking to many questions" she ripped off rapidly.

Teuchi laughed, "Ayame why not get off him before you ask questions" he said.

By this time the 15 year old was straddling Naruto, he was bright red from the position they was in, Kirei, Haku, and Riri giggled at him, "sorry Naruto" she said getting up.

"I'll give 20 bowls of your best ramen" Naruto stated.

The three girls looked at him, "are you serious" Haku asked.

"Oh Naruto can eat some ramen" Teuchi said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok now Naruto tell me everything" Ayame said sitting on the stool next to him.

"Well first my obasan is named Konan, she is so awesome, I can't wait till you meet her you are going to like her so much, also Tsunade of the Sennin's is my itoko also" Naruto said.

"What Tsunade" Ayame yelled.

"Yup, also my otousan is Minato Namikaze who is the cousin of Tsunade and my kaasan was Kushina Uzumaki she was really beautiful, I have a picture of them" he then went on to tell her a very detailed description of everything that happened on his trip with Kirei and Haku adding things.

They was interrupted, "excuse me can I order some food" they heard.

"Can't you see I'm busy learning everything my best friend went through the last 7 years" Ayame said annoyed without looking at the person.

"Um Ayame I think you should serve your costumers" Naruto said.

"Ok fine" Ayame got off the stool and looked at the costumer, "oh sorry Suteru I just haven't seen Naruto in 7 years, I missed him so much" she said.

Suteru looked at Naruto and blushed slightly, 'he is cute' she thought, "its ok Ayame, can I have the normal" she asked.

"Ok, dad we need the regular for Suteru" Ayame yelled.

"What Suteru is here now, with her and Naruto I'm going to be cooking all day" Teuchi complained.

"Hey they are our 2 biggest costumers and I know you don't want to lose their business" Ayame yelled back. She then sat back in front of Naruto so he could finish his story. By the time he was finished the ramen was done and Ayame was squealing with delight from his story, "that's so cool Naruto, your so lucky" she said hugging him tightly.

Once she let him go Naruto dug into his ramen. He got down to his last bowl and heard, "another" he looked over at Suteru and saw her with 20 empty bowls of ramen. He finished his bowl, "another" he asked.

Suteru looked and took this as a challenge, 'no one openly challenges a Akimichi like that' she thought and ordered another.

Naruto looked over, 'your so on' he thought. He finished his bowl, "another" he ordered.

Ayame, Kirei, Haku, and Riri just watched amazed and disgusted at the two scarfing down their 30th bowl of ramen. Hinata and Hanabi walked into the restaurant. Hinata introduced Hanabi to her friends, but Hanabi was more interested in the two scarfing down ramen. She just stared at them in awe as they had their eating competition. On the 35th bowl Naruto couldn't eat anymore and raised his hand in defeat. Suteru smiled, "no one can beat an Akimichi in an eating competition, my niisan is going to be so jealous when I tell him I won another competition" she said boasting her latest victory. Once she was finished gloating she turned to Naruto, "Suteru Akimichi" she held her arm out.

Naruto watched her gloat her victory in surprise, she wasn't big like the Akimichi's he had seen, in fact she had the body type that he guessed Tsunade had had when she was younger, curves in the right places and she was thick but not fat. Naruto guess if he was to hug her his hands would touch behind her back, if barely, she had the cutest red circles on her cheeks that he had ever seen, with long red hair and she seem to be a sweet and nurturing person, 'how can someone eat so much and still have a great figure like that' he thought when she spoke to him. He blinked, "Naruto Uzumaki" he shook her hand lazily. Everyone but Naruto noticed how Suteru blushed when talking to Naruto. Suteru held his hand as long as possible until Hinata cleared her throat and pointed to her hand. Suteru let go of Naruto's hand with a blush and ran out the restaurant.

_First day of the academy_

Hinata, Naruto, Haku, and Kirei walked into the assigned class room and looked around, immediately they recognized Funu, Sasuke, and Suteru. Looking around they saw a pink haired girl fawning over Sasuke who was brooding, but about what they didn't know or care, they saw someone who looked even lazier than Naruto, a chubby boy who looked like Suteru, a boy with an puppy on his head, a boy with glasses on and a coat, and finally a blonde girl who was taking notes. The instructor got their attention, "can you all introduce yourselves" he asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said leaving out his full name.

"Hinata Hyuuga" she said.

"Haku, just Haku" she said.

"Kirei Kaguya" she said.

"Well can you all take a seat now so we can continue the lesson" Iruka asked.

As they was walking Suteru called out, "hey Naruto come sit with us, I want you to meet my niisan" she called out waving her hand.

Naruto walked over to her, the other followed. "Hey your Naruto my imouto told me about you, I'm Choji" the boy said.

"Hey, you two look alike" Naruto said.

"We are twins, Choji is a few minutes older" Suteru said.

"Awesome" Naruto said. He then sat by Choji to get to know him so he would at least have one guy friend in the mix of all his female friends, the girls sat by Suteru. As soon as the lesson started Naruto and Shikamaru fell asleep.

Iruka threw two erasers up and hit the two boys in the head waking them up, "don't sleep in my class" he yelled.

"Why not I already know this stuff, kaasan and itoko made us learn this stuff years ago" Naruto complained.

"This is troublesome I already know this" Shikamaru said at the exact same time.

"Kaasan itoko your just a homeless orphan whose kaasan abandoned" Sakura yelled.

Everyone looked at her, "how would you know that Sakura" Ino asked.

Sakura scoffed, "my otousan tells me everything that happens in those boring counsel meeting, like how Naruto is the human form of..." she was cut off.

Naruto made some hand signs and an earth pillar came out the ground and knocked and held Sakura up against the wall. He had a look in his eyes that his best friends never saw before he slowly stood up looking at the desk, "I knew this would happen, its damn idiots like you who make life hard for people like me, what did your otousan tell you Sakura that I'm the Kyuubi reborn, or I'm the Kyuubi in his human form which was it" he asked with no emotion but hate in his voice. He waited a few seconds, "what no answer well I'll tell you why you can't answer, because I'm neither, I'm Naruto heir to the Uzumaki clan and jinchuuriki for Kyuubi no Kitsune who was sealed in my by the Yondaime, to save your otousan sorry ass, and what do I get for keeping bastards like you save, absolutely nothing but beating from the time I was 3, I have even had shinobi's try and kill me because of something I had no say in" he said.

Naruto wasn't the only one pissed though as the temperature in the room dropped dramatically, Haku, Hinata, and Kirei all walked up to Sakura, "we will only tell you this once call our friend anything but his name and we will kill you" they said. Everyone else in the room was shocked at what they just learned. Funu had a small smile, 'Naruto you and your friend are interesting, maybe you all can give me the sparing partners I need to' she thought.

An ANBU team appeared in the room, they looked at the Doton jutsu and followed it up to Naruto. Not long Yugito and Konan appeared in the room, "Naruto Uzumaki what the hell did I tell you when you left this morning" Konan scolded as she marched up to the boy completely ignoring everyone else.

"But kaasan..." he was cut off.

"Don't but kaasan me, because I don't want to hear it I gave you specific instructions and you blatantly disregarded them" she said.

"But Konan it..." Hinata was cut off.

"Hinata don't try and cover for him" Yugito said.

"Excuse me if I can, but what happened wasn't his fault, teme's pink haired fangirl was the one who spoke out of term, she was the one who said he was a homeless orphan whose kaasan abandoned him, she was the one who called him the Kyuubi in human form instead of what he is, a kid just like the rest of us" Funu said.

Konan did a U-turn and headed straight for the pink haired girl. Yugito foresaw what was to happened spoke, "Naru don't let what people say get to you, just ignore them, Sakura your quickly digging your own grave" she then touched Konan shoulder and vanished with the pissed Uzumaki before she could reach the academy student.

Sasuke got over his shock and walked up to Naruto, "fight me" he said everyone turned and looked at him.

"Piss off Uchiha" Naruto said.

"Whats wrong scared I'll hit you back" Sasuke taunted. Naruto yawned loudly and laid his head back on his desk imitating Shikamaru and fell back asleep. Sasuke scoffed and went to his seat.

_A month later_

Kakashi, Asuma, and Yuugao was in the Hokage's office, "now I know you was told your teams already but there is going to be a small change to them, I'm adding a member to each team Yuugao your team will get Hinata, Kakashi your team will get Naruto, Asuma your team will get Haku, Gai's team already got Kirei" he said.

"Why not just put them on a new team" Kakashi asked.

"If it was just 3 I would but since its 4 I can't this is the best solution" the third said.

"I have no problems with it, Hinata will fit in with my team perfectly" Yuugao said.

"I agree" Asuma said.

_In the academy_

Iruka was looking over the students, "well congratulations on passing, now listen for what team you will be on" he went through the teams. Once he got to team 7 everyone started to pay attention, "team 7 will be Sasuke and Funu Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto sighed and laid his head back on the desk, "team 8 will be Suteru Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka" Suteru cheered for being on a team with someone she liked while hugging the smaller Hyuuga girl, "team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Haku" Shikamaru mumbled troublesome Choji ate some chips and Ino looked at Haku and smiled, "Kirei will be placed on team 9 which is taught by Gai" he finished and left.

Everyone watched him leave and started to leave for lunch. Funu saw Naruto sleeping and walked over to him and nudged him, "hey wake up" she said.

Naruto slowly woke up, "what" he asked.

"Time for lunch, and if your going to be on my team we need to know a little about each other" she said.

Naruto noticed the other teams doing the same, "ok what do you want to know" he asked.

"I just need to know one thing, that you wont bail when things get to hard on a mission or in a fight, I know for a fact I can't rely on teme or his fangirl and I'm willing to bet our sensei will treat teme as if he is the best on the team, so I need to know I can rely on at least one person" she said.

Naruto blinked at the straight forward question, "no I trained for the last 7 years to get to where I am I'm not going to go running tail between my legs at the first sign of danger" he said.

"Good, I'm going to buy me something to eat, our sensei is Kakashi he will be late as hell so come back at least 2 hours after lunch ends" she then shunshined away.

Naruto got up and was called by Hinata, "come sit with us" she said.

Naruto slowly walked over to them, "hey" he said sitting down.

"Here I made food for my team, there is extra, I have to start remembering everyone don't eat like Choji who I usually cook lunch for" Suteru said.

"Thanks I'm starving" Naruto grabbed the food and dug in. Hinata smacked him in the head, "what" he asked with food in his mouth.

"Your being rude" she said.

"Oh sorry, Suteru this is really good, I have to start coming to you to cook my food" he then went back to his food. Suteru blushed at the compliment. 45 later when the Kurenai and Asuma had left with their team leaving only Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Naruto got up and walked to the window and jumped out before the two was able to say or do anything that got on his nerves. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked around the village.

_2 hours later_

Naruto was jumping through the window and saw Funu walk to her seat. As soon as he sat down the door opened. A silver haired jounin with his hitai-ate over his eye and was reading a perverted book, that was probably written by Jiraiya, Naruto guessed walked into the room. He looked at them, "my first impression, you all are worthless..." before he could say anything else Naruto cut in, "this coming from a cyclops who is reading porn and 2 hours late to get his genin's" he said.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him, Funu was thinking the same thing about Kakashi, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are even more worthless than you look, get to the roof" Kakashi said then puffed away.

Naruto smirked and shunshined away in a swirl of wind and water. Funu shunshined in a burst of fire. Kakashi looked surprised when Naruto appeared in a swirl of wind and water, then Funu came in a burst of fire. Naruto sat on the step and started to daydream about eating ramen cooked, surprisingly by Suteru and not Teuchi. Eventually Sasuke and Sakura came to the roof, "good now lets start with the introductions" Kakashi said.

"Sensei why don't you go first to show us what you mean" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things, dislike many other things, I have a lot of hobbies, and my dream....." he stopped, "you next Sakura" he said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." she looked at Sasuke, "I dislike Naruto no baka and Funu no baka, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream is to...." she looked at Sasuke and giggled. Funu rolled her eyes and sighed in a dramatic way.

"You next lady Uchiha" Kakashi said.

"I have a name and its Funu, my likes is none of your damn business, neither is my dislikes, my hobbies are also none of your fucking business, as for my dream you will know when it fucking happens if I decide to tell it to your perverted ass" Funu said pissed off at how Kakashi addressed her. Naruto listened to her after ignoring both Kakashi and Sakura and smirked.

"Ok Sasuke you next" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any likes, and a lot more dislikes, my hobbies are getting stronger, my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man" he said. Kakashi nodded his approval.

Naruto looked over, "ain't dream and ambition the same damn thing" he asked.

"Yes" Funu simple said.

"So that whole thing you said about an ambition was pointless" Naruto said.

"Just introduce yourself Uzumaki" Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he left it at that and looked up at the sky.

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged, "why should I tell you" he asked.

"That's the point of this exercise" Kakashi said.

"Yet no one else told any of that stuff except the fangirl and the brooding bastard" Naruto said.

"Naruto you will do what the exercise says or I will send you back to the academy" Kakashi said.

"Bullshit, you have no power over my career what so ever _sensei_" Naruto said.

"Your career no, but I do have the power to send you back to the academy before it gets off the ground" Kakashi said.

"Try it, I'll even pay you 5 million dollars if you can send me back to the academy" Naruto challenged.

"Ok I want my money transferred to my account by the end of the week" Kakashi said.

"You say something" Naruto asked turning his head from the sky and looked at Kakashi with a confused look that Funu couldn't help but laugh at.

Kakashi glared, "just be prepared to pay me" he said then was gone.

"Man he sure likes to talk for someone who was 2 hours late don't he" Naruto said.

Funu walked over to the edge of the building, "Uzumaki your are a strange person, funny but strange" she then jumped off the edge. Naruto ran and followed her off the edge of the building shocking both Sasuke and Sakura. They went to the edge to see if they was hurt and was surprised to only see Naruto running down the side of the building then vanish in a a trace of paper that started to float overt the village.

Hinata was sitting with her team when she looked passed Yuugao into the sky, "Hinata what are you looking at" Yuugao asked.

Hinata pointed, "Naru-kun" she said.

"What I don't see anyone" Kiba said.

Soon the paper floated down in front of team 8 and stacked itself and slowly turned into Naruto, "sorry for the intrusion but I was bored and I sensed Hina over here" he said.

"Don't worry Naruto we are almost finished here" Yuugao smiled.

"How did you do that" Kiba yelled.

Naruto looked at him, "do what" he asked then laid down and fell asleep.

"He sure does sleep a lot" Suteru said.

"Yes it was a trait his kaasan had" Hinata said.

"Yes Kushina was almost as lazy as most Nara's, great kunoichi but lazy as hell" Yuugao said.

_2 months later in the Hokage's office_

Team 7 was standing in the Hokage's office, "so Kakashi are you ready for another mission" the third asked.

"Yup what do you have" Kakashi asked.

"Well we have painting a fence, picking weeds, helping an old lady buy groceries.." Iruka was cut off.

"No, absolutely noway, not any more I'm tired of doing chores that the Konohamaru corps can do" the third raised an eyebrow at him knowing his grandson, "I'm a shinobi, I was trained to be a shinobi and I will die being a shinobi, I'm not a carpenter, a painter, a gardener, or anything else like that, my entire family was and always will be shinobi so these chores you pass off as missions Iruka-sensei does not helps me and my development in anyway and I will not take it any longer, if I have to I will go to itoko Tsu-chan and complain to her and we all know what she will do because you are preventing us from doing things that shinobi are supposed to do, I didn't come back here to be locked up in this village doing lazy ass civilians yard work, I want a real mission and I want one now dammit, and I'm sure that Funu agree that we are doing nothing but wasting time we could be training or hanging with people we actually like" Naruto ranted.

"I agree with him, this stuff you pass as missions is a disgrace to our ancestors, I'm sure when my great, great, great grandfather teamed up with the Senju clan to create this village they didn't do it so us, their pride and joy, can sit around doing peoples house chores I mean for teme and and his pink shadow they are teaching them hard work, but for people who actually take being a kunoichi or shinobi seriously this crap your giving us makes me want to leave and join another village" Funu said.

The third nodded his understanding, "I would like to thank you both for stating your argument in a professional way instead of the loud and rather confusing way that Kiba did, but I will look through the missions and see if we have anything on your level that involve you leaving the village" he said. Naruto and Funu smiled.

"Hokage-sama are you sure they can handle anything outside this village" Iruka asked.

"Iruka Naruto spent most of his life outside the village, not to mention both Funu and Naruto can take the chuunin exam now and pass, possibly even the jounin exams also, and Naruto was trained by 2 Sennin's plus Konan Uzumaki, Rin, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, and Yugito all elite jounin's, and Funu is a direct descendent of Madara and her skills shows it activating and mastering the Sharingan by the age of 7, and she is years ahead of where Itachi was at this point even if her rank doesn't show it" the third said.

Iruka nodded and went through the files, "well there is a guarding mission in Nami no Kuni, a bridge builder requested the mission" he said.

The third nodded, "you can come in" he announced. An old drunk came in to the room, "here is the team you paid for" the third told him.

"What I paid for shinobi's or kunoichi's not barely potty trained kids" the man said in a drunk slur.

Naruto leaned towards Funu, who was the only person on his team he would willingly talk to, "whats worse a one eyed pervert that's chronically late or an old drunk trying to build a bridge" he whispered loudly.

Funu and the third laughed a little, "it depends on which I would have to deal with, because the drunk would be easy to lose and I can go on about my day" she whispered back loudly.

"I agree, plus we don't risk the one eyed pervert trying to peep on us" he replied.

"Naruto and Funu you will show respect to your elders" Iruka yelled bopping both on the head.

"Itai what was that for scar face" Naruto asked.

"Naruto no baka shut up, your annoying Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled.

Naruto blinked, "who is Sasuke, oh wait teme's name is Sasuke" he asked.

"You leave tomorrow at noon from the main gate" the third said dismissing them.

_The next day at the gate_

Naruto walked to the gate and saw Funu walking there also, "don't you and teme live together" he asked her.

"We share an apartment but I try and stay away from him, I don't want to catch his 'I'm an asshole' disease" Funu replied.

Naruto laughed, "your funny when you open up to people" he said.

Funu shrugged, "I only open up to people who have earned my respect" she said.

"So you don't respect Hina" Naruto asked.

She looked at him, "respect have nothing to do with that, she has amazing skills, she is someone who I can have as a rival to help me grow stronger" she said.

Naruto nodded, "I wish I had someone like that, I mean don't get me wrong the girls are plenty strong but its hard to have a rivalry with them because we are so close" he said.

"Don't worry you will find the perfect one soon enough" Funu said.

Kakashi walked up with Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto looked at Kakashi then at Funu and back, he then grabbed his heart, "oh no the world is coming to an end, he is on time" he said in a dramatic way while falling back as if having a heart attack. Tazuna and Funu laughed, the other three scoffed at him.

"Lets go we don't want to fall behind" Kakashi said.

"To late to try and turn over a new leaf your already way behind on the time thing, I'm willing to bet you was late for your own birth" Naruto commented.

"Uzumaki shut up" Kakashi said.

"What crawled in his house and changed his porn out with gay porn" Naruto whispered to Funu who laughed hard because Naruto told her about the prank him and the Konohamaru corps pulled last night.

They was walking and Naruto finally stopped cracking jokes about his team and was quiet. They passed a puddle that Naruto and Funu immediately knew meant trouble. Naruto slowly bit his finger while Funu readied her bo staff. As soon as the two came out of the puddle they had their weapons in hand. Naruto had his gunblade coming an a downward arch while Funu brought her bo staff in an upward arch at the two. The two brothers jumped to the side and the weapons connected with the chain holding their weapon together and it broke. Naruto was about to bring his gunblade back on the one closest to him but Sasuke ran in front of him with a kunai and stabbed the demon brother in the stomach. Naruto looked over at Funu and saw she wa watching them with her enemy on the ground disarmed and her staff to his neck she smiling at him.

Kakashi came out from the trees, "good job lady Uchiha and Sasuke I would expect no less from two Uchiha's" he said.

"Yes just give my hard work to the brooding asshole why don't you" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna, "is there something your not telling us" he asked.

"Not that I know of" Tazuna said.

"Then why was those two attacking you" Kakashi asked. Tazuna told them about Gato, "you lied and could have resulted in Sasuke's, Funu's, or Sakura's death..." Kakashi was cut off.

"What am I invisible here" Naruto asked.

"Like I was saying you holding information from us could have resulted in the deaths of these kids would you have wanted that on your soul" Kakashi asked.

"Apparently his villages and family safety was more important" Naruto said as if it was obvious.

"And the fact that he tried to refuse us from coming should have told you something was up" Funu

said.

"Anyway this mission is a B ranked and they are only a genin" Kakashi said.

"Yea in rank, but that's not the important its level that's important and Jiraiya himself told me that I'm a level C shinobi and I am willing to bet that Funu is also at least a level C kunoichi while the demon brothers are also level C so by that information we can do this mission" Naruto stated logically.

"I can't risk those three dieing on this mission" Kakashi said.

"And I don't care what you can risk or can't risk, I'm still going on this mission rather you like it or not" Naruto said.

"You are not going nowhere but back to the village" Kakashi said.

Naruto bit his thumb again, _summoning no jutsu_ he summoned a medium size messenger dragon, "can you find Jiraiya and bring him here" he asked. The dragon flew off. Everyone looked surprised at him knowing the summoning jutsu, and summoning a dragon no less. 10 minutes later the dragon returned with Jiraiya on its back, "gaki this better be important I was in the middle of research for my next book" he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "_sensei_ here don't believe that you told me that I'm a C level shinobi and is determined that he can't risk teme, Funu and flat chest dieing, while not even worried about my own safety on a mission that we clearly are capable of doing" he said.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, "are you saying that I don't know what I'm talking about when I train someone, I the one who trained the Yondaime who by the way trained you, are you suggesting that I would lie to a shinobi on what level they are, and more importantly Kakashi if I find out your playing favorites with your genin's you will have more problems then you and your constant copying others jutsu's can handle" he said.

"No Jiraiya-sama I'm not playing favorites, and I just said that the counsel would be disappointed if something happened to them" Kakashi said quickly.

"Just know if I get another complaint from Naruto, my godson, you will be in a world full of hurt" Jiraiya said then tossed Naruto a scroll, "you better have that jutsu completed when you return" he then vanished.

Naruto smiled brightly at the terrified look in Kakashi's one eye. Funu couldn't help but smile at Kakashi being put in his place and walked over to Naruto, "so the Uzumaki can do more then swing his feet and arms" she joked.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy from the ever upbeat Uchiha" he joked back then they both started to laugh.

"Right then lets get going" Kakashi said.

As they walked Funu started to speak, "so what jutsu was in the scroll" she asked.

"Mokuton: four pillars prison" Naruto said.

Funu looked at him shocked, "you can do Mokuton jutsu's" she said.

"Yes please don't tell anyone, I don't want to deal with people treating me like they do you and teme" Naruto said.

"Sure I'll keep your secret but it will cost you" Funu said.

"What if I can get you a summon contract" Naruto said.

Funu thought, "what can you get" she asked.

Naruto thought, there is a lion contract in Nami no Kuni but you have to find it the dragon then puffed away.

"I'll help you find it" Naruto said.

"Deal" Funu said.


	3. Chapter 3

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_AN: this is not an actual chapter that directly affects the story but more of a history of Funu the OC, this will show her relationship with the Uchiha's and her best friend._

_Life and times of Funu Uchiha_

team 7 was walking to Nami no Kuni when Naruto thought of something, "Funu you know about me why have you never told me about you" he asked.

Funu shrugged, "you never asked" she said.

"Well can you tell me about you" he asked.

"Its a long story" she warned.

"I want to know more about you" he told her.

"Fine" Funu said.

_Flashback_

Funu's Uchiha was walking around the Uchiha district by herself. Being a direct descendent of Madara she was treated like royalty by everyone in the clan and it annoyed her. Instead of praising her for how hard she trained they praised her for things that happened decades before she was born. And having the long hair and some facial appearance of Madara didn't help. She was the youngest living Uchiha, only 5 years old, but she was already predicted by the clan elders to be a prodigy. As she thought about that it pissed her off even more, 'they never even saw my fight, or train for that matter, how do they know I'm going to be a prodigy' she thought. In short everyone in the clan was starting to annoy her, her parents died on a mission and instead of treating her like they would any other Uchiha orphan they treated her like she was queen of the world. She quickly developed an attitude that said 'fuck with me and I'll hurt you even if I am only 5' and a few times she went through on that to one, Sasuke Uchiha the boy closest to her age, only a year older, after he kept asking for her hand in marriage, 'honestly I'm 5 fucking years old why the hell would I think about marrying anyone let alone someone who can't beat me' she thought angrily. Her mental rant on how pissed off she was at the Uchiha clan was interrupted, "Funu, dinners ready" her guardian said.

"Yes miss Mikoto" Funu replied kindly to the older woman.

"Funu why am I the only one who you don't talk to as if you hate them" Mikoto asked.

"Your the only one who don't treat me as if I'm some kind of princess, you treat me the same as you do every other Uchiha kid, like a kid" Funu said.

Mikoto smiled, "because you are a kid in my eyes, but to everyone else you are the princess of the Uchiha clan" she said.

"Why I don't want to be a princess I want to be just Funu and create my own path, I hate how everyone thinks they have to give me everything" Funu said.

"I know you do sweetie, but you only have to put up with it for a few more years until you get on a genin team" Mikoto said.

Funu followed Mikoto in silence to her house and took her normal seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke blushed like usual, which Funu ignored, and grabbed a plate and filled it with potatoes and fish, her favorite dinner. As she started eating she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up, "what" she asked.

"Funu I know you have been training by yourself, but now I'm going to start training you" Fugaku said.

"What otousan can you train me" Sasuke asked.

"Of course he will Sasu-kun" Mikoto said.

Fugaku was about to object until Mikoto glared at him, "of course son you can train with us" he said nervously looking at Mikoto who smiled sweetly at him.

Funu rolled her eyes, "yea whatever, not like I have a choice" she said.

"Of course you have a choice, your the heir to the clan" Fugaku said.

"No she don't have a choice, this isn't an option its time for her to get trained formally by someone who knows what they are doing" Mikoto said.

"Mikoto she does have a choice in this" Fugaku said.

"Why is that because she is a descendent of Madara or because she is the heir" Mikoto asked.

"Well both" Fugaku said.

Mikoto pinched the bridge of her nose, "your letting a 5 year old tell you what to do yet you boast about being the strongest in the clan, your a walking contradiction and your sleeping on the couch for the next month" she said.

"What why I didn't do nothing" Fugaku said.

"This is not a discussion or you don't have an option, do not come into my room this month" Mikoto said and started to eat.

Funu smiled and continued to eat her food, "thank you miss Mikoto " she said.

"Don't thank me dear and no more miss Mikoto your as much of my family as anyone else, just call me Mikoto" she said.

_The next day_

Funu just finished training with Sasuke and Fugaku, the entire thing was supervised by Mikoto because Fugaku was showing special attention to Funu and not training them how he was supposed to. Funu at the moment was walking around the village and went to the park, as she got there she saw it was empty except one girl. She went up to her, "can I play with you"she asked.

"Sure, I'm Suteru Akimichi" she said.

"Funu Uchiha" she told the girl.

Suteru looked at her, "you seem different than any other Uchiha why is that" she asked.

"What do you mean" Funu asked.

"Well the other Uchiha our age is stuck up and always talk about me and says how he is so much better than me" Suteru said.

"Oh you mean Sasuke I don't like him he fawns over me all the time its really annoying" Funu said.

"So why are you so different" Suteru asked again.

"Well everyone in the clan except Mikoto treats me as if I'm some princess or something, no one treats me like a child so I decided I'm going to be just like Mikoto, she is so nice but still strong, and she didn't even unlock her Sharingan" Funu said.

"Oh, want to be friends" Suteru asked.

"Sure" Funu said.

A few hours later Mikoto came looking for Funu and found the two playing in the sandbox, "Funu having fun, who is your friend" she asked.

"Yes and this is Suteru she is an Akimichi" Funu said.

"Well hello I'm Mikoto" she said.

"Hello, Funu told me about how nice you was" Suteru said.

"Is that so" Mikoto asked with a smile.

"Yes she said you was the nicest in the clan" Suteru said.

"Well thank you Funu for the compliment" Mikoto said.

Funu smiled, "your welcome kaasan" she said. Mikoto looked at her wile she slapped her hands over her mouth and ran away.

Suteru looked at where she was sitting at, "why did she run like that" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure she gets home safe, you she get going yourself its almost dark out" Mikoto said and went after Funu.

Funu ran into the forest that was closest to the park, she ran to her secret spot that she made a grave for her parents. She stopped in front of their makeshift grave and fell to her knees crying, "why did you have to die, I called miss Mikoto kaasan, I didn't mean to but it slipped I'm sorry kaasan I hope your not mad" she cried. Funu stopped crying after a few minutes and cleaned the weeds and twigs off their grave, "so your probably wondering why I called her kaasan, well since you died she was the only person who didn't treat me as if I'm some freaky person, to everyone in the clan I'm 'princess Funu' or 'Madara's legacy' or 'the girl who was born with Madara's spirit' or 'the Uchiha savior' but to Mikoto I'm just Funu 5 year old girl with no family, and she took me in" Funu sat between her parents grave and cried again.

Mikoto watched the 5 year old with tears in her eyes, she didn't want to but she had to make sure she was ok and heard everything she said. After a few deep breaths she walked out, "Funu are you ok" she asked.

Funu quickly wiped her face, "sorry I ran away like that miss Mikoto" she said.

Mikoto walked behind the 5 year old and pulled her into a hug, "don't be sorry, your still trying to get over your parents death, and I'm not trying to take their place just make it easier for you" she said.

Funu turned and hugged her, "thank you miss Mikoto for being so nice to me" she said.

Mikoto smiled, "your like the daughter I always wanted but can never have" she admitted.

"Why can't you have a daughter" Funu asked.

"Well I can't have any babies, I got to injured during a mission to have any" Mikoto said trying not to get into the details.

"Oh" Funu said. She laid her head on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Well Funu time for us to get back home" Mikoto said.

"Ok kaasan" Funu said.

"What did you call me" Mikoto asked.

"I called you kaasan, I talked to mine and she said she is not mad that I call you kaasan" Funu said. Mikoto looked at the makeshift grave and smiled then carried her daughter home.

Mikoto walked into the house carrying Funu and Sasuke looked at them, "kaasan why are you carrying Funu" he asked.

"Because she wanted me to carry her" Mikoto responded.

"But she is not your daughter her parents are dead" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke Uchiha go to your room and don't come out until I tell you to" Mikoto said.

"What why I didn't do nothing" Sasuke complained.

Funu kept her face into Mikoto's shoulder so Sasuke wouldn't see her cry and make fun of her. Mikoto just glared at her youngest son, "Sasuke I said get to your room now, you have no idea how those words hurt and I'm very disappointed that you would say something like that" she said.

"But kaasan" Sasuke whined.

Mikoto smacked him, "I said get to your room" she demanded. Sasuke ran to his room crying while holding his hurting face. Mikoto took Funu to her room and laid her on her bed, "don't be mad he takes after his otousan and you know how much an idiot he is" she said.

"But why would he say something like that, he don't know how it feels not to have parents to play with me, to punish me, or to eat with me" Funu cried.

Mikoto rubbed her back, "shh my daughter I want you to know that your parents are always watching you" she said.

"Really" Funu asked.

Mikoto kissed her head, "yes they are and they will be proud of the young woman your growing into" she said.

"Thanks kaasan that means a lot to me" Funu said.

Mikoto smiled, "I'll bring your dinner up to you after I talk to that son of mine" she said.

Later that night after Funu finished her dinner Mikoto walked into her room with Sasuke. Funu glared at him then turned to face the other way, "Funu don't be like that" Mikoto said.

"He shouldn't be such a stupid head" Funu said.

"You have a point Funu" Mikoto said then turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke do you have something to say" she asked.

"Sorry" he said.

Funu just ignored him, "sorry for what" Mikoto asked.

"Sorry for what I said" Sasuke said.

"And" Mikoto asked.

"And I will never say it again or I will be in trouble" Sasuke said.

Funu still ignored him, "Funu" Mikoto said.

"Fine, I forgive you for being a stupid head" she said not looking at him.

"Good, now time for bed both of you" Mikoto said.

Once she heard Sasuke walk out Funu turned around, "can you train me instead" she asked.

"Are you sure Fugaku is stronger than I am" Mikoto asked.

"I don't care how strong he is, I don't want to be strong, I want to be like you a great kunoichi, wife, and kaasan" Funu said.

"Sure I'll train you Funu but I wont go easy on you just because your my daughter" Mikoto said.

Funu smiled, "thanks kaasan" she said and closed her eyes to sleep.

_2 months later_

Funu and Sasuke was standing across from each other in the training field, "be careful you two, this is just a spar don't try and hurt each other" Mikoto said.

"Begin" Fugaku said.

Sasuke took off towards Funu and aimed a punch towards her head, Funu ducked under the hit and tried to kick Sasuke in the stomach. The older boy used his greater speed to dodge and get behind Funu. Funu wasn't no slouch in the speed department either and showed how her training with Mikoto helped her by being able to keep up with Sasuke, who was said to be the fastest young Uchiha. Sasuke kicked at Funu's midsection but Funu blocked and tried to kick him in the head. They exchanged and blocked a few hits and kicks with each other until Sasuke was able to score a right hook to Funu's chin.

Fugaku jumped in the middle, "that's enough" he said.

"What I'm not finished I can still fight" Funu said.

"Funu this wasn't to see who was stronger but to see where you are in your training" Mikoto said.

"Ok" Funu said and walked to get her water.

Later that day Funu was sitting in her room doing basic chakra exercises, since it was to late to be outside when Mikoto walked in, "why are you still woke" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep" Funu said.

"Still thinking about that spar" Mikoto asked.

"I know I can beat him, he just got lucky" Funu said.

Mikoto smiled, "I have no doubt you can, but what is more important is that your form for this new speed style your learning had little openings if you keep this up you will surpass even Itachi in speed in a few years" she said.

"This style uses speed to beat the opponent and not power right" Funu asked.

"Yes" Mikoto replied.

"So would it help if I increased my own strength by myself to help give my hits more force" Funu asked.

"Well as long as you don't do anything that will take your speed advantage away I see no reason to stop you" Mikoto said.

"Ok kaasan, I think I will try and get some sleep. Little did Funu know that would be the last time she lost a spar to anyone her age or who wasn't a chuunin in a long time.

_A few years later_

Funu and Suteru was in their secret spot training to their hearts content. The two best friends was easily the two strongest their age. The two 7 year olds didn't really get along with other girls their age, they was to materialistic for their taste. The only girls they talked to was Ino Yamanaka and Tenten but even they was more so they was up on the latest news around the village, they did train with them a few times though. Funu didn't understand why other girl didn't talk to Suteru she was easily one of the nicest girls in the village, she never hurt a fly, and was cute. Funu shrugged it off as jealousy because it was clear that not many could compete with the young Akimichi in looks. There was that Hana Inuzuka and Hanabi Hyuuga but they stayed to themselves especially Hanabi, she always looked like she was expecting someone to come to the village. Suteru stopped their spar out of breath, for the life of her she couldn't figure out how Funu had so much more stamina than she did, she trained just as hard, she put a lot of effort in getting stronger but Funu was still ahead of her. It annoyed her at first but she got over it after she finally was able to beat her aniki in a spar, even if he wasn't going all out she still beat him.

Suteru looked at Funu, "are you starting the academy tomorrow" she asked.

"Yes I think I will, kaasan said if I wanted I can to be in the class with you and Ino, even if we ain't the best of friends I would rather be in class with 2 people I consider friends than without anyone I know" Funu said.

"Hey we should get new clothes for the academy" Suteru said with stars in her eyes at the thought of shopping.

Funu rolled her eyes, "whats wrong with the clothes I have" she asked.

"No offense but those clothes look like they was hit by a couple high ranked jutsu's" Suteru said.

Funu looked at her baggy pants and overly large shirt, "they are comfortable, and I got this shirt from kaasan and its my favorite" she said.

"I'm not saying get rid of them, but you need your own look, you are turning into a mini Mikoto" Suteru said.

"Is that a bad thing, I do look up to her" Funu asked.

"No, but don't you want to make a name for yourself and not be looked at as if you was a mini Mikoto" Suteru asked.

"Better than being looked at as 'Madara's granddaughter' at least Mikoto is alive" Funu said.

"Just come on, you only have to get a couple outfits" Suteru said dragging Funu with her.

Funu walked out of the dressing room wearing a pair of form fitting black shorts and a white t shirt that stopped just where the shorts begin, "I like this outfit, I'm buying it and more like it" she said.

Suteru rolled her eyes, "the idea was to get your own style" she said to Funu.

"I know you can't expect me to get out of my comfort zone without working my way into a new style can you" Funu replied.

"I guess you right" Suteru said. She then spotted a black dress and looked at Funu and smiled, "don't even think about it" Funu growled out.

"Oh come on please" Suteru said.

"Not in all the levels of hell will I buy that thing" Funu growled.

"But I never seen you in a dress" Suteru countered.

"And if I have any say in it, which I do, you wont" Funu said.

"Please, at least try it on and I wont never ask you to try on a dress again" Suteru asked.

Funu looked at her, "on the Akimichi honor" she asked after awhile.

"On the Akimichi honor I will never ask you to try on a dress after today, unless you ask my help to find you one" Suteru said.

"Fine, but no one better not find out about this" Funu said. She then took the dress and went into the dressing room. After a few minutes she called out, "Suteru how do you put this thing on" she asked.

Suteru had to suppress her giggles, "hold on I'll help you" Suteru said and walked into the room with her.

After she had the dress on Suteru and Funu stepped out of the dressing room and Suteru looked at her. Funu didn't know what to do so she spent around so Suteru can see the entire thing, "what do you think" she asked.

"Your beautiful, I would ask you to buy it, but I made a promise" Suteru said.

Funu thought, "well it feels weird" she said.

"At least you know how to put on a dress if you ever need to wear one" Suteru said.

"Yea but I never will" Funu said.

"What about when you get married or if you go to a funeral" Suteru asked.

Funu shrugged, "I'll wear my normal clothes" she said.

_A few years later_

Funu was staying at the Akimichi compound when the villages alarm went off. The two 10 year olds jumped off the couch and ran to find Suteru's parents. Chouza ran to them, "come with me Funu, Suteru go in the kitchen with your kaasan and Choji" he said.

Chouza put his hand on Funu's shoulder and vanished from Suteru's view with a shunshin and appeared in the hospital, "what happened to Sasuke" she asked.

"There was a murder in the Uchiha clan" the third said.

"A murder, what happened is everyone else ok" Funu asked worried.

"I don't know how to tell you but you and Sasuke are 2 of the last 3 Uchiha's" the third said.

"What do you mean" Funu asked scared of what she was hearing.

"Itachi killed the Uchiha's except you and Sasuke, he also put Sasuke in the hospital I think he used the Mangekyou Sharingan to show him killing everyone and caused Sasuke to go unconscious" the third said.

Funu dropped to her knees crying, "and kaasan..is she dead also" she asked already knowing the answer but had to ask anyway, after all she was the only Uchiha that was ever nice to her.

"I'm sorry Funu, I know how much Mikoto meant to you after your parents died..." the third was cut off.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING I LOST MY KAASAN TWICE HOW COULD YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL HOW CAN ANY OF YOU KNOWW HAT I FEEL" Funu yelled as her fully mastered Sharingan activated and started to spin from her emotional lost. She then jumped out the window and ran away from everything.

The third and Chouza looked at the window the 10 year old jumped out of, "I hope she is going to be ok" Chouza said.

"As do I" the third said.

"She is right you know, no one knows what its like to lose 2 kaasan's most of us never lost our first" Chouza said.

"I know but what can we do besides give her time and our support" the third asked.

"I don't think she wants our support, honestly I have seen this girl in action and she is amazing, its no wonder Mikoto takes so much pride in her even saying she is better than Itachi when he was at her age, I think the only thing we can do is wait and hope this don't kill the girl we all knew as Funu and create the girl the Uchiha's called Madara's granddaughter" Chouza said.

"Your right, now I have a large funeral to plan" the third said.

Funu ran, then ran some more, and ran again, she didn't know where she was going she could barely see in front of her face with all the tears. When she stopped she found herself in a familiar place, "oh kaasan why do everything always get taken away from me" she cried to the two makeshift graves. Funu just sat there crying her eyes out.

_3 days later_

The day of the Uchiha funeral was upon the village and no one had seen Funu even once since she was told the news. Everyone was worried, none more so than Suteru the girl self proclaimed older sister. She sat in the front of the funeral service in hopes that Funu would come and let her help her through this. To Suteru's surprise everyone in the village even the Hyuuga's who hated the Uchiha's was at the funeral. She walked up to Hiashi, "not to be rude but why are the Hyuuga's here I thought you hated the Uchiha's" she asked in confusion.

Hiashi nodded, "I understand the reason for the question and we do hate each other, but the Hyuuga's don't have a reason not to come to the funeral if it involves someone from this village, and no matter how much we hated each other we both depended on the other to keep enemies from outside the village off our back while we watched over our half of the village" he explained.

"So what will you do now" Suteru asked.

"I will do what I can to keep the village safe like always, today is a time to mourn but our enemies will not take it easy on trying to catch us off guard and as long as the Hyuuga clan is alive we will do all we can to make up for the lost of one of the largest shinobi clans in the village, of course we can't do it by ourself and I would expect the other shinobi clans to do the same" Hiashi said.

"Oh" was all Suteru said as she walked back to her seat. Everyone who was around was just as surprised at what Hiashi said all knowing how many times Hiashi and Fugaku tried to kill each other.

Funu woke up still tired after making another makeshift grave, this one for her second kaasan. She looked at them, "sorry I wasn't there to protect you kaasan" she said. As she turned and started to walk away she remembered what Mikoto said, 'a true kunoichi doesn't look for revenge, a true kunoichi don't fight to kill, a true kunoichi fight to protect whats important to her, a true kunoichi will always protect whats important to her until her last breath, when the time comes Funu will you be a true kunoichi or will you be an avenger and dishonor all those who gave their lives to protect you'. Funu smiled as remembered those words and headed towards the village.

The funeral was just about over when the gate to the grave house was opened, everyone turned in shock at the beauty that just walked into the funeral. Suteru couldn't help but smile as she saw her best friend in that dress she tried on a few years ago, it did surprise Suteru that she could still fit it, but then again while everyone grew Funu remained one of the smallest people in the entire village standing at a mere 4 foot 5 inches. Every guy within 5 years of her age in the funeral stared awe struck and drool out of their mouth at her. She was wearing a long black dress that touched the ground, it was strapless, and hair was no longer in her usual bun but hung down her back, just like both her kaasan's hair did. She slowly walked up to the front of the funeral and saw Suteru and hugged her quickly then stepped up by the Hokage, "can I say something" she asked.

"Of course" the third said.

Funu turned and faced everyone and was about to speak but her words caught in her throat and she started to cry again. For a few minutes everyone looked at her with tears in their eyes. Suteru finally got up and ran up to her friend, "come on let it all out, we can wait" she whispered while hugging her. Five minutes later Funu stopped crying, "better" Suteru asked.

"Yes thanks Suteru" Funu replied. Suteru was about to walk back down to her seat but Funu grabbed her, "can you stay with me" she asked.

"Of course" Suteru smiled and stood next to her for moral support.

Funu breathed,"I'm sure you all know who I am so I wont bother telling you, but I would like to say that Mikoto was the closest person to me since my kaasan died, she became my second kaasan" Funu stopped and had to force back tears, "she taught me everything I know and at times I wasn't the best person to deal with but she just smiled and said it take time to get use to having someone to look after me, she even taught me how to smile again when my kaasan was killed on her mission" Funu stopped and thought of what to say next. "I remember one day I was mad and tried to kill Sasuke because he started to talk about my kaasan, when kaasan Mikoto stopped me she took me to our training area and looked me in the eyes and said, ' a true kunoichi doesn't look for revenge, a true kunoichi don't fight to kill, a true kunoichi fight to protect whats important to her, a true kunoichi will always protect whats important to her until her last breath, when the time comes Funu will you be a true kunoichi or will you be an avenger and dishonor all those who gave their lives to protect you' at first I didn't know what she meant, but I think now" Funu stopped and looked back at the graves of the Uchiha's, "I think now I understand, they wouldn't want me to get revenge, I have friends who love me, I have people to protect, I have a village to keep safe, I have a legacy to carry out, I am a kunoichi and kunoichi's don't look for revenge they protect, I will do everything in my power to protect those I care for and those who can't protect themselves, I think that's what she meant, a true kunoichi doesn't go out trying to get killed or kill, she only raises her hands to kill for the kids, men, women, and old people who can't do it themselves, a kunoichi never takes a life for her own gain" Funu finished. Once she stopped talking it was quiet for a minute then slowly everyone started to clap for her. Suteru turned and pulled Funu into a hug, "what a great speech Funu" she praised.

Funu smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you" she said. The two went back and sat down.

The third stepped up, "I think everyone here will agree that what Funu said is true on so many levels and don't just apply to kunoichi's, but also shinobi's and we can only hope Sasuke takes the same attitude" he said.

_A week later_

Funu was standing inside the counsels office, "we think its a good idea for you and Sasuke to date" one of the counsel members said.

"And who gave you any idea I would take anything you consider into consideration" Funu asked coldly.

"Its for the best, this way we can start to rebuild the Uchiha clan as soon as possible" another counsel member said.

"Look you fucking bastards I'm not a damn baby making factory I'm a kunoichi and IF I decide to have ANY children at all it will not be with that fucking arrogant, stuck up, selfish, asshole Sasuke it will be with who I chose" Funu said.

"You don't have a choice" the counsel member said.

"Oh, I want you to try and force me to do anything and you will see just why kaasan said I was better than Itachi" Funu threatened. The shinobi counsel smiled at that threat.

"Funu you have to think about this, its a great opportunity to start the Uchiha clan over how you want it" Danzo said.

"I said no and I'm not changing my mind, and if I have to I will make sure Sasuke never has kids" Funu threatened again with her Sharingan active.

"Well you have your answer you can go Funu" the third said.

Funu walked out the tower with her Sharingan still blazing, "Funu whats wrong" Suteru asked.

"Those fucking bastards tried to force me to have kids with that jerk" Funu said.

"What but otousan said they can't force you to do that since you are not the last with your bloodline" Suteru said.

"It wasn't the entire counsel, just the idiotic civilian counsel and the elders" Funu said looking at Suteru.

"Funu fight me" Sasuke said.

"I don't have time for you" Funu replied walking past Sasuke.

Sasuke waited until she was past him then attacked her, Funu reacted to fast for Sasuke and kicked him in the head. She then put her foot on his throat before he could get up. Everyone looked surprised at how easily she took him out.

Funu looked at him with her Sharingan spinning, "you just don't get it do you I'll explain it, I don't have time for your damn games Sasuke if you keep attacking me when I tell you I don't want to fight you I will end up hurting you, maybe even kill you so" she put more pressure on his neck, "stay the fuck away from me" she said then walked off with Suteru.

"That was impressive have you gotten faster" Suteru asked.

"I haven't slowed down my training, I need to be able to protect whats important to me" Funu said.

"So what will you do about the Sasuke" Suteru asked.

"Don't know sometimes he asks to spar, sometimes he follows me like a lovestruck Kitsune asking me to go out with him, but he is a full time pain in my ass and sharing an apartment only makes it worse" Funu said.

"Well hopefully in a year we will be on the same team" Suteru said.

"Hopefully also between you and me I hope I can find someone who isn't a lost Kitsune in love, you know just a guy who actually treats me like any other person" Funu said.

"I know what you mean, it happens with me all the time, and I can only imagine how bad it has gotten since everyone saw you in that dress" Suteru said.

"I know I shouldn't have worn it, now people wont stay away from me" Funu said.

"Yea, join the beautiful heir club, me, Ino, and Hana have to deal with that all the time" Suteru said.

_AN: Dragon Man 180 said I didn't give enough information on what makes Funu so different than most Uchiha's. So this chapter is the history of Funu, I hope it gave everyone the impression on Funu I am trying to get across and that you can see why Funu hates everything about Sasuke, also I decided to add Suteru as Funu's best friend since childhood so they know everything about each other. The main difference between this relationship and Funu and Hinata's relationship is that this one is actually based off a common ground where both didn't have many friends, Hinata's relationship is based off a mutual respect of each others skills as a kunoichi and trying to prove which is the better kunoichi. Also this will not have a big impact on the actual story but as you can see it held important things that might come up in the future. Hope you liked please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Fun in Nami no Kuni_

"So that's my history" Funu said looking down.

"I didn't mean to make you relive that" Naruto said.

"Its fine, it actually feel good to tell someone" Funu said.

"So you get your style from teme's kaasan, I still find that hard to believe, I mean he is such a.......teme" Naruto said.

"I know, sometimes I think the doctors switched him at birth" Funu laughed.

"Well anyway thanks for sharing your past with me, even though you didn't have to" Naruto said.

"Its fine Naruto" Funu said.

A few hours later they was walking through Nami no Kuni when Naruto threw a kunai into some bushes, and Funu had a kunai in her hand. Naruto ran into the bushes but only found a white rabbit, he frowned for a minute then shrugged holding the scared animal, "Haku would love this" he said.

"Naruto no baka now is not the time to get gifts for your fangirls" Sakura yelled.

"Are you serious calling someone a fangirl, your head is so far up teme's uncleaned ass that you breath threw his mouth" Naruto said.

"They used a substitution" Funu said.

"Yea but who was there they must be at least jounin because I know I'm faster than most chuunin's" Naruto said.

"I agree with you they must...get down" Funu yelled all of a sudden as she, Naruto, and Kakashi who pulled Tazuna fell to the ground. Sasuke and Sakura barely dropped in time

"I see you have good senses to notice me" the person said.

"Why damn mister your clever almost hit me and my new rabbit, which by the way you scared" Naruto said.

The man chuckled, "so that's where my rabbit is, thanks for finding it can I have it back" he asked..

"Nope finders keepers" Naruto said holding the rabbit away from the man.

"Naruto now is not the time for your jokes" Kakashi said.

"What just because Zabuza is here don't mean I can't have fun, life of a shinobi is to short to be a stuck up prick" Naruto said.

Funu finally started laughing which she was trying to hold in, "man your so.....you said......then you held it away....." she couldn't even get her words out through her laughter.

"Your a hazard to fluffy's life Zabuza, can you hold your attack so I can seal her in a scroll" Naruto asked and pulled out a scroll and ink and started to make a seal for the rabbit.

"You named the rabbit after 10 minutes" Funu asked.

"Well yeah it she can't be nameless can she" Naruto asked.

"Naruto no baka what makes you so sure its a girl" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked at the pink pain in his ass, "well unless your blind, deaf, retarded, and have a problem with your own sexuality its pretty damn hard not to notice its a girl" he said holding the rabbit up so she could see the female part of the rabbit.

"I waited long enough, time to kill the old man" Zabuza said.

Naruto put the scroll in his pack, "cyclops I am not at his level so your going to have to take him.....if you can that is" he said dropping back next to Funu in a defensive position.

A few minutes later Kakashi was caught in Zabuza's bubble prison yelling at them to run back to the village. Naruto unsealed his gunblade, "anyone have a plan" he asked.

They all thought, "we need to free Kakashi-sensei" Sakura stated.

"Holy shit that's freaking brilliant why didn't anyone else think of that, how long did it take you to figure that out" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Naruto now is not the time" Funu said while thinking, "got it, teme do you have those large shuriken" she asked Sasuke.

"Yes why" he asked.

"Because" she then told them the plan.

Naruto summoned a bunch of clones and sent them all at Zabuza. Then Sasuke jumped and threw his large shuriken at Zabuza who easily jumped over it, "your going to have to do better than that" he said. He then saw the second in its shadow "shit, you bastards" he said bringing his clever to block it.

The one behind him popped, "back here idiot" Naruto yelled running across the ocean towards him gunblade ready. Zabuza brought his clever around ready to strike Naruto, "now Funu" he yelled.

The other large shuriken went pop and Funu was running at him from the front with Naruto from the back, "damn brats" he then pulled his hand out of the bubble and used a kunai to block the bo staff and his clever to block the gunblade. Kakashi kicked him in the back sending him flying, "dammit" Zabuza yelled.

"Good work Funu now leave this to me" Kakashi then went through some hand signs.

"Why the hell do you insist on not giving me credit for my skills" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Naruto don't let the pervert we have for a _sensei_ get to you" Funu said walking back to shore with Naruto.

Just as Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza he was kicked and Zabuza was gone with whoever kicked him. Naruto shook his head at him, "that's what he gets" he mumbled to Funu.

The genin's, mainly Funu and Naruto, dragged Kakashi to Tazuna house and was greeted by his daughter Tsunami, "thank you for keeping my otousan safe" she said.

"Don't worry miss I would have came alone with him if I had to" Naruto said.

"Yea and got yourself killed" Sasuke mumbled.

"Lick Sakura's unwiped ass teme" Naruto said.

"Naruto don't ever put an image like that in my head again" Funu said.

"Sorry but your relative is an arrogant prick and he pisses me off" Naruto said.

"I know that, he is my relative remember" Funu said.

"So what do we do now" Naruto asked.

"Fight me" Sasuke said.

"Fight yourself" Naruto said turning to Tsunami, "is there anything you need help with around the house, I can catch fish or cut tree for warmth for next winter if you want" Naruto said.

"How sweet of you, but if you don't mind I don't have enough food for everyone it would be nice if you went to the market and get whatever you can" she said.

"Sure anything to help" he said, "and get away from those two" he mumbled.

"Funu fight me" Sasuke said.

"Why don't you practice safe sex and go fuck yourself, I'm going with Uzumaki we don't know what enemies are here" Funu said walking out the door behind him.

The two started to walk around the village and noticed how poor it was, "what the hell, we can't eat this stuff" Naruto said.

"Its all that they have Naruto and stop being so loud if your going to talk bad, others can hear you" Funu said.

"I wonder how it got this bad, I was here 2 years ago before I came back to Konoha and it wasn't this bad" Naruto said.

"Must be that Gato guy" Funu said.

"I have an idea follow me" Naruto said and ran back to the house, "make sure no one is watching, I'm going to grow them some vegetables then we can go catch some fish" he said.

"Ok" _kage bushin no jutsu_ she created 3 clones and sent them to watch Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, "our teammates are in the house nowhere near the window" she said.

_Mokuton: vegetable grow no jutsu_ he said. He put his hands on the ground and pushed his chakra through the ground, in the space all around them all different kinds of vegetables grew, "I'm going do some fruit now" he told Funu.

"Ok you are still clear to do it" Funu replied.

Naruto went to another part of the yard, _Mokuton: fruit grow no jutsu_ he said. All types of fruit bushes and trees grew. He got up and went through more hand signs, _Mokuton: fenced off no jutsu_ a large fence grew around the yard going from the pier by the ocean all the way to the house, "there no one will be able to get into their yard unless they use the ocean or from the house" he said.

"That was a nice thing you did" Funu said.

Naruto shrugged, "when you grow up like I did you do anything you can to help others" he said.

"Now we need to get the food in the house without being noticed" Funu said.

"Well if I'm sensing right they are in the living room we can run in the back door and then out the front door then come back in" Naruto suggested.

"Ok lets get going" Funu said.

Once they re-returned to the house they called Tsunami who was pleasantly surprised by the fruits, vegetables, and fish they had, "how did you get all this, the best I can ever get is almost old food" she asked.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone how we got it" Naruto said.

"I promise, tell me please I can't keep feeding my son this stuff" Tsunami said in desperation.

"Just tell her" Funu said before Naruto could say anything else.

"Well I can use Mokuton jutsu's to grow trees and with more concentration and chakra plants, so I used this ability to grow you a garden, you have vegetables and fruit growing in your yard, as long as they stay watered you will always have food" Naruto said.

Tsunami looked in her yard and almost squealed, "thank you so much Naruto" she hugged and kissed him a few times on the cheek. She then hugged fun just as tightly but didn't kiss her, "thank you so much Funu you may have saved my family" she said.

"Its was our pleasure, anytime you need something send word to Konoha for an Uzumaki, Senju, or Funu and we will come help you" Funu said.

That night at dinner Tazuna and Inari was surprised at the freshness and tastiness of the food and got curious, "mom where did you get this food from its so good" Inari asked.

Tsunami could keep the giddiness and squeal out of her voice but knew her promise, "Naruto and Funu intercepted a cart of vegetables, fruit, and fish going to Gato and killed the samurai and took the food for us son" she easily lied with all the happiness in the world.

"Thank you two, you kept my grandpa safe and got us good food, if there is anything I can do to thank you then let me know" Inari said.

"Just don't give up faith in your country as long as you believe things will turn around" Naruto said.

"And always look after your kaasan and show her your love as much as possible, you never know when you wont have her no more" Funu said.

Kakashi slowly came down the steps, "I knew I smelled something delicious" he said.

"You can thank those two, they caught a shipment of food headed to Gato and brought it here as payment for letting you all stay here" Tsunami lied again.

Kakashi eyed the two, "is that so, then a good job is in order" he said.

"Finally I get some freaking recognition on this damn team" Naruto said.

Kakashi sat down and Tsunami brought him some food, "now I will be out of commission for a few days, so while I'm out I want you 4 to learn tree walking and water walking" he said.

"I already know both of those" Naruto spoke up.

"Then help the other three" Kakashi said.

"I know them too" Funu said.

"Then lady Uchiha you help Sakura and help her with taijutsu and increasing her chakra reserve please" Kakashi said.

"Ok I will help her but only if she don't drop that Sasuke-kun crap while I'm helping her, the last thing I need is to hear her fawn over my teme cousin during personal training" Funu said.

"She wont, Naruto you help Sasuke with tree walking and then teach him some jutsu's that Jiraiya-sama taught you" Kakashi demanded.

"The hell I will, the best he gets from is a kick in the rear while falling out of a paper plane" Naruto said.

"Paper plane" Funu asked.

"Oh I'll show you later, its a jutsu my kaasan taught me" Naruto said.

"Naruto you will teach Sasuke some jutsu's" Kakashi said.

"Yea when you teach me that Resengan copy Chidori of yours" Naruto said.

"Your not skilled enough to learn that" Kakashi said.

"And he is not skilled enough to learn any of my jutsu's" Naruto said.

"Naruto this is not a request it is a demand" Kakashi said.

"Miss Tsunami can I be excused" Naruto asked his host.

"Sure Naruto make sure to be back in time for a good night sleep" she said.

"I will" Naruto got up and walked out the room not sparing another look at Kakashi. He took his plate to the kitchen and walked back and out the front door not saying anything but smiling at Tsunami.

Funu looked at her team, "can I be excused" she asked Tsunami.

"Sure" she replied.

"I'll make sure he is safe" and took her plate to the kitchen and ran after Naruto, "hey slow down" she said once she caught up.

"Funu why are you out here" he asked.

She shrugged, "you think I want to be stuck in there with an arrogant cousin, fangirl, and a _sensei_ who is clearly playing favorites with Sasuke, he even treat him better than he treats my and I'm the freaking heir to the clan" she said.

"Right well want to see that jutsu I told you I would show you" he asked.

"Yes please" she said.

"Its another bloodline, from my kaasan side of the family" he told her. _Kami Origami: paper plane_ he said going through hand signs, a large piece of paper came out of the ground and formed into a airplane, "the girls at home love this technique they always have me take them on rides over villages with it" he said.

"Can we go for a ride" she asked.

"Sure" he helped her up on the paper plane, "careful, and don't make and sudden moves, once its in the air its not as strong, and if I use Kyuubi's chakra it wont fly as fast" Naruto told her and jumped behind her.

"Ok I'm ready" she said.

Naruto used his Fuuton element and propelled the plane into the air and over Nami no Kuni. As they flew over the country Funu noticed something, "Naruto look I think I found Gato's hideout" she said pointing to the large building with a ton of samurais.

"I think you did, should we tell our team" Naruto asked.

"We can when we get back, but now I want to find that lion scroll your dragon said was here" Funu said.

Naruto landed on the ground and jumped out, _tajuu kage bushin no jutsu_ he said. 200 clones puffed into the area, "ok go find that lion summoning scroll leave no rock unturned no building unsearched, and a 1 of you go to Gato's place we saw and look around for useful information" he said.

_Kage bushin no jutsu_ 20 clones appeared in the area, "you help look for the scroll, and one of you go to Gato's and look for information" Funu said. She then thought, "wait I need another one to train, I haven't been able to get any in today" she said.

"One of you go train with her" Naruto said. They got back on the paper plane and started to fly over the country. They saw how poor Gato was making the place and both wanted to go and blow the building that Gato was in right now.

"Hey Naruto maybe we should find out who was helping Zabuza so we can be prepared" Funu said.

They flew around the country looking for any clues as to where Zabuza was or who was helping him. Eventually the found a suspicious house that was to far out of the way and sent a clone there. Naruto looked at his watch, "we better get back or Tsunami might worry" he said.

Funu laughed, "we are ninjas and we are worried about a civilian who we are protecting worrying about us" she laughed again. Naruto laughed also thinking it was kind of ironic. He landed the plane out of eye sight of the house, "why did you land so far away" she asked.

"I don't want Kakashi to try and demand I teach it to his precious Sasuke, not that I can anyway since its a bloodline but you know how the pervert is" Naruto answered.

"I got you" she said.

"How did he get the Sharingan, I thought only Uchiha's could have them" Naruto asked.

"Not true, only an Uchiha can use them to their full potential but its still just an eye and _all_ _eyes_ can be transplanted, which reminds me, if I somehow die, I want you to take one of my Sharingan's as a sign of our friendship" she said.

"Really you think of me as that much of a friend" Naruto asked.

Funu smiled, "your as good of a friend I would ever want" she told him.

Naruto went in his pack and pulled out a scroll, "Funu here" he took out a letter that was on a piece of yarn, "this is a sign of my friendship, as long as you have this we will always be friends and nothing can stop us from being friends" he said

"Thanks Naruto" she took the letter F and out it around her neck.

They walked in the house, "pervert we have something to report from our walk around the village" Naruto said.

Kakashi flipped the page of his book and read a few lines which really ticked Naruto and Funu off because this information could be life or death. He finally looked up, "what do you have to report" he asked as if he really didn't care.

"We found Gato's hide out, its not even on this island but a few miles off shore and its surrounded by samurai's" Naruto said.

"We also found Zabuza, he is further up on the island leading to Kiri, its the only house in the area so you can't miss it, he is with Kisame and a medic nin" Funu said.

Kakashi nodded, "good job Funu" he said, "can please close the door when you leave and sleep well" he said.

Naruto walked out of the room fuming at Kakashi now, "I can't believe that bastard didn't give me my credit again" he said angrily.

"I can't either" Funu said just as angry.

They walked into the living room a sat on the couch, Tsunami walked in from the kitchen with a few apples, "you shouldn't let him get to you so much, its obvious to me, and I'm just a civilian woman, that he shows favorites towards that other boy" she said handing a piece of fruit.

"But he have been giving my credit to teme since we became a team, if it wasn't for me talking up about the missions we was getting we wouldn't even be here now" Naruto complained.

"Hey I don't know how things work with you ninjas but us non ninja people have a saying, what goes around comes around, and I think that things will come and bit all three of them in the ass soon" Tsunami said.

"And I hope its by a rabid one legged ferret with no teeth" Naruto said. Tsunami and Funu looked at him then they ll started laughing.

_The next day_

Everyone was up eating breakfast which consisted of fresh pancakes that Tsunami made from the wheat she harvested from the garden Naruto grew her. He added specific things at her request so she can make more well rounded meals instead of just veggies and fruits, as Inari put it when he saw what they had in the fridge. As they ate Sasuke glared at Naruto the entire time, Naruto tried to ignore him like Tsunami suggested but this was started to be overboard, "teme what are you looking at, just so you know I don't flip sticks, I like swimming in the pond" he said.

It took them a few minutes to get what he was saying but when they did Tsunami, Funu, and Tazuna laughed. Kakashi had no reaction, Sasuke was seething, Inari didn't know what he was talking about and Sakura was jumping over the table at him, "Naruto no baka Sasuke is not gay" she yelled swinging at his head which he ducked under.

"How can you be to sure, I mean only, a gay as you said, would constantly refuse a girl who is literally throwing herself at him, no matter how useless she is as a kunoichi, or how pink her hair is, or flat her chest is" Naruto said.

"I'm not throwing myself at him and I haven't reached puberty yet" Sakura yelled.

"Then do tell, what do you call it so we all can get our vocabulary right" Naruto asked.

"I'm just supporting him" she said.

"By throwing yourself at him" Naruto asked.

"No by being there when he needs me" Sakura said.

"Even when he shows no interest in girls, I think I even caught him looking at my ass once, why do you think I never turn my back on him when he is near me" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun is not gay, your the one who is gay Naruto no baka" Sasuke yelled.

"I happen to know for a fact that Naruto is not gay" Funu said with a small blush as she remembered Naruto 'poking' her just above her ass when went flying in his paper plane and knew it wasn't his hands because they was wrapped around her waist, Naruto also had a small blush as he remember that.

"Um Sakura can you get off my table before you have to eat your food on the floor" Tsunami said.

"Sorry miss Tsunami" Sakura said.

"I'm done, I'm going to get some training in before we have to watch jiji build his bridge" Naruto said leaving the house.

"I'll be ready in 30 minutes" Tazuna called after him.

"Funu can you help me in the kitchen" Tsunami asked.

"Sure" Funu walked in the kitchen with her plate, "whats up" she asked.

"How was your time with Naruto last night you two was gone for quite awhile" Tsunami asked.

"Well it was great" she replied. Funu then made sure no one was listening, "he has a bloodline that allows him to use Kami Origami also, he made this large airplane thing and we went flying over the country, it was so fun, I didn't want it to end" she said.

Tsunami smiled, "sounds romantic" she said. She then looked at Funu, "you like him don't you" she asked.

Funu actually blushed hard, "what makes you ask that" she asked.

"Aside from that blush, you have been finding reasons to be with him the entire time you was here I mean 'make sure he is safe' what is the worst he will have to deal with a few swordsmen, they are nothing compared to a shinobi who can make a full garden in 5 minutes" Tsunami said.

Funu sighed, "honestly I do, he just make me feel like a normal person, I'm not 'princess Funu' or 'Funu the heir to the Uchiha clan' or 'Funu the girl who was born with Madara's talent' with him I'm just Funu teammate and friend and he treats me like he treats his other friends even if we only knew each other for a few months, and honestly when we was flying in his paper plane and he had his arms around my waist protectively I felt as if that was where I belonged, like he was my knight in shiny orange armour" she said.

Tsunami nodded, "I remember that feeling when I fell in love with Inari's otousan, except the flying around in a giant paper plane of course, but you should talk to him about how you feel you don't want to be sending him mixed signals, and that's what your doing and he is getting confused by them" she said.

"You think I should, from what I understand he is dating this kunoichi named Hinata Hyuuga, and we are rivals I don't want to mess their relationship up" Funu said.

"I met him before a few years ago, and if I remember correctly Naruto was the heir to 3 clans and was able to have more than one wife if he wants, so yes I would suggest you talk to him before he closes off any chances and puts you in the friend only category" Tsunami said.

"Thanks Tsunami I'll go talk to him now" Funu said then hugged the older woman and ran out the house. Funu ran through the trees and found Naruto in a clearing with his shirt off sparing his clone. She took a deep breath and walked out, "you know training is better if you have an actual person with you, that way they can tell you the mistakes your making" she said.

"Yea but the only person I would spar with without the worry of them trying to steal my moves is you, and I needed to get away from you to think clearly" he said.

She nodded, "can we spar, I need to talk to you but I'm to distracted by my own thoughts, sparing will help get them straight" she said.

"Sure" Naruto said and dispelled his clones.

The two started sparing, five minutes into the spar Funu started, "I talked with Tsunami and she told me I was sending you mixed signals" she said.

"Yes, usually I can tell what a person wants but you I can't, sometimes I get the feeling you only want to be a friend, then others its like you hate me, then at times like last night I feel as if we really connected and you wanted more than just friendship, quite frankly Funu your a very confusing kunoichi" he said.

She smiled, "honestly I don't truly know what I want, but I know that I want to be with you, I like you Naruto and I am not sure when it started but last night I felt that when you had your arms around my waist in your paper plane that I was protected from everything in the world, you don't treat me like a princess or like I'm grandpa Madara's legacy, you treat me like Funu which is what I want to be treated like" she said.

"Imagine a direct descendent of Madara and a direct descendent of the Tobirama talking about becoming more than friends" Naruto said. They stopped sparing and looked at each other and laughed at the irony of it. After they stopped laughing they laid down with Funu resting her head on Naruto's chest. "we need to get back to our team before they come looking for us" Naruto said.

"Don't worry we can send them clones so we don't have to deal with their crap today, I personally want to go swimming" Funu said.

"But we have to go to the bridge with Tazuna" Naruto said.

"Which crosses the ocean Naruto we can still swim there" Funu said.

Back at Tsunami house Tazuna was finished getting dressed and walked into the living room, "where is Naruto and Funu they are supposed to come with me to the bridge" he asked.

The two named genin's ran into the house sweating, "we are here, sorry we got distracted by our spar" Naruto said.

Tsunami tossed Funu 2 apples and winked at her, Funu caught the two and gave one to Naruto, "here Naruto" she said giving him an apple.

"Well lets get going, that bridge ain't going to build itself" Tazuna said walking out the house.

They got to the bridge and both Funu and Naruto made a few kage bushin's. They then took off their clothes leaving Naruto in his boxers and Funu in her bra and panties. Naruto looked at her and blushed, 'she has the body type of Tsume its so sexy' he thought. Funu looked at him, "are you going to stare at my body or come swim with me" she then jumped in the water followed by Naruto.

_2 weeks later_

Naruto woke up late in the morning to Funu shaking him. She slowly sat up, "what time is it" he asked.

"Its 11 already, everyone else is at the bridge, Funu sent me to wake you" the clone said.

"What 11 why didn't they wake me" Naruto panicked.

"Because you over worked yourself training last night and Funu thought you needed the rest" the clone said.

Naruto swung his feet off the bed, "I'm going to shower" he said and walked out the room.

A few minutes later Naruto was walking down stairs, "well I'm off to the bridge" he said.

"Wait here eat some fruit on your way" Tsunami yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok thanks" Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto leave a clone just encase Gato's men try something with Tazuna's family to get him to stop building the bridge" Funu said.

"Good idea" _kage bushin no jutsu_ Naruto created one clone and went outside, _Kami Origami: paper plane_ he said putting his hands on the ground creating a paper plane and jumping in it, soon he was taking off towards the bridge high up in the sky.

"Wow that's so cool" Inari yelled.

"Yes it is, but you can't tell anyone about that, after the mission is over we will create a clone to stay behind for a few hours to fly you and your kaasan around the country" Naruto's clone said.

"That would be nice" Tsunami said.

At the bridge Kakashi was fighting Zabuza while Sasuke and Funu was trying to fight Kisame. Sakura was guarding Tazuna. Kakashi was slowly getting the upper hand on Zabuza while Kisame was having the time of his life with Funu and Sasuke, Funu of course had her Sharingan active copying all his moves and jutsu's. They both was knocked back by Kisame as he swung his Samehada at them. He started to laugh, "is this the best that two Uchiha's can do, granted I wouldn't expect some genin's to beat me, but still" Kisame said.

"Shut up you over grown sushi" Funu said, Kisame just laughed.

Naruto was was now directly over the bridge and found Funu's chakra source. He jumped out of his plane and fell towards the ground extremely fast. He bit his thumb and swiped it across his seal grabbing his gunblade. He got closer and saw a blue figure looming walking towards Funu and Sasuke. He thought he saw Funu looked up at him because she attacked Kisame, but wasn't sure. Before he had another thought he slammed his gunblade on the ground cutting Kisame across his arm, but missed taking it off as he had intended. Kisame jumped back in surprise as he sensed Naruto at the last minute but dropped his Samehada in pain as his arm was cut, deeply by the blond, "you fucking bastard you will pay for that" he yelled.

"About time you got here Naruto" Funu said.

"Sorry for over sleeping" Naruto said.

"Don't be, if you was here from the start then we all would have been getting our ass kicked, this way we at least have a chance to fight him since he can only use one arm" Funu said.

"Why the hell is it so foggy" Naruto asked.

"Its a jutsu that Zabuza used" Funu said.

Naruto went through some hand signs, _Fuuton: great breakthrough_ he said. The resulting wind blew the fog away making everything clear again.

"Looks like your only cover is gone Zabuza your life is next" Kakashi went through some hand signs, _Chidori_ he used his Sharingan to freeze Zabuza while he plunged the attack into his heart.

"Dammit" Kisame grabbed his weapon and vanished in a burst of speed.

Gato and all his men came up to the bridge, "looks like shinobi's are useless" he said.

"Damn I don't have enough chakra to fight them" Kakashi cursed.

"Leave this to me" Naruto said stepping up, _tajuu kage bushin no jutsu_ he yelled creating 500 clones, "you know what to do" he said. The clones all with gunblade in hand attacked the samurais. Naruto went and dragged Gato over, "what about him" Naruto asked.

Kakashi threw a kunai at Gato's head killing him, "what about him" he asked. Naruto shrugged and threw him back towards the other dead people, "Naruto burn Gato and his men then bury Zabuza" Kakashi ordered.

"What why do I have to do the grunt work" Naruto yelled.

"Because you didn't do anything else" Kakashi said.

"What about Sakura she didn't do anything, and I killed Gato's men" Naruto said.

"She protected Tazuna" Kakashi said.

"I'll help you Naruto" Funu offered and went to pull the bodies into one pile.

_A few days later_

Team 7 was standing in front of the newly built bridge, "we must thank you for helping us get this bridge finish, now we can start to bring money back to our country" Tazuna said.

"Otousan we need a name for the bridge" Tsunami said.

"The Super Cool Bridge Built By Tazuna" the old man replied.

"No" Tsunami said.

"The Awesome Bridge of Nami no Kuni" Tazuna asked.

"Try again" Tsunami said.

"How about The Awesome Naruto Uzumaki Bridge" Inari suggested.

"Yes I like it" Tazuna said.

"I agree its a perfect name" Tsunami said.

"Looks like you made a great impression on the country" Funu said. Naruto was speechless about the bridge being named after him.

"Well team time to get back to Konoha" Kakashi said and walked off.

Naruto and Funu stayed behind for a few seconds, _tajuu kage bushin no jutsu_ Naruto said. _Kage bushin no jutsu_ Funu said. Naruto created 200 clones while Funu created 20, "you know what to do" they both said and caught up with their team.

_At Konoha's gate_

Naruto and Funu got the information back from their clones and smiled, "it took longer to make a few farms and trees than I thought it would" Naruto said quietly.

"Yes, it also took awhile to teach the people how to fish and create flour from wheat, the only one who knew how to do it was Tsunami" Funu said.

"What are you two talking about" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing" they both said.

They arrived in the Hokage's office, "how was the mission" the third asked.

"Besides Naruto not following orders it was fine" Kakashi said.

"Not following orders" the third asked.

"I was injured and I told Naruto to help Sasuke with a few jutsu's that I have and he argued that he wasn't going to help Sasuke and went on about kicking him out of a paper airplane, whatever that is" Kakashi said.

"What you lie it wasn't anything like that, you tried to make me teach teme MY jutsu's that I worked hard to learn" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto be quiet until I give you permission to speak" the third aid.

"But jiji..." Naruto was cut off.

"Be quiet or I will be forced to call Konan, and she is in a pissed off mood right now" the third said. Naruto huffed and shut up, "now Kakashi I want a full report" the third said.

Kakashi told him the mission report, with a few alterations to make Sasuke look good and Naruto look like he was a waste of time, "so as you can see the only useful thing Naruto did was find some fresh food and locate where Gato hideout was" he finished.

"Is that all" the third asked.

"Yes" Kakashi replied.

"Ok your all dismissed, Naruto and Funu you two stay" he said. Once the other three was gone he addressed them, "I know Kakashi is showing favorites towards Sasuke and altered the mission report to make him look good, I had an ANBU, follow the team during the entire mission what he told me is why Konan is so pissed off, but more importantly you two must learn to deal with them if you want to succeed as ninjas because you can't advance in ranks if you are kicked off your team for insubordination, next time Kakashi request for any of you to show Sasuke a jutsu, tell him you can't because your jutsu's are clan only and don't make a scene with it" he told them.

"Ok" Naruto said.

"Good, now whats this paper plan Kakashi talked about" the third asked.

"Well jiji its a jutsu that kaasan taught me using our Kami Origami we can create a paper plane strong enough to fly up to 2 people, its a great way to transport injured people or just to fly around for fun" Naruto said with a smile.

"Is that so, you will have to show it to me one day" the third was interrupted by a knock on the door, "come in" he said.

Yuugao and her team came into the room, "we are back from our mission, oh I didn't know you was busy" she said seeing Naruto and Funu.

"Oh I'm not, we was just catching up and I learned an interesting fact about Naruto that I never knew" the third said.

"Oh, well the mission was a success, and Hinata expertly negotiated a treaty between Konoha and Kiri" Yuugao said.

"I must say Hinata your skills with political things is as good as if not surpassing your kaasan, you have a bright future as a diplomat" the third praised.

Hinata blushed slightly, "thank you Hokage-sama" she said.

"Well if that is everything you all can leave I have a lot of paperwork to do as you can see" the third said.

"Why don't you use kage bushin they will help greatly with your work" Naruto asked. The third just chuckled at the simple solution as everyone left.

"Hey Naruto want to come to my compound, I'm cooking lunch when I get there" Suteru asked.

"Really I'm hungry I would love to come, your cooking is so good" Naruto said excitedly while Yuugao laughed lightly. Naruto then thought about something, "wait I need to talk to Hina" he said.

Hinata looked at him confused then at Funu and back, "about what" she asked.

Naruto fidgeted, "can we talk in private" he asked.

"Ok" she led him down the hallway.

"Now Hina I want to ask..." he was cut off.

"I approve" she said.

"Huh" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"You want to ask if you can bring Funu in on our family and since I'm the lead girl you need to ask me and she needs my approval and I approve of her" Hinata said.

"How did you know" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled, "Naru-kun we have been best friends since before we can remember I know you better than you know yourself, and you only get this nervous when its about our family, it was the same thing with Kirei, Haku, and Riri even though she isn't officially in it yet, and Funu is a nice girl when you get to know her and she is strong mentally and physically, not to mention when I need to kick someones ass I wont have to go far to find her" she said.

"Your the best Hina" Naruto said hugging her and kissing her.

They caught up with her team, "so Uchiha are you coming with us" Hinata asked.

Funu met her eyes, "sure whatever Hyuuga" she said.

"Naru-kun don't forget to let Tsunade and Konan know, you know how they hate surprises like this" Hinata said.

_At the Senju compound_

Naruto and Funu walked into the Senju compound after leaving the Akimichi compound and Hinata explaining how things worked with their harem. Basically it was Hinata automatically gets the original Naruto when there are more than one girl around, unless Naruto was already with a girl then they could keep him, all girls first need to prove to Naruto that they like him for him and not his name or bloodlines, all girls need Hinata's approval, only the combined approval or denial of both Tsunade and Konan can overrule Hinata's decision on a girl, all girls called Naruto by the name Naru-kun to show everyone else that they was part of the family, all girls must have a summon or sign a summon contact before they are considered part of the family, all girls must be independent and not wait for Naruto to take care of them, and finally all girls are to treat each other like sisters, that didn't mean they couldn't have a friendly rivalry between them.

Funu nervously followed Naruto wondering if his kaasan and itoko would like her or deny her from being with Naruto. She blocked those thoughts out of her head and walked behind Naruto with the confidence that she would be accepted, "wait here Funu I have to make sure that they are not in a meeting" Naruto said and walked into the house. He looked around, "kaasan itoko" he called out.

"In the kitchen" Konan replied.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw Konan, Shizune, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Rin, Kirei, Haku, and Riri sitting at the table, "whats going on" he asked.

"Nothing just bored" Riri replied.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"So did you want something Naru-chan" Konan asked.

"Oh yes well Hinata approved of someone and well you know" he said.

"Oh she did whats her name" Konan asked.

"Funu" Naruto whispered quietly.

"I didn't hear you Naru-chan" Konan said.

"Funu" Naruto said louder.

"The Uchiha girl" Tsunade asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Why would Hinata approve of her, I thought they hated each other" Kirei asked.

"They don't hate each other, they are more of rivals, I can understand why she approved though they fight every time they see each other just like real sisters" Anko said.

"Well bring her in" Konan said. Naruto went to get Funu and brought into the kitchen, "so I finally meet the only sane member of Naru-chan team" Konan said.

"So why should I approve of you" Tsunade asked.

"Well honestly I didn't know I liked Naruto until our last mission in Nami no Kuni when Tsunami, who by the is very nice, told me I was sending him mixed signals, once I was able to clear my thoughts I found out that in fact I did like him more than the friend I thought of him as" Funu said.

"What made you realize you liked him though" Konan asked.

"Well every time _sensei_ would demand Naruto to teach Sasuke a jutsu I would end up just as mad as Naruto was, then one day when Naruto left the house to clear his thought I ran after him without think and tried all I could to make him happy again, then he asked me if I wanted to see one of his jutsu's, the paper plane one, he flew me around and had his arms around my waist so protectively, yet in a gentle way also, that's when I knew I would do anything to get him to wrap his arms around me like that again, and to see his bright smile" Funu told them.

Tsunade nodded, "I'm actually surprised you told us all that, most girls would have tried to impress us by talking about how they can add to our clan to make it stronger and stuff like that" she said.

"Well I do want to be with someone who is strong and protect me, but I'm a kunoichi and I don't like bragging about my skills, besides there is nothing I can give your clan that will make it stronger, the Senju is historically one of the strongest clan, and the only clan to have 2 sub clans branching off from it, if anything you all can help me get stronger" Funu said.

Tsunade smiled, "I like you, you have my approval" she said.

Konan looked at Funu, "how do you feel about avenging you clan" she asked.

Funu had a distant look in her eyes, "well if I come across Itachi then I will fight him, but I wont waste my life seeking revenge" she said.

"Will you use my nephew for your revenge" Konan asked.

"Nephew I thought you was his kaasan" Funu asked.

"No his okaasan was my older sister, now answer my question" Konan said.

"If he wants to help then I wont stop him, but I also wont force him to help its completely up to him, like I said I'm not looking for revenge, I'm sure Itachi had more of a reason then just testing his power, also I really don't want revenge just to find out the truth" Funu said.

Konan looked at her for 10 long minutes. Funu got nervous under her gaze, "you have my approval" she finally said.

Funu smiled, "thank you, you wont regret your decision" she said.

"Now there are a few requirements you have to meet, first do you have a summon" Tsunade asked.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Funu said and summoned a small lion, "Naruto helped me find the contract while we was in Nami no Kuni" she said.

"Ok second you will refer to Naru-chan as Naru-kun whether its out in public or in private" Konan said.

"Ok" Funu replied.

"Next Hina gets first choice of the original Naruto when he makes clones of himself for everyone" Tsunade said.

Funu nodded, "next you have to go through our family training program, which consist of learning you to use 20 different weapons, and 4 different taijutsu styles" Konan said.

"You must decide if you are to move into the Senju compound or stay at your apartment" Tsunade said.

"I want to live here if I can" Funu said quickly.

"Next since you are the heir to the Uchiha clan, I expect you to bring a copy of all the scrolls, jutsu and information scrolls, in the Uchiha compound here for your reference, and I expect you to have 2 Uchiha babies with my nephew by the time you turn 18, don't feel like we are being hard everyone has the same restrictions as you, even Hina his first original girlfriend, the three you see here already have met all the requirements except have 2 children" Konan said.

"Also you have to add your chakra and blood to all the seals in the compound, and you are not to go in another bedroom without the personal consent of who the room belong to" Tsunade said.

"Oh one more thing, in our library you will find different sections, Senju, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Haku, Jiraiya, Rin, Riri, Kaguya, Mitarashi, Yugito, Yuuhi, Uzuki, and Naru-chan will add an Uchiha section later today, all sections with a name over it is off limits except to the family of that person, there is also a main section that is open to everyone with all types of jutsu's and scrolls for you to study, but if you are caught in a section that is off limits to you for any reason except the person whose section your in being there with you, well you don't want to know what will happen as every section has multiple traps and even I wont survive in those sections" Konan said.

Funu nodded her understanding, "so can Naru-kun go in other sections" she asked.

"No even Naru-chan is forbidden in a section that does not have his blood in the seal" Konan said.

"Just stay out any section that's not your and you will be save, also I suggest you write down a complete scroll for every jutsu you copy with your Sharingan so your kids can learn them" Tsunade said.

"That reminds me, your forbidden to use your Sharingan to copy and of our families jutsu's, the family includes Anko, Haku, Hinata, Jiraiya, Kirei, Kurenai, me, Naruto, Rin, Riri, Shizune, Tsunade, Yugito, and Yuugao" Konan said.

"Ok I have a question, you named Shizune on the family list but no on the forbidden library section why, and why aren't the Namikaze Senju and Uzumaki in one section if they are descendents of the Senju clan" Funu asked.

"Well Funu Shizune is part of the family but she chose not to make a forbidden section and just make her section the medic section since most of her jutsu's are in that field except a few element jutsu's she uses which are in the main section, as for your second question the Namikaze and Uzumaki are descendents of the Senju but we can't use each others jutsu's meaning the Senju can't use Kami Origami that the Uzumaki use neither can the Namikaze, and the Uzumaki and Namikaze can't use Mokuton jutsu's, and the Senju or Uzumaki can't use the seals that the Namikaze are famous for, Naru-chan is truly the only person able to use all three at the moment, just how you and Hinata are descendents of each other but you can't use each other clan specific jutsu's" Konan said.

"Now Funu here is an extra large scroll, it should be big enough to hold everything in the Uchiha compound you need to bring, once you come back Naru-chan will have your section completed and your bedroom will be marked with your name" Tsunade said handing her a huge scroll.

"Also you will see a section that has summoning scrolls in it you can put your lion contract in it so you wont have to keep carrying it around" Konan said.

_A few weeks later_

Funu read the scrolls for the different weapon styles she was supposed to learn with her 20 clones, each clone had a scroll for a different weapon cutting down the time it would take to learn them to just a few weeks. Surprising to everyone she got along well with Riri since they both had the same attitude. At the moment the two kunoichi's was in the Senju training grounds going over the last level for Funu then she would be finished learning how to use the 19 different weapons since she was already a level 5 master with the bo staff. Naruto walked up to them, "hey want to go flying with me" he asked.

"Sure Naru-kun I'm tired from training so much anyway" Riri said.

"Me to" Funu said.

Naruto made a clone and produced 2 paper airplanes, "which of us get the real Naru-kun" Riri asked.

"Lets flip a coin for it" Funu suggested.

"Fine" Riri said. And flipped a coin.

The four hopped in the 2 planes and they took off. They was flying over the village up high so no one could see them but close enough so they could see everything. Naruto flew them over the training ground to see if anyone was there and was surprised to find Kakashi training Sasuke. The 3 shinobi's plus the clone looked down on them train. Funu activated her Sharingan and copied the jutsu's that Kakashi was teaching Sasuke. Eventually Kakashi demonstrated the Chidori and Raikiri both which was copied by Funu, "hey lets go back to the compound, I want to try something" Funu said after she measured how Kakashi was using his chakra. Naruto flew them back to the compound and Funu immediately got off the plane and went through some hand signs. The first 2 tries nothing but small sparks came out. On her third try she put as much chakra as she could in it, _Chidori_ she yelled. The jutsu worked properly and was so loud Naruto and Riri covered their ears and Konan and Yugito ran out the house to see what was happening. Funu then passed out from chakra depletion.

Naruto caught her before she hit the ground, "what the hell happened" Konan asked.

"We was flying over the village and found Kakashi training Sasuke and she copied his jutsu and wanted to see if she could do it" Naruto said.

"She will never be able to use it right unless she goes through Raiton training" Yugito said.

"I'll collect everyone so you can put them all through the training" Konan said.

"Sure, personally I think everyone should be trained to use any element" Yugito said.

"We might start that" Konan said.

_2 months later_

Suteru was walking around the village bored when she saw Naruto talking to the Konohamaru corps. She went over to them, "hello Naruto" she said.

"Hi Suteru want to play with us" Naruto said.

"What are you playing" Suteru asked.

"Ninja" Konohamaru said happily.

"I would love to play" Suteru said.

"How pathetic ninjas playing ninjas" they heard a females voice be hind them.

They turned around, "boss who is the flat chested, big forehead, pink haired, loud mouthed girl" Konohamaru asked.

"That would my teammate" Naruto said.

"I feel sorry if you have to deal with that" Moegi said.

"I feel sorry for myself, the only thing she does right is get in the way" Naruto said.

"Naruto she may be useless but its not nice to talk about people" Suteru nicely told him.

"Um I think she can still hear us" Udon pointed to the fuming pissed off Sakura marching over to them.

"No worries she wont dare touch me, my grandfather is the Hokage" Konohamaru said.

"Naruto no baka why are you corrupting those innocent kids and that poor Akimichi with your nonsense" she swung her fist at Naruto but was stopped by Suteru.

"Don't touch my friend you useless excuse for a kunoichi or I will put you in the hospital" Suteru threatened.

"Lets see you try" Sakura went through some hand signs, _bushin no jutsu_ she said.

"People actually use that jutsu in a fight" Naruto asked.

Suteru was just as shocked by the useless jutsu, "go figure its the only one she can use with her pathetic chakra" she said. She then went through some hand signs, _secret art: body expansion right arm_ and smacked all three Sakura's sending the real one flying back. Sakura tried to get up but was surrounded by Funu, Hinata, Kirei, Haku, Riri, and Suteru.

She looked at the girls, "what do you all want" she asked.

"Why do you always have to attack Naru-kun" Hinata asked.

"He is corrupting those kids and Suteru" Sakura yelled.

"I can't be corrupted unless I want to be" Suteru said.

"That's just Naruto no baka messing with your head" Sakura replied.

Funu smirked, "I'm going to love our spar later today in team training, its been awhile since I went all out on someone who is not a Hyuuga" she said looking evilly at Sakura.

Said girl gulped, "I have to go" she then tried to run pass Riri but was stopped by her outstretched arm, "be lucky Naru-kun and Funu needs you alive to take the chuunin exams or I would kill you where you stand" she said then moved away from the frightened girl.

"Wow boss these girls are way better looking than the pink haired wench" Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru don't use that language" Naruto told him.

"Sorry, hey you all want to play ninja with us" Konohamaru asked.

"Ok" they all replied and started to play ninja. The Konohamaru corps surprised them at how good their team work was. Once they was finished playing they was about to go to a restaurant when Suteru offered to cook, "hey Suteru I have a recipe book can you cook something out of it" Naruto asked hopping around with hope.

Suteru smiled, "of course I can Naruto" she said.

"Yes Suteru is the best" Naruto cheered pulling out the scroll that had all his recipe books he collected in them.

After they ate the western food Suteru cook she thought about something, "Naruto you should take one of these books to Teuchi so he can add the food to his restaurant and get more business, he told me that besides me and you he don't get much business" she said.

"I will" Naruto said.

_AN: I hope you like this chapter, i know alot of you was probably wishing for something bad to happen to Kakashi but he made a point to stay clear of Tsunade and Konan, but rest assured he will get whats coming to him. Don't forget to review...._


	5. Chapter 5

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Person long thought dead and moving to a new town_

Funu just finished kicking Sakura's ass around the training ground which Kakashi stopped after he realized that Funu wasn't holding back like she usually did. He id a minor healing jutsu and healed the beaten girl. Funu walked over to the bench and sat down with a satisfied look on her face, "wow Funu you was serious when you said you wasn't going to hold back wasn't you" Naruto asked.

"Naru-kun she has to learn her place, and as long as she keeps that attitude I will keep putting her in her place" Funu said.

"That sounded like something teme would say" Naruto said.

Funu shrugged, "we both know she is the lesser kunoichi on this team and her cocky attitude is starting to wear thin on my patients with her, but more importantly when are you going to put teme in his place" she asked.

"And risk him stealing my taijutsu and jutsu's no thank you" Naruto said.

"You know the longer he thinks he is the same level as you the more he will treat you as if your just Kyuubi in human form" Funu said.

"I know but I don't want to risk anything, you saw how easy it is to piss kaasan off, if I accidentally show my bloodlines to them she will flip freaking waffles on my ass" he said.

Funu laughed, "where did you get that one from" she asked.

"Suteru made waffles this morning, and let me try them, I tell you if cooking was a ninja form Suteru would rule this world" Naruto said.

"You really like her cooking don't you" Funu asked.

"Yes, also she is a pretty damn good kunoichi, but am confused about her how can she eat that much but still have a figure that rivals Tsume and Hana Inuzuka" Naruto asked.

"Been checking out the Inuzuka head and heir out have you" Funu asked smirking.

"What no, I may have peeped here and there on them but nothing bad" Naruto panicked.

Funu laughed, "you know if they catch you not even Konan will save you" she said.

"I think Hana already caught me once because she looked right at the spot I was and smirked then continued to undress and walked around naked for a few minutes before getting in the shower" Naruto said.

"I'll talk to her about it, don't worry I wont say anything about you" Funu said.

"Naruto I need you to help Sasuke perfect some jutsu's" Kakashi piped up.

"No I'm not teaching him a damn thing" Naruto said.

"I'm not asking" Kakashi said.

"And I'm not helping, my jutsu's are the property of Uzumaki incorporated and will stay that way" Naruto replied.

"If you don't I will not allow you to enter the chuunin exams" Kakashi said.

"Again I say bullshit because I know for a fact you wont leave teme out of these exams" Naruto said.

"I need to find out why Rin gave you cousin Obito's Sharingan because I doubt he asked for it to be given to you" Funu said.

"Obito was my best friend" Kakashi said.

"I don't care I'm not teaching teme a damn thing" Naruto said.

"Naruto no baka why are you holding Sasuke-kun back" Sakura yelled.

"Why do he flip sticks" Naruto retorted.

"Sasuke-kun is not gay" Sakura got up and started to march over to Naruto.

"Haruno do you really want to do what your thinking of doing" Funu asked tilting her head to the side.

"Funu no baka" Sakura huffed and sat down.

"Good girl, now repeat after me I will not touch Naru-kun again...." Funu said.

"Funu I would not like my name to come out of her mouth like that" Naruto said interrupting her.

"Fine, repeat this Haruno, 'I will not touch Naruto because if I do Funu-sama will kick my ass up and down the village again" Funu said. Sakura just glared at the Uchiha girl.

"Idiot fight me" Sasuke said.

"Teme go flip sticks with someone else, I already told you I like swimming in the pond" Naruto said.

"Again I can attest to that statement personally" Funu said happily.

"Funu your a disgrace to all the Uchiha killed by Itachi focusing on love instead of trying to avenge their deaths" Sasuke said.

Funu looked at the older Uchiha, "I don't care about revenge, my parents was killed on a mission when I was 2, all the Uchiha's did was treat me as if I'm a fragile object, they all was scared to treat me like a kid because I'm a few generations the granddaughter of Madara the first Uchiha with the Mangekyou Sharingan and you say that I'm a disgrace, no the disgrace is you, Uchiha's don't go looking for revenge they learn from their mistakes and get stronger, if I cross Itachi then I will fight him, not for revenge but because he will be my enemy and that's the only reason I will fight him" she said.

_A week later_

Funu was walking through the village and was surprised that Hinata joined her on her walk, "where are you headed Uchiha" she asked.

"To the Akimichi compound Naru-kun told me I should try Suteru waffles and I wanted to taste them, where are you going Hyuuga" Funu replied.

"Nowhere I was bored and saw you and decided to walk with you" Hinata said.

"Want to join me at Suteru's" Funu asked.

"Sure" Hinata said.

They arrived at the Akimichi compound and Suteru opened the door, "what a surprise if I knew I would be having company I would have woke up earlier to prepare" she said.

"Don't worry Suteru you look fine" Hinata said.

"So what do I owe the pleasure" Suteru asked.

"Well Naru-kun have been talking about your waffles all week, and kept telling me I should try them so here I am, Hinata joined me out of boredom" Funu said.

Suteru eyed them both, "no fighting in my house, kaasan was pissed last time you two was here" she said.

"We promise not to fight" Hinata said.

"Come on in, you can go to my room while I shower" Suteru said.

An hour later Hinata, Funu, Choji, and Suteru was eating waffles, "wow Suteru Naru-kun was right these waffles are amazing" Funu said.

"I agree you will make some guy very happy with your cooking, along with your looks someone will be lucky to be your boyfriend" Hinata said.

Choji coughed on his food, "whats this about boyfriends" he said after he got his cough under control.

"What Choji I don't have a boyfriend I promise" Suteru said waving her hands in front of her.

"Sorry we didn't mean it like that, we was saying that in the future when she does have a boyfriend" Funu said.

Choji calmed down, "good, no boy gets close to my imouto without my permission and approval" he said.

"Wow overprotective a little Choji" Hinata asked.

"Your one to talk Hina" Funu said.

Hinata blushed, "that is completely different" she said.

"How" Funu asked.

"What are you talking about" Choji asked.

"Well me and Naru-kun have been best friends for as long as we could remember, over the years we became closer and now I'm his girlfriend, well one of them, but he can't get another one without my permission and approval" Hinata then explained everything to the two Akimichi's.

"You mean Naruto already is taken" Suteru pouted and dropped her shoulders.

Funu, Hinata, and Choji looked at her, "you like Naruto" Choji asked.

"Like, I liked him the first time I saw him at the ramen restaurant and we had that eating competition, which I easily won, but over the months and all his praises on my cooking and the spars we had, I started to develop more feelings then just like for him, I can say I'm in love with him" Suteru said.

Choji, Hinata, and Funu was shocked. They didn't know what to say. It was quiet for a few minutes, "will you be willing to share" Hinata finally spoke up.

"That's one of the first things that Akimichi's learn why" Suteru asked.

"Well if you are willing to give it a try we could let you join our sisterhood" Hinata said.

"Sisterhood" Suteru asked.

"Yea, its me, Funu, Kirei, Haku, Riri, Yugito, Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, Shizune, and Rin" Hinata said.

"Choji what do you think" Suteru asked.

Choji thought, "will my imouto be protected" he asked.

"Yup" Hinata said.

"Will she be treated as an equal" Choji asked.

"Of course, the only thing different than how she is treated now is she will be part of our sisterhood and get to go through our clan training, which since your her twin you can go through also Hanabi has already started it, but is going at a much slower pace than you will be going at" Hinata said.

Choji nodded thinking, "I think you should, Naruto is a great guy, and fun he is the type of guy I would want you to be with" he finally said.

"Really thanks so much Choji" Suteru said hugging him.

"Yea yea get off me Suteru" Choji said.

"Come on Suteru we have to ask Tsunade and Konan for approval then tell you the clan rules" Hinata said while she and Funu grabbed her hands and left leaving Choji to clean the table.

The three arrived at the Senju compound and found Konan and Tsunade in the living room, "what brings you three here so early, don't you have team training" Tsunade asked.

"Yes but this is important" Funu said.

"Whats so important" Konan asked.

"Suteru wants to join us" Hinata said.

Konan looked at her, "I approve" she said.

"I approve" Tsunade said.

"What that's it no long questions about her motives or anything like that" Funu asked.

"Nope" Tsunade said.

"What why not" Funu asked.

Konan shrugged, "Suteru has almost the purest of heart a person can be, besides a member of her clan didn't kill everyone in it but 2 and another member isn't hell bent on revenge" she said.

"So I went through all that because of what those two did and is doing, that's hardly fair" Funu asked.

"We needed to make sure that your not just using Naru-chan to get revenge on Itachi, it had absolutely nothing to do with you personally, but we needed to protect our clan" Konan said.

Funu sighed, "that makes sense" she said. Then then told Suteru the rules and about her needing to bring a copy of the jutsu scrolls in her compound to her personal section of the library later today and about her training she will under go.

A few hours later Funu walked into the Inuzuka compound and was sitting in Hana's room. Said teen walked into her room after talking to her mother, "so what brings you here Funu I haven't talked to you in awhile" Hana asked.

"I was wondering if you have seen the guy who has been peeping on a few girls around the village" Funu asked.

"If your asking if I noticed Naruto peeping on me then yes I have, at first I was surprised that he would risk it to peep on me while I showered and changed, but after awhile I started to tease him" Hana said.

Funu blinked, "what makes you think I'm talking about Naru-kun" she asked.

Hana rolled her eyes, "why else would you care, I know you Funu and you don't care about no one who is not your friend enough to look after them this much" she said.

"Oh, so he hasn't been caught by anyone else" Funu asked.

"Not that I know of, but tell him before he thinks about it, kaasan killed the last person who tried to peep on her" Hana warned.

"I'll tell him" Funu said.

"Also if he want to he will have to work for it, I'm not going just go to him because he seen me naked a few times" Hana said before Funu left.

_2 weeks later_

Every ninja in the village was in the chuunin stadium for the annual jounin promotion to ANBU and chuunin promotion to jounin. The notable ninjas there was Rin, Konan, Anko, and Riri all being promoted to ANBU except Riri who was being promoted to jounin. The Hokage had promoted everyone except Rin, "well usually I would promote everyone but someone came to me with a request to promote Rin, so will Kakashi come to the stand now" he said.

Kakashi walked to the stand and nodded to the Hokage, "the last to be promoted is a kunoichi who has shown time after time that she deserves her position not only in the ANBU but also as one of the elite kunoichi's in the village, she has went above everything that was asked of her and came out on top every time, she is in my mind the best kunoichi from this village since Tsunade-sama herself" everyone clapped, Konan, Anko, and Riri looked at Rin in confusion who just shrugged just as confused. "Now that I talked enough will Rin please come forward to accept her new ANBU mask and position as head of the ANBU medic unit" Kakashi said.

Rin walked up and grabbed her mask, "thank you Kakashi" she said sweetly.

"Rin before you leave" he spoke out stopping Rin in her tracks.

"Yes" she asked.

Kakashi took a deep breath, "we have known each other for a long time right" he asked.

"Yes, I would say we even had a thing" Rin said.

"Yes, well since you have been gone I realize that you mean so much to me" Kakashi said.

Rin smiled, "really, what exactly do I mean to you and how much" she asked sweetly, in the crowd Tsunade, Konan, Anko, Yuugao, Shizune, Kurenai, Riri, Tsume, and everyone else who knew about Naruto and Kakashi's relationship was looking at Rin in confusion, everyone else just watched the entire thing play out.

"Well you mean everything to me, I love you so much that it hurt me when you was gone for so long" Kakashi said.

"Aww I mean that much to you, wait where are you going with this" Rin asked.

"Well you see we been through so much since we was gennin's with Obito and Minato-sensei, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage" Kakashi asked.

Everyone looked at him in shock and looked at Rin to see how she would answer, "m-m-marriage" Rin asked.

"Yes, I can't see myself with any other woman but you" Kakashi said.

"Ever since we was kids I have liked you Kakashi...." Rin started but stopped and looked at the sky and smiled, "in my heart the answer is clear, Kakashi Hatake I will...." Rin stopped to let the suspense build.

"Answer stop making us wait" a kunoichi yelled.

Rin looked out at the crowd then back at Kakashi and punched him square in the nose. Kakashi staggered back and looked at Rin in shock along with everyone else, "what not the answer you wanted Kakashi" she asked.

"No, not what I thought you would answer" Kakashi said.

Rin smiled sweetly again and punched him again, "well here is my answer, I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU KAKASHI HATAKE" she yelled at him.

"Huh why, we always talked about getting married when we was on the same team" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah and Obito had both his eyes in his fucking head and sensei wasn't dead" Rin said.

"What the hell is going on" someone from the crowd yelled.

"Yea, I thought you always wanted to marry him" someone else yelled.

"Tell me, what promise did we make sensei when he died" Rin asked.

"That we will protect his family, what does that have to do with anything" Kakashi asked.

"You have done nothing to protect his family" Rin said.

"What they are dead" Kakashi said.

"Really, last time I checked Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was alive and well, and I don't think Kushina Uzumaki is dead either" Rin said.

"What are you talking about of course they are dead" Kakashi said.

"Are you stupid, I swear I shouldn't have gave you that eye from Obito, and its only because he asked me that I gave it to you, Naruto Uzumaki is the only blond shinobi that's not related to Ino, and he is on your team" Rin said.

"What...but...he can't be sensei's son" Kakashi said.

"Why" Rin asked.

"Um....because...." Kakashi was stomped.

"Face it Kakashi, you talk big and strong about teamwork, but all you have done is play favorites towards Sasuke and attempt to force Naruto to teach him jutsu's that Naruto spent years learning and mastering" Rin said.

"No I haven't, I simply asked Naruto to help Sasuke at times" Kakashi tried to defend himself.

Rin punched him again, this time with a chakra enhanced fist, "you ling bastard, I have witnesses who told me that you tried to constantly force Naruto to teach Sasuke his jutsu's, including Funu your other genin" she said.

"Is that true Kakashi" someone in the crowd yelled.

"No I would never do something like that" Kakashi said getting up from the crowd.

Rin kicked him making him fall back to the ground and stomped her foot on his stomach, "so you think I'm making this up, fine I'll prove it to you" she said.

"What are you talking about" Tsunade yelled just for the hell of it, and she was enjoying seeing him get beat like this.

Rin smiled, "well if you could can you retrieve Funu Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki" she asked the ANBU that was closest to her. Once the 4 had arrived Rin spoke, "now you 4 are here to answer a simple question" she said.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei on the ground" Sakura asked.

"Don't speak until I tell you to" Rin demanded. Sakura shrieked back and mumbled a 'yes ma'am'. "Now first up Naruto, how does Kakashi treat you during training" she asked.

"Well all he does is demand I teach teme no stick flipper my jutsu's" Naruto said.

"That's hardly a fair trail of course he would say that" Kakashi said.

Rin increased the pressure on his stomach, "I didn't tell you to speak did I" she asked. Kakashi was about to reply until Rin glared at him, "now Sakura what goes on during team training" she asked.

"Well Funu no baka and Naruto no baka just sits around flirting, Kakashi-sensei tries to get them to do things but they ignore him, and Naruto no baka holds Sasuke-kun back by not teaching him jutsu's like Kakashi-sensei tells him, if you ask me Naruto no baka should be punished for holding Sasuke-kun back and...." she was cut off by Rin.

"No asked for all that crap bow shut up, Funu" Rin said.

"Well when he is not reading his porn and looking at me as if he is trying to undress me" Funu visibly shivered, "he is reading his porn while demanding either me or Naru-kun teach teme no stick flipper baka our jutsu's" she said.

"Now Sasuke if you will" Rin said.

Sasuke just turned his nose, "I don't have to answer to a half ass kunoichi like you" he said.

"Funu do you mind" Rin asked.

"Certainly" Funu said and vanished. Sasuke grunted in pain as he found himself on his knees at Rin's feet, "now cousin no stick flipper teme answer the question" Funu said with her foot on his back and both his arms in her hands behind his back.

"Get off me Funu" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up, I'm the heir to the Uchiha clan not you, I tell you what to do not the other way around, now answer the question" Funu said.

"That's enough Funu he don't have to answer the question, we have enough information from him" Rin said. Funu took her foot off Sasuke and let him get up, "now Kakashi I'm not a kunoichi without compassion or fairness, so I will let you defend yourself" she said.

Kakashi stood and tried to save what dignity he had left, "I wasn't aware of these circumstances or that sensei's son was alive" he said.

"You liar" Rin said.

"At least give me a chance to make up for my mistake" he asked.

Rin smiled her sweet smile, that Kakashi quickly became to fear, and walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, in a hug, "go to hell Kakashi" she said introducing her chakra enhanced knee into his unprotected genitals getting a high pitched squeak of pain from him. She watched as his one eye rolled into the back of his head with a smile, "lets let everyone see what you look like under the mask" she said and reached down and ripped off his mask. She had a thought to spit in his face, but decided not to.

The third walked up to the stage, "I want to know exactly how much Kakashi favored Sasuke to his other students, so we will have a small match, Naruto vs Sasuke and Funu vs Sakura" he said.

"Kick his ass Naru-chan" Konan yelled.

"OK Naruto and Sasuke begin" the third said.

Naruto stood ready as Sasuke attacked him. They exchanged taijutsu at high speed until Sasuke jumped back, _Katon: great fireball_ Sasuke yelled. S_uiton: wall of water_ Naruto countered. As the steam from the two attacks cleared Naruto saw Sasuke running at him, _Chidori_ Sasuke yelled with his Sharingan active, Sasuke plunged his fist into Naruto's chest, "now kneel to me" he said. Naruto fell face first and the entire stadium went quiet. Then all of a sudden there was a loud coughing noise behind Sasuke, said boy turned in confusion and looked back at the Naruto on the ground, "what the hell" he said.

"My very first successful jutsu I created on my on, its a blood clone, very useful for situations where I need to fake my death like now" Naruto said.

"Impossible you didn't do any hand signs" Sasuke said.

"Who said it uses hand signs, its more of a summon type jutsu, but I have no desire to explain it to you" Naruto then went through some hand signs,_ Chidori_ he yelled. He ran at Sasuke at full speed. A debris from the stadium filled the air. Once it was clear Sasuke was frozen in his place with fear while Naruto had his hand planted elbow deep in the ground right under him, "unlike you I don't attempt to kill people in a spar" he said and forced his arm out causing it to dislocate from his shoulder and rip the skin from his elbow down off his arm.

"Impressive display of skill Naruto" the third said.

"You should have killed him" Konan yelled.

"How long until your blood clone is gone" the third asked.

"No clue, this is the first time I was able to create one successfully" Naruto said.

Tsunade appeared next to them, "incredible I could use one of these clones to make so many medical discoveries and possible find away to remove that seal from Anko" she said.

"Um itoko are you going to heal my arm" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at him, "no" she said.

"What why" Naruto whined.

"Because I told you next time you do something like that to show off I'm not healing you, besides its already healing" Tsunade said.

"How did you learn my jutsu" Kakashi yelled.

"Funu taught me" Naruto shrugged.

"How did she learn it" Kakashi yelled.

"I'm an Uchiha its what we do" Funu said.

"Are we going to fight now I want to kick Funu no baka ass" Sakura said.

Funu looked at her and went through some hand signs, _Raikiri_ she said, "I'm ready when you are flat chest" she said holding the loud jutsu up so all could see.

"I think a fight between you two will be unnecessary" the third said.

"I'll fight her" Hinata said appearing out of nowhere in a shunshin of water, _Suiton: Chdori_ she said holding up a water Chidori and looking at Funu, both was ready to attack each other.

"That wont be needed, I would like you both to survive at least long enough to take the chuunin exam" the third said.

"Naru-chan is this blood clone a perfect clone of you" Tsunade asked.

"Yes why" Naruto asked.

"Because, if it is then you have a seal on the top of your head" Tsunade said looking at the clones head.

"A seal" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'll have Jiraiya study this before he look at yours" Tsunade said and grabbed the clone and vanished.

"Well um, want to go out to lunch my treat" Naruto asked Hinata and Funu. They both shrugged and finally ended their jutsu at the thought of free food.

"OK what just happened" someone in the crowd asked.

"Sasuke got his ass handed to him, so did Kakashi, and his only 2 personal jutsu's are no longer known by only him"Anko said.

_2 weeks later_

Kakashi walked around the village and noticed his popularity with the other ninjas went down dramatically since that fateful day. As Kakashi tried to ignore everyone a ROOT nin came to him, "Kakashi Danzo-sama would like a meeting with you" he said.

"About what, I don't have time for him" Kakashi said.

"About your little blond problem and his family" the nin said.

Kakashi thought, "5 minutes only" he said.

"Yes follow me" the nin then vanished via ANBU known invisibility jutsu. Kakashi shook his head and followed him, being an ex-ANBU made him able to spot those using this jutsu. He followed the nin to Danzo's house, "wait here" the nin said and entered.

A few minutes later Danzo opened the door, "please come in" once Kakashi was seated Danzo begin, "I know we don't get along with each other..." he was cut off.

"I don't like you so whats your reason for wanting to see me, make it quick or I'll inform the Hokage that you still have ROOT nin's" Kakashi said.

"Right, well I have a plan to get rid of those who made our life more complicated do you want in on it" Danzo asked.

"No, I'm leaving" Kakashi stood up to leave.

"Hold it, you don't think I will let you out after knowing what I plan to do" Danzo asked.

"What you plan has no affect on me, I'm done being a shinobi" Kakashi said and left.

"You are already in the middle of the entire thing" Danzo yelled after him. Turning to the nin in there "bring me agent red" Danzo said. A few minutes later a red haired kunoichi was standing in front of him, "is she changed completely" he asked.

"Not completely, but she should be good enough for simple missions" the ROOT medic said.

"Thank you, now agent red, your going to kill a shinobi named Naruto, he is responsible for your family being dead, he is the reason you lost your memory, eliminate him and we will be able to use his knowledge of jutsu's to return your memory" Danzo said. The kunoichi just gave him a cold look before walking away, "are you sure she will do what I said" he asked.

"Yes" the medic said.

_In the village_

Naruto and Hinata was flying around with Hinata leaned back on Naruto looking at the sky, "I love it up here its so peaceful" Hinata said.

"That's because no one can reach us" Naruto said.

"Yes, but I have this weird feeling that we are being watched" Hinata said.

"By who, no one can see us" Naruto said.

Hinata looked over the edge, "look, that nin is looking directly at us" she pointed.

"Your right, how did someone know we was up here" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but land I'm getting a bad feeling about that nin" Hinata said.

Naruto landed the plane on a nearby roof and the two started to jump towards the Senju compound. They jumped across the roofs and was stopped by the nin that Hinata spotted, "that's the same nin that was looking at us" Hinata said.

"I know, who are you" Naruto asked the nin.

The nin just looked at him, then attacked in the blink of an eye sending Naruto across three roofs painfully. Hinata looked shocked at first then ran to him, "Naru-kun are you OK" she asked.

"Ow that hurts" Naruto said.

Hinata stood up, "who are you and why did you attack him" she demanded.

"Get out the way and you wont be hurt" the kunoichi said with absolutely no emotion.

Naruto stood up next to Hinata, "what the hell is your problem" he yelled.

The kunoichi eyed him, "prepare yourself Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki" she said.

"You know my full name" Naruto asked.

Hinata summoned her Chinese sword from her seal and defended Naruto, "this is not the time Naru-kun she is trying to kill you" she yelled at him.

Naruto summoned his gunblade and stood next to Hinata, again. The kunoichi pulled out a pair of trench knives and attacked the two. They tried to defend but this kunoichi was way better than and faster than Konan was. And in no time the two gennin's weapons went flying off the roof and they both was close behind. They landed with a 'thud' surprising those around the building. The kunoichi landed shortly after, "I told you not to interfere and you wouldn't be hurt" she said to Hinata.

"Naruto" Moegi yelled and tried to run to him but was stopped by Funu, "what are you doing we have to help him" Moegi yelled.

"I will be helping you go find Konan and anyone else who is in the family" Funu demanded. Funu jumped in front of Naruto and Hinata blocking a strike from the kunoichi's trench knives, "I don't know who you are but your going to have to go through me to get to them" she said.

"Funu run go find Konan she is to skilled for us" Hinata yelled.

"I don't think so Hyuuga" Funu said.

"I'm serious this is an order" Hinata yelled.

"An order, your confusing family business with life and death, if I leave you both will die and you know it Hyuuga, and I don't care how much I don't like you I will not allow anyone kill you or Naru-kun if I can prevent it" Funu said.

"Dammit Funu whats your problem" Hinata yelled.

"My problem is you two just was sent flying off a building, he is unconscious and your trying to make me run while my friends are in danger that's my problem" Funu yelled.

"Its our law you have to do what I say" Hinata said.

"I know that laws also are meant to be broken, and I will die before I let my sister die in front of me" Funu whispered the last part and ran off towards the kunoichi before Hinata could say anything.

The kunoichi just waited until Funu reached her, "you should leave before you get hurt also, I'm only here to kill Naruto" she said.

"Over my dead body" Funu yelled activating her Sharingan.

The kunoichi sighed, "I must applaud you two for not running and leaving him to his fate but it hurts me to say I will have to end your lives" she said.

Funu tried to hold her ground but was handled quickly and easily by the older kunoichi and was sent flying back, "dammit Hyuuga can you move" she asked.

"Not much, we need to do something to stall until the others come" Hinata said.

"Will you two stay down now" the kunoichi asked.

"I will never give up" Funu said struggling to her feet.

"Maybe you should leave this to us" Rin said along with Shizune, Yugito, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Anko. Shizune went to Hinata and Funu and healed them then went to work on Naruto.

"Why are you all interfering with me" the kunoichi asked in her emotionless tone.

"Who are you and why do you want to kill Naruto" Rin asked.

"My name and motives don't concern you, now get out of my way" the kunoichi said.

"Your going to have to go through us" Yugito said.

The kunoichi sighed, "don't say you wasn't warned" she said. She then surprised everyone by completely disappearing, no afterimage like the 'Flying Thunder God' or no chakra signature. As they all looked around for her Rin screamed out n pain as a trench knife went into her stomach.

Tsunade ran up to them and immediately started to work on Rin, "what the hell is going on" she asked.

"Some kunoichi is trying to kill Naruto" Yugito said.

"Why" Tsunade asked.

"She wouldn't tell us" Kurenai said as she looked around for the kunoichi.

Tsunade looked at them then gasped, "impossible, only one person knows this jutsu" she said.

"What jutsu" Shizune asked.

"Its called 'Flying Wind Goddess' and its a perfect match for the 'Flying Thunder God' jutsu, it takes a level of wind control that even Konan hasn't reached, only one person in history has ever reached this level of wind control" Tsunade said.

"Who is that person" Anko asked.

Konan blocked a strike from behind Anko and kicked the kunoichi, "what the hell do you think your doing" she yelled at the kunoichi.

"I'm getting rid of those in the way of my target" she replied.

"How did Konan know where she was" Yuugao asked.

"Because she was able to create a defense for that jutsu, but even then it don't always work" Tsunade said.

"OK who is this kunoichi" Shizune asked.

"Your target who is your target" Konan asked.

"Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki" the kunoichi said.

"What the hell are you talking about, target for what" Konan yelled.

"He is responsible for killing my family, even my imouto who wasn't in the village and son who was just born" the kunoichi said.

Everyone looked at her in shock, "what the hell who told you that crap" Konan yelled.

"That don't matter, just get out of my way, next time I wont go easy" the kunoichi said.

"I'm not moving, don't interfere" Konan said.

"If you insist" the kunoichi said. Than attacked Konan with her trench knives.

Konan pulled out her katana and got ready, "someone gave you false information" she yelled.

"I'm done talking" the kunoichi said from behind Konan. Konan turned and sliced at the kunoichi who ducked under the attack and kicked Konan in the stomach. Konan went flying back. By now there was a group of ninjas watching the fight, "will you stay out of my path, I don't want to hurt you" the kunoichi asked.

"No I wont let you harm my nephew even if you are his kaasan and my onesan Kushina I will do whatever it takes to stop you" Konan said through harsh breaths.

Everyone looked shocked at Konan than at the kunoichi, "I don't know how you know my name, but I have no family left" she said taking off her mask and looking at Konan with cold and hurting blue eyes.

"Onesan its me Konan, don't you remember all the fun times we had" Konan asked through her forming tears.

Kushina looked at her, "I have no memory of you" she said and punched Konan again sending her flying back.

Naruto who was conscious again looked at Tsunade, "is that really my kaasan" he asked.

"Yes, but someone did something to her brain, and she don't remember anything about her family" Tsunade said.

"Maybe its a seal, Jiraiya told me about seals that shuts off people memory, that has to be what it is" Naruto said.

"Perhaps but we have noway of finding out, no one here can beat her, she is the only person able to fight your father to a draw, something even Jiraiya and me had a hard time doing together" Tsunade said.

The kunoichi went through some hand signs, _Kami Origami: shurinken death_ she said. Just before she launched the attack Naruto ran in front of Konan, "no please don't" he cried out.

"Naruto move, I will die to get my onesan back if I have to" Konan demanded.

"No I can't I believe she will remember us, we just have to convince her who we are" Naruto cried.

"This is easier for me, once I kill you I will have avenged my family and finally go join my son in whatever after life he is in" she said.

"No kaasan" Naruto yelled just as the attack was released at him. Naruto screamed out as he was hit by the jutsu. Everyone watched helplessly as he fell on the ground all but lifeless. Naruto used his last bit of his strength to look up into Kushina's eyes and blood running down his face, "please kaasan remember that I love you" he said then his face fell to the ground.

Kushina looked at him as he looked into her eyes. It was something so familiar about those eyes but she couldn't put her finger on it. Konan looked at her nephew with tears running down her face, "you killed him" she yelled and attacked Kushina, to her surprise didn't try and defend herself. Konan continued to punch her, "defend yourself" she yelled.

Kushina looked at her in the eyes with a bunch of emotions going through them, but the main one was confusion and hurt, "K-Konan" she said.

"Kushina" Konan said as she stopped hitting her.

Kushina looked passed Konan to the blond laying on the ground, "m-my son is he s-safe" she asked slowly.

Konan looked at her, "I tried but..." she stopped and looked at Naruto on the ground.

Kushina looked at him, "he ki-killed my son" she asked already starting to fear what happened.

"No Kushi-chan" Konan said.

Kushina looked at him then at Konan, "y-you mean I did" she asked.

"I'm sorry I tried, but you was still to strong for me" Konan said.

Kushina looked at him then at everyone standing around them, "what did I do" she asked.

"It wasn't your fault, someone was messing with your brain" Konan said.

Kushina slowly approached Naruto's body and scooped it up onto her while she was on her knees, "please don't die, I need you" she whispered in his ear while rocking him.

"K-Kaasan" Naruto mumbled coughing up blood.

"Naruto your alive, how do I heal you" Kushina yelled in excitement and panic.

"Maybe you should let me do it" Tsunade said.

"Right of course, um who are you" Kushina asked.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan she is a medic" Konan said.

Kushina watched closely as Tsunade healed Naruto. As she watched she grabbed her head in pain as the seal in her head started to activate, she screamed out surprising everyone. Konan tried to comfort her onesan while looking around for who was causing the pain, she spotted someone concentrating on Kushina, "hey what are you doing" she yelled out at him. He quickly stopped and vanished into the crowd, "dammit" Konan cursed.

The pain in Kushina's head finally stopped and she calmed down. She forced herself to push the rest of the pain away and focus on Naruto when something caught the corner of her eye. She turned and looked right at Kakashi. As she stared at him her eyes went wide, "you" she yelled at him jumping to her feet.

"M-me" Kakashi stuttered out.

"You, your the reason for this" Kushina yelled.

"I d-don't know wh-what your t-talking about" Kakashi said backing up as she walked towards him.

"Your Kakashi Hatake" she yelled.

"Um yes" he said confused.

"I'll kill you" she yelled.

"Um I would really like it if you didn't do that" Kakashi said.

"You, you caused me this pain, you almost made me kill my son, its all your fault I'm going to kill you" Kushina yelled.

"Um, I d-don't kn-know wh-what y-your t-talking a-about" he said starting to sweat.

The crowd moved out the way not wanting to get in the middle of this, "your the one Minato asked to guard me while I recovered from giving birth, your the one who I heard talking to Danzo, your the one he paid off to deliver me to his hideout, your the reason I went through so much pain the last 13 years, your the reason I missed my son growing up, you broke your promise to Minato, and you betrayed my trust" Kushina yelled.

Kakashi gulped trying to find away to clear his name, "it w-wasn't m-me, I w-was framed" he said.

Kushina pulled out her trench knives, "I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece" she said and attacked him before he could defend himself.

Just as she was about to impale her trench knife into his skull she froze, "k-k-kaasan" she heard.

She spent, "Naruto" she said and ran to him, "baby are you OK, your not hurt are you, wait don't answer those questions, do you need anything, water, food, what" she asked quickly.

Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand, "k-kaasan" he said and closed his eyes.

"Well he is healed, now he just needs rest" Tsunade said.

"Where did that one eyed pervert go" Konan asked.

"I don't care I have my son back, and if he knows whats good for him he better stay away from me" Kushina said.

"Yes now we can finally be a family" Konan said.

"Tell me everything I missed" Kushina said.

"Um, not today, maybe in a few days, but right now your not learning nothing about his past" Konan said, mostly in fear of everyone's life inside the village at the moment, including her owns.

"Fine" Kushina said and picked Naruto up and started to walk away. She stopped and looked at Konan, "um, Ko-Ko where do we live" she asked with an embarrassed look on her face.

"You promised not to call me that" Konan whined.

"Really I don't remember that" Kushina said.

"I do though" Konan said.

"Anyway where do we live I have this pain in the back of my skull I need to lay down" Kushina said.

"Come on lets go home" Konan said to everyone in the family/clan.

"I never thought I would fight someone that would make me release Nibi to fight" Yugito said.

"Yea she is scary when she is mad like she was" Anko said.

In a town on the edge of Hi no Kuni

Kakashi stopped after he was a few hours travel away from Konoha breathing hard, "I need to lay low for awhile, maybe the rest of my life" he said. He looked at the sky, "maybe I can start a family and teach my kids everything about being a ninja I know" he smiled at the thought of having kids. He started to walk again and until he came to a small town. He went in and immediately bought some new clothes and a pirate eye patch replacing his hitai-ate. He stored his shinobi gear inside a scroll and left. The town he was in was on the edge of Hi no Kuni but still under protection of Konoha so he wouldn't have to do anything to give his location away. He was glad he kept his family inheritance in a scroll with him, so everything he owned was with him except his old family house itself. He did plan on going back to Konoha one day, when he was old and didn't have anything else to live for, but for now needs came first, like finding a nice pretty lady within 5 years of his 27 year age.

He walked around the town and was able to quickly memorize where everything was. He walked into a bank, "hello I would like to start a private account" he said.

"Yes we will need your name and occupation" the bank teller said.

"Well I don't have an occupation yet, I'm new here" Kakashi said.

"I see, well we don't usually do this, but as long as you have a home in town I can let you open a bank account" the teller said.

"Well where do I buy a home" he asked.

"Go next door and ask for the housing department they will be able to help you, once you leave there come back here with your realtor and we can set up a bank account" the teller said.

"Thank you" Kakashi then left.

Kakashi walked out the bank and was ran into by a lady, "sorry, I'm new in town, its hard to walk and look at this map" she said.

"Don't worry I'm new here to" Kakashi said.

"Oh, what brings you here on vacation" the lady asked.

"Naw, looking for a change of life style, I'm ready to settle down and I came across this town, it seemed nice and quiet so I settled here" Kakashi said.

"Oh, it just so happens I'm looking for a new place to live, maybe we can meet each other later and do dinner" she asked.

"Sounds great, I'm Kakashi by the way" he said.

"Kakashi, you mean the famous shinobi" she asked.

"Yes, I retired from shinobi work though, whats your name" he asked.

"I'm Katie, I'm a trained doctor, but not one of those ninja doctors, just a regular doctor, finding work is hard now that most villages are starting to hire ninja trained doctors" she said.

Kakashi nodded, "I would assume it is, maybe one day I can teach you to use chakra and you can mix it in with your work so you wont get fired by a medic with ninja training" he suggested.

"I would like that, well see you Kakashi" Katie said.

At the hospital

Kushina laid on the medic bed while Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at her, "did you find anything yet" Tsunade asked.

"Yes she has a seal on her, I can remove it but it will take some research, as long as it don't get activated she will be fine" Jiraiya said.

"OK, she will have to stay at the compound until you are able to remove it" Tsunade said.

Out in the village

Naruto recovered and well was walking around the village by himself when he passed a jewelry store and walked n, "excuse me I want to by something" he said.

"Great any idea what you want" the lady asked.

"Well some jewelry" Naruto answered.

"No shit, I meant what kind, is this for a girlfriend, cousin, sister, best friend, birthday present, we have different jewelry for different occasions" the lady said.

"Oh right sorry, well its my friend Ayame birthday and I want to get her something nice" Naruto said.

"I see" the lady looked around, "here this set will be perfect, it will match her eyes" she said showing him a black diamond necklace and bracelet.

"Its perfect I'll take it" he said.

"Good, now this cost 3 million" she said.

"Whoa that's a shitload of money" Naruto said.

"What did your expect its diamonds" she said.

"Well um, I guess you can charge it to my itoko account, her name is Tsunade" Naruto said.

"OK here is your receipt, the charge will be put through in the next 3 hours" she said.

"Thank you" Naruto said grabbing his receipt and bag.

At ramen stand

Naruto walked into the ramen stand and saw Ayame sitting behind the counter bored. The restaurant was empty so he walked up, "hey Ayame how are you" he asked.

"Hi Naruto I'm bored not much business yet" she answered.

"I see have you started to make those recipes in the book I gave you" Naruto asked.

"Yea, otousan already added a few of them to the menu, and some guy from Kumo came to visit us to try them out, he even asked otousan for a ramen recipe to add to his restaurant" Ayame said.

"That's good, well here you go happy birthday" he said handing her the bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything, and my birthday was yesterday" Ayame said.

"Oh sorry I missed it" Naruto said.

"Don't be you was in the hospital" Ayame said.

"Well I hope you like your gift, you really deserve it" Naruto said.

Ayame took the gift out and lost her breath, "Na-Na-Naruto wh-what is th-this" she asked.

"Your gift, it cost 3 million, it was charged to itoko account since I'm to young to have something that expensive on mine" Naruto said.

"Naruto you shouldn't have" Ayame said.

"You deserve it" Naruto said.

Ayame jumped over the counter with surprising agility and wrapped her arms around Naruto and started to make out with him. Tsunade walked in, "did I hear someone...." she cut herself off as she saw Naruto and Ayame.

"I wasn't aware that my son and Ayame was knocking kunai's" Kushina said.

"I wasn't either" Tsunade said.

The two just continued to kiss until Kushina cleared her throat, "this is a place of eating, not making me grandchildren, you two can do that later tonight" she said.

The two jumped apart, "kaasan" Naruto said in surprise.

"Making you grandchildren" Ayame said then looked at Naruto's pants and noticed they was bulging out, "maybe we will make you one later" Ayame said blushing.

Kushina laughed, "I would like to have one, I missed out on a lot with my own son, if you can make twins so I can have double the fun of having a kid" she asked.

"They don't get to chose if they have twins or not, and stop encouraging them" Tsunade said.

"I want grandchildren and I want them now" Kushina whined.

"You just got your first one" Tsunade said.

"I know, but I didn't get to raise him" Kushina pointed out.

"I know that but you wont get to raise their child either" Tsunade said.

"Who is going to stop me, I want to raise my sons first child, its my right as the grandmother" Kushina said.

Tsunade sighed, "arguing with you is impossible, you never makes sense" she said.

Kushina smiled, "I win again, so when are you going to give me grandchildren my little dragon sage" she asked.

"Um well, kaasan" was all Naruto could say.

"We will give you one in 9 months, I always dreamed of having kids with him" Ayame said happily while hugging Naruto.

"Good thing you was already accepted into our family" Tsunade said.

"I was how" Ayame asked surprised.

"Everyone likes you, it was Konan's idea" Tsunade said.

"About that, where do I fit in, I know I have to have more of an input than everyone else right" Kushina asked.

"Well everyone agreed that if we ever found out what happened to you than you will immediately be put in as one of the 3 elders of the family, and you have input on the same level as me and Konan" Tsunade said.

"But I should have more, he is my son" Kushina whined.

"On certain things, mainly things directly involving Naruto you have more input than me and Konan but on things as a whole us three are equally, and me and Konan can vote to balance out something you voted for" Tsunade said.

"I guess that's fair, you two did raise him" Kushina said.

"Don't worry kaasan, you will always be first to me" Naruto said.

Kushina smiled, "I'm so happy I found you, although I wish it wasn't with me almost killing you" she said.

Ayame held up her gift, "look what he bought me, ain't it perfect" she said.

"Wow that's pretty" Kushina said.

"You put this on my account, how much did it cost" Tsunade asked.

"3 million" Ayame said.

"3 million, your so paying that money back" Tsunade said.

"Take it out of my account" Kushina told Tsunade said.

"Come on Naruto we have to make babies" Ayame said pulling Naruto's arms and walking out the restaurant.

"Make babies" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I want a baby in exactly 9 months, that would put if exactly 3 months and a day after your birthday and before my birthday" she said.

"But we are to young" Naruto said.

"Old enough to kill old enough to give me a daughter" Ayame said.

"Twin daughters" Kushina added.

"Kaasan your not helping" Naruto whined.

"Hey in 9 months it will be my birthday" Kushina said, "I get a granddaughter on my birthday" she cheered.

"You and babies, you was just as excited about having a baby" Tsunade said shaking her head.

"I'm going to raise my granddaughter to be the best" Kushina said without listening to Tsunade, "hey wait Ayame I'm hungry whose going to take our order" she yelled after the teen.

"Kushina you don't think he is to young for kids" Tsunade asked.

"Well he is 13 now, when the kid is born he will be 14 and Ayame will be going on 17, I think they are old enough, remember I was 16 when I had Naruto" Kushina said.

"Yes but Minato was older than you" Tsunade pointed out.

"They will be fine, besides I'm the main one who will be looking after her when she is born so it will be fine" Kushina said.

"I just don't want them rushing into things, next Hinata or Funu or Haku or Kirei might be asking to have a kid" Tsunade said.

"That's where we come in, Ayame isn't a kunoichi and she is of age so she don't run the risk of having problems with her body not working properly after birth like kunoichi's who have babies before their body can handle it, anyone under Riri can't have kids until they are 16, the age that you told me was safe for a kunoichi to have a child" Kushina said.

"You really thought this through didn't you" Tsunade asked.

"There was a reason I waited until I saw him with someone older and not Hinata, although I think Hinata will produce the cutest Hyuuga babies ever she is to young and I'm not going to risk her life because I want a grandchild, even Riri is pushing it at barely 16, and personally I would feel better if we limit having babies until they are 17 just to be safe" Kushina said.

"You know I missed how good you are at getting your point across" Tsunade said.

"I learned from the best, and if talking don't work, a well placed fist or kunai will" Kushina said.

"They always get things to go my way" Tsunade said.

"Exactly worked well with Minato and will work well with anyone else" Kushina said.

"Yea lets go home, we have some new rules to pass" Tsunade said.

"Yup, also since Naruto is a natural wind element I promised I will teach him my 'Flying Wind Goddess' technique" Kushina said.

"I always figured he would learn the 'Flying Thunder God' technique" Tsunade said.

"He can't unless he is a natural lighting element also" Kushina said.

"Hinata is" Tsunade said.

"Then she can learn it, I think the entire family deserve a shot at learning one of them, plus how to defend against them, I started to teach Konan but never was able to finish teaching her to defend against the technique" Kushina said.

"Great" Tsunade said.

An ANBU appeared, "Tsunade-sama your needed in the Hokage's office it involves team 7 and the chuunin exams" he said then disappeared.

"I'm coming, it involves Naruto directly like you said" Kushina said.

"Your right that was part of the responsibility you have now" Tsunade said.

They both walked into the Hokage's office, "Kushina why are you here" the third asked.

"This involves my son directly and by clan laws I get to make any decisions involving him as long as it don't involve the entire clan" Kushina said.

"Very well, we received letter from Kakashi explaining his disappearance and retirement" the third said.

"Better that then dead" Kushina said.

"Yes, he said he didn't leave Hi no Kuni and is still available if we go to war, but other than that he expressed that he would like to be left alone to live his days knowing he let everyone here down" the third said.

"So that was his half ass way of saying he was sorry" Kushina asked.

"Well considering that he was 1 word from being impaled by your trench knife I'm not surprised he left and wrote back so he wouldn't be listed as a missing nin, it reduces the chances of running into you greatly" Tsunade said.

"Anyway, since he is gone team 7 is without a sensei" the third said.

"I suggest someone who can train Sakura and maybe knock that fangirl out of her" Kushina said.

"How about you" the third asked.

Kushina looked at him like he had a lizard growing out of his head, "you want them to survive long enough to take the chuunin exams and hopefully become chuunin's right" the third nodded, "and I almost killed my own imouto and son because someone messed with my brain, what in all the hell Kyuubi caused my son makes you think I would be a good sensei for a fangirl and that Uchiha-stick flipper-teme 2 of the people who gives my son the most problems in this village" she asked.

"Your right, bad idea, any suggestions" the third asked.

"Um, we need someone who is fair and wont let their personal feelings get in the way of their judgment" Kushina said.

"That knocks out everyone in this village" Tsunade said.

"Not everyone there are 2 people, Anko was raised not being treated fairly and hates fangirls, but hates weakness more she could easily knock the fangirl out of her" Kushina said.

"But Anko also has low patients and will snap the first time Sakura comments about how gross snakes are or how she is slowing down Sasuke" Tsunade said.

"Exactly so who is the second person" the third asked.

"The only other person I can think of that will get Sakura up to par with her peers and still knock the fangirl out of her is Kurenai, she is probably the fairest person ever, never letting personal feelings get in the way of her job, and with her genjutsu skills can teach Sakura some things that will make her low chakra but high control useful, at least until she increases her chakra to learn some ninjutsu, and she is a pretty good medic so she can teach Sakura that since she is probably the only person who will train her with out being unfair" Kushina said.

"I agree, she can teach her a lot, and if Sakura put a little effort she might survive these exams" Tsunade said.

"So you both think Kurenai is the best person for the job" the third asked.

"Yes no one better except probably Anko at knocking fangirls out of people, and no one in the world fairer" Kushina said.

"Well I'll let Kurenai know she is their new sensei, and has 3 months to get them ready for the chuunin exams" the third said.

"OK, later" Kushina said and her and Tsunade walked out.

The next day at team 7 meeting

Funu and Naruto was sitting on the bench like usual with Funu resting her head on Naruto. Sasuke was brooding near a tree like always and Sakura was watching like always. Kurenai appeared via shunshin, "OK everyone I'm your new sensei I already know each of you, so I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, I like genjutsu's and my family, I don't hate much so its not important, and my goal is to become a genjutsu mistress and get you all to chuunin's as soon as possible, now get over here so I can judge your skills" she said.

"Hey Kurenai" Naruto said walking up to her.

"That's Kurenai-sensei Naruto and don't speak out unless I give you permission, we have a lot to cover and little time to do it, now Sasuke get over here now" Kurenai demanded.

Naruto gulped, "I don't like this Kurenai she is scary" he whispered to Funu.

"Why should I listen to you" Sasuke said.

_Secret art: unwanted fate_ she said the genjutsu went over Sasuke and showed him being eaten slowly by Kyuubi. The genjutsu ended, "now get over here or I will make something more terrible than being eaten by Kyuubi" she demanded. Sasuke mumbled and walked over to her, yes he didn't want to be here but he wasn't that stupid if that low level genjutsu felt so real he didn't know what it felt like if she got serious. Kurenai smiled, "good now first Sasuke, Naruto, and Funu I already have a pretty good idea of where you are so for now you to run around this training field until I tell you to stop" she said. The three started to run, "now Sakura, your pathetic and that's putting it nicely so I'll ask you this once and I want an honest answer" she said.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei" Sakura said.

"Do you want to be a kunoichi, if you don't then tell me now and no one will hold it against you because you never had a fair chance to begin with having Kakashi as a sensei, if you don't want to be a kunoichi I can get you a job at the library, working with Teuchi at his restaurant since he needs more help, in one of the many clothing stores, or as a receptionist in the hospital so think about this for a few minutes then tell me your answer" Kurenai said.

Sakura stood there and looked at her feet thinking over what Kurenai said. She bit her lower lip as she thought of all the possibilities, "Kurenai-sensei" she said after a few minutes.

"Yes Sakura did you think what I asked over" she asked.

"I'm not sure right now, can I take a few days to think this over then when I find the answer come to you" she asked.

"Of course, you can find my at Teuchi ramen every Monday and Friday at noon" Kurenai said.

"Thank you sensei, I'll think this over hard, because now I'm not sure what I want anymore" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, bad sensei's have ended more than a few young ninjas careers before their time, just be lucky you have this choice from me and not faced with death on a battlefield and not knowing anything besides the basics" Kurenai said.

"OK I'll see you Kurenai-sensei" Sakura said and walked off the training field deep in thought.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Funu watched her leave in confusion as they ran, "you three your free for the rest of the week, meet back here on Monday" Kurenai said then vanished.

Naruto and Funu walked off together, "I wonder what that was about" Naruto said.

"Don't know, must be the pervert not training her properly" Funu said as if she didn't really care.

"I guess, well anyway kaasan got me these cool new trench knives and a scroll on how to use them, since she can't teach me with that seal and all, but she did say she will give me pointers, I been practicing everyday since I got them with Hina" Naruto said.

"Cool, so you finally going to stop using that funny looking weapon" Funu asked.

"My gunblade is awesome" Naruto said.

"Maybe but its still funny looking, hey I'll see you later I have to go to the Uchiha compound for something" Funu said.

"OK be careful" Naruto said.

"Your the one always ended up hurt when your by yourself" Funu said then ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Chuunin exams and false confidence_

"Do it again, why can't you do anything right" a figure yelled at a much smaller figure.

"Otousan I'm trying" the smaller cried out.

"Stop crying, your making me look bad, now do it again, we will be here all night until you get it right" he yelled at her.

"But otousan I'm hungry and sleepy" she cried.

"Then do it right and you can sleep" he yelled.

_Plant style: regrowth_ she yelled out.

"Wrong, how stupid can you be, you have to add the chakra to the ground while you go through the hand signs as you do it" he yelled while smacking her across the yard.

"Maybe you should let have the rest of the night off" another figure piped in.

"Why she should be able to do this by now, her older brother mastered this jutsu 3 hours after I showed it to him, its been 3 days since I showed her and she is getting worse with it" he yelled.

"She Ain't her brother, and he died trying to show off and his jutsu backfired" the other said.

"Fine she can have the night off, in fact I'm threw with her, all she is doing is wasting my time" he yelled and walked away.

"Otousan" the girl said.

"I'm no longer your otousan, I never want you to come around my house again I'm threw with you forever" he said and threw her clothes out the door at her and slammed the door shut.

"Hey..." he stopped as the girl turned and ran away from the house crying.

*-*-*-*

Riri woke with a start in the middle of the night and looked around. Breathing heavy she got out of bed and went to her balcony, _plant style: regrowth_ she said. A large plant grew out of the ground, Riri smiled, "nice plant, but why are you not sleep you have a mission tomorrow morning" a voice said from her left side surprising her.

"Kushina, I didn't know you was awoke" Riri said.

"Yea, I figured that much, now why are you not asleep" Kushina asked again.

"I couldn't" Riri said.

"Bad memories, if you keep letting them control you like this they wont ever stop" Kushina said.

"What should I do" Riri asked.

"The best you can do is remember they are only a dream, and if its something in the past then remember its just the past and not your future" Kushina said.

"Thank you" Riri said and walked back into her room.

_A week later_

Sakura walked into the ramen restaurant and saw Kurenai just like she said she would. She walked up to her, "Kurenai-sensei" Sakura said.

Kurenai looked up, "yes" she asked.

"I would like to continue to train as a kunoichi, but focus on maybe medics and genjutsu" Sakura said.

"OK, but know my training will not be easy and I will recruit some people to help improve your taijutsu" Kurenai warned.

"OK I'll be ready when you want me" Sakura said.

"Be at our training ground in 10 minutes" Kurenai said. Sakura nodded and left. Kurenai finished her chicken salad and tea then left. She arrived at the compound, "where is Funu and Hinata" she asked Naruto.

"Out back sparing" Naruto answered reading a scroll.

"What are you reading, when do you read" Kurenai asked.

"A scroll from kaasan, I need to read this completely if I'm going to sign the toad summoning, at least she said I need to read this" Naruto said.

"OK later" Kurenai said. Kurenai walked out back, "hey I need you two for something" she said.

The two stopped sparing, "whats up Kurenai" Hinata asked.

"I need you two to help improve Sakura's taijutsu" she said.

"What I don't want to" Funu said.

"I don't either" Hinata said.

"I'm not asking I'm telling you, she has been neglected in her training and I will not allow your dislike of her interfere with her getting proper training, now I expect you both to push your hate aside and act like the heirs you are and be at our training ground in 10 minutes" Kurenai said and walked away.

"Why do I have to help I'm not even on her team" Hinata complained.

"If I have to then your coming to Hyuuga" Funu said.

"You two better leave, I would hate to see what happens to you if you don't show up, Kurenai isn't someone you want to anger" Anko said from the tree she was in.

_At team 7 training ground_

Hinata and Funu walked up to the training ground as Kurenai went over basic taijutsu with Sakura. Kurenai stopped and looked at the two, "well now that your here I can start to train Sakura in taijutsu, first up Funu and Hinata will spar each other to give Sakura a feel for what real taijutsu is" she said.

Funu and Hinata looked at each other, "ready to get beat again Hyuuga" Funu asked.

"You can only hope to beat me Uchiha" Hinata replied and both vanished.

"Hold it, I know you two have a rivalry but can you cut back on the speed so Sakura can see what your doing, if she can't see it then it would be pointless" Kurenai said.

"Fine" the two said and slowed down.

Sakura watched as the two did multiple combinations and complicated maneuvers and her mouth dropped, "I'm going to learn to do that" she asked.

"Well not that exactly its their own personal style, but you will learn a taijutsu that suits your body" Kurenai said.

_With Riri_

Riri was finishing up her mission at the capitol of Hi no Kuni and was headed back to Konoha when she fell to the ground and grabbed her head in pain:

_flashback_

A 10 year old green haired girl ran through an empty training field while dodging random weapons and flying objects. She sped up while maintaining her eyes on her target and dodged everything that was thrown at her and engaged her target in a taijutsu battle when she was close enough. After the target dodged and ducked a few times she jumped back and put her hand up, "enough for today Riri, rest up because tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you more of our clan jutsu's" she said.

"Thank you itoko, since you took me in you have been so helpful in learning our clan style" Riri said.

"Don't worry about thanking me, but I must say that my uncle is very foolish not to see your potential" the older kunoichi said.

Riri just smiled, "what do you want for lunch today" she asked.

"So your going to try and cook again after what happened yesterday" the older asked.

"Itoko that fire wasn't my fault and you know it" Riri pouted.

"Then whose fault was it, certainly not mine" Kari said.

"There was a fly trying to get in our lunch" Riri defended.

"So you got the idea to use a jutsu to kill it" Kari asked.

"Well yea, there are plants that eat flies" Riri said defensively.

"OK you can cook" Kari said.

_Flashback ends_

Riri recovered from her fallen state and looked around her, "Riri are you OK" Hayate asked.

"Yea, just had a brain freeze" Riri said getting up.

"Brain freeze" Hayate asked.

"Yea it happens to all kunoichi's in my clan when they body is preparing itself for motherhood, all it means is that now my body is ready to produce" Riri said.

"Well how often does it happen, will you be OK until we get back to Konoha" Hayate asked.

"It usually last a few days, and she will be OK" a kunoichi said from above them.

Riri froze and slowly looked up, itoko Kari" she asked.

"It has been awhile Kari, you have grown into a beautiful young woman" she said jumping down.

"Kari, I thought you died with the rest of the clan" Riri said hugging her.

"Well I almost did, I barely escaped Zetsu when he decided to kill the clan, I swear that cousin of mine was a bad seed when he was a kid, but no one ever listened to Kari because Zetsu was the genius of the clan" Kari said.

"Well as long as we have each other the clan will live on" Kari said.

"Yes speaking of that, we need to get to a hospital fast" Kari said.

"Why whats wrong" Riri asked.

"Well you might have another itoko soon" Kari said.

"Really, who is the otousan" Riri asked.

"I prefer not to say, because I killed him" Kari said.

"You what, why" Riri asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, but for now, lets get back to your village" Kari said.

3 days later

The group of ninjas arrived at Konoha, "so I'll see you later" Kari said to Riri.

"OK, when you get to the hospital ask for either Tsunade, shizune, or Hinata" Riri said.

Kari walked through the village towards the hospital getting some looks from the people, but she was use to them and ignored them. She arrived at the hospital and asked for one of the three Riri told her to ask for, "excuse me, I'm Hinata you are looking for me" she was asked.

Kari looked at the medic, "your smaller than I was expecting" she said.

"I get that a lot, now how can I help you, you know this is a hospital there are other things I could be doing then being insulted on my size" Hinata said.

"Yes, well my itoko told me to ask for you" Kari said.

"Let me guess that was Riri" Hinata asked.

"Yup, not that hard of a guess really, anyway I think I'm pregnant but not sure" Kari said.

"Well follow me, since you are part of our family you get one of our family reserved rooms" Hinata said.

"You have family reserved rooms" Kari asked.

"Well yes, since most of the medics or nurses are from the clan we get a section of the hospital for ourselves" Hinata said.

"I see, and who is part of this family" Kari asked.

"Riri will explain it later, now here is your room, you have a roommate, Kushina Uzumaki, the kaasan of Naruto Uzumaki, who you will soon see a lot or hear about a lot since he is the only guy in our family" Hinata said.

"Fine" Kari went into the room, "well its not a small room like I was expecting" she said.

"Everything with our family is big" Hinata said.

"Hina is that you" Kushina called.

"Yes, you have a roommate, she is related to Riri" Hinata answered.

"Really" Kushina moved the curtain that was closed around her bed, "well hello I'm Kushina kaasan of Naruto, great friend, worst enemy you can ever make, and all around bad ass kunoichi" she said.

"Well I'm Kari, itoko of Riri" she said.

"Nice to meet you" Kushina said.

"Likewise" Kari said.

"Well Kari can you lay down so I can check you" Hinata said. Kari did what she was told and checked her, "well Kari your pregnant and the baby so far is as healthy as it can be" she said.

"That's good" Kari said.

"Where is the father" Kushina asked.

"I killed him" Kari said.

"Awesome" Kushina said.

"Why does killing amuse Uzumaki's so much" Hinata asked.

"Because when you kill someone they deserve it and it proves to them who the stronger person was that day" Kushina said.

"There are other ways besides killing" Hinata said.

"That's just the medic in you talking" Kushina said.

"Yea whatever you say Kushina, I have to check my other patients" Hinata said.

"See you at home, and tell my son to bring me some food, I have a doctors note that I can't eat the food here" Kushina said. Hinata just shook her head and walked out, "so Kari why did you kill him" Kushina asked.

"Well, he deserved it" Kari said.

"I guess he took advantage while you was out of commission" Kushina asked.

"More like unconscious" Kari said.

"Oh that's even worse" Kushina said.

The door opened, "OK Kushina ready to have that seal looked at" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup, make it quick ero-jiji" Kushina said.

"OK" Jiraiya then saw the other person, "well hello who are you, I'm the great Jiraiya toad sage, and ladies man" he said.

"Ero-jiji stop scaring her or I'll call Tsunade in here" Kushina threatened.

"Just like you to ruin my fun" Jiraiya said.

Kushina smiled sweetly, "so can you remove this seal now, I hate having to stay in the compound, I need to spread my wings" Kushina said.

"Fine, lay on your stomach" Jiraiya said. Kushina did what she was told and Jiraiya looked at her head and nodded, "I can remove it but it might hurt" he said.

"I don't care just remove it" Kushina said.

"OK" Jiraiya said and went through some hand signs, _Fuuin jutsu: forbidden seal removal_ Jiraiya said and a bunch of seals formed around Kushina and started to force its way into the seal on Kushina's head. Kushina clutched her bed in pain and bit down on her pillow to keep from screaming out in pain.

On the edge of Hi no Kuni

Konan walked up to a small town and entered. She along with Naruto, Hinata, Funu, Haku, and Kirei where on a mission to find and kill a group of bandits that was seen around here. So far they found 4 and was looking for the last when Konan spotted the town and decided to enter and find something to eat. The genin's followed knowing that she had a good reason for entering the village. Konan led them around the town getting looks as they went pass most was curious as to why a group of ninjas was in the town, but there was a few who decided to have a more, pointed look, at certain areas on the kunoichi's.

In a restaurant a few feet away Kakashi exited with Katie and saw Konan, "shit" he said and hid back inside the restaurant.

Katie looked at the ninjas then at Kakashi, "whats wrong, they are not here for you are they" she asked.

"No, but lets just say that me and at least 3 of those ninjas don't get along very well" Kakashi said.

"Why not, you all ninjas from the same village right" Katie asked confused.

"Well yea, but that don't mean we are best of friends" Kakashi said.

"How much friends are you with them" Katie asked.

"Um, we are not friends at all actually" Kakashi said.

"Why" Katie asked.

"Well its complicated" Kakashi said.

"Complicated" Katie and Konan asked at the same time, the latter with a smirk.

Kakashi gulped, "Konan, what brings you here" he asked.

"Well, last time I checked this was still Hi no Kuni and I don't need a reason to travel inside of the country" Konan said.

"Well we will get out of your way and let you continue on with your business" Kakashi said.

"You sound, oh whats the word.....nervous, is there a reason for you to be nervous Kakashi" Konan said.

"No I'm not nervous" Kakashi said.

"Are you sure, you sound like your second guessing yourself" Konan said.

"Obasan whats going on" Naruto called.

"Oh nothing Naruto" Konan called back.

"Well I'm hungry and no one here sells ramen" Naruto called.

"Come in here, we can have lunch here, right Kakashi" Konan said.

"Cyclops he is here" Funu said and went inside, "oh he is, how have you been" Funu asked with a weird smile.

"I'm fine" Kakashi said.

"So who is this" Funu asked.

"I'm Katie, who are you" she replied.

"I'm Funu" Funu replied.

"Well your a cute one" Katie replied.

"Thank you, so your an item with him" Funu asked.

"Well not yet" Katie said.

"Well good luck" Funu said.

"What do you mean" Katie asked.

"Oh she didn't mean anything by that" Kakashi said with an awkward laugh.

"Oh but she did" Naruto said.

"Did you know just a few weeks ago he proposed to another kunoichi named Rin, of course she turned him down, but you should watch him" Funu said.

"Really proposed, I didn't know this" Katie said crossing her arms and looking at Kakashi.

"Well you see, it wasn't exactly a proposal" Kakashi said.

"Oh then what was it Kakashi" Katie asked.

"Well we have known each other since we was kids, I thought it was a good idea" Kakashi stuttered out.

"And when was you going to tell me about this proposal" Katie asked.

"Well I didn't want to ruin my chances with you" Kakashi said.

"Oh and hearing this from a group of 12 year old's is much better" Katie said.

"13" Kakashi said.

"What" Katie asked.

"They are 13 not 12" Kakashi told her.

"I don't care, you lied" Katie said.

"Actually I didn't lie, just not tell you the whole truth" Kakashi said.

"What else haven't you told me" Katie asked.

"Um, well....." Kakashi stopped.

"Did he tell you he was our sensei" Naruto asked.

"Really" Katie asked.

"Yup, me and Naru-kun's, we have 2 others but they are not important since Kakashi treated them like royalty while trying to ruin me and Naru-kun's ninja career" Funu said.

"Really" Katie asked.

"That's not true, I treated Sakura the same way I treated you, only Sasuke was treated different" Kakashi said without thinking. Katie looked at him, "that didn't help did it" he asked.

"Bye Kakashi" Katie said and walked out.

"Wait Katie let me explain" Kakashi said running after her.

"Well, the bandit might have left Hi no Kuni by now, but that was well worth the failed mission" Konan said.

"Yea, but I'm still hungry" Naruto said.

Konan shook her head, "you have a one track mind just like all other Uzumaki males" she said.

After lunch they was getting ready to leave town and head back to Konoha when Katie ran up to them, "hey wait, I want to thank you for warning me about Kakashi" she said.

"No problem, you seem like a nice person, we can't allow him to ruin your life with his lies" Naruto said.

"I was thinking, can I travel to Konoha with you, I'm looking to start over and there are no jobs here in my career field" Katie asked.

"Sure what career field are you in" Konan asked.

"Well I'm a certified doctor but every town and village is now hiring ninja doctors, I also have experience in making swords" Katie told her.

"I think we can get you a job in Konoha, Hinata here is one of the lead medics at the hospital" Konan said.

"I might be able to find work for you but I cant make any promises, you will do better talking to Tenten about a job at her family forgery, they are looking for people with weapon making experience" Hinata said.

"Yea, I'm sure Tenny will help you get a job" Naruto said.

After a week of travel they arrived back in Konoha, "I'll give the report, you all can do what you want" Konan said.

They walked to Tenten's family shop, "hey Tenten do you have any openings" Naruto asked.

"Since when do you know anything about making or selling weapons" Tenten asked.

"Not for me, for her" Naruto said.

"Oh I'll go ask my otousan" Tenten said.

_Elsewhere in Konoha_

Sakura was sparing with Kurenai. Over the last month Sakura trained everyday as hard as she could in taijutsu, genjutsu, and medics with a little ninjutsu thrown in, but Kurenai mainly spent time working on taijutsu, medics, and genjutsu. The growth in Sakura was tremendous and everyone noticed it. Of course Funu took it upon herself to make sure Sakura didn't get overly cocky now that she was receiving real training. After the first week Kurenai ended team training to focus on Sakura but they still did low C ranked missions for team building and resume building, and to keep their skills sharp. Kurenai may not have been the best in taijutsu but she was on par with most jounin's and what skill she didn't have in taijutsu she made up for in genjutsu and medics. She constantly showed that she was a genjutsu juggernaut with the multiple genjutsu's that she put on Sakura to enhance her speed, strength, stamina, reaction, reflexes, and put her in to battlefield situations. Each day they got harder and more straining on Sakura but the results was evident. Kurenai even started to teach Sakura to use a battle ring, which for about a week Sakura was scared to touch. The constant encouragements from Kurenai also worked wonders on Sakura's confidence.

"Sakura enough for today, go rest and be back here tomorrow at the same time" Kurenai said.

"Yes sensei, do you think I will be ready for the chuunin exams" Sakura asked.

"If you keep up the hard work your doing you will be more than ready" Kurenai said.

"OK see you tomorrow sensei" Sakura said and ran off.

_The day before the exams_

Kurenai was with Sakura giving her one last spar to see if Sakura was truly ready, "good job Sakura your now ready for these exams, and if you have confidence in yourself you will be fine" Kurenai said.

"Really, I can't wait to kick some genin's butt and become a chuunin" Sakura said and ran off.

"Sakura I wouldn't get overconfident if I was you" Kurenai called after her but it fell on deaf ears as Sakura imagined how she would win Sakura's heart by becoming a chuunin with him. Kurenai shook her head and walked back to the compound.

Kurenai walked in the compound and found Kirei sitting in the living room, "hey how is the pregnancy" she asked.

"Fine I guess, living with a bunch of medics I'm practically banned from just about everything" Kirei said.

"What are you eating" Kurenai asked.

"Extra hot ramen, it was all I felt like making" Kirei said.

Kurenai took it from her, "what are you thinking, ramen is not something a pregnant lady should eat and you know this" she scolded.

"What I can eat whatever I want" Kirei said.

"Yea when it just affects you, but your supporting 2 people, you need to eat something healthy, its only for a few more months" Kurenai said.

"Fine then go cook me something" Kirei said.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "you do realize that you live with a professional cook" she asked.

"Yea but I can't find Ayame anywhere" Kirei said.

_The chuunin exams_

The first exam went by fast enough, being a written test most people was bored out of their minds not know how a written test would test their ninja potential. The second exam was led by surprising Anko. She led them to the forest of death, "now listen up, I don't know how all you passed the 1st test but I can guarantee that more than half of yo will fail this exam" she said.

"How do you know" someone asked.

"Because I can see into the future, now sign these release forms, they release Konoha and more importantly me from any liability if you die" Anko said.

"What if we don't sign them" someone asked.

"Then you fail the test you can't enter the forest of death without signing one, now once you sign it you and your team enter that tent and you will get either a heaven or earth scroll, which ever you get you will have to find someone with the other and take it however you choose" she told them.

The genin's was standing at the gate waiting for entry into the forest of death, "man this is taking so long, I want to kick some ass" Naruto said.

"Calm down Naru-kun the exam will start in a few minutes" Funu said.

"You two just better stay out of my way" Sasuke said.

"Look Funu the stick-flipper-teme didn't forget how to talk" Naruto said.

"Surprising that someone can not say a word for months yet remember how to talk" Funu said.

"Why do you two keep trying to talk down to Sasuke-kun as if your better than he is" Sakura asked.

"Why do you keep talking about teme no stick flipper as if he is a god or something" Funu replied.

"He is much better than you" Sakura shot back.

"Right, yet he he only ever beat me in a spar once and that was when we was kids and I was learning a new taijutsu style" Funu said.

"I let you win all those other times" Sasuke said.

"Right, I forgot about how you never liked to show up people when you got the chance, how stupid of me to forget" Funu said.

"If you want we can settle this right here and now" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"Fine by me I would love to embarrass you again in front of everyone like I did countless times in front of the Uchiha's before your brother killed them" Funu said activating her Sharingan.

By this time everyone was looking at the two, "well whats stopping you, I'll even let you get the first hit" Sasuke said with confidence.

"Don't get to cocky Sasuke, I already want to put you in your proper place if you continue to tempt me I will" Funu said.

"Well like I said whats keeping you" Sasuke asked.

"Uchiha's no in team fighting or I will fail your entire squad and you will have to wait an entire 6 months to even take the exams again" Anko said appearing in the middle of them.

"Well tell teme no stick flipper to stop getting all cocky just because one worthless kunoichi thinks he is a god" Funu said.

"Funu your nothing but talk" Sasuke said.

"I said enough now drop it now" Anko demanded. Both backed off and deactivated their Sharingan, "good, now the second part of the exam is starting, you better work together if you want to get out of this alive" Anko said as the gates opened.

All the teams jumped through the gate and started to search for other genin's to take their scrolls. Team 7 jumped through the forest with a lot of tension between the members. They quickly found a team and took the scroll they had and headed towards the tower. As they looked for the right way to go a shinobi jumped in front of them, "who are you" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to test your abilities" he said.

"I could do with taking your scroll" Sasuke said.

The shinobi opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and proceeded to swallow the scroll, "lets have a fight to the death, if you can kill me then you get my scroll, if not then you die, but either way someone is going to die" he said.

"That was just gross did you have to do that where we can see you" Funu asked.

"Well lets get started" he said applying his ki to them.

"What why can't I move" Naruto asked.

"He is using his ki as an attack to freeze us" Funu said.

"How do we break it" Naruto asked.

"Be distracting ourselves" Funu replied and proceeded struggle to move her face over to Naruto and kiss him.

It worked like Funu thought and both Naruto and herself was free, "excellent work I didn't expect you to get free so fast" the nin said.

"You shouldn't underestimate us" Naruto said.

"Don't worry I wont" he said and threw a kunai at Sasuke and Sakura's still frozen bodies.

Sasuke struggled to pull out a kunai and stab himself in the leg. He then grabbed Sakura and jumped out the way of the kunai's, "dammit who is this guy, I never felt ki like that" he said.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself did I, my name is Orochimaru" he said.

"Hebi-teme" Naruto said.

"Oh your the brat who was raised by my old teammates, how are they" Orochimaru asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you go ask them" Naruto retorted.

"I would love to chat but we have a battle to get on with" Orochimaru said.

Funu unsealed her twin long swords, Naruto unsealed his trench knives, Sasuke pulled his katana off his back, and Sakura unsealed her battle ring. Orochimaru just stood there. The 4 attacked him at once, they struck where he was standing but didn't hit him, "nice, if I wasn't prepared I would be dead" he said.

"Don't get to cocky, I'm not done" Naruto said.

"Oh I bet your not" Orochimaru said.

Naruto ran at him with his wind element running through his trench knives, he swung at Orochimaru's face, Orochimaru leaned back to dodge but was hit by the wind element. Naruto followed up by trying to kicking Orochimaru in the air, Orochimaru spent and grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him further in the air, _Fuuton: great breakthrough_ he said and sent Naruto flying.

"Naru-kun" Funu yelled.

"What I didn't kill him, not yet at least" Orochimaru said. Funu attacked him next, _Katon: rapid fire_ she called. Orochimaru dodged, "you will never hit me if you keep attacking one at a time" Orochimaru said.

Funu, Sasuke, and Sakura attacked him together. Orochimaru dodged and ducked under all their attacks. The three was getting frustrated, "stop running coward" Sakura yelled.

"Fine" Orochimaru said. He then started to attack them. He kicked Sasuke in the stomach, did a leg sweep at Sakura and a back kick at Funu all three was sent off the tree they was standing on but quickly recovered all out of breath.

"What do you want" Funu asked.

"To see which of you will make the perfect apprentice" Orochimaru said.

"I will never do anything you want" Funu said.

"I wasn't coming after you, I'm here for Sasuke I saw everything I need to know" Orochimaru said.

"Like I would work for you" Sasuke said.

"Oh, but you will" Orochimaru said.

"What makes you so confident that I will" Sasuke asked.

"Because Konoha is holding you from reaching your full potential how do you expect to kill Itachi by staying here" Orochimaru said.

"And you can help me" Sasuke asked.

"Of course" Orochimaru said.

_Katon: great fireball, Fuuton great breakthrough_ Funu yelled out the two jutsu's and sent them at Orochimaru, the great breakthrough making the great fireball much stronger.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Orochimaru called out and a hebi appeared and stopped the attack, "good combination but your still to slow to catch me by surprise" he said.

"I have had enough of your crap" Funu said.

"Likewise, and my hebi haven't ate in awhile" Orochimaru said.

The hebi came speeding at Funu, just before it reached her Naruto jumped in front and stopped its momentum, "sorry I was gone so long, I have a poor sense of direction" he said to Funu.

Funu looked into his now red eyes n surprise, "Naru-kun what happened to your eyes" she asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this hebi" he said.

"My hebi's don't like being stabbed like that" Orochimaru said. The hebi flung Naruto into the air, Naruto flipped and came down punching the hebi in the snout with enough force to make it go back to the summon realm, "so you have control over the Kyuubi do you" Orochimaru asked.

"You will pay for what you did to Funu" Naruto said.

He then ran at Orochimaru and hit him in the face making him fly back. Orochimaru flipped and caught his balance on a tree and quickly jumped back to Naruto kicking him into a branch behind him, "you are in my way" he said, _five pronged seal_, he then pressed his hand onto Naruto's seal, sealing off his control over Kyuubi chakra and knocking him unconscious. He then threw him off the branch like a rag doll.

"Naruto" Funu yelled and shot off the branch she was on as fast as she could and caught him. She rebounded off a branch and jumped back up to a stronger branch and laid him down, "what did you do to him" she yelled at Orochimaru.

"Nothing but seal off his seal" Orochimaru said then turned back to Sasuke, "you will seek me out for more power" he said then his neck shot out and bit Sasuke then melted into the branch he was standing on.

"Sakura carry Sasuke" Funu ordered.

"You don't order me around" Sakura said.

"Look Sakura I don't have the patients to deal with you right now, now either you carry him or stay here by yourself until he wakes up, but whatever you choose I'm leaving" Funu said and grabbed Naruto and jumped on off into the forest.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and pulled him on her back, "why are you so heavy Sasuke-kun" she whispered. She stood up and jumped after Funu, "Funu wait for me" she yelled.

They found a hallow tree that was big enough for them and laid Naruto and Sasuke down, "I'll be back watch them and nothing better not happen to Naru-kun" Funu said.

"Where are you going" Sakura asked.

"I'm hungry, there is a stream near here I'm sure there are some edible plants around it" Funu said.

"I'm hungry to" Sakura said.

"I'll bring enough back for you to dummy, I need your help until they wake up" Funu said and walked off.

Sakura looked around, "OK Sakura what now" she asked herself. She went through her pack, "I guess I should set up some traps" she said to herself. Sakura had finished setting up the traps and resting when one of them was set, "I know your out there" she said.

3 genin's came out, "where is Sasuke Uchiha" one asked.

"Who wants to know" Sakura asked.

"Can we just knock her out or something now Dosu" asked the second boy.

"Fine whatever make it quick" Dosu said.

"I'll handle her" the female of the group said.

"What Kin I wanted to do it" the second guy said.

"Zaku you will take to long" Kin said.

"Fine" Zaku said.

Kin ran at Sakura who got ready by pulling out 2 kunai's and some explosive notes. Kin reached her and kicked at Sakura who dodged and while throwing an explosive note at her and making it explode before kin could react, "whose next" she asked.

Zaku smirked and walked up, "ready" he asked then vanished from her sight. Sakura was kicked in the air, _Decapitating Air Wave_, he called out holding his arms towards Sakura.

Before his jutsu was able to hit Sakura a green blur snatched her out the air, "3 on one isn't very fair" he said.

"Who the hell are you" Zaku asked.

"That would be my idiotic teammate, and you picking on those below your level is pathetic" Neji said.

"Why don't you come down here and put me in my place then" Zaku asked.

"Maybe we will" Neji said about to jump off the branch he was on. He then stopped, "on second thought we wont be needed" he said.

"What getting scared" Zaku asked.

Then a spark struck down and turned into a full blown fire. It stopped with Funu in the middle looking pissed off, "word of advice, a pissed of kunoichi of Funu's level is bad news, a pissed off Funu is asking for death" Neji said.

"What the fuck is going on here, can't you stupid fucks see that Naru-kun is not doing to well" she asked in a deathly quiet tone.

"I suggest you three leave now" Tenten said.

"What are we supposed to be afraid of a little girl" Zaku asked while laughing.

"Zaku this girl is not to be taken lightly she along with the blond and Sasuke fought Orochimaru-sama" Dosu said.

"Yea and got their asses handed to them, this will be easy after I get through with her we can kill Naruto like Orochimaru-sama ordered and bring him Sasuke" Zaku said.

Funu looked at them with her Sharingan activated, "you might want to stop talking" Lee said.

Zaku laughed, "why is everyone so scared of her" he asked.

"Maybe because you just told her your planning to kill her boyfriend" Tenten said.

"Maybe I should take her seriously" Zaku asked.

Funu vanished and Zaku was sent flying back, he then was sent into the air and Funu came down while he was going up with her knee right in his chest. He hit the ground with enough force to cause a dent in the ground. Dosu eyes went wide as he saw Zaku taken out so quick. Funu landed and her Sharingan looked directly at Dosu, "goodbye" she said, _Katon: dragon fire technique_ she said and blew a dragon at them.

_Suiton: water shark missile technique_ they heard and a shark made of water crashed into the fire dragon canceling them out, "Funu what are you doing trying to kill everyone in the area" they heard.

"Hyuuga I don't have time for you" Funu said."Whats going on here and what happened to Naru-kun" Hinata asked.

"Dammit Hyuuga you let them get away" Funu said in frustration.

"Let who get away" Hinata asked.

"Never mind, why are you here shouldn't you be looking for the scroll" Funu asked.

"Well I was until I sensed that jutsu, you know that could have killed us all" Hinata said.

"No it wouldn't have I had it under control" Funu said.

"How, fire can never be under control" Hinata asked.

"I've been working on my element since I was 7, I had it under control, I have a level of control over fire that no Uchiha besides Madara and Izuna, I can make any fire go out I want" Funu said.

"Well it looked like it wasn't under control" Hinata said.

"Just leave Hyuuga, can't you see I have a team to take care of, and where the hell is Sakura" Funu said.

"I have her" Lee said.

Funu looked at him, "why are you feeling her its not like your going to feel anything" she said.

"What I wasn't doing that" Lee said in a panic.

"Whatever" Funu said.

"Whats wrong with you" Hinata asked.

"Nothing" Funu said.

"Are you sure" Hinata asked.

"I'm in the forest of death for an exam where I need to fight other ninjas and take their scrolls, yet there are 2 teams in front of me from Konoha, and one of them let the only group on ninjas not from Konoha escape, so what do you think" Funu said.

"I said sorry" Hinata said.

"I heard you now leave" Funu said.

"See you at the tower" Tenten said as her team left.

Hinata stayed and looked at Funu, "Hinata lets go they don't need us anymore" Kiba said.

"Hold on Kiba, Funu what aren't you telling me" Hinata asked.

Funu just looked at her,"nothing" she said with her voice shaking a little.

"Your not telling the truth, your voice never shakes unless your hiding something" Hinata said.

"We are fine now leave us alone Hyuuga" Funu said and turned and to walk away.

Hinata grabbed her arm before she could leave, "whats wrong maybe I can help" she said.

Funu snatched her arm from her, "your help isn't always need Hinata now leave me and my team or did you forget that inside this forest we are enemies" she said.

"I don't believe you would attack me, you know Naru-kun will be mad" Hinata said.

Funu closed her eyes and tried not to make any suggestions about Naruto, "not likely, because from what I can see we have different scrolls and by all rights I could attack you and your team now" she said not looking at Hinata.

"Hinata lets just go" Kiba said.

"Hold on Kiba" Hinata said looking at him, "Funu something happened earlier didn't it" she asked.

"I said don't worry about us we are fine" Funu snapped.

"I'm not worried about your team I'm worried about my family, I could careless about Sakura and Sasuke but you and Naruto have me worried, because I haven't saw him since I been here and your acting strange and over protective for your team, what are you hiding" Hinata snapped back.

"Funu why wont you just tell her that we..." Sakura was cut off.

"Stay out of this flat chest" Funu said.

"Sakura what happened" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at Funu then Hinata and back, she couldn't tell from the looks of the two which would hurt her faster if she did or did not say anything. She gulped, "well I don't know why Funu is mad, but me and Sasuke-kun ran into..." Sakura was cut off again.

"Flat chest finish that sentence and I will personally make your life a living hell" Funu said.

"Sakura who did you run into" Hinata asked.

"Shino what would you do in this situation if you was Sakura" Kiba asked.

Shino looked at his options, "lets just say I'm glad I'm not Sakura, neither option will have a good ending as neither young kunoichi has yet to show what they can truly do, and Sakura maybe the lucky person to receive their full wrath" he said.

"I have to agree with you" Kiba said.

"Sakura will you tell me" Hinata asked.

"Speak one word and your future will be as good as missing nin living in the ANBU prison" Funu said.

Sakura gulped, "well me and Sasuke-kun ran into Orochimaru and he has this seal thing on his neck" she slowly said.

Hinata turned to Funu, "Orochimaru" she asked.

"Flat chest you better hope and pray you are killed before we leave this forest" Funu said.

"You ran into Orochimaru and you was keeping this a secret" Hinata asked.

"Not like you need to know, I'm fine Naruto is fine why do you think you need to know everything that happens, just because you are Naru-kun's first girlfriend don't mean you need to know everything" Funu yelled.

"He could be hurt" Hinata yelled back.

"Like I don't know that and he isn't, so stay out of our business, I don't demand to know what happens or who you run into when your with Naru-kun do I no, so why should you" Funu yelled.

"I'm just trying to help, maybe I can heal him" Hinata yelled.

"Heal him how, what can you heal that I can't, because encase you forgot I have medic training, your just being possessive and a know it all stay out of me and Naru-kun's private business" Funu yelled.

"What you do with your team is not private business" Hinata yelled.

"Why not because you don't want it to be, we don't ask what you, Shino, and Kiba do when your on missions or together as a team, why do you need to know what we do or who we fight" Funu yelled.

Shino, Kiba, and Sakura watched them go back and forth, "man Sakura I would hate to be you after these exams" Kiba said. Akamaru barked that he felt the same way.

"This is different you ran into Orochimaru a fucking sennin" Hinata yelled.

"How is this any different then when we went to Nami no Kuni and had to fight Zabuza, you showed absolutely no interest because Naru-kun was sitting in the room at the same time I was talking about it, you just want know everything that happens to Naru-kun to involve you, all you do is hog him so no one else can have stories to tell involving him" Funu yelled.

"No I don't" Hinata yelled.

"Can you two please stop yelling you might attract enemies" Sakura asked.

"Shut up flat chest/Sakura" Funu and Hinata yelled at her.

"Sorry" Sakura whispered as she hid behind Shino.

"When Kushina tried to kill Naru-kun you yelled and demanded everyone, me in particular, not to help and to leave him" Funu yelled.

"It wasn't like that" Hinata said.

"Like hell, if I would have left he would be dead" Funu yelled.

"It wasn't like that, I was scared" Hinata yelled at Funu.

"Like I wasn't" Funu yelled back.

"Yea but your only friend since you can remember wasn't about to die" Hinata yelled.

"Look, a cat fight" someone said.

"Yes, I wonder what happened" another said.

"Get the hell away from us" Funu and Hinata yelled both activating their doujutsu.

"Look a Hyuuga and Uchiha, that means that that blond is near, didn't the Tsuchikage put a reward up for his head" the first asked.

"Come near my Naru-kn and you will die" Hinata and Funu said.

"Looks like its boy trouble" a third said.

"Yea, lets take care of them then get the blond" the first said.

Hinata and Funu vanished, _Rasengan_ they yelled and jammed it into two of them almost breaking their spine. They turned to the girl, "you want to say anything" they asked at the same time.

She gulped, "bye" she said grabbing her teammates and jumping away.

"Hyuuga I know your worried about Naru-kun, I am to but he is fine" Funu said.

"Sorry" Hinata said.

"What" Funu asked.

"I said sorry" Hinata repeated.

"I didn't hear you Hyuuga" Funu asked.

"Don't push it Uchiha" Hinata said.

Funu smiled, "you better make it to the tower in time I don't want any excuses on why you wont be getting your butt kicked by me" she said.

"Whatever Uchiha just make sure you make it" Hinata said with a smile, "lets go Kiba and Shino" she said.

"Bipolar, those two" Kiba whispered.

"I heard that Kiba/mutt face" Hinata and Funu said.

"Um, Funu" Sakura said.

"What flat chest" Funu snapped.

"Um,did you get the food like you said" she asked slowly.

"I shouldn't give you none, fucking miss talk-a-lot flat chest" Funu said throwing her some plants she found that was edible.


	7. Chapter 7

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Lets the fights begin_

Funu woke up from her makeshift bed the next morning and looked to make sure everyone was where they was supposed to be. The first thing she noticed was Sakura laying really close to Sasuke, like so close that she was practically on top of him. She immediately forgot about those two when she didn't see Naruto laying where she left him. She jumped up and ran out of the large hallow tree and found Naruto, cooking. She blinked then walked up to him, "I didn't know you could cook" she said.

"I try, but I'm not really good at it" he replied pointing to the burnt meat.

Funu looked at it, "how long you been at it" she asked.

"For an hour" he replied.

"You know it only takes a few minutes for this meat to cook right" she asked.

Naruto hung his head, "I give up" he said.

"At least you tried" Funu said taking over cooking breakfast.

"So how long I been out" Naruto asked.

Funu shrugged, "almost 12 hours" she told him.

"That long" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Funu said. They both sat there in silence for awhile. Funu looked back to make sure Sakura and Sasuke was still sleep, "I yelled at the Hyuuga" she said once she saw they was.

"You yelled at Hina why" Naruto asked.

"Actually it was more like an argument" Funu said.

"About what" Naruto asked.

"You, she demanded to know what happened and where you was" Funu said.

"Why is that so bad" Naruto asked confused.

"Not bad, its just.....I don't know, I guess I was scared" Funu said.

"Of what, Hina wont do anything to hurt you" Naruto asked.

"I know, I wasn't scared of her, but that you might be in danger of dying" Funu said as her voice started to shake again.

Naruto walked behind Funu and pulled her into a hug, "its OK, I don't blame you for it, and I'm sure Hina will understand if you tell her why you yelled at her" he said.

"I don't know, she don't like me very much" Funu said.

"Since when do you need people to like you" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

Funu elbowed him lightly, "I don't need anyone to like me" she said.

"Oh so maybe I should leave then" Naruto joked.

"You wont get very far without me, you can't cook remember" Funu said.

Naruto sighed in defeat, "defeated by my own hunger" he said.

"Have a seat, its done" Funu told him.

_At the tower_

Funu, Naruto, Sakura, and a recently woken up Sasuke walked into the tower, "I'm going to shower" Sakura said and walked off as fast as she could to get away from Funu.

Naruto watched her leave, "whats with her, she been acting weird ever since she woke up" he asked.

"Oh, I just promised to make her life a living hell" Funu said in a bored tone.

Naruto looked at her, "why" he asked.

"I have something to take care of, I'll see you later in our team room" Funu said and walked away. Naruto watched her leave then shrugged. Funu walked through the tower and found Hinata sitting in a huge comfortable looking chair reading a scroll. She walked over and sat down in a chair across from her and looked at the ceiling, "sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, you was only trying to help and I had no right not to tell you about running into hebi-teme" she said.

"Its OK" Hinata said not looking up from her scroll.

Funu leaned all the way back in the huge chair she was sitting in and sighed, "no its not, we really could have been in danger, but I let my own selfish reasons get in the way, even when I knew I could have used your help to get here faster, if Naru-kun haven't woke up this morning we wouldn't be here now" she said with the guilt evident in her voice.

Hinata taken by surprise looked at her rival, "what do you mean your own selfish reasons, and you can handle just about anyone in this exam" she asked in confusion.

"When I was 3 my parents died, when I was 10 Itachi, who was like an aniki to me, killed the entire Uchiha clan including Mikoto who became a new kaasan for me after mine died, each time I wasn't strong enough to protect my family, when Naru-kun was unconscious I panicked" Funu said with tears rolling down her face.

Hinata was shocked at the confession she just heard. After thinking about it, it made sense why she would want to be the one who saved Naruto since everyone close to her is dead or a traitor. She looked at Funu who now was crying and walked over to her chair and pulled her in a hug, "its OK Funu, I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me what happened to your team in the forest" she said. Funu just laid her head on her rivals shoulder and cried silently.

Unknown to the two kunoichi's they was being watched, "I guess even the best rivals are also the best friends" Kurenai said.

"Yes, I'm proud that they can put their differences aside and talk about their feelings" Yuugao said.

"Maybe we should give them time before we tell them that dinner is ready" Kurenai asked.

"I agree, plus they wouldn't want to be caught in this position, it would take away from their patented 'hate each other' act they have going for them" Yuugao said then both jounin's walked away.

The passing genin's was in the middle of the tower, "OK because we have to many genin's for the third round we will have a preliminary round, since there are 25 of you will have to fight your way into the next round, each fight will be one on one and goes until one opponent can't continue or I deem the match is won, so when your name comes on the board then come to the arena" Hayate said.

The first name that popped on the screen was Sakura Haruno and Funu Uchiha. Funu smirked as she made a one hand sign and shunshined down to the arena. Sakura walked down the steps slowly, "Sakura you need to have confidence in yourself or this will be over before it starts" Kurenai said.

"Don't worry sensei I'm going to win" Sakura said.

Kurenai face-palmed, "she is going to get stomped into the ground" Naruto commented.

"Just watch the fight Naruto" Kurenai said.

"Yes sensei" Naruto said.

"Well flat-chest get ready for hell" Funu said.

"Your not going to scare me, I can beat you" Sakura said.

Funu smirked, "yes keep thinking that it will make this all the more fun" she said.

"Begin" Hayate said.

Sakura attacked Funu as soon as the match started. Funu easily and expertly dodged every attack Sakura tried to make. Sakura got irritated at Funu running, "stop running you coward" she yelled.

Funu shrugged, "if you want to be beat so soon" she said.

Sakura swung her fist at Funu but stopped mid swing as Funu planted an elbow directly in her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Sakura stumbled back and got herself together. Funu attacked her again and Sakura was easily sent flying back into the wall, Funu followed up with a knee to the stomach making Sakura gasp. Funu turned and walked away as if she was giving Sakura a chance to get her second wind.

Up in the stadium Gaara looked at Funu, "that's the girl he wrote about right" he asked Temari.

"Yea, she is making this look to easy" Temari replied.

"What Matsuri can beat that Sakura girl and she is still in the academy" Kankurou said.

"She is also being trained by Gaara" Temari pointed out.

Sakura got back to her feet and unsealed her battle ring and attacked Funu who still had her back to her. Just before the ring hit Funu in the head and splitting her in half, Funu had one of her twin long swords and blocked the ring with a loud 'clank', "no more games" Sakura yelled.

"Have it your way, I was taking it easy on you" Funu said now with her Sharingan active. She then kicked Sakura away from her and got ready.

Sakura went through some hand sighs, _hell viewing technique_, she called out. Funu's Sharingan started to spin just as the jutsu hit her. The jutsu was then reversed and sent back at Sakura. Sakura immediately noticed her genjutsu was reversed, _kai,_ she said bringing her hands in front of her. As Sakura looked for Funu she saw a shadow covering her and looked up, but it was to late as Funu brought her sword down on Sakura. She closed her eyes and waited but nothing happened, she slowly opened them and saw Funu standing in front of her with her sword at her neck. Hayate walked up, "this match is over, winner Funu Uchiha" he said.

Sakura looked at Funu, "you didn't take me serious did you" she asked.

"And give all them an idea of what I can really do, I don't think so" she then smirked, "I have your entire life to cause you hell" she added as she walked away.

Funu, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Kankurou, Haku, Kirei, Ino, and Suteru all won their matches and would be going to the third round was standing in the arena, "congratulations on winning, now come pick out a number when your name is called, this number will show you who your first opponent is" the Hokage said.

"Funu Uchiha" she walked up to the Hokage and pulled out a number, "10" the Hokage said.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he walked up to the Hokage and pulled out a number, "3" the Hokage said.

"Hinata Hyuuga" she walked up to the Hokage, and pulled out the number 11. Neji got 1, Gaara got 14, Temari got 2, Shikamaru got 12, Sasuke got 8, Shino got 4, Kankurou got 6, Haku got 5, Kirei got 9, Ino got 7, and Suteru got 13. As they pulled out the numbers Hayate wrote them down, "as you can see the numbers match up with the number on the board and let you know who your first opponent is" the Hokage said.

The matches was Funu vs Suteru, Naruto vs Kankurou, Hinata vs Shino, Sasuke vs Ino, Temari vs Shikamaru, Kirei vs Gaara, Haku vs Neji. Most of the genin's looked around giving their opponent a look of respect, except Sasuke who just glared at Ino with a look of hate.

"OK you have a month until the third round, use this time wisely and train your hardest" the Hokage said and dismissed them.

They walked out the forest of death all to be greeted by their parents, "Naruto how was it, did you pass" Kushina asked.

"Yup, I was awesome" Naruto boasted.

"I bet, I wish I could have seen it" Kushina said.

"Don't get so high on yourself yet Naru-kun" Funu said.

"Why can't I" Naruto asked.

"Your sealed or did you forget" Funu said.

"Sealed" Kushina asked.

"Oh, I forgot, we ran into hebi-teme in the forest" Naruto said.

"You forgot that" Kushina asked while her eye twitched.

"Well I was to excited about passing the second part and worried about Ino that it slipped my mind" Naruto said.

"Ino, why are you worried about her" Kushina asked.

"Well she has to fight stick-flipper-teme" Naruto said.

"Oh, that could be a problem" Kushina said.

"See that's why I was worried" Naruto said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, now lets find ero-jiji to remove this seal hebi-teme put on you" Kushina said.

"See you later I have to tell otousan I made it to the final round" Hinata said and walked towards the Hyuuga compound.

Kushina was walking around the village after she found Jiraiya and he took Naruto to remove the 2 seals that was on him, the 5 pronged seal and the one Tsunade discovered was on him. The second took a lot of study from Naruto's blood clone to find out how to remove it correctly. She walked past the Yamanake flower shop and saw Inoichi. She walked in, "hello Inoichi" she said.

"Hello Kushina-chan, you must be proud of Naruto" he replied.

"Yup, I can't wait to see what he does against Kankurou and his puppetry jutsu's" Kushina said.

"I'm sure you will come up with away to train Naruto to fight against puppets" Inoichi said.

"Actually I'm not going to train Naruto, I'm going to have Jiraiya train him" Kushina said.

Inoichi was shocked, "but you have been excited about finally getting to really train him, why change your mind now" he asked.

"Well that was before I found out who will fight who in the tournament" Kushina said.

"I still don't get why that caused you not to want to train Naruto" Inoichi said confused.

"Its not Naruto, its Ino" Kushina said.

"Ino" Inoichi ashed confused.

"You haven't heard who she has to fight" Kushina asked.

"Not yet, she avoided telling me" Inoichi said.

"I don't blame her, but if its OK with you I would like to train her this month" Kushina said.

"What, its a clan tradition for the clan head to train any Yamanak that make it to the final round of the chuunin exams" Inoichi said.

"I understand that and I'm not trying to end your tradition, but I think it would be best if we both worked together to train her" Kushina said.

"I don't get it, why would someone who has a son in the same chuunin exams want to train someone who has the potential to fight him" Inoichi asked.

"Because Naruto isn't fighting Sasuke that's why" Kushina said just as Ino came from the back.

"Sasuke" Inoichi asked.

"Um whats going on" Ino asked.

"Young lady why didn't you tell me you had to fight Sasuke in the first round" Inoichi demanded.

"I didn't think it would matter, you train me hard already, so I figured that as long as you knew I was in the final round you would up my training a little so I can be ready" Ino said.

"A little, have you been paying attention to that Uchiha, he has no problem with killing you if it makes him powerful enough to kill Itachi, there is a lot of training you need to do just so you can protect yourself against that idiot" Inoichi said.

"Sorry otousan" Ino said.

Inoichi sat down in the stool behind the counter and rubbed his temples, "don't be sorry, this just puts a lot more stress on getting you ready and able to protect yourself from anything he will try" he said.

"Why not instead of focusing on clan training focus on something else" Kushina asked.

"What do you have in mind" Inoichi asked.

"Well we all know Sasuke is strong, even if we don't want to admit it, why not let me train her in speed and introduce her to element training while you continue with clan and taijutsu training" Kushina asked.

"What do you think Ino, your going to be doing it, any suggestion" Inoichi asked.

Ino thought about it, "it sounds fine with me, I'm all for getting stronger" she said.

"OK, you will spend 8 hours everyday with Kushina-chan training, then you will spend a few hours working on clan jutsu's and taijutsu, but your main focus is to get as fast as possible and learn as much about element training as possible this month, so if we have to we will work on them a little at home also" Inoichi said.

"That's almost the entire day, I will have no time for my friends" Ino complained.

"I know it sounds like a lot of training, but this will save your life, plus most of the training will be at my compound so you will have time to talk with the girls there that's your age, plus you might learn somethings from the other jounin's, and we have a few summon's you might want to sign" Kushina said.

"I guess, at least Kirei, Haku, and Funu lives in the compound 3 Kunoichi's I get alone with well, plus I hear Hinata and Suteru are there a lot" Ino said.

"Don't worry hime, you will have enough time to hang out with your other friends, even if I have to cut back on clan training, but its important you learn as much from Kushina-chan and possible the other jounin's that you will be around as you can, if you have to take scrolls to write things down and study when you get home" Inoichi said.

"This is starting to sound like homework" Ino pointed out.

"Don't worry Ino, I promise to make it as fun as possible, plus you might to get ride with Naruto on his air plane" Kushina said.

"Um, that seems kind of dangerous" Ino said.

"Don't worry, its a jutsu I created and its perfectly safe if used the right way" Kushina said.

_By a bathhouse and waterfall_

Naruto was standing with Jiraiya, impatient as he kept looking off at the bathhouse to peep on the women, "will you teach me something" he yelled in frustration.

Jiraiya looked at him, "what do you need to learn" he asked.

"I don't know, your supposed to tell me" Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded, "this would have been more effective if I was told what you need to learn" he said.

"Well I can't do genjutsu to well" Naruto said.

"It will take to long to teach you that" Jiraiya said.

"So what will I do just stand here" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya thought, "got it, your going to sign the toad contract" he said.

"I already have the dragon contract" Naruto said.

"Yea so" Jirayia said.

"I can sign more than one" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it all depends on how much chakra you have and your control, I'll say at best you can sign 3 contracts" Jiraiya said.

"Cool" Naruto said.

_In the Senju compound_

Kushina was in the back with Ino, "now Ino I know this will be a lot of work, but even if you don't win your match this training will still help you greatly" Kushina said.

"OK, I'm ready" Ino said.

"OK first we need to get you enough chakra to learn kage bushin to learn twice as fast" Kushina said.

"OK how much chakra do I need" Ino asked.

"Depends on how much you have, try and make one, but make sure to only use half of your chakra supply" Kushina said then showed her the hand signs.

To Kushina's surprise Ino was able to make a complete and funtional clone, "our clan jutsu's use a lot of chakra" Ino said seeing the surprise.

Funu, Haku, Kirei, and Riri walked in the yard to see Kushina training Ino, "hey Riri come here" Kushina said. They walked over, "I'm going to need you to help Ino with spars when your free" she said.

"OK, but can't you do that" Riri asked.

"I can, but your closer to her level than I am, besides I can't correct her if I'm sparring her" Kushina said.

"Oh" Riri said.

"Thanks, Ino take a break" Kushina said and left the 5. Kushina walked into the compound, "Kirei what are you doing, didn't Tsunade tell you not to be walking around" she asked.

"I was hungry" Kirei said in her own defense.

"You know all this walking around wont be good for your back" Kushina said.

"I am a fully trained kunoichi, I can handle being pregnant" Kirei said.

"If you say so" Kushina said and went back to making her sandwich.

Ayame came into the kitchen, "Kushi what are you doing" she yelled.

"Eating a sandwich" Kushina responded.

"You know its almost lunch time, I will be done cooking in a few, get out" Ayame yelled.

"But Kirei made herself something to eat" Kushina protested.

"She is feeding 2 people, your not" Ayame yelled taking the sandwich.

"Hey I was going to eat that" Kushina said.

"So, I'm the cook I say what you will eat, besides for some reason I'm really hungry" Ayame said as she ate the sandwich.

"What do you mean you just ate" Kirei said.

"I know,its hard to explain, but I have been eating more for the last week" Ayame said.

"The last week" Kushina asked as her brain started to tick.

"Yea do you know whats wrong with me" Ayame asked.

"Its been a week since you been here right" Kushina asked.

"Yea give or take a few days" Ayame said confused.

Kushina had a huge smile plastered on her face, "Kushi whats with that smile" Kirei asked.

"I know whats wrong with Ayame" Kushina said with a glint in her eyes as she looked at Ayame.

"I don't like the way your staring at me" Ayame said getting a bad feeling.

"Whats wrong with her" Kirei asked.

"Well I can't be 100 percent sure, but I'm willing to bet that Ayame is going to give me my first grandbaby before this year is over" Kushina said with a smile.

Ayame looked at Kushina then fainted. Kushina and Kirei both used their years of training to catch her before she hit the ground, "I guess she wasn't expecting that" Kirei said.

"I'll take her to her room and send someone up to check her" Kushina said.

In the yard Ino was sitting on the ground, "I can't believe how much training I'm going through just because I have to fight Sasuke" she said.

"Well he is unstable, he will try and kill you" Funu said.

Ino groaned, "nice to know I have one of the psycho Uchiha's after me" she said.

"Don't worry we will help you get ready" Hinata said.

_Tournament_

Ino was waiting for her match with Sasuke, so far the Uchiha was 3 minutes late and in a few more seconds he would be disqualified. The Yamanake prayed against all hope that he wouldn't show up, but her prayers wasn't answered when the Uchiha appeared in the arena via shunshin. Ino's shoulders dropped a little, but she quickly straightened and held herself with confidence, if she was going to be beaten she wouldn't make this easy, she was going to go all out in this fight and make him prove he is better than she is.

"Begin" Genma said.

Ino attacked immediately kicking at Sasuke's midsection. He blocked the kick and then jumped back as Ino swung at his face. Sasuke then flashed through some hand signs, _Katon: grand dragon jutsu_ he called out sending the jutsu at Ino, who was to close to him to dodge the jutsu. It hit her sending her back to the stadium walls, _Katon: grand fireball_ Sasuke called out. Ino tried to remove herself from the wall but couldn't, she was stuck to watch as the jutsu came closer and closer to her. At the last minute she closed her eyes waiting for the jutsu to hit her, _Suiton: water dragon_ they all heard and saw a dragon made from water fly out from the waiting area and hit the fireball putting it out. Everyone looked up at the area and saw Naruto standing there with his hands in the seal he used, "Naruto interfere with another match and you will be disqualified from these exams, winner is Sasuke Uchiha by disqualification" Genma said. Once Sasuke and Ino was gone from the stadium he continued, "can Naruto Uzumaki and Kankurou" he said.

"Begin" he said once they was in the stadium.

Kankurou pulled his puppet off his back while Naruto went through some hand signs then bit both his thumbs, _summoning no jutsu_ he called out. To everyone's surprise he had a toad and dragon sitting on his shoulders, "what are those tiny things going to do" Kankurou laughed.

"You shouldn't make sure of their size" Naruto warned.

"Whatever, I'm going to finish this quick" Kankurou said.

Naruto flew through some hand signs, _Mokuton: staff creation: bo staff_ a tree branch grew out the ground, surprising almost everyone watching the fight. Naruto then went into his pouch and pulled out his two trench knives he got from his mother, he went through some more hand signs, _toad oil, dragon fire_ he called and the two attacks combined creating the hottest fire anyone has ever felt. He grabbed his staff and forced the trench knives into each side then threw it into the fire. It was only in the fire for a few seconds when hit hit the ground, "thanks" Naruto said to his two summons. They nodded and puffed away. Naruto picked up his new bow staff, "ready" he asked Kankurou.

"What the hell just happened" Kankurou asked.

"I created a new weapon using my two favorite weapons" Naruto said.

Kankurou looked at him for a minute, "I forfeit" he said after a few minutes.

"What why" Naruto yelled.

"You can control wood, my puppets are made out of wood, I have noway of fighting you" Kankurou explained then walked away.

"OK, next up is Funu Uchiha vs Suteru Akimichi" he said.

*-*

_AN: here in my next chapter, I know its shorter than my other chapters, but since it has been so long since I updated this story I decided to put it out this short instead of waiting to come up with a good enough fight and it not being as good as I want it. Well please review._


	8. Chapter 8

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only been known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_AN: Everyone who is in the the quickly growing clan will learn the basics of every element. Also the numbers that everyone picked don't really have a purpose._

_Funu_

Tsunade walked into the hospital wing of the stadium and checked Ino, "how long am I going to be in here" she asked with obvious disappointment in her voice.

"Not long, you don't have any major wounds I can have you healed in a few minutes" Tsunade said.

"All that training I did was for nothing" Ino said.

"No it wasn't, you was just matched against the worst opponent for you" Tsunade said.

"If you say so" Ino said.

"Look Ino every jutsu has a jutsu to counter it just like every bloodline has a bloodline to counter it, the _Sharingan_ just happens to be the worst opponent for your _Shintenshin_ abilities" Tsunade explained.

"So its not that he is better than I am" Ino asked.

"No, I think he is the worst shinobi I have ever seen him, but he has the _Sharingan_ giving him an advantage against most other ninja's and as far as I know only your father has had any success fighting an Uchiha while using his _Shintenshin_ abilities Tsunade said.

"I'm going to have to get my father to spend more time training me then" Ino said.

"You do that, your now free to leave" Tsunade said. Ino and Tsunade walked back to the stands in time to see Funu and Suteru start their match.

Funu and Suteru stood looking at each other for so long that the crowd started to boo them, then without any warning the two vanished and met in the air each throwing a punch that hit the others thrown fist. The result was a shock wave that went through the stadium. The two landed on the ground and charged at each other again. Suteru flashed through some hand signs, _Multi-size no jutsu: arms_, she said and both her arms grew in size. She brought both her now large arms and slapped then together where Funu was standing. Funu surprised by the fast movements of Suteru was able to summon her fire element around her at the last minute. Suteru quickly stopped what she was doing as she felt the heat of the element, "sneaky Funu" she said.

"Thank you" Funu said and flashed through some hand signs, _Katon: great fireball,_ she called.

_Doton: protective wall_ Suteru countered.

The smoke cleared from the fireball and Suteru was nowhere to be seen. Funu slowly looked around making sure not to miss any detail, "if I was Suteru where would I go for my next attack" she whispered to her breath. After thinking about it she jumped on the wall of the stadium, _Doton: earth hole_, she said with her hand planted on the wall while making sure not fall off the wall. Like she thought Suteru jumped out the ground and on to the wall, "now who is sneaky" Funu asked.

"Enough playing time to get serious" Suteru said as she unsealed her halberd

"Lets go" Funu said as she pulled out her twin long swords.

The two jumped across the open space and met midair and exchanged strikes. The crowd saw a bunch of sparks then the two separated again. Once they landed they both looked at each other then fell from the wall down to the repositioned floor that was further down then was supposed to be thanks to Funu. Genma dropped down and looked at the two, "since neither show..." he was cut off.

"I can still fight" Funu said as she slowly got up.

Genma waited for another minute, "winner Funu Uchiha" he said. Funu smiled as the crowd clapped then fell back unable to move.

Tsunade walked into the doctors room again this time with Shizune, "maybe I should stay here at this rate" Tsunade said.

"Then you would miss the fight" Shizune responded.

"Whats the point in leaving if I'm going to have to come right back in here" Tsunade asked.

"You have a point" Shizune said.

After a few minutes of healing Suteru started to come to, "ow my head" she said.

"Don't move, the pain will go away in a few minutes" Shizune said.

"Did I win" Suteru asked.

"No, Funu won, but only barely" Tsunade said as she continued healing Funu.

As the first round continued the Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and Temari, joined Sasuke, Naruto, and Funu wining their match. Genma walked to the arena, "can Funu and Sasuke Uchiha come down" he said. Once they was in the arena he jumped out the way, "begin" he said.

Funu slid down into the basic Uchiha stance and waited. Although she was still tired from her last fight with Suteru she wasn't going to let that slow her down, she had a fight with the Hyuuga to win after all. She was brought out of her thoughts by a punch to the face. Getting up she dashed at Sasuke and the two soon became blurs. The two separated and retook their stances, "so you think your strong enough to beat me" Sasuke asked.

"I know I am" Funu said with a glare.

Sasuke just made a noise then shot off at Funu again, _Katon: fireball_ he called out as he approached her. The jutsu shot from his mouth towards her, "your pathetic" Funu said as she vanished and kicked Sasuke in the face, "your attempts to match me is as sad as your attempts to to use a jutsu properly" she taunted him.

Sasuke made a growling noise then flipped back on to the wall and went through some hand signs, _Chidori_ he yelled.

Funu narrowed her eyes at him then also jumped on the wall, _Raikiri_ a second loud jutsu appeared and was even louder than the one Sasuke was using.

The two ran down the wall at each other and met with an explosion of light in the middle. When the light cleared Funu and Sasuke was locked in a struggle for dominance. Funu was somewhat surprised, "so Sasuke this is what hebi-teme did to you with that seal" she asked.

"That don't matter, all that matters is that I'm about to kill you" Sasuke said as seals started to appear over his body.

Everyone looked on as Funu thought quickly and forced her arm into the air taking Sasuke's with her, _Rasengan_ she yelled shoving the jutsu into his stomach sending him flying back. Funu followed his flying body and jammed her knee into his chest as he landed knocking the wind out of him. She jumped off him and stood back. 2 minutes later Genma appeared next to her, "winnner Funu Uchiha" he said. As the two was escorted out of the arena he looked at the big board, "can Naruto Uzumaki and Garra come down" he said.

Once they was told to start the two vanished and all that was seen by the civilians was sand and water being tossed around the arena. They stopped and looked at each other, "we can do this all day Gaara" Naruto said.

"Yes we could, why don't we see whose taijutsu is better" Gaara said then vanished throwing a punch at Naruto.

Five minutes later Gaara fell to the ground and Naruto appeared next to him barely able to stand, "winner Naruto" Genma said after making sure that Gaara wasn't getting up. He looked up at the big board for the next opponents, "Naruto Uzumaki v Temari" he said. Naruto's eyes went wide as Temari appeared in the arena, "begin" Genma said.

"Oh hell" was all Naruto was able to say before Temari vanished and smacked him with her fan then opened it all the way, _Fuuton: great breakthrough_ she said hitting Naruto dead on with the jutsu. Due to his fatigue he wasn't able to get up, "winner Temari" Genma said.

"That was hardly a fair fight" someone yelled from he crowd.

"Ninja fights are rarely fair, now can Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga come down" Genma said reading the board.

The two stood in their juuken stance then shot off at the other and engaged in a dance of taijutsu. As they was trading blows Neji quickly expelled his chakra, _Kaiten_ he called out pushing Hinata away from him. Neji stopped spinning and faced Hinata, _Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand_ he called out.

Hinata recovered, _Sixty-Four Palms of the Guardian Hand_ she countered and matched his attack hit for hit.

Neji stopped his attack, "your mastery of our techniques are as expected for the heir" he said.

"The same could be said for yourself" Hinata said.

"Well now is a good as a time to try out something new I have been working on" Neji said.

"I'm ready for whatever you have" Hinata told him.

Neji jumped high into the air and started to spin, _Kaiten_ he called out and sped towards the stadium in an oversized Kaiten.

Hinata looked shocked at the move. Slowly she started to gather chakra to her hands, _Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand_ she called out. She spent her arms around her body and soon chakra surrounded her body creating a shield around her. She added more chakra and moved her arms faster making it bigger until it covered most of the field. Neji's attack hit hers and sparks flew in all directions until finally Neji stopped his Kaiten. Hinata jumped at him, _Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist_ she called and spent towards him until she extended both her fist Hitting him with 2 lion heads that formed around her fist full of chakra. Neji hit the wall and slowly fell down.

"Winner Hinata" Genma then looked up at the board, "Funu Uchiha v Temari" he said.

As the two was getting ready to attack there was an explosion behind Temari. She turned and saw sand falling then Gaara appear looking into the air, "its been awhile since I killed anyone" he said

"Aww the jinchuuriki protecting his sister" the man said.

"Prepare to die Akatsuki" Gaara said then launched himself into the air. As he got closer he flung some sand kunai's at him. They was blocked by a kunai held by the Akatsuki member.

Down in the stadium Temari looked up at Gaara and the guy fighting then launched herself into the air and swung her fan with all her might at the bird then continued through landing on the sand next to Gaara.

Funu flipped back as someone attacked her. Looking up she saw the last person she thought she would see, Itachi. Funu quickly unsealed her katana's and activated her Sharingan. Itachi tilted his head, " I never told you why I killed the clan or how I did it" he said as if it didn't matter.

"Shut up and defend yourself" she told him then attacked him.

He easily dodged her attacks, "really, I thought you would be better than this, blindly attacking someone is not your style" Itachi taunted.

Funu growled and increased her attack still unable to hit her katanas into the ground she gathered chakra in her hand, _Rasengan_ she yelled and ran at him. Itach grabbed her arm and spent her around so her back was to the wall and looked into her eyes with his Sharingan, "you disappoint me, kaasan always said you had more skill than I did, maybe you should see how I killed her" he said as his Sharingan started to spin.

_Flashback:_

_Itachi walked into his parents room with his bloody katana out. He quickly killed his otousan then roughly kicked his kaasan awake. Mikoto looked at her son, "Itachi what are you doing" she asked._

"_I killed most of the clan except Sasuke and Funu, before I kill you I want you to beg for your life" Itachi said with no emotion._

_Mikoto grabbed a kunai she kept strapped to her leg and jumped at him, he easily dodged and cut her across her back, "beg for your life and I'll kill you with little pain" Itachi said._

_Mikoto tried to move but couldn't because of the cut on her back, "if your going to kill me then kill me, but if you think for one minute I'm going to beg for my life then you should kill yourself because that will never happen" she said with as much hate as she could._

"_Fine" Itachi said and started to cut her deep enough to cause blood to run but not enough to cause any major damage, "I'm going to watch as you slowly die" he told her._

_Mikoto bit her tongue refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her screams of pain. Slowly she moved her hand with her kunai in it towards her neck, "Funu will kill you, she is already pass the level you was at her age, she will make you beg for your life, she will avenge my death and the clan" she said before she slit her own neck, she refused to be killed like some animal._

_Flashback ends_

Itachi dropped the girl and jumped away, "Akatsuki lets go" he ordered. The 4 members who came with him immediately jumped after him.

Funu's sharingan spent from where she was and focused on where Itachi was heading. Slowly she got up and grabbed her katana's and ran after him with all her speed. She just passed the gate when she caught up to the jounin's that was chasing them, speeding pass them she surprised the Akatsuki members by keeping pace with them, "ITACHI" she yelled.

Turning he looked at Funu in the eyes before her katana sliced across his eye just missing its intended target and cutting his eyelid. Surprised that she hit him he stopped turned and implanted his fist in her stomach then landed a roundhouse kick to her face sending her back. He slowly approached her with his right eye closed so the blood wont go in it, "you should have stayed down, now I have to kill you" he said and raised his hand ready to strike.

Funu stood up and got ready, "I might not be able to beat you now, but I know I can hit you" she said.

Itachi vanished so fast even her Sharingan had a hard time keeping up with him. Before his kick could reach its target a green blur appeared and stopped his kick, "try that on me" it said.

"Gai get out of my way" Itachi said.

"Itachi we have to leave" one of the Akatsuki members said.

"Deidara shut up or I will kill you" Itachi said.

"No really we need to leave, Konoha elite jounin's have realized that she followed us, although the first group that followed us was no problem, these jounin's all are a match for us" the blue member said.

"Let them come, Lord Jashin needs a new sacrifice" the black and white member said.

"Fine lets go, Funu our next meeting you will not be so lucky" Itachi said and the group disappeared.

Funu fainted and was caught by Gai. Wiping the black blood from around her eyes he started to walk back to the others and handed her over to Tsunade.

2 weeks later Hinata was doing her rounds at the hospital when she went to the room that Funu was assigned to. Opening the door she didn't see anybody. Blinking she shut the door back and opened it again thinking that maybe she had the wrong room. Looking at the door number and her chart she walked back in and Funu still wasn't there, "what the hell, did she get released already" she asked herself while walking up to the front desk.

"Hinata you look lost" the receptionist said with amusement.

"Sorry, did Funu Uchiha check out already" Hinata asked.

Checking her checkout list she turned to Hinata, "nope" she said.

"Are you sure" Hinata asked.

"Check yourself" she said handing Hinata the checkout list.

"Thank you" Hinata said after giving her back the list. Thinking about what to do next she vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared in the family compound. Running through the mansion she burst into the meeting room where Tsunade, Kushina, Konan, Kurenai, Anko, Rin, Anko, Riri, Shizune, Yugito, Yuugao, Naruto, Ayame, Haku, Kirei, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Jiraiya, Sateru, and Kari all turned and looked at her in surprise.

"Hinata why are you not at the hospital" Tsunade asked.

"Shouldn't you all be out doing missions or something" Hinata asked, then shook her head, "that don't matter Funu is missing" she said.

"What do you mean missing" Tsunade asked.

"As in she is not in the hospital, her room is empty and she didn't sign out" Hinata said.

"Everyone but Kari and Ayame head out and look for her" Tsunade ordered.

Everyone but the two ran out the compound and split up, Kushina, Konan, and Naruto took to the air on paper airplanes.

Funu sat in a small cave under the Uchiha compound with her eyes closed. Around her was multiple scrolls in a circle, on each scroll was the same seals. With her eyes still closed she went through some hand signs, once she finished black blood started to trail from her eyes to the scroll directly in front of her. 30 minutes later the blood stopped and all the scrolls burst in flames. On her left arm a seal of the Uchiha clan appeared

Sateru was walking past the Uchiha compound when Funu stumbled out. Sateru quickly ran to her friend and caught her before she tripped over the step. Looking at Funu Sateru was surprised to see so much blood coming from her eyes, helping her on her back Sateru took off towards the compound.

2 days later Funu opened her eyes and found herself in the medical room of the compound. She blinked trying to remember how she got here until her stomach reminded her she hasn't ate in days. Making her way to the kitchen everyone turned and looked at her, "um morning" she said nervously.

"Care to explain why you us all so worried" Yuugao asked.

"Can I eat first, I haven't ate in days and I'm really hungry" Funu said.

After eating everyone turned to Funu who just looked at the table with no intent to say anything. Sateru looked at her best friend, "Funu" she said.

Funu looked at her trying to hold back the tears, "he tortured her" she said.

"Funu" Sateru said sadly.

"He tortured her because she wouldn't beg for her life" Funu said.

"Who tortured who" Kushina asked in confusion.

"ITACHI, HE MADE ME WATCH AS HE TORTURED MY KAASAN BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T BEG FOR HER OWN LIFE, SHE KILLED HERSELF JUST SO HE WOULDN'T SEE HER CRY" Funu yelled. She abruptly stood up as her tears flowed freely off her face landing on the table, "she told him that I would kill him, that I was already past the level he was when he was my age, that I will make him suffer and beg for his own life, she said that I will become an avenger for her wrongful death" she whispered just loud enough for them to hear then turned and ran out the room.

Everyone watched in silence as the kitchen door swung shut, "should we go after her" Hinata asked after a few minutes.

"No" Sateru said.

Everyone looked at her, "why not" Naruto asked.

"Because its how she deals with death, she just needs time to find herself, trust me she will be fine in a few days" Sateru said.

"But maybe she needs a shoulder to cry on" Naruto said.

"No, you will only push her away, you have to understand Funu lived all this time thinking her kaasan was killed in her sleep, now finding out she was tortured until she killed herself is having an affect on her, just give her time, she will come to us when she need us" Sateru said.

"I don't like it, but she knows the most about Funu so we should listen to her" Tsunade said.

Funu ran all the way to her makeshift graves and fell down between her two kaasan's graves. She sat there crying trying to figure out why everyone she got close to ended up dead. For 5 days she sat there crying only leaving to find food and water. Finally over feeling sorry for herself she stood and walked back to the village. As soon as she entered the village she came across Sakura and Ino. Sakura gulped and looked nervous while Ino looked confused, "hello flat chest, I told you I would make your life a living hell didn't I" Funu asked with a smirk.

Sakura slowly backed away from Funu while Ino continued to look on in confusion, "Funu whats going on, I know you don't like Sakura but why would you make her life a living hell" the blond asked.

"Don't worry Ino I'm not going to kill her, just teach her to keep her mouth shut" Funu said.

"Funu lets talk about this, I didn't mean to tell Hinata that" Sakura said with a nervous stutter.

"I'm through talking to you Sakura, all you have done was test me, push me, and annoy me you wanted my best now you got it" Funu said as she walked closer to her.

Sakura turned and took off through the village with Funu quickly catching up. Ino just stared at them still in confusion, "shit she could really kill her" she said and took off after them.

Funu caught up with Sakuran and kicked her into an open space that was near them. Funu quickly attacked her with taijutsu. Sakura tried to defend herself but was unable to against the pissed off Uchiha. Funu was about to kick her but was tackled and was being held down by Ino sitting on her, "Funu stop or you will kill her" she yelled.

"Ino get off me, this is between me and that flat chest loud mouth" Funu replied.

"Sakura run I can't hold her forever" Ino said.

Funu watched Sakura run, "you let her get away" she yelled.

"I know, you have to calm down, I don't know what happened to get you so pissed at her, but killing her will only make things worse for you" Ino yelled at her.

"She deserves to be put in her place" Funu yelled.

"Listen to yourself, you sound like Sasuke and all the other Uchiha's, you spent your entire life trying to be different from them and when it counts the most your showing that your just like them, your better than this Funu, we all know you can beat Sakura but doing it will only make you into what your trying so hard not to be" Ino yelled at her.

What Ino said was like a slap to the face for Funu, "do I really sound like him" she asked after a few minutes.

"Believe it or not, you sound exactly like Sasuke with his superior attitude" Ino said.

"Thank you Ino, I was... I don't know what over came me" Funu said.

"Its fine" Ino said getting off her.

"Want to walk back to the compound with me" Funu asked.

"Sure I have to go there for training anyway" Ino replied.

Walking into the compound Kushina stopped her training session and looked at the two, "how are you two" she asked.

Funu looked at Ino then smiled, "much better" she said.

"Good" Kushina said with a smile, "because you have a lot of training to make up Funu" she added. Funu couldn't help but smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only been known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Building a family_

Riri and Naruto sat on the roof of the compound, "so let me get this straight, the flowers growing on your waist means you have become a women" Naruto asked in confusion, really her clan was confusing as hell.

Riri sighed, she explained this to everyone already yet Naruto couldn't understand it, "look you remember when ero-Jiraiya said that Zetsu had fly traps on his shoulders" she asked.

"Yea" Naruto responded.

"Well think of these flowers as the females version of those fly traps" Riri said.

"Oh, so will they stay there or can you remove them" Naruto asked.

"Well most kunoichi's remove them because they get in the way, I'm not sure yet" Riri said.

"Naruto Riri lunch is ready" Ayame yelled.

"Naruto, Hinata, and Funu we are leaving after this, we are being sent on an S ranked mission" Konan said.

"Really where" Naruto asked.

"Its a surprise" Konan said.

"How long" Hinata asked.

"Only 3 years" Konan said.

"What kind of mission lasts for 3 years" Funu asked.

"Its a surprise" Kushina said.

"Your going with us kaasan" Naruto asked.

"Yea, me, you, Hinata, Funu, and Konan" Kushina said.

"3 years, that means Naruto will not be here when our son is born" Ayame said.

"Unfortunately not" Kushina said.

"3 long years, I'm going to miss you two" Anko said picking Naruto and Hinata up and hugging them, they was really small after all.

"Anko put me down" Naruto yelled.

"Sure" Anko said then gave him a big kiss before dropping him.

"I can't believe I'm leaving again" Hinata said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be away from Funu for 3 years" Sateru said.

"I know, we never been apart for more than 2 weeks" Funu said hugging her best friend.

"Just know when you come back I'm going to finally beat you in a spar Funu" Sateru said.

"You can try" Funu laughed.

"Hey everyone Sasuke ran away from the village" Ino said running in the compound.

"What are we supposed to do" Kushina asked her.

"The Hokage wants everyone available to go look for him" Ino said.

"How many people is available" Tsunade asked.

"Not many most jounin's are out on a mission" Ino said.

"Um, Konan" Sateru called.

"What" Konan answered.

Sateru pointed to the door, "Funu already left" she said.

Everyone looked then dashed out the door after her.

(break)

Funu found Sasuke sitting on Madara's head she stopped in front of him, "took you long enough" he said.

"What the hell are you doing" Funu asked

"What does it look like, I was waiting, now lets go" Sasuke ordered.

"Who do you think your talking to, your going nowhere but back to the village, by force if necessary" Funu said.

Sasuke stood up and looked at her, "this village will not let us get strong enough to avenge the clan, Orochimaru will give us power" he said.

"Sasuke shut up" Funu said and attacked him.

Sasuke and Funu exchanged attacks at high speeds, 'lets stop these games and get serious so I can deliver you to Orochimaru" Sasuke said as he activated his cursed seal.

"Fine" Funu said she vanished and attacked with even greater speeds. _Katon: great fire dragon_ she called out and blew out a dragon that went straight at sasuke.

Sasuke dropped of the edge of the waterfall down and under the lake below it. Funu followed him over landing on top of the lake, _Chidori current_ Sasuke said and the jutsu released from his entire body except his hand. Funu was hit by the jutsu as Sasuke jumped out the water and punched her in the face then kicked her into a tree, "your no match for me" he said and turned to walk away.

Funu slowly got up, "you shouldn't turn your back on your opponent" she said, _Rasengan bullet_ she added. Just as Sasuke turned around she hit him with a _Rasengan_ followed by another from the other hand. She continued to assault him with_ Rasengan's_ until he was hit with 10 of them. She then appeared in front of him, _Double Rasengan_ she called and hit him in the stomach knocking him in the air she jumped above him and hit him n the back with her other one knocking him unconscious. Just as she landed she almost fell over but caught herself, just to receive a hard punch to the jaw and a kick to the side sending her fly into a tree. The last thing she saw before she lost conscious was Kakashi running off with Sasuke over his shoulder. Kushina arrived at the spot and saw Funu unconscious by a tree, 'Sasuke couldn't have beat her until she was unconscious could he' she thought as she picked her up, 'it don't even look like a battle happened here, everything is the same' she added. Then she vanished with no trace but the wind that trailed her.

(break)

Funu woke up in the hospital 2 days later, "you finally woke up, what happened" Tsunade asked.

"I beat Sasuke up, Kakashi knocked me unconscious then took him" Funu told her.

"I see, Kushina didn't think Sasuke could beat you unconscious and still get away" Tsunade said.

"He only got lucky, that seal increased his power by a lot" Funu said.

(break)

Sasuke woke up and looked around, "where am I" he asked.

"I found you unconscious" he heard.

"Kakashi-sensei" he questioned.

"Yea, where was you headed before you became unconscious" he asked.

"To Orochimaru" Sasuke said.

"I see, I wont try and stop you, but give me 2 months to train you before you go" Kakashi asked.

"Fine 2 months and not a day more" Sasuke said.

"Good, get up we are going to the mountains to train, your two months start once you reach them so the faster you get there the faster you can get to Orochimaru" Kakashi said and walked out.

Sasuke finally made it up to the mountains two days later and was pissed that Kakashi left him, "what the hell was you thinking leaving me like that" he yelled.

Kakashi looked up from his book and noted that he finally made it, "took you long enough, what did you do fight a bear on your way, wait don't answer that, lets get started, by the time I'm done with you, your taijutsu is going to be perfect and your going to master every jutsu that you know and master your lighting element" Kakashi said then attacked with taijutsu, "no _Sharingan"_ he added.

(break)

Kushina with Konan by the fire they made in an opening outside of Konoha. They sent Naruto, Hinata, and Funu off to find something for dinner, "so what do you think" Kushina asked.

"I saw we force them to master every element then work on combining elements" Konan said.

Kushna nodded, "we don't have to worry about taijutsu or weapons, but it never hurts to find a new taijutsu or weapon to master, not to mention its time to start the Uzumaki training" she said.

"Training in the mountains, I forgot about that, we should spend most of the training time in the mountains and only come out to stay current on news and to get food" Konan said.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I wont lie I'm going to be tempted to come back for my grandbabies birth" Kushina said.

"I know, this is the second nephew that I'm going to miss the first few years of his life, at least I know for a fact that he will be safe" Konan said.

"Mom we're back" Naruto said.

"Good we determined we will spend all the training in the mountains, only coming down for the basic things" Kushina said.

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually leaving the village for more than 2 weeks, sorry, but I only been out the village twice" Funu said excited.

"Don't worry, we will explore the world every 3 months to give you three a break from training" Konan said to her.

(8 months later)

Ayame just finished giving birth and was tired as hell. Looking up at Tsunade she smiled, "let me see my son" she said holding her arms out.

"Can't do" Tsunade said.

Ayame frowned, "why the hell not" she asked angrily.

"Because its not a boy, its a girl sorry I misread the test" Tsunade said.

"Well that's fine now give me my Ami" Ayame said holding her hands out for her baby.

"Ami" Tsunade asked.

"Ami Ichiraku Uzumaki" Ayame said.

"Ichiraku" Tsunade asked confused.

"Yea, its not just the name of the restaurant its my last name" Ayame said.

"I didn't know that" Tsunade said.

"No one did, not even Naru-kun" Ayame said.

"Everyone can come in" Tsunade said opening the door.

Hanabi flew in and to Ayame's side, "let me hold my little sister" she asked quickly holding her hands out.

"Ok get up here" Hanabi climbed on the bed, "now be careful" Ayams aid passing the baby to her.

"She is so light" Hanabi said wide eyed.

"Yea most babies are" Tsunade said as everyone smiled at the excited Hyuuga.

"Hanabi, if your going to be her olde sister then your going to have to protect her" Ayame teased.

"I'll protect her with my life" the the 8 year old said.

"Whoa slow down there Hanabi, we are the ones protecting you two with our life, we don't need you doing anything reckless" Anko surprised everyone by saying, "what" she asked.

"You almost sound like a concerned aunt" Ayame teased.

"Oh shut up" Anko said.

"Hey pervert what are you back there writing" Tsunade asked.

"A new chapter in my book, don't worry this one has almost nothing to do with sex, except what little I put in it" Jiraiya answered seriously while still writing.

"Whats it on" Tsunade asked.

"Them" Jiraiya answered.

"That's vague" tsunade said.

"Think about it" Jiraiya said.

"Wait you mean everyone body" Tsunade asked.

"Exactly, its about the growth of our family, of course none of our names appear in it" Jiraiya said.

(break)

"Hey Ayame gave birth and guess what its a girl she named her Ami Ichiraku Uzumaki" Konan yelled to them.

Kushina stopped the three from their all out spar, "really I thought she was having a boy" she said.

"Yea Tsunade read the test wrong" Konan said.

"I Wonder what she looks like" Naruto said.

"I bet she looks like Ayame with Naruto's hair and eye color" Hinata said.

"Think she will have his cute whiskers" Funu asked.

"I could zip back to Konoha real quick" Kushina said.

"Oh no, you have to stay here and wait 3 years like the rest of us" Konan said.

"What but I want to see my grandbaby" Kushina said.

"Lets stop talking about this before we have to go back short just to see her" Konan said.

"Hey our one month break starts next week" Hinata said.

"She's right, we can go back real quick and see her" Kushina said.

"I agree we should, they deserve to be able to see her" Konan said.

(break)

Ayame was let out the hospital and was back in the compound, "I want a baby now" Kurenai said.

"Me to" Yuugao said.

"Hey shouldn't Kari..." Anko was cut off by that exact person.

"TSUNADE GET UP HERE NOW" Kari yelled at the top of her lungs.

3 hours later the second baby born within the last 2 days was in the house, "welcome to the family Zoe, go get Riri she is going to want to meet her niece" Kari said.

Riri came running in to the room, "Kari whats wrong" she asked in a panic, "Anko said you was in trouble" she added.

Anko couldn't help the smirk that was spreading on her face, "I'm not in trouble your niece is born her name is Zoe " Kari said.

Turning to Anko, "that's not funny" Riri yelled turning red.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it, your to serious sometimes, its so easy to pull jokes on you" Anko laughed.

"Your no longer going to be my child's godmother" Riri said.

"Ok ok sorry, are you expecting" Anko asked.

"Not until Naru-kun comes back" Riri told her with a blush, "let me hold her" she asked.

"Sure" Kari said handing her daughter to her cousin.

"She is so cute" Riri said.

(break)

Kushina, Konan, Hinata, Naruto, and Funu all walked through the gate then immediately took to the roofs and sped towards the compound. Since it was early in the morning not many people was out to notice or stop them so they got to their destination pretty fast. Stopping in front of the main house Kushina reached for the door then stopped, "lets surprise them" she said.

"We already are surprising them by coming back" Konan said.

"I know but lets just pop in without opening the door, really surprise them" Kushina said.

"Will you ever get over that" Konan asked.

"Nope, its so much fun to see people's surprised face" Kushina said then they all went pop in a puff of smoke.

They popped into the room surprising everyone in it, "hahahahahahahaha you should have seen your faces" Kushina laughed with Naruto and Hinata laughing hard behind her.

Funu and Konan just looked at the three while shaking their heads, "will you three grow up" Konan asked.

"Hey I'm only 13" Naruto said through his laughter.

"Me to" Hinata laughed out.

"Whats your excuse Kushina" Konan asked.

"Their expressions was funny as hell" Kushina laughed.

Getting herself under control Tsunade cleared her throat, "there are babies in the room, please refrain from using that language" she said.

"Where is my grandbaby" Kushina said immediately after.

"I want to see her" Naruto, Funu, Hinata, and Funu added.

"She is in Ayame's room..." they was gone, " sleep" Tsunade finished, "well someone is excited this morning" she added.

"Well can you blame them, Naruto has a daughter, Kushina has a granddaughter, Konan has a niece, and Hinata and Funu are really close to Ayame and Naruto" Kurenai said.

(break)

"Ayame, where is the baby" Kushina asked as she ran into her room without knocking.

"She is sleeping" Ayame answered sleepily turning over to face them. She held her arms out and Naruto immediately went to her and hugged her, which she pulled him in the bed, "I'm still sleepy stay here for a few minutes" she said.

"I knew it, she look like Ayame with Naru-kun's eyes and hair color" Hinata said.

"And she has whiskers" Funu added.

Kushina went to pick her up, "if you wake her up your staying with her until she goes back to sleep" Ayame said.

"We only have a month here until we have to leave so I'm spending as much time with her as possible" Kushina told her and picked the baby up nd walked out followed by Konan who was trying to get the baby, Funu and Hinata who was talking about how much fun having a baby to take care of would be.

Naruto watched them leave with his daughter, "don't worry, you can go get her whenever you want" Ayame said kissing him on the cheek, "finally some quiet, your daughter is loud" she added.

(break)

Anko walked out her room and almost ran into Kushina whow as still holding a now laughing Ami, "you couldn't resist coming to see her could you" she asked.

"No, she is so cute and laughs a lot" Kushina said.

"She is" Anko agreed, "where is Naruto" she asked.

"With Ayame why" Kushina asked.

"Because you deserve more grandbabies" Anko said and ran down the hall laughing at the look on Kushina's face.

"Anko your to old for my son" she called after her.

"Not what he thinks, he been hitting on me since he knew me" Anko yelled back and turned the corner. Coming to a stop she almost ran into the two teens, "hey Ayame I'm going to take Naruto now" she said.

"Ok, I'm hungry anyway" Ayame said.

"You had better used protection this time" Anko said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to her room.

Closing her door and locking she went through some hand signs, _silencing no jutsu_ she said, "now no one can hear us" she said.

"Anko" Naruto said confused.

"What, you mean all the times you been hitting on me, your going to bitch out now" Anko asked with her hands on her hip.

(break)

A week before it was time to leave Naruto was more tired then he ever been in his entire life. After having sex with Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, Riri, Shizune, and Ayame multiple times a day for 3 weeks straight he never got the chance to actually see his own daughter besides when she was sleep. So now he sat in the yard with her, "Ami-chan" he said as he held her in the air while she giggled and waved her arms around. He abruptly stopped and ran in the house. Handing Ayame Ami he then ran into the library and sat safely in his own personal Namikaze section, since Ami couldn't get in there yet he was safe.

"I wonder what that was about" Anko said as she looked at Ayme then into the library at Naruto.

Ayame looked at Ami then Naruto and she was pissed, "NARUTO" she yelled.

"What did he...what the hell is that smell" Anko asked.

"That's why Naruto ran" Ayame sighed and went to the bathroom to change Ami.

(break)

Kushina stood with Naruto, Hinata, Funu and Konan at the gate again, "well this is the last time we will be back in the village until after your training" Kushina said.

"Lets go, I can't wait to get back to training" Naruto said.

"The only thing you take serious is training" Funu commented.

"You know" Naruto walked in front of Funu and leaned into her face, "your it" he said touching her and running off.

"Damn I thought he was going to kiss me" Funu said. She then looked around and noticed everyone was running down the road, "hey I wasn't ready" she yelled and chased after them.


	10. Chapter 10

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only been known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Being selfish always leads to death_

Sitting in a dark room black eyes with 3 red comas in each looked around at the other 2 shinobi's in the room and snorted, "I'm wasting my time with you two" he said.

"Sasuke shut up" one of the other two boys said.

"Who told you to address me, you better learn that I'm your superior and learn it fast" Sasuke said darkly.

Before the other boy responded they both felt a sword at their neck, "if you two don't shut up and wait for Orochimaru-sama to tell us why we are here I will kill you both" the last boy said.

"Kimimaro that's enough, I'm sure that neither Sasuke or Juugo are trying to get on your bad side" a snake like voice said.

"Orochimaru-sama what are your orders" Kimimaro asked.

"You three are going through a special training from this point on, your going to be the first sannin's of Oto" Orochimaru said.

(break)

Funu walked into the hotel they was staying in, "Naru-kun are you busy" she asked.

"Well I'm waiting on Hina-chan, why" Naruto answered.

"Nothing" Funu answered and walked to sit in the chair that was by the door.

Hinata came down stairs in a purple dress, "ready Naru-kun" she asked.

"Yup" Naruto responded.

"Lets go, I can't wait to see where your taking me for my birthday" she said.

Funu bit her lip, "hey..." she was cut off.

"Funu, its my birthday, can't I have this one day with Naru-kun by myself" she yelled.

Funu blinked at her, "whatever its not like I have a choice in it anyway, I never have a choice in it" she yelled, "and don't worry about my present because I'm taking it back" she added as she slammed the hotel door behind her breaking the glass.

The two looked at her in shock, "um someone has to pay for that" the clerk said.

Kushina and Konan came down stairs laughing until they saw the broken door, "what happened" Kushina asked.

"Funu-chan" Naruto said.

"She broke the door, why would she do that" Kushina asked in shock.

"I don't know, she seemed mad about something" Hinata said.

"Well are you two going after her" Konan asked.

"Can't, Naru-kun is taking me out for my birthday" Hinata said.

"Oh, I think I know whats wrong with Funu" Kushina said.

"What" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it right now you two get going" Kushina said.

(break)

Funu was running across the roof tops of the small village they was visiting with no destination in mind. She was still debating whether to take Hinata's gift back or not, after all Funu didn't get anything for the Hyuuga on her birthday. She found a large tree and sat on the highest branch so she could see the moon. She looked at the moon and sighed not knowing what to do about the way Hinata acts towards her. She has tried being nice, hell treated Hinata as if she was a sister ever since they left the village, but Hinata treated her like an enemy the more she tried to be friendly with her.

"I knew I have a rivalry with Hinata, but that didn't mean she had to treat me like I'm her enemy" she said out loud, "does it" she added in confusion.

"Looks like your having problems" she heard.

"Who are you" she asked quickly standing and looking for the voice.

"You should know better to come out alone in a town your new in" the voice said from behind her. Before Funu could reply she was hit in the back of the neck and her world went back.

(break)

Hinata followed Naruto as they entered a fancy looking restaurant, "I know you don't like ramen, so I picked a restaurant that doesn't serve any" Naruto said.

Hinata looked around, the lights was dim, their was was a large picture of Hinata behind a table, "this is so beautiful" she said.

"I'm glad you like it, Funu gave me the idea for the picture behind the table" Naruto admitted.

"Oh" was all Hinata said.

"Well lets eat, I'm starving" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled, "yea lets eat" she said.

(break)

Funu was slapped across her face forcing her awake, "good your woke" the person said in a nice voice.

"Not like I had a choice, where the hell am I and why the hell am I strapped to a table" she demanded.

The person shook a finger in her face, "I'm the one asking the questions not you" she said.

"I'm not answering anything so you will be better off letting me go" Funu said with a glare.

The lady slapped her again, "talk when spoken to, now whats the weaknesses of your companions" she asked.

Funu just spit in her face which resulted in a punch in the stomach, "I have all day, you already, so the faster you answer my questions the faster you can have some food" she said as she sat down and started to eat something, "now I'm only interested in the 2 jounin's, so whats Kushina and Konan's weaknesses" she asked calmly.

Funu just glared at her. The lady shook her head and hit a button resulting in a voltage of electricity going through her body. Funu screamed out in pain, "are you going to tell me" she asked.

"I'm not telling you shit" Funu said breathing hard.

"Like I said I can do this all day, I have enough raiton jutsu's packed in this scroll table to power Konoha for 2 years" she told her. Funu just glared at her and spit in her food. The lady looked pissed, "you know I think I'm going to sit this food just out of your reach" she said as she stuck a chopstick through some chicken and held it so it was just out of Funu's range.

"Is she talking" a male voice asked entering the room.

"No Kakashi, its going to take time to break her" the lady said.

"Ok Taki continue and tell me when she breaks, we have all the time you need" Kakashi said and left.

Funu's eyes went wide, "Ka-Kakashi" she whispered "Taki" she added.

"I told you not to speak until your told to" Taki said and slapped her again.

(break)

Naruto walked into the living area of their hotel room and sat down and looked at Kushina and Konan, "have you seen Funu-chan" he asked.

"No why" Kushina answered.

"I been looking for her since Hina-chan's birthday but can't find her" Naruto said.

"Really, she wouldn't leave for a long period of time without telling us" Konan said worried.

"Naruto go ask Hinata if she seen then come back" Kushina said.

Naruto walked into Hinata's room, "Hina-chan have you seen Funu-chan" he asked.

"Nope, why" Hinata answered.

"Because I haven't seen her since your birthday" Naruto said and walked out.

Hinata looked at the door in surprise and ran out after him, "Naru-kun you really haven't saw her since then" she asked.

"Nope" Naruto answered.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen her Hinata" Kushina asked.

"No" Hinata said.

"Where the her would she be" Konan asked no one in particular

"She really must be mad to disappear like this" Hinata said.

"Why would she be mad" Kushina asked.

"I don't know but the last thing she said before she broke the door was, ' whatever its not like I have a choice in it anyway, I never have a choice in it" she yelled, "and don't worry about my present because I'm taking it back' and I haven't seen her since" Hinata told them.

"I wonder what she meant by that" Naruto said.

"I know what she meant" Kushina said.

"Really what" Naruto asked.

"How often have you just spent time with Funu by yourself since we left Konoha" Kushina asked.

"I don't know, a few times a month why" Naruto asked.

"How often have you spent time with Hinata alone, without even leaving a clone for Funu" Kushina asked.

Konan quickly figured out what the problem was, "Hinata how many times since we left Konoha has Funu tried to spend time with you that you turned her away" she asked.

"Um, I spent a lot of time with Hinata, probably most of my free time, why" Naruto answered not understanding the problem.

Hinata thought, "I don't know, a lot what does this have to do with Funu being missing" she asked.

The two jounin's sighed, "you both have done nothing but ignored her, the only tie you spend with her is the time I make you spend with her and she knows this" Kushina said.

The two blinked, "when is Funu's birthday" Konan asked.

"Um August 14" Naruto answered.

"What did you do on August 14" Kushina asked.

"Me and Naru-kun went on a picknick" Hinata answered.

"Yet you yelled at her to let you have 'one day' with Naruto alone since it was your birthday, quiet frankly I wouldn't be surprised if Funu was somewhere crying her eyes out right now" Kushina said.

"I thought we taught you both better than this, you both disappointed me with your behavior and I hoped you would have figured it out without us telling you" Konan said in a voice that cleared showed her disappointment.

"Now go find Funu" Kushina said as they all left the hotel.

(break)

Funu struggled to keep her eyes open, "tell me what I want to know and you can eat" Taki said in frustration at her not speaking.

Funu just glared, "when Kushina and Konan find you, they are going to rip you apart" she hissed out in pain.

"You foolish little girl, you already been here for 5 days, what makes you think they are even looking for you" Taki asked then smacked her with a chakra enforced hand as blood sprayed from Funu's mouth.

"Taki, that's enough for today, spray her down then give her a little food, we don't want her dying before we get what we want from her" Kakashi said from the door.

"Fine, hows my baby" Taki asked as she sprayed Funu with a suiton jutsu.

"He is sleep, his first birthday is tomorrow, we can take the day off and celebrate it if you want" Kakashi said.

"That's fine, just take over for me, no need for both of us to be off, he is only turning 1 after all" Taki said.

"Sure" Kakashi said then kissed her and left.

"You should keep that mask on, your fucking face is horrendous" Funu spat out.

She received a kick to the stomach and heard a crunching noise under his foot, "you should be careful of what you say, next time I just might kill you" he said while smirking.

(break)

The 4 returned to the hotel after another failed try at finding the youngest member of their group, "where the hell did she go" Hinata growled out in frustration.

"Don't sound all frustrated now, you drove her away" Konan said.

"I didn't try to" Hinata said.

"Yet neither of you tried to make her fit in either, the way I see it your both responsible for her being missing" Konan said.

"We all are you two for completely ignoring her" she pointed to Naruto and Hinata, "and me and Konan for not doing anything to fix the situation" she pointed to Konan and herself, "being the adults here we should have took a more active role and protecting you all and making sure you all are being treated fairly and not being left behind" Kushina told them.

"Why we should have been paying more attention then catching up on or sisterly bond" Konan said feeling guilty.

"How do we fix it" Hinata asked.

"We can't do anything until we find her" Kushina said.

"How long has it been" Naruto asked.

"If she been missing since Hinata's birthday then 2 weeks" Kushina said.

(break)

Funu tried to open her eyes, but with the lack of food they barely opened halfway, "why are you doing this"she asked in a horse voice.

"Its simple, I'm going to destroy everyone who is close to you, do you know what it is like not to be able to go back to your home village, do you know what it like to feel true fear, to be afraid that your life is going to end if you blink, I never knew that until Kushina looked at me that day, I was terrified so I'm going to destroy her before she can fight back" Kakashi explained.

"What makes you think you will get that chance" Funu asked slowly.

Kakashi smirked, "because I realized the only way to get through someone like her is through her loved ones, your just the lucky one to be caught" he said.

Funu glared down at him, "you make me feel all warm inside" she said sarcastically.

Kakashi took out a kunai, "I'm done being nice" he said and sliced and made a small 'x' on her left cheek. She screamed out in pain as he sliced from her right hip up to her left breast, "are you going to give me what I want" he asked.

"I'll give you a kick in the balls you pedophile" Funu struggled out.

Kakashi shook his head and shoved the kunai into her right palm. He pulled another sword off the table behind him, "I have hundreds of these so we can do this for as long as you want" he said.

"Why don't you do something useful and shove that kunai up your ass" she said as she spit blood in his unmasked face.

Kakashi sliced her left eye, "you think I'm playing a game, I will kill you this is your last chance" he said.

"What are you waiting for, hurry and send me to Obito so I can kick his ass for giving you his eye" Funu spat out with the last breath she could before the kunai made another slice across her left eye.

(break)

Konan was standing on a tree looking over the town they was still in, "DAMNIT" she yelled at the top of her lungs and dropped down. She started walking away but saw a light coming from...inside the tree? Curious and confused Konan walked up to it and pushed it, to her surprise a door flew open. Blinking a few times she slowly entered the, 'tree house' sure to watch out for any traps. When she finally made it to the bottom she screamed out in horror. Funu was tied to a table standing upright, her shirt was ripped, she had a long scar from her right hip to her left breast, an 'x' on her left cheek and over her left eye, Konan only hoped it didn't fuck her eye up. Her right hand was on the table with a kunai through the palm, she had what looked like a shallow cut across her neck, thank god she noticed the slight raise and fall of the girls chest. Her pants was nowhere in sight, but thankfully her panties didn't look like they was removed, but they was soaked from urine, there was so many cuts on her legs that it looked like she was attacked by a dog that was only waist height. Trying to get her emotions under control she walked up to her and slowly removed the kunai from her right hand and started to heal as much as she could and stop the bleeding. Most of the cuts looked fresh to her. As she continued look her over she smelled smoke and saw a seal that stored raiton jutsu's.

After she healed as much as she could and stopped the bleeding she removed the straps holding Funu so she wouldn't fall she took her jacket off and wrapped it around her. She quickly ran out the 'tree house' completely missing the two figures that was returning to their home and headed straight for the towns hospital. As she ran she was a blur to everyone except the one person who decided to stop her, "hey remember me" he said.

"Get the fuck out of my way" Konan yelled.

"Wait, I been looking for you" he said.

Konan glared at him, "if you don't move I'm going to kill you slowly" she threatened.

"I have a proposition for you" he said completely ignoring her.

The water around Konan condensed and she had the look of pure rage in her eyes, "I told you to get out my way" she said. She used the water to force him out of her way painfully and he had the unfortunate pleasure of crashing into Kushina who had her back to them asking people if they seen Funu, who she had a picture of in her hand. She turned to see who bumped her completely missing Konan zoom past her in a hurry.

Konan entered the hospital without a care in the world, "GET ME A DOCTOR" she roared through the entire hospital.

Within 30 seconds she was surrounded by 5 doctors, "how can we help you" one asked.

"Whats the problem" another asked.

"Is that girl injured" another asked.

"Get a bed and a room" the only doctor with sense yelled.

Once in the room she turned to Konan, "I'm going to have to ask you to wait here, I will let notify you of our progress, who is her legal guardian" she asked.

"I am, Konan Uzumaki" Konan said.

The doctor wrote it down, "ok Konan just wait in the waiting room, I wont say how long it will be, but I will give you a progress report as soon as possible" she said.

"Thank you, please do everything you can to save her" Konan asked close to tears.

"That's my job" the doctor gave her a sad smile and went in the room.

(break)

5 hours later the doctor came out, "Miss Uzumaki, we was able to remove her from critical to stable, but she is still unconscious and wont be able to move for awhile, visiting hours are over, you can return tomorrow at 8 in the morning" the doctor said.

"I'm staying" Konan said.

"What, you can't, we have rules that needs to be followed" the doctor said.

"I don't give a damn about your rules, my daughter almost died and your telling me about rules, no I'm telling you I'm staying, I'm watching over her and if you have a problem with it I'll gladly solve it for you" Konan threatened with a glare.

The doctor gulped, "we don't have rooms for guest" she said nervously.

"I'll stay in Funu's room, put 2 chairs next to her bed" Konan demanded and turned walking away, "they better be there when I get back she added.

(break)

Kushina arrived at the hotel, "find anything" she asked.

"No" the two genin's replied.

"Where is Konan, she told me she was on her way back when I saw her" Kushina asked.

"She never came" Naruto said.

"Really" Kushina asked in shock.

The door opened and Konan walked in without a word. She went to her room and came back with a blanket and some change of clothes, "Konan is there something we should know about" Kushina asked. She was worried because Konan was never like this.

"I'm going to spend the night at the hospital" Konan replied.

"Why" Kushina asked.

"Because I don't trust their security and someone needs to be there in case Funu has a nightmare" Konan told her.

"You found Funu, what happened" Kushina asked.

"I don't know, she is unconscious, I have to go" Konan said as more tears started to form in her eyes.

(break)

Konan was sitting on the chair next to Funu's bed with a sad look on her face. She grabbed Funu's hand and kissed it, please get better daughter" she said.

Funu's eyes fluttered open, "I knew you would come kaasan" she said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, sleep" Konan said. Funu tried to smile as she closed her eyes, buti t hurt to much.

(break)

Konan finally was starting to feel it was safe enough to fall asleep when she felt someone enter the room. She grabbed her katana and was about to attack, "Konan don't attack its me" Kushina said.

"Kushina, what are you doing here" Konan asked in surprise.

"To see how she is doing, I can't sleep knowing she was hurt because of my lack of attention" Kushina admitted.

"Where is Naruto and Hinata" Konan asked.

"I made them stay at the hotel" Kushina told her.

"Oh" Konan was quiet not knowing what to say next, "she called me kaasan" she finally said.

If there was any light in the room Konan would have seen Kushina smile, "well you do treat her as if she is your child, I have seen how protective you are of her, I'm happy you found someone who is like a daughter to you" she told her sister.

"A real mother would never let her child get kidnapped or even treated how she has been treated since we have been on this training trip" Konan said sadly.

"Your learning, I was lucky enough to learn before I had Naruto so I already knew how to be a mother, this is all new to you, you will make mistakes, just learn from them and remember I'm always here to back you up" Kushina said as she pulled her in a hug.

"My mistake almost cost her, I feel like I failed her, if iwas more aware I could have prevented this" Konan sobbed.

Kushina patted her back, "there is noway you could have prevented this, we scouted this town out before we came here for this reason, I don't know who did this or where they was hiding at, but I promise you when I find out, nothing alive or dead will keep us from bring down the Uzumaki sister's hell on them" she said.

Konan just pulled Kushina closer as she cried on her shoulder, "why her, why does everything have to happen to her, will she ever get a break in life" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that, but I can tell you that as long as we are alive she will always have someone to help her through any pain" Kushina whispered to Konan.

(break)

2 weeks later Konan walked in Funu's hospital room, she hasn't woken up since she went back to sleep that day and Konan feared the worse, never leaving her side except to eat and go to the bathroom. As she entered she heard the heart monitor slow in it beeps and the doctor looked at her, "Miss Uzumaki, miss Funu is..." she stopped and looked at her nervously. Konan stood there shaking her head not wanted to believe the signs that was telling her that her worse fear was true.


	11. Chapter 11

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only been known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_On the road to greatness_

"Miss Uzumaki, Miss Funu is dead" the doctor said nervously.

"No, I don't believe you, check again" Konan demanded, "she is not dead, she wouldn't leave me like this check her again" she roared.

The doctor cowered under her voice and started the test again, "I'm sorry but her heart stopped beating" she said.

"No she is just sleeping, she will wake up" Konan said as she slid down in the chair next to the bed. The doctor slowly left the room, "your going to wake up, I know you will" she cried while holding her hand.

"Konan" Kushina called as she, Naruto, and Hinata walked in the room.

"She is not dead" Konan yelled.

"I know, she is just waiting for us all to be here before she wakes up" Kushina said, she truly believed just like the rest of them that Funu was not dead.

The four was sitting around Funu just waiting for her to wake up, "come on Uchiha, wake up so I can beat you in a spar again" Hinata whispered to her.

"Funu-chan I found this really cool place where you can see the sunset, when you wake up we can go there" Naruto said.

"Come on Funu, nothing is the same without you with us" Kushina said while stroking her hair.

"Funu, we all miss you" Konan said as she stroked her cheek.

(break)

"Dammit Kakashi did you leave the door open again" Taki yelled at her boyfriend.

"For the last time, no I didn't, I don't know how she found the entrance to our hideout" Kakashi yelled back.

"How the hell did she find it then" Taki asked in frustration.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get out of this town now" Kakashi said.

"Your right, the longer we wait the closer they are to finding us" Taki said.

(break)

Konan stood up and walked for the door, "where are you going" Kushina asked.

"To find the people responsible for this" Konan said in a hollow voice.

"I'll come with you" Kushina said.

"No, stay here, Funu will need you in case she waked up, Hinata I'm going to need your eyes" Konan said.

The two ran out the hospital and to where Konan found Funu, "she was inside this tree" she told Hinata.

Without questioning her Hinata activated her doujutsu and looked at the tree, "its enhanced by chakra, give me a minute and I will have it open" she said as she started to press different parts of the tree. After a few minutes the door to the 'tree house' opened, "it doesn't look like there are any traps" Hinata said.

"Look around and try and find anything that will tell us who is behind all this" Konan said.

The two spent hours looking around the house and found nothing, "lets get back to the hospital" Konan finally said.

(break)

They walked in to the hospital room and saw Kushina trying to heal Funu again, "she still haven't woke up" Naruto said.

"Don't worry she will" Konan said as she took her seat next to Funu.

"This is all my fault" Hinata said as she sat down in the final chair.

"No, we are all at fault here" Naruto said.

"No, if I wouldn't pushed her away so much she would be fine, if I wasn't so afraid that she was replacing me everything would be fine" Hinata said while looking down at her lap.

"What do you mean replacing you" Kushina asked.

"Well as long as I could remember I was always the first girl Naruto knew, the first one he liked and loved, but when we came back to Konoha he quickly became friends with Funu and after just one mission was in love with her, I tried to be with them whenever they went somewhere, when I couldn't I demanded to know what happened, that's why we almost fought during the second round of the exams, not because of her but me" she stopped and held back her tears, "I was jealous that she found her way into Naruto's heart faster than I did, I was jealous that she would replace me as the first girl, I was jealous of everything about her, so I pushed her away, kept Naruto to myself as much as possible, because of me she felt like she didn't belong here, it should be me on this bed not her" she finished.

"Hinata don't talk like that, not now" Kushina said.

"But its true" Hinata said.

"Ka-Kaasan" they heard and looked at Funu.

"Funu, your woke" they all but yelled.

"Come on open your eyes Funu, show us your pretty eyes" Konan said while looking at her in the face, "come open your eyes, I know it hurts but you have to open your eyes, show me your pretty obsidian eyes, show me your eyes, come on sweetie please show them to me" she begged her.

Funu slowly and painfully opened her eyes and looked directly at Konan, "it hurts kaasan" she cried out.

"Get a doctor in here now" Kushina yelled from the door.

The same doctor who had been treating Funu ran in the room, "whats wrong" she asked in a hurry.

"You have to treat Funu, she is in pain" Konan yelled in a panic.

"What, impossible, her heart stopped beating she should be..." she was cut off, "stop talking and start treating my daughter, and if you finish that sentence I'll kill you" Konan told her with a glare.

"Nurse, get ready for surgery, we have a life to save" she said as she stopped a passing nurse. She then ran over to Funu, "can I get some space, I can see that your not leaving, so please sit at the back wall" she asked.

After hours of working they still couldn't figure what exactly was wrong with the girl or how she came back to life, but they did manage to get her vitals out of the red and back to normal. The doctor leaned against the wall, "she will be ok, she just needs to rest, try not to move her for a few days" she told them then walked out to take a break.

(break)

A week later Funu was sitting up on her bed finally able to move on her own. Her door opened and she looked as Hinata slowly walked in, "Hyuuga where is everyone else" she asked.

"Sleeping, we are taking turns watching you, Konan will be here in a few hours for her turn" Hinata told her.

Funu looked at her in confusion, "Hyuuga why wont you look at me" she asked.

"Funu, I'm sorry" Hinata said.

"For what" Funu asked, talking still hurt her throat, "do you have any water" she asked.

"Yea" she gave her the bottle of water she had still not looking at her.

"Hinata look at me" Funu demanded after drinking the water.

"I can't" Hinata said.

"Why the hell not, are you turning into a coward or something" Funu asked.

"Funu, its my fault you are in here, if I wasn't jealous of you then you would be with us like your supposed to" Hinata started then stopped.

"Shut up" Funu said.

"What" Hinata asked looking at her in shock.

"I said shut up, I don't need or want your pity, yes I knew you was jealous, why of me I don't know because you have everything I always wanted, but you wasn't the one who was caught off guard, you wasn't the one who let someone sneak up on you, I was so don't you dare give me this crap about this being your fault, its my fault and my own fault" Funu said.

"But I kept Naru-kun away from you, I even purposely made a picnic on your birthday so he would be with me instead of you" Hinata said.

"I know, its just how you work, you have control issues, which I suggest you get over and fast, so I really wasn't worried about that stuff, its not like I have had many birthdays worth remembering anyway, besides the gift Naru-kun got me was all I needed" Funu said.

"Oh but I'm still sorry" was all Hinata said.

"The thing that got me is that your the only one who didn't get me a present then yelled at me for trying to give you your present, why" Funu asked.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably, "well I thought you would try and steal Naru-kun from me if I gave you a present or took your present" she said.

Funu blinked, "you are a jealous person" she said.

"I know I'm such a terrible person, you don't deserve to be treated like this, all you have done was treat me like a sister and I repay you by treating you like an enemy, will you ever forgive me" Hinata asked looking at her with hope.

"Just help me shower before those doctors come back here trying to give me another sponge bath" Funu asked with a shiver although a painful one.

"Anything for my sister" Hinata said with a smile and let the smaller girl get on her back as she walked to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

(break)

Funu walked with Konan's help into their hotel room. The others looked up as she walked in, "so when do we get back to training, we have to be like a month behind" Funu asked with a smile on her face.

The others laughed, "glad to see you haven't changed at all" Kushina said.

"Your training is a lot worse than that torture I went through" Funu admitted.

"About that, we need to know what happened and why they did it" Konan said.

"Do I have to tell" Funu asked.

"Yes, trust me the more you keep it to yourself the more it will haunt you its better to get it out as soon as possible" Kushina said.

Funu sighed as she sat at the table, "it was Kakashi and Taki" she started off and told them everything that happened.

"So Kakashi wanted to use you to get to us" Kushina asked.

"Taki, why does that name sound familiar" Konan asked as she started to think about it, "wait isn't Taki an Uchiha" she asked Funu.

Funu nodded, "she was part of the team that went to find my parents when they was missing from their mission before they died" she said.

"You think she had a grudge against your parents" Konan asked.

"Not sure, I don't know much about her besides that" Funu said.

"We need to find them before we completely lose them" Kushina said.

"Why not use a summon" Funu suggested.

"Good idea, are you able to summon a lion" Kushina asked.

"I'll try" Funu asked.

(break)

Funu riding on a large lion was running through the forest with Kushina and Konan behind her on a stallion. Naruto was also following in the air on a dragon and Hinata was on a phoenix. They was following the scent of Kakashi that the lion had picked up.

(break)

Ayame was sitting at the table with Ami in front of her bouncing her up and down getting giggles out of the 1 year old. Anko walked in and slowly sat down, "Ayame when are you going to start lunch, I'm starving" she asked.

Ayame looked at her, "you just ate breakfast" she said.

"No they just ate breakfast" Anko said pointing to her stomach, "now I need something to eat, why did I have to be the one with triplets, my body isn't big enough for three kids" she complained. It was true, Anko was the smallest kunoichi over the age of 16, even Riri was bigger than she was in both height and weight, but what Anko lacked in size she made up for with speed and agility.

Ayame sighed, "I'm still tired though" she complained back.

Suteru walked in, "hey have you seen Haku and Kirei" she asked.

"They are on a mission" Ayame said.

"Oh, I'm so bored with no one to talk to, Ino is also on a mission" Suteru said.

"You could always cook for me" Anko said.

"Sure, I love cooking" Suteru said.

"At least someone will make me food" Anko said.

"Well sorry, I can't spend all my time cooking, I have a daughter to look after" Ayame defended.

(break)

Kakashi stopped and leaned against a tree, "how long have we been running" Taki asked as she changed their son.

"A few days, we should be far enough to rest for a few hours" Kakashi said.

They heard a loud roar closing in on them, "you was saying" Taki asked as she put her son back in his baby sling and took off again.

"Taki run stay hidden and get as far away from here as you can, I'm going to slow them down, remember I love you" Kakashi said.

Taki kissed him, "good luck" she said and jumped off through the forest.

As soon as he wasn't able to sense her chakra anymore the 5 who was chasing him appeared, summons and all, "you caught me" he said.

"Why did you torture Funu" Konan asked as she glared at him.

"She wouldn't give me the information I wanted, its basic ninja common sense, if someone doesn't gie you information you torture them and get it from them" he answered.

"Where is your wife" Funu asked.

"I'm not married" he told her.

"You lie, I saw her, you have a son together" Funu yelled.

Kakashi made a thinking face, "nope, I don't remember getting married" he said.

"Stop playing with me" Funu yelled and attacked him.

Kakashi sidestepped her attack. Before he could attack again Naruto attacked him, followed by Hinata. Kakashi jumped back from their attacks and got ready as he pulled up his hitai-ate showing his Sharingan. Naruto got in his stance with his trench knives in his hands, Hinata hat her Byakugan active and in her Jyuuken stance, Funu had her Sharingan active and in the stance she learned from Mikoto. Kushina and Konan looked as if they was just watching, but really they was ready in case they was needed or Kakashi tried to run.

Kakashi blinked and the three attacked at once. Funu attacked on the side with his Sharingan forcing that eye to keep track of her while Naruto attacked his other side. Hinata attacked from behind aiming for a chakra point, but Kakashi maneuvered so that she barely missed him. He kicked Naruto away from him and brought a kunai down where Funu was forcing her to jump back. He spent and kneed Hinata in the stomach before he jumped back in time to barely miss Naruto's trench knife. _Fuuton: fireball no jutsu_ Funu called from behind him.

'Damn, how did I forget about her' he thought as he was hit in the back by the jutsu. He then pooped and was replaced by a log and appeared behind Funu and went to punch her. She was replaced by Hinata who received the punch instead and coughed up blood, "what are you doing" he asked in surprised.

"I just created an opening" she said. While holding on to him, _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_ she called. She then started to hit his chakra points until all 64 was shut down.

He went flying back, _Mokuton: schichuro no jutsu_ Naruto called and a prison popped out of the ground that he flew into.

Funu tossed something after him and just as he hit the back of he prison the object she threw buried itself into his eye, "I'll be taking Obito's eye back" she said and pulled the string that was attached to it and it flew out of his eye socket with the Sharingan eye. She pulled out a standard test tube and put the eye in it. Kakashi screamed in pain as his now empty eye socket bleed nonstop.

"That was gross" Hinata said.

"If he had the byakugan you would have done the same thing" Funu said.

The 3 was breathing hard when they finished, "good job" Kushina said.

"Well we wont have to worry about him no more" Konan said.

"We Taki is still out there" Funu said.

"We will get her soon" Konan said.

(break)

Funu was licking her mint chocolate chip ice cream while leaning back onto Naruto, "this was a fun date" she said.

"Funu-chan, I'm sorry I ignored you, I don't know why I did it, but I promise I never will leave you behind again" he told her.

Funu turned and moved to kiss him but stopped, "don't make promises you can't keep" she told him then got up and walked away leaving him on the ground trying to figure out what just happened, "and next time you move to kiss me and don't, I'm going to beat you worse than the Hyuuga could dream of" she added.

"But you just did that" he said as he got up and followed her.

"Revenge is bittersweet, or do you not remember doing that to me when we left Konoha" she asked.

"It was to catch you off guard, I tagged you" Naruto protested.

"Well I don't like it and neither do you from your reaction, so don't do it again" she told him.

"Ok, I promise I wont move to kiss you unless I'm going to kiss you" he said.

"Good" Funu said.

"Can I have a kiss" he asked.

Funu looked back at him and moved to kiss him, "your it" she said and shoved the rest of her ice cream cone in his mouth then ran while laughing at him.

"Funu-chan, no fair I wasn't ready" he yelled after he swallowed and ran to try and catch her.

Naruto finally caught Funu, she was standing with Konan, Kushina, and Hinata, "ready to go, we need to get back to training" Kushina asked.

"I don't have my stuff" Naruto said.

"I have it" Konan said.

"Oh" he then turned to Funu, "that wasn't fair" he said.

"What, I never said I wouldn't move to kiss you and not do it, I just made you promise not to do it" Funu said.

(break)

Taki arrived in a small town and found a hotel to stay in for the night. She sighed as she realized that she would never see Kakashi again, "well Sakumo looks like its up to us to continue the Hatake name, lucky you I have your fathers jutsu scrolls, he must have knew he would die when he gave me them" she said to her son.

She laid down, "I wonder how she was able to with stand that torture, her mother was able to withstand even more, must be something to do with being a direct descendent of Madara" she said as she slowly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only been known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_A/N: For those who didn't notice I changed what happened to Kakashi in the last chapter._

_The past always catches you_

Funu, Naruto, and Hinata ran away from their training mountain as fast as possible. They have been there for 5 months straight to make up for the month and a half they missed in training. S they ran they each promised never to miss a training session again as long as they lived. Kushina and Konan had a satisfied smile on their face as they walked behind them. They made sure they pushed them extra hard to make up for lost time and was proud of their progress, even if they wasn't ready to admit it to them yet.

(break0

Taki walked across a bridge after looking at the name of it, 'the Awesome Naruto Uzumaki Bridge' as she walked across it she tried to remember where she heard that name before but couldn't. She looked at the small village that was busy with visitors and traders. A lady stopped in front of her, "welcome to Nami no Kuni, I'm Tsunami tour guide and owner of the Funu hotel, would you like a tour" she asked.

Taki blinked, "sure" she said, 'now I remember, he is teammates with my sister' she thought.

Tsunami led her around the town and showed her all the land marks, including a statue of Naruto and Funu that was being built, "so would you like a room at the Funu hotel" she asked.

"Sure, Funu is my sister, she sent me here on vacation" Taki said with a smirk.

"Really then you are eligible for a discount, how is Funu by the way" Tsunami asked.

"I didn't know Funu had a sister" they heard.

"Haku, Kirei how are you" Tsunami asked hugging the two girls.

"Fine, whats this about Funu having a sister" Haku asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell you, I'm not surprised, we wasn't that close until recently, we have a bad history together" Taki said.

"How bad, she would have told us if you really are her sister" Kirei asked.

"We haven't saw each other since she was 5, so she don't remember me, we saw each other a few days ago" Taki said.

"So why would she send you here" Haku asked.

Taki shrugged, "even I don't know what goes on inside her head" she said.

"Well Taki, lets get you a room" Tsunami cut in.

"I think we should keep an eye on her" Kirei said.

"I agree" Haku replied.

(break)

Ayame was sitting in the living room watching Ami play with her stuffed animals. Ayame couldn't help but smile as she tried to throw the animal in the air but it instead fell straight down getting a giggle from the 18 month old. Kari walked in the room with Zoe and sat her down next to Ami so they can play together, "I love watching them play together" Kari said.

"Yea they are so cute" Ayame said.

(break)

Ino was sitting in her clans council room, she hated coming here simply because every time she was here something involved her and usually she didn't have a choice in it and she never liked the results of what that was. This time was no different as she looked at each member of the council plus he father in disbelief, "o let me get this straight, since I'm 13 you all think its time to think about getting married" she asked slowly.

"Yes" one of the members answered.

"And instead of telling me this, you decided it was in my best interest for you all to go out and find someone who you thought would help the clan" she asked.

"Yes" the member answered.

"And instead of making a contract with one of my friends, you decided to go all the way to Moon country to find someone" she asked.

"Yea" the council member answered.

"And you went along with this otousan" she asked.

"Its for the best" Inoichi answered.

Ino nodded, "just a few more questions" she said.

"Ask away" Inoichi said.

"First, where the hell is is Moon country, if you was going to do this stupid idea couldn't you have picked a country I have heard of before" she yelled.

"Moon country is located southern sea" Inoichi answered.

"Second, who the hell gave you the idea that I would go along with this plan" Ino asked.

"You can't become head of the clan unless your married by the time your 18" Inoichi said.

"What makes you think I wont get married by myself, I don't need and don't want your help in my love life so stay out" Ino told them.

"Ino, the prince of Moon country is very wealthy and has agreed to this marriage" Inoichi said.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Kiba are all from clans who can buy Moon country if they wanted, and all but Neji is the heir to their clan" Ino retorted.

"Ino, think about this, you will have control over the entire country" Inoichi said.

"No, stay out my personal life, I don't want your help" she yelled and left.

"Well that went better then I thought" Inoichi said.

(break)

Tsunade was in the Hokage's office, "what do you want" she asked.

"I think its time for me to retire again" Sarutobi said.

"What does that have to do with me" Tsunade asked.

"I want you to be the Godaime Hokage" he told her.

She looked at him then laughed, "that was a good one old man' she said.

"I'm serious, its either you or Jiraiya" he t old her.

She stopped laughing, "are you serious, we are your only choices" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"What about Kushina or Konan" Tsunade asked.

"Since Konan is not actually a kunoichi of Konoha I can't choose her, and well Kushina seems to busy with training people all the time to be Hokage' he told her.

"Trust me, she is perfect for the position, she is young enough to protect the village yet old enough to know when to step back and let others help" Tsunade said.

"I'll think about it" he told her.

"You better, because you know me or Jiraiya isn't going to become Hokage" Tsunade said.

(break)

"I can't wait to get to Nami no Kuni" Naruto said.

"Me either, I want to see Tsunami again and thank her for everything" Funu said.

"Well rest up, we will be there tomorrow morning" Kushina said.

The next morning the group reached the bridge and Naruto had a huge smile on his face, "Nami no Kuni here I come" he yelled.

"Shut up loud mouth brat" they heard.

"Come make me you old drunk" Naruto yelled back.

An old man came across the bridge, "what was that" he asked.

"You heard me, I said 'come make me you old drunk'" Naruto said.

"How bout I just change the name of the bridge" he threatened.

"You wouldn't" Naruto said in horror.

"Of course he wouldn't, welcome back to Nami no Kuni, Funu-chan and Naruto-kun" a lady said walking up and hitting the old man in the head.

"Tsunami" he complained.

"Oh be nice otousan" Tsunami said.

"Tsunami how is everything" Funu asked.

"Great, but I should be asking you that" Tsunami responded with a wink.

"Everything is fine thanks to you" Funu answered.

"Glad to hear, oh Funu your sister is here" Tsunami said.

The group blinked, "Funu-chan I didn't know you had a sister" Naruto said.

"I don't" Funu responded confused.

"So you mean Taki isn't your sister" Tsunami asked.

"Taki is here, where" Funu demanded.

Tsunami blinked, "um, follow me is everything alright" she asked confused now.

"Now is not the time or place to talk about this" Konan cut in.

"She is staying in this hotel, room 203" Tsunami said.

'Funu Hotel' they read.

"We own everything to these two" Tsunami explained.

Haku and Kirei appeared next to them, "Funu do you have a sister" Haku asked.

"No" was the short answer.

The door opened and Taki walked out and looked at them, "oh shit" she said and turned and ran back in the hotel.

"Spread out" Kushina said as they all split up. The kids covered the outside of the hotel while Kushina and Konan ran inside.

Taki ran to the second floor and broke her door in and grabbed the scroll that had her things in it and jumped out the window. "She is over here" Haku yelled as she gave chase to her.

The rest of the genin's soon followed. Taki sped through the town knowing that she was to fast for them, that was until 2 blurs appeared in front of her. The red blur planted her fist in Taki's face while the second caught the baby they was sent into the air from the impact. The rest caught up, "whats this business about being my sister" Funu yelled.

"I am your sister, why do you think mom never returned from her mission" Taki asked as she slowly got up.

"You killed her" Funu asked.

"Exactly" Taki answered.

"Why" Funu asked.

"Because I was the most important thing in her life until you was born, I was supposed to be the heir of the clan, I was supposed to have all the success, I was supposed to be Madara's legacy not you" Taki yelled.

"I don't want any of those damn things, all I wanted was my kaasan" Funu yelled back.

"That's why I killed her to take the most important thing from you, and in the process I unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan, that's why I tortured you, to get you to unlock your Mangekyou Sharingan so I can take it" Taki said.

"Why would you want mine if you have your own" Funu asked.

"Because idiot, every time you use the Mangekyou Sharingan you lose your eyesight, the only way to reverse it is to take the Mangekyou Sharingan of your brother or sister" Taki said with a smirk, "at the time I failed to notice that you sealed yours off already, but that's fine because after I beat you I'm going to break the seal and take your eyes and implant them in my eyes, then iw ill truly be the legacy of Madara" she finished.

"We wont allow it" Naruto said.

"No, stay out of this, I realize that this is unavoidable, I'm going to have to fight her eventually, one of us will lose our eyes and I don't plan on losing mine and I'm not going to hide behind my friends while they protect me" Funu said as she walked to stand in front of Taki, "lets finish this once and for all" she said to her.

"So eager to die" Taki asked.

"not here, there is to many innocents, follow me" Funu said and jumped off with the rest following her. She led them outside of Nami no Kuni, "here we will fight" she said.

Taki looked at her with her Sharingan and attacked. The rest of the ninja's stood back to watch. Neither noticed the kid that followed them. The two Uchiha's engaged in a high sped taijutsu until Funu flipped back, _Katon: great fireball no jutsu_ she called out.

_Suiton: water wall_ Taki countered.

Funu grabbed her twin swords while Taki grabbed a katana, "this is what kaasan left behind for you, the only way to get it is by killing me" she said. The katana was all black with a white string hanging from the end of it.

Taki attacked and Funu quickly realized why the string was white, it was distracting as hell. Taki managed to cut Funu across her left arm. Funu replied by slicing Taki's leg. _Katon: grand dragon no jutsu_ Taki called.

_Suiton: water shark missile no jutsu_ Funu called.

"That's my jutsu" Hinata yelled.

"Yea, you should have seen her, she was so determined to learn it after the chuunin exams" Konan said.

The jutsu's canceled each other out. Funu rushed Taki and brought the sword in her right hand down at Taki making her block which resulted in Funu using her other sword to cut Taki across her arm making her drop her katana, "this is over" Funu said.

"I don't think so" Taki said as she activated her Mangekyou Sharingan and vanished, _Ultimate king dragon no jutsu_ she called out and the jutsu shot out of her left eye and away from Funu.

"Inari" they heard.

"No" Funu yelled as she dropped her swords and ran as fast as she could to them.

Everyone watched as the jutsu hit its mark and waited until the smoke cleared, "that was to easy" Taki said.

(break)

Funu reached Inari and Tsunami a split second before the jutsu did and wiped her bloody hand across her seal. She was surrounded by black chakra then her eyes changed into her Mangekyou Sharingan. She grabbed the two and they warped into a portal barely being missed by the jutsu. Funu let them go breathing hard. After awhile she stood up, "that was to easy" she heard Taki say.

"Your going to pay for that" Funu said with as much hate in her words as she could get.

Everyone looked at the opposite side of the battlefield and saw Funu standing in front of Tsunami and Inari, "how impossible" Taki yelled.

Funu's Mangekyou started to spin and she warped again and appeared in front of Taki, her Mangekyou was an exact copy of Madara's while Taki's looked like Itachi's, "your not the only one who has tricks up their sleeve" she said and kicked her as hard as possible in the stomach, "looks like I win" Funu said.

"I'm not dead yet" Taki yelled, _Ultimate flame twin dragon_ she added.

Funu jumped back and her Mangekyou started to spin again as the jutsu was absorbed by it and sent to another dimension, "nothing you do will work, my Mangekyou allows me to warp reality, in other words I can make any jutsu you use useless o move at the speed of light" she told her, then her eyes opened back up and the jutsu that Taki sent at her came flying out, "oh I forgot to tell you, I can also reverse any jutsu use by a Mangekyou Sharingan" she said.

"Nooooooo" Taki yelled as the jutsu closed in on her.

"Revenge have been served kaasan, now I will take your katana and put it to good use" she said picking it up. She then walked up to her, "now since the idea of going blind don't really appeal to me, I'll be taking your eyes" she said as she dug her fingers into the almost dead Taki's face and pulled out one of her eyes and merged it with her own. She then did the same with the other eye. When Funu stood up her Sharingan was spinning as it formed a diamond pattern with the eye red and the comma's black.

Blinking she looked at the others, "I'm done" she said and fell face first to the ground sleep.

"That was so cool, I want to be a ninja, kaasan can I be a ninja" Inari yelled.

"We will talk about that later" Tsunami said in a daze.

(break)

Funu woke up and found herself laying in a cozy bed with her new katana next to her. She smiled as she slowly got up and grabbed the katana. As the covers fell off her she noticed that, 1 she was naked and 2 she smelled really bad. After finding the shower and washing she found her clothes and wondered down to find the others sitting around doing nothing, "hey everyone" she said.

"Funu, did you sleep well" Konan asked.

"I slept fine kaasan" Funu answered.

"Good, now care to explain what happened out there" Konan asked.

"It all started when Itachi attacked during the chuunin exams, when he forced me to watch as he killed the clan my Mangekyou Sharingan somehow activated, after I woke up in the hospital I left and went to the Uchiha compound so I can seal it" she took a breath, "after I sealed it I never wanted to use it again because it just didn't feel right, with Taki using hers to attack Tsunmi and Inari I was forced to unseal mine to save them, I took her eyes after I beat her so I wouldn't go blind" she finished.

"I don't like this, the way things are going you are on a collision course with Sasuke, or worse Itachi" Kushina said.

Funu looked at her, "well with you all I know I wont be alone" she said.

"You damn right you wont be" Naruto said.

"So what will we go with the baby" Haku asked.

Funu looked at him, "we will take him with us" she said.

"Why would we do that" Konan asked.

"He is an Uchiha and unless you want Sasuke or Itachi to get there hands on him we have to take him with us, besides he is my nephew so I get to decide what happens to him" Funu said.

"Spoken like a true obasan" Konan said.

Funu looked at the small child, "we need a new name for you" she said to herself. After thinking for a few minutes she smiled, "Inabikari Uchiha" she said.

"Why that name" Hinata asked.

"Because it means 'Flash of Lighting' and he also was the Uchiha famous for his raiton jutsu's, although he was a jerk, I think the name fits him because of Kakashi's raiton element" Funu said.

"So you think he will inherit that ability from Kakashi" Kirei asked.

Funu shrugged, "I can't be sure, but I think he will" she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only been known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Home sweet home_

Funu sighed as she finished feeding her nephew his second bottle in the last hour, "how does he eat so much" she asked.

"From what you told us about the hideout they used, he was well fed, even if Kakashi and Taki missed eating for the day, he always ate, so maybe its habit to eat a lot" Konan said.

"At this rate he will be the heaviest Uchiha in history" Funu said.

"What will we do about training, we can't walk around with a baby with us" Naruto asked.

"We have no choice, if we want him to recognize Funu as his kaasan then he has to be with her enough to replace Taki" Kushina said.

"I can create a bushin to always be with him while we train" Funu said.

(break)

Zetsu rose out of the ground in front of Itachi, who was currently eating, "Itachi, your a hard one to find" he said.

"That's because I didn't want to be found, now what do you want" Itachi responded.

"I see your as cold as ever" Zetsu said.

"I don't have time for your games" Itachi said standing up.

"Taki was killed" Zetsu said getting his attention.

"Killed, how she helped me kill the Uchiha clan, no one can simply kill her" Itachi said.

"It was Funu, she just might be the destined Uchiha you kept talking about, she has the Mangekyou Sharingan" Zetsu said.

Itachi had a smirk on his face, "so she has grown that much in such a short time since I last saw her I should pay her a visit, but first I want to know how much Sasuke have grown" he said and walked away. He found who he was looking for, "Diedara, Hidan, Kisame, Kazuku, and Sasori come with me" he said and walked away.

(break)

The group cam to a training area in Oto after Diedara created a bird big enough for them, "I see your still behind in your training" Itachi said.

Sasuke turned, "Itachi came to receive your death already" he asked.

"Not quite, your still not skilled enough to challenge me, I came to tell you my target now is Funu" Itachi said.

"Funu, that failure is nothing compared to me" Sasuke said.

"Remember Taki Uchiha" Itachi asked.

"Yes, she helped you kill the clan after she killed her own mother, why" Sasuke asked confused.

"Funu killed her without any help" Itachi said and they flew off.

Sasuke looked at the retreating white bird. He then walked back into the hideout, "Orochimaru you need to increase my training now" he said.

"Not now, your not ready" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke's had started to light up with a Chidori, "now" he said.

Orochimaru smirked, "so you mastered it, good now lets begin" he said.

(break)

Kushina and Konan stopped their training of the three and looked up and saw the big bird above them, "whats that" Naruto asked.

"Akatsuki" Kushina said.

"Why are they here" Hinata asked.

"Yea, they can't possibly think that they can take Naru-kun with all use here" Funu asked.

"I don't think they are here for him" Konan said as they jumped off the bird.

"Keep Kushina and Konan busy Hidan, Kazuku, Kisame, and Sasori, Diedara keep the other two busy" Itachi said.

"Itachi what brings you to Nami no Kuni" Kushina asked.

"Oh nothing just to test my cousin" Itachi said.

"Your going to have to get through us first" Konan said.

4 of the members attacked Kushina and Konan while another attacked Hinata and Naruto. Itachi waited until they was busy before he walked towards Funu. Funu glared at him not backing down as he approached her, "if you think your going to kill me then leave" she said.

"I don't plan on killing you just yet, but I am surprised you was able to kill Taki, I know for a fact that she was an elite Uchiha" Itachi said.

"So I'm an elite killer" Funu retorted sarcastically.

"Funny" Itachi said as his Sharingan turned into a Mangekyou Sharingan, "lets see what you can do" he said.

Funu activated her own Mangekyou Sharingan, "your tricks wont work on me" she said as she grabbed one of her three katana's off her hip.

Itachi pointed at her, "your useless against me" he said.

Funu's Mangekyou started to spin as it started working. The genjutsu Itachi put on her canceled, "nice try" she said. She then pointed at him, "this is a handy trick, can you do it without the Mangekyou" she asked as she put a genjutsu on him.

Itachi quickly broke the genjutsu, "your full of surprises" he said as he punched her in the stomach, _Tsukuyomi_ he said casting the genjutsu on her. He looked at her as she hung on a stake and pulled out a katana, "now you killed Taki, you messed up our future, your going to pay painfully" he said and stabbed her in the stomach. Funu screamed out in pain, "where is the baby" Itachi asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" Funu said heavily as she was stabbed again.

"I was going to congratulate you for getting Kakashi out the way and stay out your life, as I hate him I was even going to raise his kid as my own, but you killed Taki I can't forgive you, so I'm going to torture everyone close to you, starting with your precious boyfriend" Itachi said as he stabbed her again.

"Leave Naruto alone" Funu threatened.

"What will you do if I don't" Itachi asked.

Funu's Mangekyou started to spin again and she broke the powerful genjutsu. Itachi looked surprised by this, _Tsukuyomi_ she said catching Itachi in the genjutsu, "if you touch Naruto I will make you wish you was dead" she said darkly and dropped the genjutsu.

Itachi looked at her with a new level of respect and with hate, "you will regret that, lets go" he said and they all ran off.

Konan ran to Funu, "are you ok" she asked as the girl held her eyes.

"I copied Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, its a painful process but useful" Funu said.

"Impressive, I wasn't aware that the Mangekyou Sharingan could be copied" Konan said.

"Its can't, I guess its an ability of my own developing Mangekyou, it was forced to unlock so I guess its still developing" Funu said.

(break)

Funu sat on the porch and looked at the 1 year old wondering what to do. She had her nose scrunched up as she tried to ignore the smell, "no more milk for you" she said. She dug through a bag and created a clone, "you change him" she said handing her a cloth.

"Why me, it stinks" the clone asked, not pleased by the demand.

"Because your the clone and I said so, now get to work" Funu said pushing her towards the baby.

The clone grumbled as she walked towards the baby holding her nose, "this is not fair" she said.

Hinata walked outside, "whats going on and what is that smell" she asked.

"My clone is changing Inabi, he stinks no more milk for him" Funu said.

"Maybe there was a special type of milk he drank" Hinata asked as she pinched her nose close.

Funu thought about it, "I do remember seeing them milk a goat a few times" she said after a few minutes.

"Goat milk" Hinata said making a face.

"Yea goat milk" Funu said shrugging.

"Is it good" Hinata asked.

"I never drank it, but Suteru once told me that goat milk was healthier and easier to digest than cow milk, plus if Inabi is allergic to cows milk then goat milk is a great substitute" Funu said.

"Ok, so we need a goat" Hinata said.

"For what" Kushina asked while eating a pear.

"I think Inabi is allergic to cows milk and when I was at their hide out they always gave him goats milk" Funu said.

"Oh well you better go buy some goats milk then" Kushina said.

(break)

2 and a half years later Kushina led the group back to Konoha. Naruto was wearing a bright orange sleeveless gi, a black belt, black fingerless gloves, black shoes, and a black cloth around his forehead was his hitai-ate, he was carrying a spear with him, his spiky hair stood up an all different directions defying the logic of gravity, on the back of his gi was the kenji for dragon. Hinata was wearing a a light purple skirt that went just past her knees, a light purple tank top that stopped just above her stomach, black fishnet that went from her neck to under her skirt, a light purple trench coat that stopped mid-shin, black shoes, on a black cloth around her neck was her hitai-ate, leg protectors on her shins, and she carried an umbrella that she was currently using to shield herself from the sun, her hair was in away that she looked like a princess, on the back of her trench coat was the kenji for phoenix, she had her Byakugan active something she did whenever she was on missions. Funu was wearing short black skirt that stopped just below her butt, a black fishnet that covered the top of her body and stopped just below her skirt, she had on black shoes with bracers on her shins, she had on a white trench coat that stopped at mid-shin, her hitai-ate was on a white cloth across her waist, on her back was her twin katana's in an X, she had her third black katana on her back horizontally, her hair fell around her face making her look mysterious, on her coat was the kenji for lion, she looked around with her Sharingan active something she started doing like Hinata when on missions. She held Inabi hand as he was to restless to be held, he was wearing basic Uchiha clothes, he held a stuffed lion in his hand, and his silver hair stood up defying the logic of gravity as Naruto's did, his obsedian eyes darted from place to place as he took in as much of the giant village as possible, he was always excited to visit new places.

"I wonder if they know we are back" Naruto said in a deep voice.

"Of course not, we was supposed to be back a year and a half ago" Hinata said in her smooth angelic voice.

"Actually Hyuuga it was only a year ago" Funu corrected in her own angelic voice.

"Whatever Uchiha" Hinata said.

As they approached the gate they nodded to the guard, "halt, what is your business in Konoha" he asked.

"Surely you recognize the heirs to the Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha clans" Kushina asked.

The guard looked at them, "of course, you was expected back a year ago" he said.

"Yes well they needed more training" Kushina said.

"The hokage will want to see you immediately" he said.

"Yea I know, lets go" Kushina said.

They walked through the village and looked around, "this village changed so much since we was gone" Naruto said.

"Yes but its good to be home" Funu said.

Naruto ran at a pole and went straight up to the top, "come up here, the view is great" he yelled at Hinata and Funu. The two looked at each other and shrugged running up another pole after handing Inabi to Konan. Naruto looked around, "KONOHA YOUR HEIRS HAVE RETURNED" he yelled.

"Shut up and come meet your sons" he heard someone yell.

The three looked behind them and saw Anko standing behind Kushina and Konan with 2 small boys in her arms. Naruto jumped down and flipped in mid air landing in front of Anko, "hey Anko-hime how are you, who is the kids" he asked with a smile.

Anko smiled, "they are Naru" she nodded to the one on the right "and Ruto" she nodded to the one on the left "I couldn't decide which to name after you so I named them both after you" she said smiling, "also they are the oldest sons you have and the thirdof the triplets is sleeping her name is Mari" she finished.

"Cool, I have sons" Naruto said as he grabbed them both from Anko, "hey litle guys, I'm your dad, I'm so awesome that it will rub off on you and turn you into some kick ass ninja's" he said smiling the entire time. The twins giggled and patted his face.

"They like you, good" Anko said.

"Let us meet them" Kushina said.

"Hey wait your turn, you hogged Ami from me" Naruto said.

"Give me my grandsons" Kushina said.

"No" Naruto said and jumped on a nearby roof, _Kami Origami: paper plane_ he said and jumped in the plane, "see you at the compound" he said and took off.

"GET BACK HERE" Kushina yelled and took off in her own paper plane.

The rest just watched them, "good to have the goofball back" Anko said, "it was boring without him" she added.

"You better get back before they hurt the twins" Konan said. Anko looked at her, _Hiraishin no jutsu_ she said and was gone in a flash of purple. The rest followed in a flash of dark purple, red, and black.

(break)

Naruto was caught by Kushina just as he jumped out the plane, "got you" she said.

"Stop" Anko said appearing between the two, "if you hurt my sons I will kill you both" she threatened.

"Kushina they are his sons, he gets to hold them first" Konan said.

"Besides there are more kids inside" Anko said.

Hinata picked up Naruto's spear and followed him in the house. Since he still had the twins she decided to hold it for him. Anko walked into the main room, "hey everyone I'm back" she said.

"Where is Naru and Ruto" Tsunade asked.

"With their father" Anko said as Naruto walked in with a big smile on his face, "he wouldn't give me them back" she said.

"I hope you have enough arms for the rest of your kids" Tsunade said.

Naruto looked at them all with pride, "there is only 3 boys total" he pointed out.

"Good, they taught you to count" Riri said.

"Haha very funny Riri-hime" Naruto said.

"More grandkids" Kushina said.

"Ganma" a three year old Ami said as she ran over to her.

"Ami how are you, did you get my gift I sent you" Kushina asked as she picked her up.

Ami happily nodded as she held up her stuffed fox, "its my favite" she said while hugging it.

"Lets meet the rest of them" Naruto said.

"This is Tobirama Shokubutsu" Riri said hold her son.

"This is Matsu Yuuhi" Kurenai said holding her daughter.

"This is Maru Senju" Shizune said holding her daughter.

"These two are Tsuki and Kiki Nii" Yugito said.

"This is the youngest of them all and her name is Sasame Uzuki" Yuugao said.

"This is Inabikari Uchiha, he is actually Taki and Kakashi son, and my nephew" Funu told them.

"Really, I heard that they was dead" Tsunade said.

"They are the three of us killed Kakashi and I killed Taki by myself and took him to raise before Sasuke or Itachi got him" Funu said.

"What about the third katana" Yuugao asked.

"Oh, it was my kaasans, you see Taki was my sister and was jealous that kaasan spent more time with me since I was a baby, she went schizo and killed her when she was on a mission and took this katana, then told me it was supposed to be a gift for me so after I killed her I took the katana and her Mangekyou so I wouldn't go blind" Funu said.

"Can I see it" Yuugao asked.

"Sure" Funu said and pulled it out the sheaf and handed it to Yuugao.

"Incredible, the balance is as perfect as some of the most expensive katana's you can buy, the all black blade is unheard of, any idea who made this" Yuugao asked.

"Nope" Funu answered.

"Knock knock, I have your order Yuugao" Tenten called out as she walked in. she walked into the main room and saw everyone, "hey you three are back, its was kind of boring without you and your lively humor Naruto" she said.

"I missed you to Ten-chan" Naruto said.

"Tenten check out this katana" Yuugao said handing it to her.

Tenten grabbed it and immediately started to inspect it, "whoever made this is a better blacksmith than my otousan" she said in praise. She flipped it over a few times, "you see the slight bend in it that makes it easier to go against the wind, yet its straight enough to cut through someone without giving away that the katana has a bend in it" she then swung it a few times, "its a blacksmith legend that whoever makes a black weapon has to give his life up after it reaches its new owner" she said.

"Why" Funu asked.

Tenten looked at her, "don't know, my otousan never told me, just made me promise never to use black stones to make a weapon, I'm sure he can find out who made it" she said.

"Its ok, I don't need to know who made it" Funu said.

"If this gets into the wrong hands it could destroy the world" Tenten said.

"Well good thing you took it from Taki" Naruto said.

"Well we have to go to the hokage's tower" Kushina said.

(break)

Kushina, Konan, Naruto, Funu, and Hinata was standing in the hokage's office. Sarutobi looked them over and raised an eyebrow, "why did you chose that type of clothes, they are usually associated with samurai's" he asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm different from other ninja's" he said simply.

"And the boy" he asked.

"He is with me" Funu said.

"Is he your son" he asked.

"I'm only 15, he is 2 what do you think, he is my nephew" Funu said.

"So he is Taki's son, I'm assuming you killed her" Sarutobi asked.

"Correct" Funu answered.

"So what level are they at" Sarutobi asked.

"Genin's" Kushina answered.

"You mean after they was gone for an extra year they are only genin level" Sarutobi asked.

"Of course not, but they will stay genin's until they take the chuunin exams" Kushina said.

"I could just appoint them chuunin's" Sarutobi said.

"Just because they are heirs don't mean they get special treatment, they will take the chuunin exams before they are promoted" Kushina said.

"Ok, so the last thing left is to talk to you about your promotion" Sarutobi said.

"What promotion" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The position of hokage, Tsunade recommended you" Sarutobi said.

"I'll have to think about it" Kushina said.

(break)

Ino walked around the village in frustration, so far Shikamaru and Choji both was engaged to kunoichi's in their clan. It wasn't that she was mad, they both was lovely women, but she was on a strict deadline to find someone to marry before her otousan sent her off to Moon village to marry some stuck up prince who probably couldn't even keep her interested in a decent conversation. She passed the Hyuuga compound and thought about Neji, but he just didn't fit right with her, she liked to talk and he hated talking, it wouldn't work. As she walked she thought about Kiba, although it wasn't ideal he was a good person and entertained her with his antics. She walked to the compound and was stopped by Hana, "you here to congratulate Kiba" she asked.

"On what" Ino asked in confusion.

"He finally found a mate, her name is Airi and she is one of the lead vets in the clan, we actually are rival" Hana said.

"You serious" Ino asked.

"Yup, I'm happy he found someone who can keep him under control" Hana said.

"Yea great for him, I'm happy for him to" Ino said trying to hide her disappointment from showing.

"Anyway, you will have to comeback to congratulate him, they are being bonded" Hana said.

"Oh ok, i'll see you later" Ino said. She walked around until she saw the Senju compound. She walked up to it and knocked on the door, "hello anyone here" she called knocking on the door.

"Yea come in" Anko yelled back.

Ino walked in and found Anko in the children play room and sat down next to her, "whats wrong" Anko asked.

"I have 2 years to get married or my otousan will force an arranged marriage on me" Ino said.

"That sucks" Anko said as she watched her twins.

"I know, and everyone I can think of is already engaged" Ino said.

"When did Kiba get engaged" Anko asked in surprise.

"Today" Ino said.

"Oh, what about Neji" Anko asked.

"Our personalities don't match, he is always to serious, I like to joke around and have fun, plus he hates talking" Ino said.

"I see, that is a problem" Anko said.

"I'm sure I'll find someone" Ino said.

"You will" Anko said.

(break)

Tenten stood in front of Naruto, "are you sure you want to spar me, I wont go easy on you" she asked.

"Of course" Naruto said.

"Ok" Tenten said.

She jumped into the air and released a scroll, and a large ax came out and landed in the ground with a thud. Tenten came down and grabbed the end of the ax and swung it over her body at him with surprising speed. Naruto barely dodged it since he was surprised she could lift it so easily. He ran at her and kicked at her stomach but missed as she flipped back and pulled her scroll back out unsealing multiple throwing weapons and launched them all at him.

_Mokuton: protection wall_ he said as a wooden wall appeared and blocked all the weapons. Naruto jumped over the wall and sent all the weapons back at her with preciosity almost matching hers.

_Raiton: lighting strike_ Tenten said as she struck them all knocking them out the air, "impressive" she said.

"Thanks, not as accurate as you, but no one is" Naruto said as they charged each other. They exchanged taijutsu until Naruto was able to get under her guard and knock her down he fell with her and pinned her arms above her head, "you need a little more work on your taijutsu, otherwise your an excellent kunoichi" he said.

"Yea, I been working on that, but its just not my strong suit" Tenten admitted with a smile.

Naruto looked down at her, "I'll work on it with you if you want" he said.

"I'd love your help" she told him as she stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Am I interrupting" they heard.

The two looked over as Naruto jumped off her, "no we was just sparing" he said after a few seconds.

"Some spar, you two looked as if you was going to kiss" Kari said.

"No, we was sparing, I was beaten" Tenten said blushing.

"Sure whatever, Kushina decided to take the hokage's position" Kari said and left.

"So kaasan is the hokage" Naruto asked.

"Yup, now I have to get going, its time for Zoe's nap" Kari said and walked away.

"Well um, bye" Tenten said and kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Naruto watched her then went after her, he caught her before she left the training ground and spent her around, "wait" he said.

"What" she asked.

"Will you go on a date with me" he asked.

Tenten looked at him, "ok" she said then kissed him on the cheek again.

(break)

Naruto was walking through the village when he saw Ino sitting by herself on a bench, "hey can I join you" he asked.

"Sure" Ino said and scooted over, "nice to see you again" she said.

"Yea nice to see you to, why do you look so sad" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about me, its clan stuff you know how that is" Ino said.

"Yea, I hate being an heir sometimes" Naruto said.

"Me to, I get so many marriage scrolls that it can fill up an entire room in my compound" Ino laughed.

"Of course you would, your beautiful and talented" Naruto said.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself" Ino said.

"Who is that" Naruto asked pointing to a pink haired girl walking right for them.

Ino looked and giggled, "you don't recognize your old teammate" she asked.

"You mean flat chest" Naruto asked.

"That's her, she changed a lot in the last 4 years" Ino said.

"I bet she is still flat chested and annoying, oh I wish Funu was here right now, that would be the best reunion ever" Naruto said.

"I don't know, I had to stop her from killing Sakura once, I don't want to do it again" Ino said.

She stopped in front of them, "Naruto-kun its great to see you again" she said with a flirty tone.

Naruto looked at her then at Ino who shrugged looking just as confused, "yea whatever flat chest:" he said.

"So what are you doing, are you busy" she asked.

"Well I was talking with Ino-chan about clan things not that it concerns you" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "so your really doing anything but catching up right" she asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "why" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if you not busy" she blushed and looked at the ground, "will you go on a date with me" she whispered.

"Hell no, not in all the levels of hell and heaven will I go on anything with you annoying pink haired flat chested brat" Naruto said.

"But, I changed" Sakura said.

"This conversation is over, I kept Ino-chan waiting long enough" Naruto said turning back to Ino.

"Ino, she is only talking to you because she is being forced into a marriage with Moon Country and is going to use you as a way out of it" Sakura yelled.

Ino glared at her with hate, "how dare you suggest I would do anything like that, me the only friend you have left in this village, I protected you, I made sure your family was safe, I made sure no one harmed you after that Uchiha ran away, hell I even risked my own life to stop a pissed off Funu from killing you and you accuse me of having another agenda" she stood up and walked towards her, "your just jealous that no one likes you, I saw you the last 4 years, I saw how you begged and pleaded for any and every shinobi our age to go on a date with you, I was there to save you when Tenten wanted to use you as target practice and this is how you thank me" she said as she walked closer and closer to her.

Sakura backed up in fear, "Ino I didn't mean it, I was joking you know I don't mean what I say, I was playing I'm sorry" she cried out.

Ino crossed her arms, "your always sorry, you was sorry when you called Neji a blind boy trying to be a girl, you was sorry when you called Shikamaru a lazy bastard, you was sorry when you called Choji fat, you was sorry when you told Suteru she wasn't really an Akimichi and she was adopted out of pity, you was sorry when you told Hanabi that she is useless compared to the other Hyuuga's, you was sorry when you called Riri and Kari failed excuses for a Senju, you was sorry when you said Kurenai-sensei had the eyes of an undeveloped Uchiha, you was sorry that you couldn't get the Uchiha to stay even after you offered him your body, your always sorry yet you never act like your sorry, say what you want about me, but we all know your the one who will be whoring herself off once I stop supporting you for missions, without my backing you no one will want to take you on their team to do missions, no one likes you and this was your last chance to make amends but you blew it, now leave, I never want to see you again, our friendship is over, my backing you is over, time to step up and be your own person, I don't care if your killed or not your nothing to me anymore" Ino said as her deep blue eyes bore into Sakura's green ones.

Sakura looked at her pleadingly, "Ino please, I need you" she said.

"I don't care, get out of my sight now or I will make you" Ino said.

"Ino, please let me prove that I'm sorry, I worked so hard to change please don't turn your back on me now, I'm so close to changing please" Sakura said desperately.

Ino glared at her but her eyes softened just a bit, "don't make me regret this, you have one last chance" she said.

"Thank you so much, you wont regret it I promise" Sakura said, "I'll do anything you want" she added.

Ino looked at her, "anything" she asked.

"Anything" Sakura said.

"I'll keep that in mind, now leave before I change my mind" Ino said. Sakura turned and ran off as Ino went back to her seat an sighed, "why do I keep giving her chances, all she do is break them" she asked no one.

"Its the type of person you are, you can't hate anyone for to long before you forgive them" Naruto said.

"She deserves all the hate she is receiving from the people in this village, mainly the people close to you after the things she did and said when you left, sometimes I wonder if she is just seeing what she can get away with by doing this stuff" Ino said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you an handle her if she gets out of hand" Naruto said.

"Do you know I saved her from being killed 10 times in the last 4 years and all those times from people who are part of your family, and even more outside the village, she isn't allowed to leave the village without me because so many people in the village would use that chance to kill her" Ino said.

"Well she did do that to herself" Naruto said.

Ino sighed and absentmindedly rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, "I don't get her sometimes you would think that after Funu almost killed her she would have learned to watch what she says out loud, but no she trains under Tsunade-sama in medics and under Kurenai-sensei in genjutsu all she had to do was keep her mouth shut and accept the training easy right, then she made the mistake of commenting on Kurenai's sensei eyes and everything went down hill, Tsunade-sama stopped training her, and from then on it was one mistake after another" Ino said.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, "don't think about her Ino-chan your doing all you can to help her even if everyone is against your efforts, eventually she will learn her lesson and truly change, hopefully for the better or your hard work will be for nothing" he said.

Ino looked up at Naruto seemingly just realized their position, "Naruto I'm sorry about what happened, you wasn't supposed to know about that" she said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you have your reasons for trying to use me to get out of it" Naruto responded playfully.

Ino giggled, "yea like I could honestly use anyone for my own gain, I'm painfully honest about everything" she said.

"Just a quirk about you that we all love" Naruto said.

"Besides the only thing that will get me out of this is getting married or pregnant" Ino said.

"If you ask I'll help you out" Naruto said.

"I know you would, but I'm looking for love not political marriage" Ino said.

(break)

Kushina has been hokage for a week and she liked the position but hated the paperwork, "bring me Ino" she called to her assistant.

A few minutes later Ino walked in, "you wanted me hokage-sama" she asked.

"Yes, why are you still willingly supporting Sakura" Kushina asked.

"I just feel that she is changing who she is, its been rough but she had fewer threats on her life so far this year then the previous few years" Ino said.

"Do you think its worth your reputation to continue this though its risky" Kushina asked.

"Well I been helping her this much I think it would hurt my reputation worse if I abandoned her now, I know she isn't liked by many people, but she still has yet to show any signs of betraying Konoha and so far this week she has said nothing to get her in trouble, I don't like them, but if she continues on the path she is going down she would be a good candidate for a political marriage with a country we are trying to make a treaty with, she even tried to fight Sasuke to get him back once" Ino said.

Kushina nodded, "I read that report and it stated that she was useless in that fight, she barely survived" she said.

"But she did just enough to give someone stronger a chance to get to the area, and it wasn't her fault he got away, Root appeared and interrupted the fight giving the Oto shinobi's enough time to run" Ino said.

Kushina nodded, "her stats says she is passable as a medic and excels in genjutsu, why was her medic training stopped so soon after it got stated" she asked.

"It was back when she was still stuck up Sasuke's ass, she said some unfavorable things to Kurenai-sensei and both she and Tsunade-sama stopped training her, I have been showing her somethings so she can continue her training" Ino said.

"So what do you think I should do with her" Kushina asked.

"I think she should be given a fair chance to prove her locality to you then given a sensei to train her fully" Ino said.

Kushina nodded, "that's all I needed" she said.

(break)

Temari walked up to the Konoha gate and smiled, "he is back" she said.

"Who" Kankurou asked.

"Naruto" Gaara said.

"How do you know" Kankurou asked.

Temari pointed, "that's Hinata" she said.

The trio walked though the gate "lets report to the hokage first" Gaara said.

The three walked into the hokage's office, "your the kazekage" Kushina asked.

"Your the hokage" Gaara asked at the same time.

"Well, when Naruto hears about this he will be pissed" Kushina said.

"Where is he, I haven't seen him in so long, almost 2 years" Temari asked.

Kushina shrugged, "no clue, now if you don't mind I have shit to do" she said as she motioned to the paper.

"We will leave you then" Gaara said.

"Like I'm staying here" Kushina said, _kage bushin_ she called out, "have that done by the end of the day" she said and walked out.

(break)

Sasuke was following a trail he got on Itachi and was walking through a random forest. He had a pair of Oto hunting hounds with him and they led him to a wooden box, "what the hell is this" he asked. He approached it and held his hand up, it sparked with his raiton element and his forced his hand through it making it crack and break. He looked at the person, "Kakashi-sensei how long have you been here" he asked as he pulled him out the prison, "I'll give you a proper burial" he said. He ordered the hounds to dig a grave and put Kakashi in it, "who did this when I find out there will be no mercy" he said.

(break)

Sasuke stood with Karin and Juugo looking at the memorial stone in Konoha, "keep watch Karin" Sasuke said as he approached it and held his hand out. It erupted in raiton as he carved Kakashi Hatake in the next available spot.

"Sasuke someone is coming" Karin said.

"Lets go" Sasuke said and the three took off.

They arrived in a clearing and saw one person standing there facing away from them, "what are you doing here stick-flipper" he asked.

Karin looked at him, "he is strong, it looks like he is stronger than you Sasuke" Karin said.

"Shut up" he said as he back handed her, "Naruto get out of our way" he said.

"Your stupider than I thought, really how stupid are you to break back into my village after you betrayed it then demand I step aside and let you run off free" Naruto asked as he turned with his spear in hand.

"Stay back" Sasuke said as he approached Naruto. Naruto stuck out his spear as he got closer making Sasuke change directions. Sasuke swung his katana at Naruto but it was blocked by his spear, _Chidori Nagashi_ Sasuke called out. The lighting went through Naruto and immobilized him, "you should have let us go, now die" he said.

"Sasuke more people are coming" Karin yelled.

_Hebi bind_ they heard. 3 hebi's flew out and grabbed Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo.

Sasuke forced the hebi holding him rip apart by forcing his arm forward, the result was his katana going through Naruto's left eye. Naruto tensed in pain but bit his tongue from yelling out. Juugo also was able to rip his hebi apart, "Sasuke help" Karin said.

"Lets go Juugo, if you can't break free your useless to me" he said and ran off with Juugo.

Anko ran up to Naruto as he started to yell in pain holding his left eye. Anko grabbed him and lifted him onto her back, "put pressure on it to slow the bleeding" she told him.

Karin looked in the direction that Sasuke ran not believing he just left her. She was drawn towards Anko by the hebi, you better pray that his eye is fine" she hissed out and took off towards the village. She arrived at the hospital, "get Shizune now" she yelled as she ran to the family room.

Shizune came in, "whats wrong" she asked.

"Its Naruto, he was stabbed in the eye" Anko said.

"Ok" Shizune walked to him and immediately was able to stop the bleeding, "he wont bleed out, but his eye is useless now" Shizune said.

Anko turned towards the girl who was bound in the corner by her hebi, "I told you that you was going to pay if his eye couldn't be fixed" she said.

"Please, I'm more useful alive then dead" Karin pleaded.

"Your only useful if his eye starts working again, now why was you here" Anko asked.

"It was Sasuke's idea" Karin said.

"What did he do here" Anko asked as her hebi lifted her into the air.

"Please, let me down" Karin cried out.

Anko took out a kunai and held it to Karin's womanhood, "do you enjoy sex" she asked.

"Huh" Karin asked in confusion with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to stick this kunai up your pussy unless you start talking now" Anko said.

"He carved Kakashi Hatake into the memorial tomb" Karin yelled out in panic.

"What else was he doing" Anko asked.

"Something to do with his brother, I don't know honestly, I'm just a scientist and medic no one tells me anything" Karin pleaded.

"Anko-hime, I believe her" Naruto said holding his left eye as he sat up.

Anko glared at him "why should I let her off free" she asked.

"Because its not your job to decided who lives or dies, your job is to interrogate which you did the hokage will decide what to do next" Naruto said.

Ko glared at him for a minute then spun around, "you got lucky this time, next time you wont be so lucky" she said as she slammed the kunai into the wall next to Karin's head.

"Thank you so much" she said, "I promise to help you anyway I can" she added.

"Shut up before I change my mind and kill you" Anko said.

"Anko-hime" Naruto said.

"What" Anko asked.

(break)

Anko walked into the compound and sat down in the kitchen, "have you seen Naru-kun" Funu asked.

"He is in the hospital" Anko answered.

"Why what happened" Funu asked.

"Sasuke came to the village, Naruto fought him, he lost his left eye" Anko said.

"Did you capture Sasuke" Funu asked.

"No, I wasn't to worried about him, I needed to get Naruto to the hospital, but I did catch the girl he came with" Anko said.

"Good" Funu said and started to leave.

"Where you going" Anko asked.

"The hospital" Funu answered.

(break)

Funu walked into the hospital and saw Hinata enter their family room. She entered shortly, "How is he?" she asked.

"He is sleeping." Hinata answered.

"You remember when you said you owed me a favor?" Funu asked.

"Yea why?" Hinata asked.

"I want you to do something for me." Funu said.

"What is it, I'm sure you can do it yourself?" Hinata asked.

"Implant this eye into Naru-kun." Funu said.

Hinata looked at her, "What eye, I'm not removing your eye if that's what your asking?" she replied.

"No," Funu pulled out the test tube with the sharingan in it "it is the eye I took from Kakashi, I think Naruto should have it." she said.

Hinata looked at it like it would blow up, "I'm not doing that." she said.

"Either you do it, or I will." Funu said.

"But you are not certified to do anything like that, you never went past basic surgery training." Hinata said.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure I can implant this eye without harming Nru-kun to much." Funu said.

Hinata glared at her then looked at Naruto, "If I do this you owe me big time." she said.

"Fine I'll buy you some cinnamon buns." Funu said rolling her eyes.

"No this is bigger then all the cinnamon buns in the world." Hinata said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Funu asked.

"I don't know yet, but remember you will pay me back for this, also you have to take the blame if we get in trouble." Hinata said.

"Fine, just hurry before he wakes up." Funu said.

Hinata looked at Naruto again and activated her byakugan, she then closed his chakra around his eye and proceeded to attach the sharingan eye. An hour later she finished and put a cloth over it, "Done, I'm going to rest." she said.

(break)

Kushina walked into the hospital room and sat down at the bed and looked at her son. She moved his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. As she moved back the cloth fell from his eye and she looked at it, staring back at her was the sharingan. She blinked and replaced the cloth. Walking out the room she walked to Hinata's office and pushed the door open without knocking, "Kushina!" Hinata said in surprise.

Funu looked just as surprise, "what brings you here?" she asked.

"Explain yourselves." she demanded.

"We don't know what your talking about." Funu tried.

"Don't play stupid with me." Kushina said.

They sighed, "I asked the Hyuuga into giving Naru-kun the sharingan eye I took from Kakashi." Funu said.

"And you did it?" Kushina asked looking at Hinata.

"Well I didn't see a problem with it." Hinata said.

Kushina just eyed them, "Kushi I promised Naru-kun ifh e ever lost his eye I would give him a sharingan, I just kept my promise." Funu said not backing down.

Kushina looked at her then turned and walked out, "Thank you." she said before she shut the door.

(chapter end)

_A/N: Just so you know, Sasuke is not stronger then Naruto, Naruto was merely caught off guard by Sasuke being able to force the hebi's to rip like that and ended up being stabbed in the eye. Should I put Karin in prison or give her a chance to gain her freedom? What about Sakura, should she be given a chance to make amends or is it already to late for her?_


	14. Chapter 14

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only been known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Love or friend part 1: Sakura's change begins_

Tenten walked in Naruto's hospital room and sat next to his bed. He looked over at her and smiled, "Hi Ten-chan." he said.

"Your not going to get put in the hospital on all our dates are you?" she joked.

Naruto laughed, "I sensed a disturbance in the air and went to check it out." he told her.

"Yea, and lost your eye in the process, why did you take it so easy on them?" Tenten asked.

"I hate fighting." Naruto said.

"Well you better learn to deal with it or a lot of kids are going to be out of a otousan." Tenten said.

"Don't worry, next time I wont take my opponent so lightly." Naruto said.

"Good," Tenten then bent down and kissed him on the lips, "I'm moving into the compound." she whispered.

(break)

Naruto stretched as he stood outside the hospital. He removed the medic tape from his newly inserted sharingan eye and noticed how clearer things was. He made a one hand sign and shunshined in a swirl of wind. He appeared in the council's office he closed his eye so it wouldn't draw to much attention from them. He walked up and sat in front of his mother, "ok now that we all are here, what should we do about Karin?" Kushina asked as she tilted her hokage's hat to get a better look at everyone.

"I say we get what information out of her we can then throw her in prison." Danzo said.

A lot of the civilian council agreed with him, "If I may, I have an idea." Naruto stated.

"Your not on the council." someone said.

"No he isn't, but he was the shinobi who caught her, so he gets a say in what happens to her." Kushina said.

Naruto stood up, "Karin, that's our name right?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Ok, Karin is unique, yes she is an enemy but she also was being used by the Uchiha to further his own agenda." Naruto said.

"Naruto we don't have all day get on with it." Kushina said.

"Ok, basically everything I have to say boils down to this, Karin is more useful to us alive and out of prison then she is in prison or dead." Naruto said.

"Explain." Tsunade said.

"She knew I was following them before the Uchiha did." Naruto said.

"Why is that important, its not hard to miss someone with the chakra sigunature as large as yours" Hiashi asked.

"Its important because she knew Anko found us before I knew Anko was there, somehow Karin is able to notice people before anyone else no matter how strong the other people are." Naruto said.

"Karin can you explain this ability?" Kushina asked.

"I have a bloodline that allows me to find anyone or sense anyone who comes close enough if I'm concentrating on it, I also can heal people with my blood by letting them bite me." Karin said.

"Like I said more useful alive." Naruto said.

Kushina thought for a moment, "If I give you a chance will you prove your loyalty to me?" she asked.

"I already told you everything I know about Orochimaru, I only stayed at that one base and you already had it raided, what more do I have to do to prove myself?" Karin asked.

"I don't trust as easy as others, for now you will be on a redemption team." Kushina said.

(break)

Ino ran through the kage's tower and knocked on the hokage's door, "Come in." she heard.

"Hokage-sama, did you make the redemption team yet?" she asked out of breath.

"I told you just call Kushina, and no I haven't why?" Kushina asked.

"I want Sakura to be on the redemption team." Ino said.

"Why, like you said she haven't betrayed the village yet?" Kushina asked.

"But she did betray almost everyone in the village, this way she can prove that she is trying to change and hopefully change how people look at her." Ino said.

"Because you asked I'll put her on it." Kushina said.

"Thank you." Ino said and left.

(break)

Hanabi walked out of the Senju compound wearing the standard Hyuuga female outfit. She had so many nieces and nephews that she spent more time there then at the Hyuuga compound, but she made sure to train every day. The 11 year old walked further into the village and spotted Moegi sitting on bench and went to join her, "Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about the graduation test." Moegi answered.

"Oh that's going to be easy." Hanabi said.

"You never know." Moegi said.

"Konohamaru and Udon is trying to sneak up on us." Hanabi said.

"HANABI, MOEGI!" Konohamaru and Udon yelled once they reached them. The two didn't react and the two boys looked at each other then lightly pushed the girls on their shoulder. The girls fell over face first, _Doton: double suicide decapitation_ they heard and was pulled under ground. The two looked at the girls with a stunned look on their faces, "how did you know we was behind you?" Udon asked.

Hanabi had a satisfied smirk on her face, "Do you always have to have your byakugan active?" Konohamaru asked.

"What made you can't sneak up on us?" Moegi asked.

"That's cheating, she can see behind her head!" Konohamaru said.

"Can you let us up now?" Udon asked.

"Sure we will let you up as soon as you say, 'Hanabi and Moegi are the best and we worship the ground they walk on'." Hanabi said.

"We are not saying that!" Konohamaru stated.

"Then you will stay in the ground." Moegi said with a smirk.

Hinata and Naruto ran up to them, "Want to go on a picnic?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Hanabi said.

"What about us?" Konohamaru asked.

"You know what to say to get out." Hanabi said.

"Fine, I'm to hungry to resist." Udon said.

The two took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Hanabi and Moegi are the best and we worship the ground they walk on!" The two said at the same time.

"Good." Moegi said.

Naruto stared at them unbelieving, "I can't believe you said that!" he yelled.

"We couldn't get up" Konohamaru defended.

"Why didn't you use the clone or replacement jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Um we didn't think of that." Udon said.

"I have a lot of work with you two." Naruto sighed as he walked away.

"Good job." Hinata said as she praised the two girls.

(break)

Sakura followed Ino through the village only a few steps behind her. Ino jumped on a roof and Sakura followed, "Why are you following me?" Ino asked turning around irritated by her.

"Well I have nothing to do." Sakura answered.

"So that don't give you permission to follow me like a lost puppy." Ino said.

"Ino are you mad at me for something, you been yelling at me a lot lately?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I'm mad at you, I'm trying to get you another chance with the people in the village and you keep blowing them by doing stupid shit like following me around." Ino yelled then took off at a speed Sakura couldn't hope to keep up with.

(break)

Temari walked out of her room in the Senju compound with her robe on, "I'll be back Naru-kun." she said as she walked down stairs into the kitchen.

Tsunade looked up from her cup of sake, "You better have a good reason for being in the kitchen while naked." she said.

"I'm not naked I have on a robe." Temari said. Tsunade just looked at her, "Ok, Naru-kun wanted some blueberries." Temari said with a blush.

"Get out, our food isn't for your sexual fantasies, tell him to grow his own garden for that." Tsunade said disgusted by the thought. Temari ran back to the room and told him what Tsunade said.

(break)

Gaara walked into the compound, "Is my sister here?" he asked.

"In her room with Naruto still." Tsunade answered.

"We was supposed to leave an hour ago." Gaara said annoyed.

"Unless you want to wait a few more hours, you better go get her." Tsunade said.

Gaara thought about it, "Kankurou, can you go get Temari, she is in her room?" he asked.

"Sure whatever." Kankurou said as he walked up the stairs.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Better him being mentally and probably physically scarred then me." Gaara said as he sat down and grabbed an apple out the bowl on the table.

(break)

"Temari time to...HOLY FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" he yelled.

"KANKUROU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tamari yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Kankurou yelled running down the stairs with a few kunai's and senbon's in some well placed areas on his body.

A few minutes later an embarrassed Naruto and a pissed off Temari walked down stairs. Kankurou hid behind Gaara as Temari glared at him, "You can kiss your future love life goodbye." she promised.

"What but Gaara sent me up there." Kankurou said in fear.

"Don't put me in this." Gaara said.

Temari's fan came at their heads and Gaara barely ducked it, "I don't care who sent it, you know my room is off limits, both of them." she said.

"Temari please don't kill Kankurou he is the only brother I have." Gaara said.

"Well I'm content with just one brother, and you have Naru-kun." Temari said.

"At least wait till we get back to Suna." Gaara said.

"I'm making no promises." Temari said as she turned and stormed out the room. Gaara and Kankurou followed a healthy and respectable distance behind her.

"Bye Temari-hime." Naruto said.

"You don't seem to mad about the interruption." Tsunade said as she sipped her sake.

"With all the kids around, I got use to people just walking in, Kankurou is basically a big kid himself, a REALLY big kid." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded, "you have a point." she said.

(break)

Sakura stood in training grounds 7 breathing hard as she finished her training for the day. She walked out and went to the shinobi library. Since everyone seemed to be so mad at her she decided to train herself. She looked at the different sections and stopped at the medic section and walked down it. She read the scrolls, she grabbed two scrolls, 'medic's for chuunin's' and 'using medic's as taijutsu'. She checked them out and walked to get some food and walked home.

Watching her as she left the library Hinata noted to scrolls she checked out and walked out the library. She headed to Ino's house, "come in Hinata." Ino said.

"Hey Ino, have you seen Sakura lately?" Hinata asked.

"I see her sometimes after she finished training, why?" Ino asked.

"I saw her at the library, she checked out 2 medic scrolls." Hinata said.

"Well since Tsunade-sama stopped training her she went to scrolls, I tried to help where I could." Ino said.

"How fast do she learn?" Hinata asked.

"If it involves medic's surprisingly fast, its like she was made for medic's." Ino said.

"Ok thanks, that's all I wanted." Hinata said.

"Ok, see you." Ino said.

(break)

Karin and Sakura stood in front of Kushina, "Ok you two are on a redemption team, you will do select missions and depending on how you perform you will be given your freedom as a kunoichi of Konoha." she said.

"Hokage-sama, why am I on this team, I never betrayed the village?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I asked you be put on this team" Ino said walking in, "sorry I'm late training with otousan ran later than normal." she said to Kushina.

"Its fine, I was just explaining what this team is for, now Ino will be your jounin-sensei for this team because she requested to lead it." Kushina said.

"Do we have any missions?" Ino asked.

"No, they are all yours." Kushina said.

"Meet me at training grounds 10." Ino said and shunshined out.

Sakura and Karin shunshined after her, "Ino why did you request I be on this team?" Sakura asked immediately.

"Remember when you said you would do anything I asked, well I requested this because if you can last the entire time on this team then you will prove that your loyal to the village and to the people in it." Ino explained.

"But I never betrayed anyone." Sakura said.

"I know, I don't think your a traitor nor does anyone else, its more of what you say that makes people hates you, your changing we all see it, but you need this for yourself as much as people need to see you do this." Ino said.

Karin just watched the two, "What are we here for?" she finally asked.

"Training," Ino said looking around "she's late." she added.

"I'm right here Ino." Hinata said as she appeared next to her.

"Ok, now Sakura since we know your level Hinata has agreed to continue your medic training." Ino said.

"I have one condition, don't question my motive for this and do exactly as I say, the best thing to do is only talk about what your learning and you will be fine." Hinata said.

"In short don't make the same mistake you made to get in this situation." Ino said.

"Ok, I'll train hard." Sakura said with determination.

"Karin, we need to see what level your at." Ino said.

"I'm a jounin level medic and a top scientist, I can find anything, and never let a patient die." Karin said.

Hinata looked at her, "Really a jounin level medic, Orochimaru train those?" she asked.

Karin adjusted her glasses, "My old clan excels at medic's," she pulled out a scroll "I can do anything you need transplant, brain surgery, heart surgery, broken bones, skin cancer, broken teeth, I have seen and conquered them all." she said as Hinata looked at her list of accomplishments.

"Impressive, I'm sure you get a lot of practice." Hinata said.

"Did you know that you can close 300 of the chakra points and not kill the person?" Karin asked.

Hinata looked at her, "Why would you know that?" she asked.

"Orochimaru was a sadistic bastard, I have seen things you would hope never to see." Karin said as she wiped her glasses.

"You will get alone well with Tsunade." Hinata said.

"My only weakness is fighting, I have genin level taijutsu and chuunin level genjutsu." Karin admitted.

"How fast can you learn?" Ino asked.

"I learn genjutsu pretty fast, the rest I'm not sure because I never really trained in them." Karin said.

"You think Anko will teach her taijutsu?" Ino asked.

Hinata shrugged, "She does like to train people, although considering how Karin was caught, Anko might not be the best person." she said.

"So Gai it is." Ino said with a shiver.

"What about ninjutsu?" Hinata asked.

"I was in a hideout full of high ranked and forbidden jutsu's with nothing but time, what do you think I did all day?" Karin asked.

"Study medic's." Hinata said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, I have at least 5 S ranked jutsu's, 20 different A ranked jutsu's, 25 B ranked, and around 50 C ranked jutsu's memorizes, plus a few forbidden jutsu's." Karin said.

"Wow for a medic to memorize 100 plus ninjutsu's that's not medic jutsu's is impressive." Hinata said.

"What about you?" Karin asked.

"I'm not a medic kunoichi, I just happen to be one of the best at it, I'm a fighter." Hinata said.

"Hinata don't you have to get teaching?" Ino interrupted.

"Right, lets go Sakura." Hinata said.

"You had elemental training right?" Ino asked.

"Nope, I don't even know what my element is." Karin said.

"Ok, come back tomorrow, I'll have you a taijutsu sensei and try and find someone to train you in your element." Ino said.

(break)

Tenten stretched as she walked out her room. She have been living in the Senju compound for a week now and was still getting use to living with more then just her otousan. What took the longest to adjust to was the randomness that happened in the large house, and Anko, who was currently walking down the hallway with her robe barely tied. Anko waved as she approached, "Breakfast is ready, if you don't hurry Naruto and Sateru will eat it all." she said.

"Thank you." Tenten said and walked down the hallway.

"Morning Ten-hime." Naruto said.

"Morning." Tenten replied and sat down and grabbed some pancakes. She looked out the window and saw all the empty houses, "Hey are we allowed to move into one of those?" she asked.

Tsunade looked out the window and looked at Konan and Kushina who shrugged, "If you want, no one is preventing anyone from moving into them, but they will need cleaning." Tsunade said.

"I want to move into one." Tenten said.

"Sure, everyone can move in one if they want, but all meetings and things will take place in the main house." Kushina said.

Funu stood up, "Hyuuga we have to leave for our mission." she said.

"I know Uchiha,

(break)

Ino walked out her house in thought. She found someone to teach Karin taijutsu, but she still need someone to teach her elements. She knew a lot of jounin's who excelled in elemetal jutsu's but needed someone who was comfortable with training people, someone who wouldn't get to mad if Karin didn't do as they told her. As she was thinking over her options she spotted Rin, "hey Rin can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure whats up?" Rin asked.

"I'm the jounin for the redemption team and I need help training Karin to use her element, I was wondering if you could help me?" Ino explained.

Rin thought about it, "I'll help but on one condition." she said.

"Whats that?" Ino asked.

"When you have kids I get to be their godmother." Rin said.

Ino looked at her and blinked, "Um ok." she said.

"Good, now lets go train your prisoner." Rin said.

"She isn't a prisoner." Ino said as they walked out.

(break)

After 3 months of intense training Ino decided it was time for their first real mission, "So any missions my team can do?" Ino asked.

"In fact I have a mission that your team will be perfect for, its a B ranked protection mission, your protecting a priestess named Shion, you will be assisted by Naruto." Kushina said.

"Ok, we will leave right away." Ino said taking the scroll for the mission and walking out the office. Ino walked to their training field, "Ok we have a mission, its a B ranked protection mission in Demon country." she said.

"When do we leave?" Karin asked.

"As soon as Naruto arrives here." Ino said.

"Naruto-kun's coming?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, because of who Shion is he might be needed for extra help." Ino said.

"So how long until he get here?" Karin asked.

"He is here." Ino said as she saw him walk out of the surrounding trees.

"Sorry I'm late, Ami wouldn't let me leave." Naruto said.

"Its fine, did Kushina tell you about the mission?" Ino asked.

"Yes she told me everything, including that your the leader for the mission, so when your ready." Naruto said.

"Right lets go." Ino said and led them out the village.

(break)

Hinata and Funu stopped walking in front of a small town. They walked through the gate and towards a small store, "Excuse me, where is the mayor of this town?" Hinata asked.

"He is being held captive in the town jail." the store clerk answered.

"Well we are the ninja's from Konoha that was asked to come." Hinata said.

The clerk looked surprise, "You don't look like any ninja I have seen." he said.

"Yes we get that a lot." Hinata said.

"Anyway, our town has been overran by a group of bandits, they wont leave until we pay them, but the money they want we can't give them or we will not have enough money to buy the basic things we need." the clerk said.

"We will take care of them." Hinata said.

"Be careful." the clerk said.

"Can I buy an umbrella, its going to rain?" Funu asked.

"Sure." the clerk said.

Once she had her umbrella they left, "So how do you suppose we get the bandits out?" Hinata asked.

"We can go to the jail and release the mayor of the town, that should get them out." Funu said.

"Sounds good to me." Hinata said as she pulled her umbrella off her back and opened it so she wouldn't get wet.

They walked into the jail, "Hey who are you?" one of the guards asked.

Hinata smacked him with her umbrella knocking him unconscious as they continued until they came to the small cell, "Are you the mayor of this town?" she asked.

"Yes who are you?" he asked.

"We are here to free you." Funu said.

"That guard didn't have the key." the mayor said.

"We don't need a key." Hinata said.

"How will you open it then?" the mayor asked.

"Step back please." Hinata said.

Confused he did as she asked, _Rasengan_ Funu said and smashed the jutsu into the gate breaking it open, "Lets go." she said.

They walked out the jail, "You think you can walk into my town and cause trouble without me knowing?" the leader of the bandits asked.

"Oh your the leader of these bandits, would you kindly leave this town or we will have to kill you?" Hinata asked.

"Why would you ask that, I didn't come all this way to let them off free!" Funu stated.

"Fine, lets hurry and get this over I don't want to miss my sisters birthday again." Hinata said.

"We wont." Funu said.

The bandit leader cleared his throat, "If you think your getting out of here your mistaken." he said.

"Whoever kills the most gets free lunch." Hinata said.

"Your on Hyuuga." Funu said.

"I hope you brought your wallet Uchiha." Hinata said.

"Your Hinata Hyuuga and Funu Uchiha?" a bandit asked.

"Does it matter?" Funu asked.

"I'm out of here." the bandit said and started to run away.

"Everyone run." another bandit said.

"What are you cowards running for, its just 2 chuunin's?" the bandit leader asked.

"2 chuunin's?" Funu and Hinata asked at the same time. They watched as the bandits ran. Hinata added chakra to her umbrella handle and her sword dropped out and she caught it. Funu grabbed one of her twin katana's. The two closed their eyes then opened them to show they doujutsu, "We are only chuunin's because we have to wait to become jounin's." they said then vanished.

They appeared back where they started with blood on their weapon and not a drop of water on them, "I killed 10." Hinata said.

"So did I." Funu said.

They looked at the leader of the bandits and vanished, "My kill!" Hinata said.

"No its not, my katana went through his heart first." Funu said.

"I killed him." Hinata said.

"Impossible he was already dead." Funu said.

"Hey what if I buy you both lunch?" the mayor asked trying to stop them from fighting.

The two glared at each other one last time, "That works." Funu said.

(break)

Orochimaru walked into a small room, "Sasuke gather your team and head to Demon country." he said.

Red eyes looked at him, "Why would I want to go there?" he asked.

"You want to test your powers so you can kill Itachi right, well Naruto is headed there to protect the priestess Shion, go kill them both, if you can do that then you can kill Itachi." Orochimaru said.

(break)

"Priestess Shion we have to leave now, the enemy has broken through our blockade, its not safe for you to be here." he guard said.

"Taruho I will not run." Shion said.

"You have to, if your killed then Miroku will be set free." Taruho said.

"Taruho what will the people who are dying to protect me think if I abandon them now?" Shion asked.

"What will they think if they die protecting you just for you to die right after them because you would get to a safer place?" Taruho asked.

"Fine, lets go." Shion said.

(break)

Ino looked out over the village that Shion was supposed to be in, "The attack was earlier then our informant said it would be, spread out and find any survivors and heal them, we will need their help to fully protect Shion." she ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to check the area for Shion." Ino said.

"How will you do that, wouldn't it be faster if we all searched for her?" Karin asked.

"You have your orders,_ Shintenshin no jutsu"_ Ino said.

10 minutes later a small group of Naruto's came back to Ino's location with around 50 wounded ninja's, "This is all I could find." he said.

"Good, where is Karin and Sakura?" Ino asked.

"They should be on the way back, we split up and agreed to meet back here in 10 minutes." Naruto said.

"Ok, lay them all down in a line so I can start healing them." Ino said.

"Ino everyone on the west side is dead." Sakura said as she walked up to them.

"I found a few people who was still alive and healed them" Karin said.

"Ok help me heal them." Ino said.

(break)

Sasuke and his team arrived on the edge of Demon country, "Lets hurry and find this priestess." he said.

(break)

"How are the plans coming?" a dark voice asked.

"Everything is going according to plan." another dark voice answered.

"Do we have our target?" the first voice asked.

"Not yet, but we have picked out a few options, Xailong-sama." the person said.

"Which is the most realistic?" Xailong asked.

"Well if we want to get through them with the least amount of trouble I recommend Ami Ichiraku Uzumaki." the man said.

"Are you sure she is the right one?" Xaiong asked.

"Yes I'm sure, her mother is a civilian chef with no ninja training, so as long as we can get them alone it will be a cake walk." the man said.

"Good keep an eye on them, learn everything about them, and wait until we get a big enough distraction before we move out." Xailong said.

"I will." the man said.

"Oh and Dagou if you fail this time, not even my sister can stop me from killing you." Xailong said and walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only been known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Love or friend part 2: Sasuke's arrival_

"Xailong why are you going after her again?" Dagou asked.

"Don't worry about my reasons, just make sure you don't screw up." Xailong said.

"How can I screw up something when I don't know what to screw up?" Dagou asked.

"Just make sure you keep a close eye on the targets." Xailong said and walked out.

(break)

Naruto looked at them while they healed the last few people, "Can't you three work faster, I'm bored?" he asked.

"Naruto for the last time, we will be finished when we are finished, now go scout or something." Ino said.

"Finally I get to put this eye to good use." Naruto said as he walked off.

"What eye?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about that, just hurry and finish healing them." Ino said.

"You mean the eye." Karin stopped by Ino.

"I said don't worry about it." she said glaring at the girl.

"Wait you mean Karin knows and I don't?" Sakura asked.

Ino sighed, "Its because of Naruto that she is even on this team and not in prison or dead." she said.

"What why? Whats so special about her?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know yet, but apparently Naruto stood up for her during her hearing and got the council to agree to let her prove herself loyal to the village. And to put it plainly he don't trust you I fact he likes you more then he trust you." Ino said.

"He defended someone who broke into the village and almost got him killed?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I hear." Ino said.

"From what I hear he was strictly against you being on this team, even going as far as to try and convince the hokage to put you in prison. Makes me wonder what you did to get him to hate you so much if he will defend an enemy before he defends you." Karin said.

"Lets just finish up and catch up with Naruto." Ino said.

"Ino-chan can you make sure we are alone?" Naruto asked.

"I thought I told you to go scout." Ino said.

"You did, I just have a bad feeling." Naruto said.

"Fine." Ino said, _Shintenshin no jutsu_. She took control of a passing raven and flew around the immediate area. She looked around and saw a kunai flying towards her. Ending the jutsu she was breathing hard, "Someone is here, they sensed me when I used my jutsu and destroyed the host before I could find them." she said.

"Thought so." Naruto said.

"Any clue as to who it could be?" Sakura asked.

"No, but we have to make sure these people are safe." Ino said.

"We can fight." one of the ninja's said.

"No offense but whoever this person is will not take it easy on you, you should leave this to us." Naruto said.

"This is our home, we will defend it until we die." the ninja said.

"Enough, we need to find out who the person is before we can make a plan on what to do." Ino said.

"Its Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigetsu." Karin said.

"Karin, we missed your services come back with us and we will forgive your treason of joining the enemy." Sasuke said from on top of a building.

"Treason? You left me behind you asshole." Karin yelled.

"I'm giving you a chance to make up for your shortcomings now join us." Sasuke said.

"Go fuck yourself." Karin said.

"Is that your final decision?" Sasuke asked.

"These people might not trust me completely, but at least I am treated with respect for my skills and not like some lab-rat or lackey." Karin said.

Sasuke vanished and appeared in front of Karin. He put one arm around the front of her with his other hand grabbing his katana, "So your going to die with these worthless people." he said. He slowly pulled his katana out adding his lighting element to it.

Naruto vanished and appeared next to Ino while holding Karin bridal style, "Don't forget Karin I believe in your strength." he said.

"Naruto?" Karin said in confusion.

"Plus I like to think I'm pretty strong." he said smiling at her.

"So your still alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, about that. I didn't feel like fighting last time so that didn't really count since I didn't take you seriously." Naruto said.

"I'll just have to make sure your dead this time." Sasuke said.

"Well I guess its no avoiding it, this time I'm not playing games." Naruto said before he vanished without his spear and appeared next to Suigestu, _Raiton: lighting punch_ he said and implanted his fist painfully into the white haired nin's stomach. He followed up with a kick sending him to the ground, "Whose next?" Naruto asked as he looked at the other two.

"He's mine." Sasuke said.

"Oh a volunteer." Naruto said. Naruto walked back to his spear and picked it up, "Whenever your ready." he said.

"Don't worry you will be dead soon." Sasuke said.

"You talk to much stick flipper no teme." Naruto said and ran towards him full speed.

Sasuke matched his speed with his sharingan active. He ducked under his spear and barely dodged a kunai that he didn't see until the last minute. As he looked around for Naruto he was kicked in the back. Sasuke finally was able to stand without being attacked and saw Naruto's spear stuck in the ground with him nowhere in sight. Naruto appeared in front of him, "Is this the best you can do?" he asked.

A bolt of lighting flew from Sasuke to the spot Naruto was standing only for him to vanish again, "Really this is pathetic, and I'm not even trying." Naruto said from behind him. Another bolt came at him only for it to miss his target, "Honestly, you will never hit me, just give up." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him, "Just wait till I get my hands on you." he said.

"That will take a lifetime." Naruto said as he vanished jumping at Sasuke.

Before he could reach him Juugo appeared and punched him hard in the left eye, "This is pointless, you have no reason to fight Sasuke since he can't beat you and trying to get revenge for your eye will make you just like him." he said.

Naruto stood up from being knocked back by the powerful blow that ripped off his hitai-ate. His sharingan was now visible to them for the first time, "You will regret that." he said.

Juugo didn't back down, which surprised Naruto since he was releasing a lot of chakra, "You can beat me in a battle of speed, but pure force I have you beat and you know this, chakra force we are evenly matched. If you want we can fight but it will end in unnecessary damage to this town, we will have our fight at a more suitable place." he said.

"You are making a huge mistake if you think you can match me." Naruto said.

"I know all about you being able to use Kyuubi's chakra at will, I also know about your ability to use multiple elemental chakra's at will because of your bloodlines. Also you have trained for years to get the raiton control you showed when you hit Suigestu, but your also no fool and this entire time you knew I was a bigger threat you then either Sasuke and Suigestu." Juugo said.

"You are only overestimating yourself." Naruto said.

"Am I, then why didn't you try and put me out like you did Suigestu?" Juugo asked.

"I didn't see a point in it." Naruto said shrugging his question off.

"So you mean that the only guy here who has less chakra then the blond kunoichi is more of a threat then the only person who has almost as much chakra as yourself?" Juugo asked.

Naruto glare at him, "Leave before I unleash my full power on you." he said.

"Again we both know you will not use Kyuubi's power without it being a last effort since its so hard to keep under control at large amounts, but since fighting is pointless right now we will leave, just make sure your ready when we meet again at a more suitable place for us to go all out." Juugo said as he grabbed Sasuke, much to his protest, and went to pick up Suigestu.

Ino walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto you ok? You never get that angry?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Naruto yelled at her.

Ino turned his face so he was looking at her, "Naruto don't get mad at me because of what he said, I'm just trying to help because we need you to be 100 percent if we are going to finish this mission." she said, "I need you 100 percent." she added before she left him alone.

Karin waved her hand in front of Sakura's face, "Hey you ok?" she asked.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Um Ino I think something is wrong with Sakura." Karin said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"She keep saying 'Sasuke-kun'." Karin said.

Ino walked up to Sakura and slapped her, "Hey what was that for!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't lose it now, your to close to let that happen again." Ino said.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"She knows exactly what I mean." Ino said.

Naruto walked up to them and glared right at Sakura, "I wont let you betray Ino-chan's trust, if you even show the slightest bit of confusion as if your deciding to leave and join stick flipper no teme I will kill you before you can finish the thought. That goes for you to Karin, I don't care what my previous position of supporting you was, if you betray my trust or Ino-chan's it will be the last mistake you make" he said and walked away.

"Whats his problem?" Karin asked.

"He takes betrayal very hard, and betrayal of one of his friends will give the person a one way trip to hell." Ino said then ran to catch up to him, "Naruto are you sure your fine, if we need to we can rest for awhile?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine, your not going to fail your first mission as a jounin-sensei because of me." Naruto said.

"I know you will do anything to help me, so please relax?" Ino asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because everything Juugo said was true and you know it, I may not know a lot about you compared to our other friends, but I do know you don't like knowing that someone can hit you so easily without you seeing it. The fact that he could hit you while deflecting your attack is affecting you and as far as I know no one has ever done that, you need time to clear your head." Ino said.

"Fine, but we only rest a few hours." Naruto said.

"That's all I'm asking." Ino said.

(break)

"What the hell is your problem!" Sasuke yelled.

"I simply assessed the situation and considered all my options and took the best course of action." Juugo said.

"I told you to stay out of it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Stop yelling you will give away our position." Juugo said.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm the leader of this team!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well as leader you should be more cautious about who you pick fights with." Juugo said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sasuke said.

"If you would have read the Uzumaki boy's file then you would have knew he likes to get into his opponents mind by playing with them and getting them to doubt themselves by using his speed. The best counter for him is to plan your attacks and use your strength against his, while he is faster then most jounin's he is lacking in strength that is his biggest weakness." Juugo said.

"I don't need your help." Sasuke said.

"Did you not pay attention to anything that happened, he completely changed after I landed one hit on him, it was the same thing that happened when you stabbed him in the eye. He stiffened in a slight panic as set in." Juugo said.

"How could you see that if it was so slight?" Sasuke asked.

"It was more noticeable when you stabbed him in the eye, I wanted to see if it was a one time thing or if it was a clue on how to beat him, my guess is that he never faced anyone who could truly beat him one on one so he never had to deal with being in that kind of situation." Juugo said.

"So all that crap about you being able to match him?" Sasuke asked.

"That was all true and he knew it, why do you think he was so eager to let us walk away?" Juugo asked.

(break)

Ino looked at Naruto as he sat impatiently on a nearby roof, "Sakura if you have any doubt in your mind tell me now." she said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Is there any chance that you have reoccurring feelings for Sasuke? Does his appearance spark anything in you? Are you regretting coming here now that you know Sasuke is here in fear that you wont be able to deny what he wants?" Ino asked as she turned to look at the girl.

Sakura hesitated slightly, "No." she said.

"Sakura don't lie to me, if there is the smallest feeling of doubt in your ability to kill Sasuke if given the chance I need to know so I can send you back to Konoha and have someone who has absolutely no care in the world if they kill him where he stands." Ino said.

"I'm sure." Sakura said even though it was a lie.

Ino looked at her, "Sakura we both know that Naruto will carry through on his threat if he suspects anything, which he already does, so I ask you again, is there anything keeping you from killing Sasuke in his sleep if you happen to cross him?" she asked.

"I'm sure if given the chance I will kill Sasuke." Sakura said, 'I have to believe in myself.' was going through her head.

"Karin?" Ino asked.

"I'm waiting for the chance to find him sleeping so I can put this poison kunai through his neck." Karin said.

"Ok I'm about to send off my progress report this is your last chance." Ino said. Neither girl said anything, "Ok, don't say I didn't warn you if we run into Sasuke again and either of you make a mistake." she said as she rolled the scroll up.

"Ino, tell mom to we are going to need back up." Naruto said from the roof he was on.

"You think we will?" Ino asked.

"I know you want to complete your first mission without it, but look around, we are all that's standing between complete destruction of Demon Country and the safety of Priestess Shion and this country having a chance. I don't want to be the reason this country was destroyed, we need help, plus I don't want to rely on your friend after how she reacted to seeing him." Naruto said.

(break)

2 days later Kushina pulled the scroll off the messenger birds leg and read it, "Bring me the assassination team." she said. A few minutes later 10 ninja's was in front of her, "Ino has requested help for her mission in Demon Country, it appears as if we have misunderstood the severity of the situation. They have yet to find Priestess Shion after a few hours of searching, there was only a handful of surviving ninja's in the area and to make matters worse Sasuke has showed up." she said. It was noticeable that they all froze at that, "Suteru you will lead the team until you get to Demon Country where you will report to Ino." Kushina told her.

"Me?" Suteru asked.

"Yes." Kushina told her.

"Why me and not Tenten, Shikamaru, or Neji they are more experienced at leading a team of this size?" Suteru asked.

"Because you need the experience, and if you need help they will be there for you." Kushina said.

"Don't worry Suteru we will help you along the way." Tenten said.

"You leave immediately Funu and Hinata will meet you in Demon Country." Kushina said.

(break)

Suteru waited at the gate as Tenten, Neji, Haku, Kirei, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Shino, and Kiba all walked up, "Ok, lets hurry and get to Demon Country." Suteru said.

(break)

2 days later Funu and Hinata was currently sitting around a fire with 2 uncooked fish,"What do you mean you forgot the spices at home?" Funu asked.

"It means how it sounds, I was rushing out and forgot them." Hinata said.

"What the hell was your byakugan doing? On break?" Funu asked.

"I didn't have it actvated at the time obviously." Hinata retorted.

"Then how the hell do you suppose we spice up this fish?" Funu asked pointing to the the plan and cut fish.

"I don't know, we could look for some leaves to give them flavor." Hinata said.

"I'm not doing it, your the one who forgot the spice and I got the fish." Funu said.

"Fine, I'll look for some." Hinata said.

Hinata started to look around for leaves to spice their fish when a messenger bird flew down. Funu got the scroll and read it, "Hyuuga forget the leaves, we need to go." she said packing her things up.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"We have a message telling us to head straight to Demon Country as fast as possibly." Funu said.

"That's where Ino's redemption team went right?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Funu said.

"Well I guess we can leave the fish." Hinata said.

"Like hell we can, I'm still hungry!" Funu yelled.

"We are not that far from Demon Country we can get something to eat there." Hinata said.

(break)

A few hours later Funu and Hinata stood at the entrance of the town that they would meet Ino's team in, "We can get food here huh?" Funu asked.

"How did I know that it would be this deserted?" Hinata asked.

"Whatever, lets just find them, maybe they have some food or at least some spices." Funu said.

"Will you ever drop that?" Hinata asked.

"Not until I get some food." Funu said.

"Hey your the one who decided to skip breakfast." Hinata said.

"We was under attack." Funu said.

"Watch out." Hinata yelled as she pushed Funu to the side as a volley of Kunai's landed between them.

"State your name and business for being in Demon Country!" someone yelled.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga and this is Funu Uchiha we are here to aid Ino Yamanka." Hinata yelled back.

"Uchiha, we was attacked by an Uchiha." was the answer followed by another volley of kunai's.

_Kaiten_ Hinata said as she jumped in front of Funu and deflected the kunai's.

"What Uchiha attacked?" Funu yelled.

"An older guy wearing a black robe with red clouds." they heard.

"Itachi." Funu said.

"A younger Uchiha with a snake summon." they soon heard.

"Both of them?" Hinata asked.

"We need to get them to stop attacking us." Funu said.

"Hey listen to me, we are from Konoha we are here to help." Hinata yelled.

"Yea right, we already have help from Konoha, they wouldn't send 3 teams here." the ninja said.

"3 teams?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, 3 the second arrived a few hours before you did, now stop playing games who are you working for?" the man yelled.

"Wait, can you go get one of the ninja's from Konoha?" Funu asked.

The man looked at another and nodded. He ran out of their sight and returned 5 minutes later with who looked like Ino, "We have the leader of the team from Konoha, now ask your question." the man yelled at them.

"Ino its us." Hinata and Funu said at the same time.

"Hinata, Funu what are you doing down there?" Ino yelled back in confusion.

"They wont let us in." Hinata told her.

"Do you know them?" the man asked Ino.

"Yes, I sent for help a few days ago, they are part of the team who came, they didn't come straight from Konoha but from a mission they just finished." Ino said.

"Let them up!" the man yelled to the guards at the door.

Ino waited until they came up then looked back to make sure no one was coming, "Hinata whats that?" she asked pointing to something in the distance.

Hinata concentrated her byakugan on it, "It looks like Priestess Shin and her protection guards, they are injured." she said.

"Finally, we sent word to them days ago that we had protection and food here, I thought they would never make it." the leader of the Demon ninja's said.

"They wont, they are being chased and unless we do something they will be caught." Hinata said.

Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Neji get up here now!" Ino yelled. The 4 ninja's ran up to her, "Priestess Shion is almost here but she is under attack, go make sure she gets here safely, we will worry about the ninja's attacking her." she ordered. The 4 took off towards the Priestess, "The rest of you prepare for an all out attack on the ninja's attacking Shion, Sakura you stay here." Ino said.

"What I want to help." Sakura protested.

"I don't have time to argue with you now stay." Ino ordered as the rest ran down to attack the attacking ninja's.

(break)

"Priestess Shion we wont make it back at this rate." Taruho said.

"We will fight if we have to." Shion said.

"We can't none of us have training in fighting." Taruho said.

"Look around Taruho we have nothing left here, at least we can die trying to fight for our home." Shion said.

"What home, there is nothing left, Akatsuki destroyed everything and now Oto is following up and attacking us." Taruho said.

The 4 ninja's slid to a stop in front of Shion scaring her, "Who are you, you don't look like the ones who has been attacking us, is Konoha in the attack also?" she asked.

"Priestess Shion you are safe now, we are your escort from this point on no harm will come to you or your followers." Naruto said.

"Who are you?" Shion asked.

"I'm Naruto." he said.

"Neji." he told her.

"Lee." he said with a blindly white toothy smile.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." he said as he patted his dog.

"Ok, what will you do about them?" Shion asked pointing to the attacking Oto nin's.

"Nothing." Naruto said.

"Nothing?" Shion asked in confusion.

"What he means is that we are only here to make sure you are not harmed, there are others to take care of them." Neji explained.

"Others?" Shion asked. Just then Ino, Hinata, Funu, Suteru, Tenten, Shikamaru, Karin, Kirei, Haku, Choji, and Shino ran and intercepted the Oto nin's, "Oh those others." Shion said quietly.

"See Priestess Shion everything is under control, just relax." Naruto said.

"Naruto Relax may not be the right word at the moment." Neji said.

"What word do you suggest?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps just calm down is a more suitable word." Neji said.

"Relax or calm down it don't really matter, just long as she doesn't worry herself into a panic." Naruto said.

"She wont if you will shut up." Neji said.

"Um will you two stop?" Shion asked.

"Don't bother, they are like this all the time, it never goes pass playful arguing though." Kiba said.

"So why are everyone trying to kill you anyway?" Lee asked.

"I'm a demon priestess, if I dye then demon Mouryou will be able to return his spirit to his body and continue his task to conquer the world." Shion said.

"A demon priestess." Naruto said.

"Yes." Shion said.

"Can you calm any type of demon?" Naruto asked.

Shion shrugged, "I only came into contact with low level demons so far, why?" she asked.

"Because I have Kyuubi sealed in me and even though my bloodlines give me control over his power he is usually restless, but now he is as calm as a sleeping baby." Naruto said.

Shion looked at him, "Kyuubi? Your an Uzumaki?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Only Uzumaki's are able to seal away Kyuubi, something about their chakra has an affect that even the Senju can't compete with." Shion said.

"Just so you know, the Uzumaki and Namikaze are sub-clans from Senju." Naruto said.

"We need to get back now." Neji said.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The hideout is under attack, its Sasuke and he has a team with him." Neji said.

"Him again." Naruto said. He then turned to Priestess Shion, "We need you to get on Akamaru while we run back, it will be faster and safer." he said.

Shion looked at the large dog, "How can that be safer?" she asked.

"Trust us, there is no safer dog then Akamaru." Naruto said.

Before she could protest Kiba grabbed her and sat her on top of Akamaru as he jumped off, "Go boy." he said.

The entire group vanished leaving the followers behind without a thought. They appeared at the hideout, "You never learn do you?" Naruto asked.

"Juugo isn't here to stop me this time." Sasuke said.

"To bad for you, he is your only hope of beating me." Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun why are you doing this." Sakura asked.

"Sakura, come with me and you will finally get what you wanted." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Come with me and I will allow you to have my first child." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she took a step closer to him.

Everyone else appeared, "Sasuke." Funu said getting ready to kill him.

"I told you I wouldn't give you the chance to even think about betraying Ino-chan." Naruto said.

"Naruto not now." Ino said.

"Now is the perfect time to make an example to those who think about betraying my friends trust." Naruto said.

"Sakura what are you waiting for Sakura, don't you dream of having my kids? This is what you always wanted why are you hesitating?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura now stood in the middle of Ino and Sasuke, "Sakura what are you doing!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, I don't know what to do." Sakura said.

"I'll make the decision easy, betray Ino-chan and die." Naruto said as his spear rested on her back where her heart was, "I said I wouldn't give you the chance to think about it, but look at Ino-chan's face." Naruto said. Sakura looked at the ground, "I said look at her face." he yelled while smacking her in the side of the head with his spear then forced her to look at Ino, "She has put everything into helping you, and I don't like the look that's on her face. I should kill you now but I promised Ino-chan I would give you the chance to prove yourself to her, so make your decision now." Naruto told her as he let her go letting her drop to the ground.

"Sakura why did you lie?" Ino asked.

Sakura stayed quiet. Naruto moved his spear to the back of her neck and pressed until it drew blood, "Answer her." he said.

"I didn't." Sakura choked out.

"I asked you multiple times if you could handle this, I asked you if you was ready to face Sasuke and kill him, you told me you was." Ino said.

"I was." Sakura said.

"Yet you stand here with death one move away, I told you Naruto hates every thing about you, since you been on this team he has been looking for a reason to get you put in prison, and if possible to kill you because of the way you treated his friends. I told you he don't take betrayal lightly, especially when they betray one of his friends, what did you say when I asked you this?" Ino asked.

"Given the chance I will kill Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"So what happened, you had your chance, yet you was willing to go to him because of some nice words?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

Naruto turned and looked at Karin, "What?" she asked under his stare.

"Is there anything you want to say? Any recurring feelings?" he asked.

Karin crossed her eyes, "I told you once my home is now in Konoha and that's where it will stay." she said.

"Your choice Sakura, I can only help you so much with you fighting every attempt I give you. Its time to stand on your own 2 feet and make your own decisions, so what will it be: love or your only friend?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked at her, "Ino?" she asked.

"I told you I will give you every chance to prove to the others you are loyal to them, I gave you the chance. I got you someone to train you in medical jutsu's even though Tsunade-sensei forbade everyone from doing it, I begged Kushina to put you on this team even though she was willing to let you rot in a corner somewhere, I even convinced Naruto to give you a chance to prove yourself when the time came instead of killing you after your first impulse. I did my part, now what is your decision, I can't help you this time, so what will it be?" Ino asked.

"Love or my only friend? Sasuke-kun or Ino." Sakura said.

(break)

"Xailong we have the perfect time to go through with the plan." Dagou said.

"When" Xailong asked.

"Next month on the 11th the entire village will be celebrating the birth of the Senju heir, although security will be tight there will be to many people going through the village to keep an eye on everything and everyone, if we can get them into a cart and to be quiet we can slip through security." Dagou said.

"Good, make plans for our visit to Konoha." Xailong said.


	16. Chapter 16

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Love or friend part 3: Finally free_

"So Sakura what will it be?" Ino asked.

"This is a no decision, we all know she is coming with me." Sasuke said.

"What makes you so confident?" Ino asked.

He smirked, "Why do you think she was so loyal to me? Why do you think she is so indecisive?" he asked back.

"You put a seal on her?" Ino asked.

"A seal?" Sakura asked.

"What you think you followed me around because of your own free will? No you was just a pawn in our plan to take over the shinobi world, but your useless now." Sasuke said.

"Your the one who is useless." Ino said.

"Ino?" Sakura said.

"I told you I'm not giving up on you yet." Ino said.

"Do you think you can do anything to change the fact that she will come to me? No matter what you do its just giving me a stronger puppet." Sasuke told her.

"I will not allow you to fuck up her life any more then you already have." Ino said getting into her stance.

"Oh what do you plan on doing about it? We all know you can't beat me." Sasuke asked.

Ino went through some hand signs, "Your right I can't beat you, but I can save my friend." she said.

"How?" Sasuke asked curious.

_Shintenshin no Jutsu._ Ino said and aimed it at Sakura.

Naruto moved to catch Ino's body before it hit the ground. At the same time Sasuke moved to attack Sakura. Lee moved and grabbed Sakura before he reached her, "If you want to kill them then you will have to go through me." Funu said.

Sasuke looked at her, "I have been waiting to kill you." he said.

"Well don't keep me waiting." Funu said.

(In Sakura's mind)

Ino walked around her mind, "He really screwed her up." she said.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked at her, "Sakura?" she asked.

This Sakura looked exactly like Sakura except the sharingan she had. "Answer me, why are you here?" fake Sakura asked.

"How do you have the sharingan?" Ino asked.

"My Sasuke-kun is waiting for me, now hurry up and get out of my head so I can go to him." fake Sakura said.

Ino looked around, "What happened to the real Sakura?" she asked.

"She is no longer in charge, I can't kill her because it would kill myself to bad, I would be so much powerful without her slowing me down." fake Sakura said.

"Well I'm here to save my friend if I have to go through you then I will." Ino said.

"I have been waiting to test my power on someone worthy, you will be my first victim." fake Sakura said.

"Ino help!" was heard.

"Sakura where are you." Ino called back.

"Quiet you pest, this is my body now so get use to being in that cage." fake Sakura said. Ino ran past her further into her mind to find the real Sakura.

(In Demon country)

"Funu-chan want me to kill him?" Naruto asked as he sat Ino next to a boulder.

"No I'll handle him." Funu said.

Sasuke vanished and a bolt of lighting came down where Funu was. She flipped back and quickly found his chakra with her sharingan. She grabbed her twin swords and vanished kicking Sasuke in the face. He flipped from the impact and sent a snake at her. Funu used her arm to block the snake before it could reach her face.

"Pathetic I expected better." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"This is nothing, I'm just getting started." Funu said.

"Oh but your already beat." Sasuke said.

"What makes you so confident?" Funu asked.

"Because I only use poisonous snakes, it should start affecting you now." Sasuke said.

Funu coughed up blood as he said that, "Funu!" Suture yelled.

Funu dropped to one knee, "No stay back." she barely got out.

"Funu let us help you!" Tenten yelled.

"Maybe next time." Funu said as she coughed up more blood.

"Uchiha your poisoned, I need to get it out of you now!" Hinata stated.

"What this is just a minor thing." Funu said struggling to get up.

"Funu stop!" Naruto yelled.

"No." Funu responded as her sharingan started to change.

She vanished in her time-space jutsu and appeared in front of a shocked Sasuke, "You shouldn't be able to move!" he stated.

"I'm going to kill you." she said as she pulled her sword back.

Sasuke jumped back in time for the sword to barely miss him. Funu's arm fell from the pain of the poison, "Looks like you came up short." Sasuke said as he moved for her.

Naruto appeared next to Funu with his staff swinging it at Sasuke. The impact of the staff sent Sasuke flying back, "My turn." he said.

"No don't." Funu said whispered as she struggled to move her arm.

(In Sakura's mind)

Ino stopped running after the voice of Sakura until she came to a large cage, "Sakura?" she asked.

"Ino help." Sakura said.

"Sakura what happened?" Ino asked.

"It was Sasuke, he used my love for him to create her." Sakura pointed to the other Sakura walking towards them, "I can't beat her, she knows everything I do. You have to beat her." Sakura said.

"How do I open the gate?" Ino asked.

Laughter filled the area, "Open it? You can't open it." the fake Sakura said.

Ino turned to her with cold blue eyes, "How do I open it?" she demanded.

"Oh scary." she taunted, "The only way to open it is by killing me. But that wont happen and after I kill you this will be my body." she told Ino.

"That's all I needed to know." Ino said.

"Oh you think you can beat me? I know all your moves. I know how strong you are and your nothing compared to the power my Sasuke-kun gave me." she told Ino.

"You know nothing about my skills." Ino said as she reached behind her, "Now since I know what I need to do to free my friend, nothing will stand in my way." she added as she pulled out a tanto.

"That's new, Sakura never knew you had one of those." fake Sakura said.

Ino vanished and appeared in the air above fake Sakura and did a downward slash. Fake Sakura flipped back barely in time to miss the tanto, "Not fast enough." Ino said as lighting shot out at her opponent.

"Your a Raiton user?" fake Sakura asked in surprise.

Ino twirled her tanto, "You talk a lot for someone who is going to kill me. I wonder what Sasuke will think after he finds out I killed his puppet?" she asked her.

Fake Sakura growled at her, "Don't talk about my Sasuke-kun." she said.

"You know last I heard he was gay, did you know that?" Ino taunted.

"Stop talking about my Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

"You know he will be dead soon? Yea I doubt he will be enough to take on Itachi or Funu." Ino said.

Fake Sakura's anger grew as Ino taunted her, "I said leave him alone!" she yelled again.

"You know a kunoichi shouldn't let her anger get the better of her or she will die." no said from behind her.

"What how did you get behind me, this is my mind I control it!" fake Sakura yelled.

"No now I'm in control, time to die." Ino said as she stabbed her tanto in fake Sakura's back. She fell to her knees and started to fade. As she faded the cage that held the real Sakura started to fade with her. Ino looked at her, "Before I give you control, how do you feel about Sasuke?" she asked.

"I'm over him." Sakura said.

"Sakura I'm serious, don't make me ask you again." Ino said.

"Ok I still like him, but after what he did to me, I think I can do better." Sakura said.

"Good, lets get back out there." Ino said.

"Wait Ino, I thought when you use your clan jutsu's you receive the damage that the person your controlling receives?" Sakura asked.

"I do, but we have a few medics on our side who will be able to save me." Ino said then vanished giving Sakura control of her body.

(In Demon country)

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Lee holding her, "Lee?" she asked.

"Sakura-san are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, Ino saved me." Sakura said.

Ino opened her eyes with a gasp, "Help." she whispered.

"Hinata you have to help Ino or she will die!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone looked over at Ino as blood stained the back of her shirt, "Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her.

Sasuke smirked and ran at her. Hinata stopped working on removing the poison from Funu and ran at Ino. Sasuke being closest reached her before Naruto and Hinata, "Die!" he yelled as his katana came down at her.

Blood splattered everywhere, "INO!" everyone yelled.

Sasuke smirked, "That's one down." he said.

"Go to hell Sasuke." Sakura said as she coughed up blood.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled, "Ino saved me so I had to repay her." she said.

"Oh well, I didn't need you anyway. You was just a pawn in my plan." Sasuke said.

Sakura reached around him, "I'll see you in hell." she said as she shoved a kunai into his stomach while pulling him closer to her.

Naruto kicked Sasuke as Hinata caught Sakura before she fell on Ino. The ninja's Sasuke came with grabbed him and vanished, "Karin put yourself to use and heal Ino." Hinata yelled as she pulled the katana out of Sakura's stomach.

"On it." Karin said running to Ino and bending next to her. She looked at the damage, "Here bite me." she said holding her arm out to Ino. Tenten walked to Funu and continued to remove the poison that Hinata was previously doing.

"Hinata" Sakura said coughing up blood.

"Don't talk." Hinata ordered.

"I can't be saved this time, I know this. Just give this to Ino when she wakes up." Sakura said as she handed her the sheath for the katana that lay next to her.

(break)

A week later Sakura opened her eyes, "My head." she said.

"You finally woke up?" Ino asked.

"I'm not dead?" Sakura asked.

"No stupid, you can't feel pain when your dead." Ino said.

"But I was dying." Sakura said.

"I figured if Ino risked dying to save you, then you must have something in you worth saving." Hinata said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"That don't mean I like you, just the medic in me could let you die without trying to save you, and it would have been a waste of Ino's time if you was dead." Hinata said.

"Don't listen to her Sakura, she is just giving you a hard time because of how everything happened." Ino said.

Hinata walked up to them, "Are you sure you killed the other Sakura?" she asked.

"Yes I made sure it was dead." Ino said.

"Did you check to see if there was anything else in there?" Hinata asked.

"No I didn't think of that." Ino said somewhat embarrassed.

"We will have to get Funu to check then." Hinata said.

"Fine with me." Ino said.

Sakura looked at them, "Can you stop talking as if I'm not right here?" she asked.

Hinata looked at her, "Funu will be in here shortly." she said then walked out.

"Sakura although Hinata doesn't hate you, she don't like you. Naruto and Funu they still hate you though." Ino told her.

"I figured they would." Sakura said.

"Sakura, how long was that other Sakura there?" Ino asked.

"Since I we graduated." Sakura told her.

"How much influence did it have over your actions?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked away, "Not much, until recently I had it under control." she admitted.

"Over everything?" Ino asked.

"Well, I think I was in control. I didn't start haven problems with controlling her until after Sasuke left." Sakura said.

Ino looked at her, "No Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"No I'm finally over him for good." Sakura said.

"Good, now lets get this over." Funu said walking in the makeshift room.

(break)

Xailong reread his scroll that had the details for their escort to the village. He stuffed it into his pocket and walked out his office, "Dagou get ready we are leaving." he said.

"Now? I don't have all the research I need to make this mission a success." Dagou said.

"We are going to Konoha, you can watch the target there and figure out their daily patterns and the best time to get them." Xailong said.

(break)

Kushina sat at her desk watching as her grandkids plus Inabi wrestled around her office. She looked to the side and saw Mari sitting on the couch with her stuffed snake, "Whats wrong Mari?" she asked.

"I miss daddy." the 2 year old said.

"He will be back soon." Kushina said.

The door opened and the team Ino was leading stopped and looked in the office. In the middle of the floor all the kids except Mari was tangled together while hitting the nearest kid to their hands. Kushina looked at them, "Welcome back." she said.

"Daddy!" Mari yelled as she ran over to Naruto.

"Mari why are you not playing with the others?" Naruto asked as he picked her up.

"Hi daddy!" the others yelled while still playing.

"Hi mommy!" Inabi yelled to Funu.

"Well lets get this report over so you all can leave, its to crowded in here." Kushina said.

Ino gave her a full detail of the entire mission and why it failed, "So with Oto and Akatsuki attacking Demon country we was forced to abort the mission." she finished.

Kushina nodded, "So what about the demon that was buried there?" she asked.

"We collapsed the entrance under the mountain." Ino said.

"Good, and Sakura is no longer under the influence of Sasuke?" Kushina asked.

"No, Funu checked herself to make sure." Ino said.

"Good, Shion what will you do?" Kushina asked.

The priestess shrugged, "Not like I have many options on things to do with my home destroyed." she said.

"If you want you can stay here, I can find something for you to use your abilities for." Kushina said.

"Like what? Not like there is a need for a demon priestess." Shion asked.

"Maybe not, but your still a priestess and have powers that ninja's don't, you can teach these abilities to people who are not able to be ninja's. Who knows maybe you can create something similar to what the monks have created." Kushina said.

Shion thought about it, "Its worth a shot." she said.

"Good, I will have someone start working on an area where you can start your teachings." Kushina said.

"What about Taruho?" Shion asked.

"What can he do?" Kushina asked.

"He has been my bodyguard all my life and has done a good job." Shion said.

"My father was a samurai, he taught me everything he knew about being a samurai." Taruho said.

"Ok you can help Shion at her new temple, teach the men how to protect the priestesses in training, make them samurai's." Kushina said.

"Can you make the temple big enough for us to live in?" Shion asked.

"Sure, but why would you want to live there and not in your own apartment?" Kushina asked.

"As the High Priestess I must live in the temple until I pick a new High Priestess, as my protector Taruho must also live in the temple. Plus during priestess training they must stay in the temple, its a requirement to become a priestess." Shion said.

"Ok, I will make sure its big enough." Kushina said, "Now go clean yourselves you all stink." she added.

(break)

Karin ran into her small apartment and went straight to her research room. She opened a drawer and syringe and needle. She walked to the mirror that was in the room and positioned herself so she could see the mark on the back of her shoulder. Sticking the syringe in the center of it she watched as the now glowing seal faded and became invisible again. She sighed as tossed the syringe in the trash.

(a month later)

Walking through Oto was a redhead, hot-tempered kunoichi. She walked into the main building, "Tayuya what do you need? Orochimaru-sama is busy training Sasuke and don't want to be bothered." Kabuto said.

Tayuya looked at him, "Get the fuck out of my way." she said and continued to walk pass him.

Kabuto reached out and grabbed her, "You will do well to remember who your superior is." he said.

"If you touch me again I will kill you." she threatened and continued to walk into the training area.

"Tayuya what do you need? As you can see I'm busy." Orochimaru asked.

"Where the fuck is Karin?" she asked.

"Karin is no longer here." Orochimaru said.

"No longer here?" Tayuya asked.

"You don't know do you?" he asked as he continued to dodge Sasuke's attacks. "She decided to side with Konoha." he told her.

The anger flowed off Tayuya was a clear sign that something was wrong, "That bitch." she said and turned to leave.

"Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?" Orochimaru asked.

"She took something that belongs to me." Tayuya said.

(break)

Ayame walked away from her sisters towards her fathers house. After agreeing to meet them at the festival she went to pick up her daughter. Unknown to her she was being closely followed the entire time.

(break)

Tayuya stopped outside Konoha's main gate and looked from her hiding place into it. After getting a good idea of how security was she walked up to the gate pretending to be a visitor. It was times like this that she was glad she didn't own an Oto hitai-ate. Once inside she quickly made her way to a nearby clothes store, "Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"I need new clothes." Tayuya said.

The lady looked over her, "Yes you do." she whispered.

"What was that?" Tayuya asked.

"Nothing, follow me." the lady said.

The lady went through a bunch of clothes making Tayuya try on hundreds of different outfits within a 2 hour period. Finally the lady stopped throwing clothes at her after approving of what she was currently wearing. She had on a pair of white tight pants that stopped just below her knees, a green belt that was on her at an angle with the right side being a few inches lower then the left, she had on a sleeveless white shirt that stopped above her belly, a green bandana on her head keeping her hair straight down. Tayuya looked at herself in the mirror, "You look perfect." the lady said.

"My arms are bare." Tayuya said.

"So is that a problem?" the store lady asked.

"Yes it is a problem." Tayuya said and went to grab some green vambraces that had a bunch of designs on them. He picked up a matching pair of leg braces and put them on.

(break)

Ayame walked out her fathers apartment with a happy Ami skipping in front of her with her Kyuubi mask on, "Mommy when will we get there?" Ami asked.

"We will be at the festival soon." Ayame said.

"Will daddy be there?" Ami asked.

"Yes he will, its his birthday." Ayame said.

"Will Mari be there?" Ami asked.

"Yes she will be there so will the rest of your sisters and brothers." Ayame answered.

"Will ganma be there?" Ami asked.

"Yes Ami everyone will be there." Ayame said.

"Yay!" Ami cheered as she ran in circles.

"Ami don't get to far ahead of me." Ayame called out to her.

Two figures came out, "Ayame you and your daughter are coming with us." one said.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked as she quickly ran and grabbed her daughter and shielded her with her own body.

"I'm Xailong and this is Dagou, if you come quietly then no one will be hurt." Xailong said as he pointed to Dagou who was behind them.

"What do you want with me?" Ayame asked.

"Who said we want you?" Xailong asked.

"Your not getting my daughter." Ayame said.

"What makes you think you can stop us?" Xailong asked.

Ayame looked between the two before she picked up Ami and ran as fast as she could as she ran she screamed out for help. Xailong looked at her running and screaming for help before he vanished and appeared in front of her, "Why do you make this so hard?" he asked.

Before she could answer Dagou hit her in the neck knocking her out, "Should I try to get her out now?" he asked.

"No we need to wait for a distraction." Xailong said.

(at the festival)

The center of Konoha was decorated with all types of balloons and stalls. Although with the kids the biggest attraction was the large stuffed Kyuubi dolls, the adults settled for masks of Minato and occasionally an adult would have on a Kyuubi mask, mainly those with a bond with Naruto. Over all the festival while a celebration of the first Senju heir in years being born, it was of a celebration of the brave battle that Minato had with Kyuubi.

(break)

Karin walked out her apartment ready to go to the festival when she saw Tayuya walk out the clothes store. Running back into her apartment she, she went into her medic room and put everything in her special scrolls. After pocketing the scroll she ran back out the apartment and peeked around to make sure Tayuya was nowhere around. After not seeing her she jumped on a roof and headed towards the featival. She was almost at the festival when someone landed in front of her, "Did you think I didn't see you?" she asked.

"Tayuya why are you here?" Karin asked.

"Give me what you took from me." Tayuya demanded.

"I have nothing that belongs to you." Karin said.

Tayuya crossed her arms, "I don't feel like playing your damn game, give me my shit before I decide to take it from you." she said.

Karin put one hand on her hip and met her glare after using her other hand to adjust her glasses, "Your no longer my superior in fighting ability, while you have been sitting on your ass and moping, I have been training." she said.

Tayuya tilted her head to the side vanished punching her in the stomach, "Your still below me." she said.

Karin backed up in pain then looked at her, "Don't underestimate me." she said then kicked her in the head sending her down into the festival and destroying one of the many stalls.

Everyone who was in the area looked at her in shock. Tayuya stood up and looked up to see Karin gone. She looked around before busting herself off, "If that's how you want to play fine." she said and took off at full speed. One of the people who saw what happened was Hinata who took off afterher to find out who she was.

(break)

Xailong and Dagou waited in the shadows with their cart for the right moment to escape. As they waited they saw Karin run out the village followed soon by someone they never saw before. Not long after they saw Hinata run out. "Now is out chance." Xailong said as he walked out the village. Dagou followed with the cart as the guards was busy trying to figure out what was going on.

(break)

Tayuya caught Karin and immediately punched her to the ground, "I tried asking nice, now I'm going to take whats mine from you." she said.

Karin got up, "I don't have anything that belongs to you." she said.

Tayuya vanished and punched her in the face, "Where is my research?" she asked.

"That was my research, you only gave me the idea to research it." Karin said as her eyes changed from red to dark red.

"Don't try that shit with me, I know all your tricks." Tayuya said as she attacked her again, intent on getting that research.

Hinata arrived at the area just as Karin was sent flying back, "Who are you and why are you attacking Karin?" she demanded.

"Stay the fuck out of this." Tayuya said.

Hinata stood in front of Karin, "Answer me." she demanded.

"Move or I will make you dammit." Tayuya said.

"Try me." Hinata challenged.

Tayuya met her challenge by throwing a kunai at her. Hinata dodged the kunai but was cut off by Tayuya as she attacked her while she was still off balance from dodging the kunai. The two started their taijutsu fight with Tayuya expertly dodging or knocking away all Hinata's jyuuken strikes. She sent Hinata back with another well placed punch to her cheek. Hinata was caught before she hit the ground and Tayuya was sent back by a backhand of the same kunoichi who caught Hinata.

Tayuya got up and wiped the blood from her mouth, "Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Don't answer my fucking question with your own question." Tayuya said annoyed.

"Karin take Hinata straight to the hokage's office." the kunoichi then vanished and Tayuya fell to the ground unconscious.

(break)

Kushina watched as Hinata was sat on a chair and Tayuya on the couch, "Kurenai who is that?" she asked.

"Don't know, she was fighting Hinata, and winning." Kurenai said.

"She got a lucky hit." Hinata defended.

"Why was you fighting?" Kushina asked.

"I was enjoying the festival when she crashed into the cinnamon bun stall. Before I could see if she was alright she took off. I barely was able to see Karin's hair as she ran off. So I chased." Hinata explained.

"Karin explain." Kushina said.

"Her name is Tayuya, she is a jounin from Oto. As you can tell she still can beat me, and apparently Hinata." Karin said.

"I wasn't beat." Hinata said

"Why was she after you?" Kushina asked.

"We never got was friends, actually we hated each other. As to why she came after me I have no clue." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Wake her up." Kushina said.

Kurenai picked up a pitcher of water and dumped it on Tayuya, "What the fuck!" she yelled jumping up.

"Stop standing on my couch." Kushina said.

"Who the fuck are you, why the fuck am I here?" Tayuya asked as she prepared to defend herself.

"I said get stop standing on my couch." Kushina said. Tayuya glared at her. Kushina calmly met her glare with one of her own. After a few minutes Tayuya looked away while stepping off the couch, "Good now why are you here?" Kushina asked.

"To get my research that Karin took." Tayuya said.

"What research?" Kushina asked.

"Research on the cursed seal." Tayuya said.

"Karin doesn't have the cursed seal." Kushina said.

"That's because I was able to find away to temporarily remove it. She took my research when I was gone for personal reasons." Tayuya said.

"That's a lie, I never had the cursed seal." Karin yelled.

"Do you have any proof to back this claim up?" Kushina asked.

"Has she used her bloodline?" Tayuya asked not missing a beat.

"Yes once." Kushina said not really seeing the point in the question.

"If the person who it was used on is here, I can prove to you that she lied about everything she has told you." Tayuya said.

"Don't listen to her, she is trying to get out of being interrogated." Karin yelled.

"If so, why did you run?" Tayuya challenged.

"Because your a psycho!" Karin stated.

"Kurenai bring me Funu." Kushina said.

(break)

Naruto stood with his kids and Inabi, "Ayame still hasn't arrived yet?" he asked in concern.

"No, she should have been here by now though." Anko said.

Naruto created a clone and sent it to Teuchi house to find out why Ayame was so late. A few minutes later he got information from the clone, "Ayame left her fathers an hour ago." he said to Anko.

"Send clones around the village." Anko said.

10 minutes later Naruto had the information from his clones, "She is nowhere in the village." he said.

(break)

Funu walked in the hokage's office, "Whoa Hyuuga who kicked your ass?" she asked.

"I did." Tayuya said.

"No you didn't, I was just tested you." Hinata said.

"Who are you?" Funu asked.

"That don't matter right now, Karin used her bloodline on your right?" Kushina asked.

"Yes." Funu answered.

"Have you been feeling any different?" Kushina asked.

"No I feel fine why?" Funu asked.

"Tayuya claims to be able to prove that Karin has been lying, it involves you." Kushina asked.

"How does it involves me?" Funu asked.

"Are you part of a clan?" Tayuya asked.

Funu looked at her like she was stupid, "I'm the Uchiha heir, I'm sure Sasuke has be ranting about killing me to gain power." she said.

"An Uchiha?" Tayuya asked in surprise.

"Got a problem with it?" Funu asked.

"Activate your sharingan." Tayuya said.

"Why?" Funu asked.

"Just do it." Kushina said.

"I can't." Funu said.

"That's an order." Kushina said.

"I can't" Funu said.

"What do you mean 'you can't'" Hinata asked.

"I mean I can't, as in it wont activate." Funu said in somewhat of a panic. She turned to Karin and slammed her against the wall, "What the hell did you do!" she demanded.

"She used the cursed seal on you." Tayuya said.

The door flew open as Naruto and Anko ran in, "Mom, Ayame and Ami are missing." Naruto yelled.

"What do you mean missing?" Kushina asked.

"They are nowhere in the village, I used my clones to check everywhere." Naruto said in a panic.

"Naruto calm down we will find them, Anko take Naruto, Hinata, Funu, and Karin and search for them." Kushina said.

"Ok let go you four." Anko said.

"Also keep an eye on Karin for anything." Kushina said.

"Will do." Anko said.

"Kurenai inform the others that they are missing." Kushina said.

"Got it." Kurenai said.

Tayuya looked at them, "Xailong." she said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Xailong he was here I saw him when I chased Karin out the village. He was with Dagou." she told them.

"Why is that important?" Kushina asked.

"Because although you may not know of him, he has a reputation around Oto for his ability to sneak into places unnoticed. Orochimaru even paid for his services a few times." Tayuya said.

"Orochimaru paid him to kidnap Ami?" Anko asked.

"No, after Xailong led him into a trap, Orochimaru has been searching for him for revenge." Tayuya said.

"Can't say I feel bad for him, but where do Xailong live?" Kushina asked.

"Grass country." she said.

"Why are you giving us this information?" Hinata asked.

Tayuya stayed quiet for a minute, "I have my reasons." was all she said.

"Let me bring Tayuya with me?" Anko asked.

Kushina looked at Anko with a questioning look, "Ok." she said. Once the 6 was gone she leaned back in her chair, "How did she know her name?" she asked out loud.

(break)

Xailong and Dagou stopped after they was a few miles away from Konoha, "How are they?" Xailong asked.

"The child hasn't stopped screaming since she woke up." Dagou said.

"Wake Ayme up so she can shut her up." Xailong said.

Shortly after Ayame was woke, "What do you want with my daughter?" she asked.

Xailong looked at her, "I do things others don't want to do, one of those things is taking children away from their parents." he told her.

"Your not taking my daughter from me." Ayame said as she pulled Ami closer to her body.

Xailong and Dagou laughed, "Every mother says that, they all put up a fight. So far none has beaten us." Xailong said.

"Once we have our target out of their village no one finds us." Dagou said.

"Well your luck has just ran out. My husband will come for us." Ayame said.

"Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki we know everything about him, we know his weaknesses and strengths. He will have no affect on our plan." Xailong said.

"Your going to beg for your life once my family finds us." Ayame said.

"Shut up." Xailong said.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Ami said.

"At least let me feed my daughter?" Ayame asked.

(break)

Anko watched as her summon went back to the summoning realm. Shortly after Hinata, Naruto, and Funu's summons all went back to the summoning realm, "This Xailong had this planned out." she said while sitting back on a fallen branch.

Hinata moved her fallen hair out of her face, "We need a new strategy to find them in this rain." she said.

"We can't stop now, we have to keep going!" Naruto said.

"We have been running for hours, we need a rest and to come up with a plan." Funu said.

"Naruto sit down, we will find them I promise." Anko then looked at Tayuya who was currently sitting up in a tree, "Can you tell us more about them?" she asked.

"No need in asking her anything, she never gives out information unless she will benefit from it." Karin said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Anko snapped at her.

There was a long silence where the only thing heard was the rain hitting the ground. Naruto stood up, "Its obvious we are not getting anything from her, can we continue to search?" he asked.

"Fine, lets go." Anko said.

"He specialize in extraction." Tayuya said. Everyone stopped moving and looked at her, "I don't know much, but I do know that Xailong never fails to get his target. He is an elite ninja earning the respect of Orochimaru after a fight between the two of them that almost wiped out a small village. Getting those two from him will not be easy, and he has no problem in using them to get what he wants. He has been known to break contracts for the right price. He will steal anything, kids, animals, scrolls, weapons, anything as long as it is of value." she finished.

"Anything on Dagou?" Anko asked.

"He is a sensor, fighting wise he isn't a problem." Tayuya said.

"Your holding something back." Anko said.

"I told you everything I know." Tayuya said.

"Tayuya please tell us everything you know, anything you know will help me save my niece." Anko said.

Tayuya sighed, "Should I tell them or will you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked.

"She is trying to play some mind game." Karin said.

"Your a sensor Karin, you knew he was there yet you did nothing." Tayuya said.

"I have no clue what your talking about." Karin said.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Dagou is Karin's brother." Tayuya said.

(break)

Ayame was thrown in a dark cage with Ami, "If you behave I might let you outside." Xailong said as he walked away.

"Xailong, the client who ordered the cheetahs canceled their order." someone said.

"Did they send the cancellation fee?" Xailong asked.

"Yes." the person said.

"That's all I care about, you can kill the cheetahs." Xailong said.

"Will do." the person said.

Ayame looked around in what little light she had and saw 3 cheetahs, 2 babies and the mother. Ami trotted over to the gate, "Kitty." she yelled.

"Shut her up." the man said.

Ami come here." Ayame said as she picked her up.

"Kitty, I want kitty." Ami squeaked at the top of her lungs.

"Shut her up now." the man yelled.

"I'm trying." Ayame yelled back at him.

"Zhen just give her one of the damn things." Xailong said from the door.

"Yes sir." Zhen said. He then opened the gate and slipped in before the cheetahs could run out. He picked up one of the babies and slipped back out. He threw the cheetah into the cage that Ami was screaming in and she immediately stopped screaming as she trotted over to it as fast as she could. Zhen then went back to the other gate and opened it. The mother cheetah with her last cub in her mouth ran out before he could close the gate.

"Catch her." Xailong yelled as he ran after her.

Ayame looked at them, "I hope she gets away." she whispered then went back to watching Ami try and strangle the cheetah.

(end)


	17. Chapter 17

Summon talking

_Jutsu's or talking with hate_

EXTREMELY PISSED OR MAD

_Change in location or a big time gap_

'Thinking'

Reading

Summery: this story is a challenge given by acepro Evolution. There is a link on my profile to his profile for details on the challenge. Naruto gets beat on his birthday and unlock a bloodline thought to have been only been known to Hashirama, he then finds out that he has an obasan, itoko. Due to the type of story it is there will be a harem, but the main girls will be Hinata and Funu an OC. The only girl on girl that will be in this story is between Anko/Kurenai and Rin/Konan the rest will have a sisterly bond, except Hinata and Funu who will be more rivals. Also I do take suggestions and requests on things you think might add to the story.

Heir of the three clans: Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha

_Painful consequences_

"Kitty!" Ami yelled as she chased it around their prison.

"Ami its a cheetah not a kitty." Ayame corrected for the 50th time.

"Shut that brat up." Zhen said.

"She is 3 and her name is Ami not brat." Ayame said.

"I didn't ask for her age or name, just shut her up." Zhen said.

"Obviously you don't know anything about kids." Ayame said.

"I know everything I need to know." Zhen said.

"If that's true then you would know that kids can't sit quietly for long periods of time." Ayame said.

"Zhen time for your break." someone said walking up to him.

"Finally, that brat is driving me insane and bitch isn't making things any better." Zhen said.

(break)

Naruto stood worried as the group took another break. Everyone seemed uptight at the moment, except Tayuya who was taking everything in stride. Sitting on a boulder she was the first to see something moving towards them at great speeds, "Somethings coming this way." she said.

"Whatever it is, it don't have a chakra signature." Karin said.

"Its a cheetah." Hinata said.

"All the way out here?" Funu asked.

"Xailong have been known to steal animals and sell them." Tayuya said.

(break)

Xailong walked through his warehouse, "Did you find those cheetahs?" he asked.

"No they wasn't found, I have a team looking for them as we speak." Dagou said.

"Good, them getting out could be bad for business." Xailong said.

"There was a complaint that Zhen has tried to strike the prisoners." Dagou said.

"Which prisoners?" Xailong asked.

"The mother and child from Konoha." Dagou said.

"I'll handle it." Xailong said and walked down the hall.

(break)

"Diao I'm back." Zhen said.

"Zhen do you need me to watch them?" the female asked.

"No its my job." Zhen said.

"Remember you can't touch them." Diao said and walked out.

Ayame looked at him, "Hey idiot you came back, Ami has been quietly waiting for you to return." she said.

Zhen growled something and sat down trying to read a book. Ami sat on Ayame's lap, "I'm hungry mommy." she said. The cheetah purred as it sat in Ami's lap and she rubbed its back.

"Shut them up." Zhen growled out.

"She is hungry." Ayame said.

Xailong walked up to them with Diao, "Diao can you bring them some food?" he asked.

"Ok." she said and walked out.

"Zhen whats is the problem?" Xailong asked.

"Its that brat, she wont shut up." Zhen said.

"She is a child." Xailong said.

"That don't mean she has to be so loud all the time, and her mother isn't making things any better." Zhen said.

"Go calm down, the client will be here in 2 days." Xailong said.

(break)

2 days later Xailong walked up to the cell, "Well since you was so good I will let you shower before the client gets here." he said.

Ayame grabbed Ami's hand and followed Xailong out of the cell, she couldn't wait to get under some warm water. They continued until they met up with Diao who led them down another hallway, "Here is the shower, there are towels and a change of clothes already in there for you." she said.

"Thank you." Ayame said as she led Ami and the cheetah in.

Diao watched as Ami took the soap and tried to catch the cheetah, "Kitty you need to wash." she said while laughing.

"Are you going to watch us the entire time?" Ayame asked.

"I have my orders not to let you out of my sight." Diao said while shrugging.

"Why are you doing this?" Ayame asked.

"If you would like I'm sure Zhen will be glad to watch you while you shower?" Diao asked.

"That's not what I mean." Ayame said.

"Then what do you mean?" Diao asked.

"Why are you holding us hostage? Why are you working for Xailong? You can do better if you try." Ayame asked.

"That don't concern you." Diao said.

"I can see that you don't like him, I'm just confused at why you would willingly do something you don't want to do." Ayame said.

"Everyone don't always have a choice, I'm bound by my honor." Diao said.

"What kind of honor lets someone watch while a child gets separated from her mother?" Ayame asked. Diao just turned and walked out.

(break)

"You should be able to activate your sharingan." Karin said. Funu tried and it activated like she said, "I didn't intentionally do that, its just with this cursed seal I have trouble using my bloodline the way its supposed to be used." she finished.

"Which is why she took my research." Tayuya said.

"Its not your research." Karin said.

"Don't start this again, why did your bloodline prevent Funu from activating her sharingan?" Anko asked.

"For some reason when the cursed seal mixed with my bloodline it blocked off any bloodline that the person who bites me have. The research was to find away around this and to temporarily remove the cursed seal." she pulled our a syringe and showed it to them, "I have to take this every week to keep the seal from affecting me." she finished.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Naruto asked.

"Would you have defended me so hard?" Karin asked.

"Don't know, but I do know your actions could have got Funu killed." Naruto said.

"I don't need my sharingan to fight." Funu said offended.

"I didn't mean it like that." Naruto said.

"See that's why I kept it a secret. I was going to tell the hokage about it, but things got hectic with the way the mission went and it slipped my mind. If I wasn't to worried about what Sasuke and his team was doing I wouldn't have used it." Karin said adjusting her glasses.

"Watch it, she has the ability to convince people to believe her by adjusting her glasses." Tayuya said.

"So how do we know when she is lying?" Anko asked.

"I can read her heartbeat." Hinata said.

"That's one way, or you can beat the truth out of her." Tayuya said. The cheetah they was following growled getting their attention. They looked ahead and saw a carriage being pulled by 2 horses come up to what looked like any other house.

(break)

Diao led Ayame and Ami out the building and towards Xailong who had a child standing next to him, "Once I get the money you will hand them over." he said.

"I know." Diao said.

"I'll be glad that I don't have to hear that brat anymore." Zhen said.

"Your going to pay for kidnapping us." Ayame said.

"Shut up." Zhen said and went to backhand her but was stopped by Dagou.

"You know your not supposed to touch them." he said gripping his arm.

"Wouldn't want to mark them." he mumbled while snatching his arm away.

"Xailong, where is my son?" Diao asked.

"Their here." Xailong said ignoring her question.

The carriage stopped in front of them and a tall man stepped out the carriage, "Is this the girl?" he asked.

"Yes she is one of the kids you requested." Xailong said.

"Why is she here?" the man asked pointing to Ayame.

"She is her mother, it was easier to bring her and not have people chasing us until it was to late." Xailong said.

The man nodded, "Get the child." he said tossing Xailong a package.

"Take the mother with you or the child will yell all day." Xailong said catching the package.

"Bring them both." the man said getting back in the carriage.

"We are not going anywhere with you." Ayame said.

"Really and whose going to stop us from taking you?" the tall man asked.

Ayame pointed off to the side, "They are." she said.

"Daddy." Ami said happily.

"We have company and they don't look to happy." the man said.

"Leave them to us, Mr. Zen." Xailong said.

"Finally we found them." Naruto said as he sped up.

"Our main mission is to make sure Ayame and Ami are safe." Anko said as she sped up to match his speed.

"Do you think we should slow down so Karin can catch up with us?" Tayuya asked.

"You can keep up with us?" Hinata asked surprised.

"It wasn't a fluke that I beat you." Tayuya retorted.

"We will see later, now we have more important things to worry about." Funu interrupted.

"So nice of you to join us." Xailong said once they reached them.

"Hand over Ayame and Ami and we might not kill you." Anko said.

"And whose going to make me?" Xailong asked.

"I am." Naruto said.

"I'll take care of this." Zhen said walking up to Naruto.

Funu walked in front of Naruto, "Get my sister and niece." she said as she attacked Zhen.

"Are you going to attack me Karin or do you know you can't beat me?" Dagou asked.

"No your fighting me." Hinata said.

"You think you can protect Karin from me?" Dagou asked.

"It has nothing to do with protecting her, it has everything to do with you kidnapping my niece and sister." Hinata said as she got completely focused and prepared her attack.

"I have a question, how did you get away so fast? Extraction experts are not known for their speed." Anko asked Xailong.

"Its all in perception. I maybe known as an extraction expert, but that is only what I have been doing for the past 5 years." Xailong said.

"What was you before then?" Anko asked.

"I was in Kumo's ANBU specializing in hunting and killing targets. So naturally extracting targets was an easy transition." Xailong explained.

"That explains a lot." Anko said.

"Enough talking." Naruto said as he attacked Xailong with his spear.

"What took you so long?" Ayame asked annoyed at them.

"Sorry, we had a bit of trouble tracking them, if it wasn't for that cheetah we wouldn't have found you." Anko explained as she quickly moved to capture Diao.

"Cheetah?" Ayame asked as the mother cheetah sniffed around for her cub.

(break)

Funu flipped in the air over her opponent and brought her black katana down where he was standing. Zhen dodged barely getting out of the way, "Looks like I have to get serious." he said.

Funu tilted her head to the side, "You could just lay down and die, saving us both the trouble." she suggested.

Hinata appeared next to her, "No you don't, your making him pay for his role in the kidnapping of our family." she said and took off again chasing her opponent who apparently, like Karin, failed when it came to taijutsu training. "Stop running dammit." she finally yelled, _Suiton: big bubble_ she said after the needed hand signs. Taking a large breath she spat out the needed water for the jutsu, which created a large bubble and surrounded Dagou.

"That's it? That's the jutsu you been working in for so long?" Anko asked not really impressed by it.

Hinata looked at her, the exhaustion clearly showing from the sweat that was making her hair stick to her face. She then made a single sign, "Break." she said. The bubble popped blowing Dagou into pieces in the process.

"I stand corrected, that was awesome." Anko quickly said.

"It uses to much chakra." Hinata said as she tried to catch her breath, "I need to increase my mastery of suiton jutsu's." she added.

(break)

Funu flipped back and went through some complex hand signs, _Katon: burning ash accumulation_ she called. She blew out ash from her mouth to surround Zhen. She then clicked her teeth and the ash caught fire killing him.

(break)

Xailong ducked under Naruto's spear and as he came up he brought a kunai with him and made a long cut up the middle of Naruto's body from his waist to his neck. Xailong dropped the kunai next to Naruto as he straightened his clothes, "Well Mr. Zen no need for you to be late to your next appointment why don't you just take your merchandise and leave?" he asked.

"I'll do that," Zen motioned for his men to grab Ayame and Ami, "get them." he said.

Before they could move both his men fell to the ground dead, "Round two, no more holding back." Naruto said.

"Lets see what the only child of 2 kage's can really do." Xailong said.

The dirt around Naruto started to move around him until it came into a mini tornado with him at the center. He held up his spear pointed towards the carriage and with a few quick movements blades of wind came from the spear and destroyed the carriage and everything in it, including the horses. Naruto looked back at Xailong and vanished. Xailong was sent flying back as blood came flying through the air.

"Finally he is taking something serious." Funu said.

"He hates fighting." Hinata said.

Naruto approached him, "Messing with my family was a mistake, kidnapping my daughter was an even bigger mistake." he said.

"Drop your weapon." he heard.

He turned and saw Zen was holding Ami with a kunai to her neck, "I said drop it." he repeated.

"Let her go." Naruto said.

"Your in no position to make demands, now drop your weapon or she dies." Zen said.

Everyone dropped their weapon, "There now let her go." Hinata said.

"I don't think so." Zen said.

"Take me instead." Naruto said.

"What will I do with you?" Zen asked.

"I'm sure I can do more then a 3 year old." Naruto said.

Zen shook his head, "You don't get it, its not about what you can do, its about what she can do." he said.

"What does t hat mean?" Anko asked.

Zen laughed at them, "Not only does she has the Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze bloodlines but she also has traces of Kyuubi in her. This makes her and her sisters the most expensive catches there can be. You see I run what can be called a whore house and occasionally we get women who are from well respected families and rich families, most have noway of finding their daughters and spend countless dollars to find them, Xailong just happens to be the best at this and has rescued multiple girls from my business, in like any business man I eliminated my problem." he said.

"By buying him out?" Anko asked.

"Exactly, he is the best at what he does and has proven to be able to get into anyplace and remove any person. Now as for this one, someone will pay top dollar to have her, dollars I'm not willing to give up so easily." Zen said.

"I'm going to kill you." Naruto promised.

"Oh no your not, you see I have the advantage here, none of you want her to be injured or killed so your all going to stay still and watch me leave." Zen said.

"Do you honestly think your going to escape us?" Funu asked.

"Do you want her death on your hands?" Zen asked.

"Naruto do something." Ayame yelled.

Naruto's eyes darted around looking for the best way out of this, "I can't get to him before he kills her." he whispered to himself.

"What are you doing standing there, get my daughter!" Ayame yelled at him.

"I only have one chance, I hope all that training I was put through helps me control it." he said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Zen asked.

Everyone else looked at him in confusion trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Naruto are you talking about using it?" Hinata asked.

"It what it?" Zen asked.

"You mean that it? I thought you said you couldn't completely control it?" Funu asked

"What are you talking about?" Zen yelled.

"Ami close your eyes." Naruto said.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Ami cried.

"I know just close your eyes and it all will be over." Naruto said as calmly as he could.

"Ok daddy." Ami said and closed her eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and unlocked his seal and let Kyuubi's chakra flow into his system. The red chakra quickly took over his body, "Hinata, Funu!" he called. The two flashed through a hundred hand signs, _Fuuinjutsu: stop transformation_ they yelled. A complex seal appeared around them and extended 100 yards out in each direction, "We can only hold it for maybe a minute." Hinata yelled.

"With as much chakra coming through I don't think we can hold it that long." Funu said.

Naruto stood there with 5 tails waving behind him and the strain on him was evident, but hidden behind the determination to save his daughter. With a loud roar he took off. Zen moved his kunai to kill Ami but was surprised when he found himself being forced to the ground by Naruto who had Ami safely in his right arm and his left hand on Zen's neck as he slammed him to the ground. Each of Naruto's 5 tails was waving violently behind him, "Naruto don't kill him." Anko yelled.

"Why not?" Naruto asked in a voice between his own and Kyuubi's.

"We can use him to find out more about this 'business' he runs." Anko said.

Naruto released his neck and punched him so hard in the jaw that he was knocked unconscious, "Fine." he said. He then vanished and appeared over Xailong, "Your not so lucky." he said as he charged up a Rasengan.

"No please don't kill me." Xailong pleaded.

Naruto just looked at him.

"I'll do anything." he tried.

"Just shut up." Naruto said as his Rasengan went through his neck killing him.

"Naruto you need to stop the chakra." Funu and Hinata yelled.

"Your not going to try anything while I go tie him will you?" Anko asked.

"I know I can't get away with all of you here, and I also know your stronger then your letting on." Diao said.

"Good, because I don't want to kill you just yet." Anko said.

Ayame ran to Naruto and Ami and pulled them both into a hug, "That hurts you know." commented back in his own voice.

"Your hurt?" Ayame asked worried.

"Only a little, that's why I don't use that." Naruto said.

Ayame kissed him, "Well you saved our daughter with it." she said.

"I'll do anything to save her." Naruto said.

Anko dragged Zen up to them, "If you two don't mind I would like to get back home as soon as possible." she said.

They looked at Zen, "We wouldn't want to get between you and your um, fun." Naruto said.

"Good." Anko said.

"What about her?" Hinata asked pointing to Diao.

"You can come with us if you want." Ayame said.

The others looked at her, "She held you captive and your inviting her with us?" Anko asked.

"It was against her own will." Ayame said.

"I doubt that." Anko said as she started to walk off again.

(break)

Ami sat comfortably on Naruto's neck as they approached the gate of Konoha, "Grandma!" she yelled as she saw Kushina standing at the gate waiting for them.

Kushina looked at them, "Welcome back." she said with a smile.

"I'm taking him to my office." Anko said.

"Report first, you know this Anko." Kushina said.

(break)

Hanabi ran up to Hinata as she walked out the Hokage's tower, "Hey your back." she said while hugging her.

"Of course I'm back." Hinata replied.

"You know what I mean." Hanabi said while punching her.

"I know, I didn't forget my promise to train with you." Hinata said.

"Good." Hanabi said.

"Hyuuga we have other things to do first." Funu said.

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

"Karin." Funu said pointing to her as she walked out the tower.

The two walked up to her just as Ino reached her, "Hey is something wrong?" Karin asked hiding her nervousness.

They grabbed her arms, "Your coming with us." Hinata said.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ino asked. They just vanished with Karin.

(break)

They appeared in a secluded area and threw Karin against a tree, "Start talking now." Funu demanded.

Karin winced in pain as she hit the tree. She looked at them and knew something bad was going to happen, and most likely to her. She ran past them as fast as she could. Hinata sighed, "Should I get her or do you want the 'honor'?" she asked. Funu smirked at her, "Don't kill her Uchiha." Hinata said just before she vanished.

Funu appeared and punched Karin throwing her forcibly in a different direction, she then kicked her into the air before she kicked her back to the tree where Hinata was waiting, "Don't make me chase you again or you may not survive it." Funu told her as she landed.

"Again start talking." Hinata said.

Before Karin could say something Ino landed behind directly in front of her, "What do you think your doing?" she asked Hinata and Funu clearly mad at the two.

"Ino not now." Funu said.

Ino crossed her arms, "Yes now, I'm her jounin-sensei so again what are you doing?" she asked.

"One of the men that kidnapped Ayame and Ami was her brother, she knew he was here and did nothing about it." Hinata finally said.

"Are you sure she it was her brother and that she knew about him being here?" Ino asked the two.

"Yes, she even admitted it herself." Funu said.

Ino turned to Karin, "Is that true?" she asked.

"Well kinda." Karin said.

"Kinda?" Ino asked.

"You see Dagou does happen to be my brother." she admitted to her.

"And you decided that we didn't need to know that your brother was in the business of kidnapping kids?" Ino asked as all her anger started to shift towards Karin.

"I was kind of hoping that I would never see him again." Karin whispered.

"That doesn't help your current situation now does it?" Ino asked.

"Let me explain." Karin asked.

"That's what I was planning on doing, these two are not as patient though." Ino said.

"It started when my parents died, my brother was supposed to look after me, but all he did was blame their deaths on me. He would say if I wasn't so pathetic they would still be alive. He would beat me up everyday and say he is training me. One day I decided to run away and was found by Orochimaru." Karin started.

"What the hell does this have to do with you not telling anyone that your brother was one of the people who kidnapped my niece?" Funu interrupted.

"If what your saying is true then you should want us to catch him for how he treated you." Hinata said.

"I wanted to catch him myself." Karin said.

"Did you know he kidnapped Ami and Ayame or not?" Ino asked.

"I did sense them with him." Karin admitted.

"Which at that moment you should have immediately notified someone." Ino said.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake." Karin said.

"A mistake is something you do on accident, its clear you purposely went after them without telling anyone." Ino said.

"I'm sorry." Karin said.

"What about your relationship with Tayuya?" Hinata asked.

"Yes what does she have to do with any of this?" Ino asked.

"I didn't know she could find me so fast, she isn't known for being able to track people." Karin said.

"What about this." Ino stopped and looked around.

_Byakugan_ Hinata said as soon as Ino stopped talking, "We wasted to much time, we need to get back to the village." she said.

"How close?" Funu asked.

"Very, they almost completely have us surrounded." Hinata said.

"How did they get so close without us sensing them?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but lets go." Hinata said.

"To late." one of the ninja's said as he appeared in front of them.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Where are your village passes?" Ino asked.

"Oh we wont need those, we will be gone shortly." he said.

"What do you want or are you just here to die?" Funu asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, after we kill Karin we will be on our way." he said.

Funu vanished and punched him in the face, "No one calls me pretty and lives." she said. The other 9 ninja's immediately started to attack them.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Hinata jumped in front of everyone as she prepared to stop the kunai's that was flying at them. Before she could start the spin necessary nine shadows came from a nearby tree and intercepted the weapons. In shock Hinata looked at the person walking out into view, "Really Ino I'm disappointed that you let them get this close before you noticed them." Inoichi said with the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm disappointed in them all, I know that the Hokage-sama taught you to be aware of your surroundings at all time Hinata and Funu." Chouza said.

Looking lazily at the ten intruding ninja's, "Is there any chance you will just give up, I was in the middle of a relaxing nap?" Shikaku asked.

A squad of ANBU's appeared, "The Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately." one of them said.

"Can you get them to the interrogation squad?" Shikaku asked.

"Leave them to us." the ANBU said.

The group started to walk off, "Otousan how long was you there?" Ino asked.

"We was patrolling the area, you just happened to come by during our break." Inoichi answered.

(break)

Anko sat in the Hokage's chair with her feet up on the desk and her eyes closed enjoying the sound of birds through the open window when her feet was thrown abruptly off the desk. Opening her eyes she looked right into the unamused eyes of the Hokage and peeped around her to see everyone who was requested to be in this meeting, "Hokage-sama hows your day going?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't _'Hokage-sama'_ me Anko, now get out of my chair, and why was your feet on my desk?" Kushina asked.

Anko just laughed while getting up, "Is this everyone for the meeting?" she asked.

"Yes now can we get on with it." Kushina said.

"Well after much torture and interrogation I managed to get some information from Zen." she said proudly.

"It took all of ten minutes how much torture could you possibly fit in that amount of time?" Tayuya asked.

Anko just glanced at her then continued, "He was kind enough to tell me that he had 'factories' around every shinobi village, but no village accepted people from the village it was near and no 'factory' was actually inside a shinobi village." she told them.

"Did he mention how big these 'factories' was?" Kushina asked.

"Huge, he seemed to happy to brag about one being as big as the ANBU's head quarters, but for the rest they are small and scattered around the villages, to keep them from being to suspicious." Anko said.

Kushina sat back thinking this over, "Ok based on this information we wont need to get the other villages involved." she finally said.

"It would be to suspicious if an entire squad of Konoha ninja's started to appear around shinobi villages and started to destroy whore houses with no valid reasoning behind it, especially Iwa and Kumo." Shikaku said.

"What do you suggest?" Kushina asked.

"Teams of two or three would be enough to get in each country without being followed by ANBU's." Shikaku said.

"If we can prove that these whore houses actually have underage men and women then we could get the respective villages force to search their own whore house and now have to waste the resources to support such a widespread operation." Shikaku said.

"If possible I would like to help, my son is being held in one of those places?" Diao requested.

Kushina looked at her while thinking over everything, "Tsunade your in charge of this mission, make teams of two assign them an area to search." she told her.

"I'll get right on it." Tsunade said.

"Now everyone over the age of 16 get out." Kushina said.

They watched as everyone else walked out, "Whats up mom?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked at them, "You all have the month off, Karin your things are currently being moved into an ANBU watched building, you will not be able to go to the restroom without me knowing about it." she said.

"What that's not fair, I did nothing wrong!" Karin exclaimed.

"Nothing wrong, you knowingly used your cursed seal to seal off Funu's sharingan, you knowingly let your brother kidnap my daughter and granddaughter, and you have yet to tell me why your really her. Its only because I don't like throwing kids in prison that your given what freedom you have, and if you interrupt me again it will be the last mistake you ever make." Kushina calmly told her.

The calmness of the threat sent chills down Karin's spine, "Yes Hokage-sama." she whispered nervously.

"Tayuya since your information led to the rescue of my daughter and granddaughter, I'm going to give you the chance to walk out, but you have to give me any information you have on Orochimaru, his plans, his hideouts, every ninja he has, and everything else he has been up to." Kushina told her.

"Oh lucky me, my freedom for information of someone I fucking hate, oh what will I chose." Tayuya said sarcastically.

Kushina looked at her blankly, "You have two hours to make your decision, and don't even think about trying to leave within that time or you will regret it." she said.

"Kushina, what will happen to my redemption team, without Karin in it I only have Sakura, not much of a team?" Ino asked.

"I'm aware of that, I will no longer hold you back because of her, Sakura has been making strides in the right direction now she needs to do that without you always there to protect her, and you will be added to the assassination team." Kushina said. She then looked at Naruto, Funu, and Hinata, "You three will become a team and take the upcoming jounin exam, you have three months to get ready for them." she told them.

"Finally, I will become an official jounin." Naruto cheered.

"Yea we are all happy for you, now get out." Kushina said.

(3 hours later)

Tayuya walked out of the Hokage's office and ran into Anko who was entering, "Your still here?" Anko asked.

"I was just leaving." Tayuya stated.

Kushina looked up to see what was going, "So are you going back to Orochimaru?" Anko asked.

"Hell no, I hate that fuck face, the Hokage agreed to let me leave as long as I don't have any contact with him." Tayuya said.

"Good, she will protect you from him." Anko said.

"At least someone is trying." Tayuya said bitterly.

"I tried and you know that." Anko retorted in guilt.

"Yea, you always try but never do." Tayuya said.

"What is going on, and how did you know her name before anyone told you Anko?" Kushina finally asked.

Anko looked at Kushina as she walked into the room, "I have known Tayuya her entire life." she said.

"How?" Kushina asked.

"She is my sister." Anko finally said.

Kushina dropped her pen and looked at Anko then Tayuya as she sat back in her chair taking that piece of information in, "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Very." Anko said.

Kushina continued to look between the two, "Why didn't you say anything sooner? We could have sent a squad to get her?" she asked.

Anko looked down at the ground, "I wanted to be the one who saved her." she whispered.

"Anko how did you expect to find her and rescue her while fighting off Orochimaru and all his ninja's?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know I would have thought of something." Anko said.

Kushina sighed, "Tayuya why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

Tayuya shrugged, "Your Anko's friends and I saw how you reacted to Karin and her brother, if I said something then there was the chance that she got the same reaction."she answered.

"So you did it to protect Anko?" Kushina asked.

"No, I did it to get away from Anko." Tayuya said.

"Why?" Kushina asked in confusion.

"She abandoned me, left me in the hands of Orochimaru and didn't give it a second fucking thought, now she is living the fucking life with three fucking kids and a damn husband, what do I get nothing but thrown to the damn side, my own sister forgot her own damn promise to come back for me." Tayuya said in anger.

"I didn't forget." Anko said.

"When was you coming for me? When Orochimaru dropped dead from old age? You made that promise when I was 5 years old, that was fucking 11 years ago, how long does it take to get help like you promised?" Tayuya yelled at her.

"Tayuya please you have to understand." Anko was cut off.

"Understand what, that you forgot you had a sister, that you forgot your promise, that you wasn't going to come back for me? I'm tired of waiting for you Anko, I'm leaving and will never see you again." Tayuya yelled.

"Tayuya you can't mean that?" Anko asked.

"Any last words before I leave?" Tayuya asked.

"At least meet them?" Anko asked.

Tayuya turned, "No." she said.

"What, they are your niece and nephews, don't blame them for what I did!" Anko yelled.

"I don't blame them, but I know what your trying to do, you plan on using them to keep me around." Tayuya said before looking back at Anko, "As I thought, you can't even pretend me leaving is hard to watch." she said after she saw that Anko didn't look as if she would stop her.

Anko and Kushina watched as Tayuya walked out and the door slowly closed behind her before Anko fell to the ground crying. Kushina looked at her not knowing what to say or do. She turned and looked out the window and saw Tayuya walking towards the main gate, "Anko get up and stop crying." she finally said.

"Kushina, I messed up so bad." Anko said while trying to stop crying.

"Yes what you did was bad, but your young, your only 22 and while what you did was preventable its not like it can't be fixed." Kushina said.

"Kushina?" Anko asked in confusion.

"Anko remember when I first interacted with everyone?" Kushina asked.

"Yea you almost killed us all, what does that have to do with this?" Anko asked.

"I was able to fix that situation, and it was much worse then this one, I mean you didn't try and kill her, and she still sees you as her sister, but if you let her walk out of your life now, she will forever be gone from your life and the life of your kids." Kushina said. Kushina waited for a few minutes for a reply but when one never came she turned to see the door open and Anko gone.

Tayuya stopped and looked at the person that was now standing in front of her, "What the fuck do you want Karin?" she asked.

"You ruined my new start at life, your going to pay!" Karin stated.

"Karin I really don't have the patients for you, now move before I make you, painfully." Tayuya threatened.

Karin pulled out two kunai's, "Make me." she said.

Tayuya walked up to Karin and dodged as Karin struck out at her, "I told you once, if you try me you will pay." Tayuya said as she planted her fist into Karin's stomach.

"You got luck." Karin said through pain.

"Fine, don't complain when I kill you." Tayuya said as she ran at Karin.

Karin waited as Tayuya vanished and appeared right in front of her pushing her down with one hand as her blade came out of the sleeve of her other hand, "Shit." Karin managed before blood sprayed over her face.

"Anko what do you think your doing?" Tayuya asked.

"We need to talk." Anko said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Tayuya told her as her blade slid out of Anko's hand back into its seal on her wrist.

"Well listen to what I have to say." Anko said as she ignored her bleeding hand.

Tayuya started walking pass her, "I'm done with you." she said.

Anko grabbed her arm, "But I'm not done with you." she said.

Tayuya reacted by hitting Anko in the face sending her into the growing crowd, "I said I was done with you now leave me alone!" she yelled.

(break)

"Whats going on?" Suteru asked.

"I'm not sure, but that kunoichi sure doesn't like Anko very much." Haku answered.

"Why isn't Anko fighting back?" Kirei asked.

"Good question." Tenten told her.

(break)

"Please don't follow me Anko." Tayuya said before she ran out the gate.

"Whats with the crowd?" Funu asked walking up with Hinata and Naruto.

Anko took off through the gate, "What was that about?" Naruto asked confused.

"We are still trying to figure that out." Tenten said.

"We should follow her." Hinata said.

"We can't, we are only chuunin's, we need a jounin to be able to leave." Naruto said.

They all turned to the others, "Well what are we waiting for?" Tenten asked as she ran out the gate with the others following.

(break)

An ANBU appeared in front of Kushina, "Hokage-sama you should know that Anko ran after Tayuya." he said.

"I know." Kushina said as she looked over a proposed law.

"But she was followed by Tenten, Haku, Suteru, Kirei, Naruto, Hinata, and Funu." he told her.

"What who gave them permission!" Kushina yelled as she stood up in anger.

"Tenten led them out." the ANBU announced.

"Is that so?" Kushina asked before jumping out her window and vanishing.

(break)

Tayuya stopped near a bridge to catch her breath. She knew she was fast and hoped she was faster then Anko, "Why wont you listen to me?" she heard.

Tayuya turned in surprise, "Why wont you leave me alone?" she yelled.

"Why wont you listen to me?" Anko asked trying to remain calm.

"Whats there to say?" Tayuya asked.

"I'm sorry." Anko said.

"Your always sorry, well it wont work this time." Tayuya said.

"Tayuya please, if not for me then for Naru, Ruto, and Mari?" Anko asked.

"I can't." Tayuya said.

Anko watched helpless as she started walking past her again, "I tried to get you, I tried a lot, I just could never beat Orochimaru." she admitted.

Tayuya stopped, "But you gave up." she said.

"I'm trying now." Anko said.

"Now maybe to late." Tayuya said.

"Why is it to late?" Anko asked.

"What do you mean?" Tayuya asked.

"The Hokage, she almost killed all of us, her entire family when she first met us, but once we broke the genjutsu on her she has done everything to protect us, I just want the chance to protect you like she protects us." Anko said.

"How touching." they heard.

Looking to the side they saw a group of ninja's, "Orochimaru, why are you in Hi No Kuni?" Anko asked getting into her fighting stance.

"Oh Tayuya how I have missed you so much." Orochimaru said sarcastically.

"I wont ask again." Anko said.

"How many times have we done this same dance Anko? Have you not realized yet you will never be able to beat me?" Orochimaru asked.

"This time I wont lose." Anko stated.

"Oh and why is that?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because she has us with her." Tenten said as she stopped next to Anko with the rest of the group.

"What are you doing here?" Anko asked.

"We are here to help anyway we can." Tenten said.

"What could you possibly do to give her even a chance at winning?" Orochimaru asked.

Tenten put her thumb on her left wrist and a long scroll appeared in front of her which she immediately opened and threw on the ground in front of her, "Release!" she said down on one knee next to the scroll.

Everyone looked in amazement as a large spiked ball appeared in front of them with Tenten on top of it, "Wow that's huge." Naruto said.

"Explode!" Tenten yelled. The weapon flew in the air, "Explode, explode, explode, explode!" she yelled making a distinct trail of smoke headed right for Orochimaru, "Take this!" she yelled as she grabbed the handle and used the momentum to swing it over her head right at him.

Orochimaru watched as it got closer before he bit both of his thumbs, _Summoning no jutsu: Demon Wall_ he said. A large green wall appeared in front of him and stopped the weapon, "Nice try." he said before vanishing and appearing above Tenten and kicking her back to the ground.

_Multi-size no jutsu: right arm_ Suteru yelled as her arm hot out catching Tenten.

"Thanks." Tenten said once she was brought back to them.

"Leave Orochimaru to me." Anko said then shot off towards him.

Tayuya watched as Anko attacked Orochimaru even though none of her attacks came close to him. She looked around and saw the people from Konoha fighting the people from Oto, "Why do they fight knowing that with Orochimaru here they can't win?" she asked herself.

"Because even if they don't win, they will fail knowing they gave it everything they got to protect whats most important to them." she heard.

Turning in shock not expecting to receive an answer, she was surprised to see the Hokage standing there, "Hokage, why are you here?" Tayuya asked.

"To protect me family, without them I'm nothing but an empty shell." Kushina said before she started walking towards where Anko was being knocked around by Orochimaru, "Anko I'll handle him." she said.

"No." Anko said surprising her.

"What do you mean no, he will kill you?" Kushina asked.

"I don't care, I will fight him until Tayuya realize that I will do anything for her even if I have to die in the process." Anko said as she struggled to stand.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Kushina asked.

"Konan fought you knowing she couldn't win and it got you to remember who you was, I will fight until I can't fight no more to get my sister back." Anko said before she ran at Orochimaru only to get knocked back.

Tayuya looked at Anko then Kushina, "Why wont you stop her?" she asked.

"I can't, it would only make things worse if I interfere." Kushina said.

"Your the Hokage, she has to listen to you!" Tayuya stated.

"Anko never did what the previous Hokage said, when she sets her mind to something, no one can stop her, that's why she will win." Kushina said.

Anko stood up after being after being knocked down again, "Why do you keep getting up, this is pointless?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because you ruined my family!" Anko yelled and ran at him again.

Orochimaru dodged and sent her flying with a punch to the face, "You did that yourself when your ran away, I just prevented you from coming back." he taunted.

Anko stood up, "I'm going to kill you." she promised.

"How? You can't even protect yourself, how do you plan on protecting your sister or your kids?" Orochimaru continued to taunt.

"Leave them out of this." Anko said.

"Make me, if you can." Orochimaru continued to taunt.

Anko concentrated her chakra then pushed her palms into the ground, _Secret Art: Snake Assassination_ she yelled.

Orochimaru jumped into the air, "I taught you that attack, it wont work on me." he said.

Anko was already finished with her hand signs, _Doton: Flying Mountains_ she yelled as the ground around her broke and started to float into the air, _Fuuton: Great Tornado_ she yelled as the wind picked up behind the pieces of earth sending them at Orochimaru. Anko then proceeded to go through some more hand signs.

Orochimaru was able to use his flexibility to flip off the first piece of earth and back to the ground, "You sneaky little." he was cut off.

"This time I will take you out for good." Anko said from behind him, _Raikiri_ she then stuck her hand through his heart and out the front.

Orochimaru looked at the hand sticking out of his chest, "You actually landed a hit." he said.

"Shut up and die." Anko said as she pulled her hand out. She dropped breathing hard.

"You actually had me scared for a minute." she heard.

"Impossible," she said in fear as she looked to see Orochimaru standing and alive, "how?" she asked.

"That's a secret, now its my turn." he said.

"You have to go through me first." Tayuya said as she slid in front of Anko.

"Orochimaru you can't win, your life is over." Kushina said from behind him.

"Oh what makesy ou think you have won?" he asked.

"Look around, your ninja's are dead, your the last one left and if you think your getting away your mistaken." Kushina said.

Orochimaru looked around, "I seem to have underestimated you this time." he said.

"A deadly mistake." Kushina said as her kunai went through him.

"How did he get away, I know it was him, I made sure it was him before I struck him." Anko asked.

"We all make mistakes sometimes." Kushina said.

"No I didn't make a mistake, it was him my jutsu hit, that assassination technique I used wasn't just to get him off the ground but to mark him." Anko said.

"We will figure that out later, lets get the dead back to Tsunade so she can run some test on them." Kushina said helping Anko up.

"I'll come if its ok with you Anko." Tayuya said.

"Really?" Anko asked.

"I would like to get to know my niece and nephews." Tayuya said.

The others walked up to them, "Ok what the hell was all this about?" Naruto asked.

"I would like to introduce you all to my sister, Tayuya Mitarashi." Anko said.

"Sister?" they all yelled in question.

"Which would explain why Tayuya was willing to help us find our sister and niece." Anko said.

"But, she is with Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"So was I." Anko countered.

"Yea but that was so long ago." Tenten said.

"Can we trust her?" Funu asked.

"Did you forget it was me who led you to Xailong, and I told you about Karin trying to shutdown your fucking sharingan or does that not count now?" Tayuya asked.

"Don't take offense Tayuya, she has a bad history with long lost sisters, and yes Funu you can trust her, I would bet my life on her." Anko said.

"Let me heal you Anko." Hinata said.

"No I think I'll let them heal naturally, I could use a vacation." Anko said.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?" Suteru asked.

"Why do I get the feel that I'm being interrogated?" Anko asked.

"Last two times we met long lost family, one tried to kill Funu and the other kidnapped Ayame and Ami." Naruto said.

Anko looked at them, "I'll fight the entire world be fore I ever put my kids or family in danger and if you don't trust my decision to bring my sister around then that's your problem, but after I spent your entire life protecting you from everyone who tried to harm you, only for you to run off with Rin and Konana the first time you ever met them is hypocritical, don't question my decision on my sister because she isn't going anywhere." she told him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Naruto said.

Kushina looked at Naruto, "You ran off with Rin and Konan the first time you ever met them?" she asked.

"They told me they was my aunts and I was only 5 at the time." Naruto defended.

"Still Anko has a point, you can't talk about this decision if you made one similar to it." Kushina said.

"Well I can and I still don't know if I trust her yet." Funu said.

"As to be expected, you know nothing about her." Anko said.

"You fucks do know I'm still here and can leave if you don't stop talking as if I'm not here." Tayuya finally inputted.

"Where will you go? You have Oto nin's looking for you, being here is the safest place you can be." Tenten said.

"Its also the first place they will look." Tayuya countered.

"Enough, Tayuya isn't going anywhere and any Oto nin's who comes looking for her will die." Anko said.

"Finally you put your foot down on something." Tayuya said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kushina asked.

"Anko has always let others lead, she never took charge always following orders never giving them." Tayuya said.

"Unlike you who was spoiled, otousan didn't give a flying fuck about me, I had to learn to take orders to survive." Anko said bitterly.

"Ok lets drop this topic, we will have this conversation when we get everyone in the compound." Kushina said putting her foot down on the subject.

(break)

Kabuto walked out from his hiding spot up to where Orochimaru was killed at, "This isn't good, she actually almost managed to kill you." he said.

"She got lucky." Orochimaru said standing next to him.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_(Naru, Mari, and Ruto Mitarashi; Tobirama Shokubutsu; Matsu Yuuhi; Maru Senju; Tsuk and Kiki Nii; Sasame Uzi are all 4, Ami Ichiraku Zoe Shokubutsu and Inabikari Uchiha are 5; Funu Uchiha is 17, Naruto and everyone who is his age is 18, Riri Shokubutsu and Ayame Ichiraku are 20, Kari Shokubutsu is 35)_

Everyone was in the main house around the table eating. It was unusually quiet, even the kids wasn't talking. Everyone looked at one another trying to figure out what exactly to say, "This is getting creepy." Anko finally said.

"When was you going to tell anyone you had a sister?" Rin asked soon after.

"Don't you think this is something we should have known?" Konan asked.

"Hold on don't jump down my back, Kushina never told anyone she had a sister, this is no different." Anko said.

"I agree, plus I knew she had a sister." Kurenai said.

"As did I." Yuugao said.

"This is not the same thing." Konan said.

"Why not, because of Orochimaru being in the middle of things?" Anko asked.

"Yea." Konan told her.

"I agree with Anko on this one, if she had told anyone about Tayuya she would have been seen as a liability to Konoha and probably killed." Kushina finally said.

"She didn't have to tell the village, but us" Konan motioned to everyone in the room, "we deserved to know about this, we could have gotten to Tayuya sooner."

"At the expense of someone dying, it is only by luck that I managed to almost kill Orochimaru," she pointed to Riri, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Hana, Tenten, Haku, and Kirei "they are just really coming into their own as ninja's, if they would have been caught in the crossfire any of them could have been killed or worse if he got his hands on one of them." Anko stated.

"Still we could have done something to try and get her from Orochimaru." Shizune said.

"Will you all listen to yourselves?" Tsunade said.

They looked at her, "What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"All of you are sitting here arguing about something that is pointless, yes if we had known about Tayuya sooner we probably could have mounted an rescue mission, but there was always the chance that Orochimaru would have got his hands on one of the kids. Instead of that why don't you put your heads together and find away to kill Orochimaru once and for all." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean, he is dead, I watched Kushina kill him." Anko said.

"Yes you did, except that wasn't Orochimaru, in fact that was the only wound he had on his body, Orochimaru somehow got away." Tsunade said.

Anko looked at her with horror on her face, "I put everything I had into that fight and he still got away?" she asked.

"Anko, Orochimaru is like a parasite unless you take the time to kill him 5 times in one fight he will never die." Tsunade told her.

"All this aside we have another problem, Karin." Kushina said.

"What about her?" Hinata asked.

"She is under constant ANBU watch because of not informing us about her brother, while Anko has basically been celebrating having her sister back, who is one of Orochimaru's top ninja's." Kushina said.

"Our situation is nothing alike." Tayuya finally spoke. They looked at her, "Think about, Karin came here with Sasuke, I came here on my own to find Karin and take back what was mine, she attacked Naruto then later attacked me, and has been lying to you since she got here, I told you everything you wanted to know, including the fact that Dagou was her brother something she wasn't going to tell you until I mentioned it." she finished.

"Plus she did stop Orochimaru from attacking me when I could barely move." Anko added.

"Still even with all of that, we need to make sure Orochimaru doesn't have the ability to contact her, Tayuya would you be willing to allow one of our ninja's to make sure everything you have told us about him is true?" Kushina asked.

"As long as I get to pick who the ninja is." Tayuya said.

"For obvious reasons, you can't chose Anko." Kushina said.

"I wasn't going to chose Anko." Tayuya told her.

"Who was you thinking of if it wasn't me?" Anko asked shocked by that.

"Ino." Tayuya said.

"Me?" Ino asked in shock.

"Yes you." Tayuya said.

"Why me?" Ino asked.

"I have read many reports about you, I know you cut Sasuke's connection with Sakura, if anyone can cut my connection with him its you, plus your the only person who has yet to look at me as if I'm going to attack them at any moment." Tayuya told her.

"Since that's decided, we will give Ino a few days to prepare for anything that might happen while in your head." Kushina said.

(break)

Kushina sat in her office as Karin walked in with her ANBU watch, "I'm going to give you one more chance, don't blow it." she told her immediately.

"Another chance? Really?" Karin asked in surprise.

"There have been somethings that influenced my decision, your to report back to Ino every morning, you still will be watched until I'm completely sure you can be trusted." Kushina told her while looking in horror at the load of work that was being brought in.

"That's not much freedom then is it?." Karin asked. Kushina looked at her making Karin quickly leave before her freedom was revoked again.

(break)

Ino stood leaning against a pillar in the middle of training ground 10 waiting. She looked up at the sun then started to walk away, "Wait Ino I'm here." Karin said out of breath as she ran into the training ground.

Ino turned around, "Your late, next time be on time I have other things to do besides wait on you." she said.

"I know sorry." Karin said.

"Its fine just try not to let it happen again." Ino said.

"No I'm really sorry, for everything, for not telling you about my brother, about Ayame and Ami, about lying, about everything." Karin said sincerely.

Ino looked at her trying to determine if she was lying at the moment, "We will see soon, for now I found you someone who will train you in taijutsu." she finally said.

"You mean I'm not being trained by Gai-sensei anymore?" Karin asked.

"No your being trained by Lee." Ino said. Karin was about to question her on that until a green blur and a trail of dust entered into her, "Geez Lee can you at least announce when your making an entrance?" Ino asked as she tried to clear the dust out of her face.

"Sorry Ino-san, the thought of having someone to train got me a little excited." Lee told her.

"I'm sure it does, her name is Karin now I'll leave it to you, don't run her into the ground." Ino said before leaving the two, "And no spandex!" she quickly added.

(2 year later)

An 18 year old Ino sat in a meeting with her father, the clan elders, and the Hokage. As they talked the door opened and a tall fat man walked in followed by a tall skinner man. Both men had way to much jewelry on, the skinner man looked about Ino's age and wouldn't stop staring at her through his glasses, "Michiru-san and Hikaru-san welcome to Konoha." Inoichi greeted.

"Thank you for having us." Michiru replied while Hikaru nodded slightly so his glasses wouldn't fall off his face.

"Well lets get on with this." Kushina said.

Ino looked the two over, 'ugh, do they have to throw their money around like that' she thought while smiling at them. She glanced over at her clan, her father specifically, 'I cant believe he actually seem to like these people.' she thought. Looking at Kushina she realized she probably was thinking the same thing if her face was any indication. Kushina looked over at her then back at the two men.

"...Ino's hand in marriage." she caught from Hikaru as he ended his speech.

"Huh?" Ino asked dumbly, 'shit I spaced out to long' she thought.

Everyone looked at her, "Try to at least pay attention to what is being said." Kushina leaned over and whispered to her.

Ino blushed lightly with embarrassment, "Please excuse me." quickly she walked out the room.

"Hurry back." Kushina called after her.

"Is something wrong?" Michiru asked.

"No she will be back shortly." Kushina told him.

"Don't ninja's practice holding it in?" Michiru asked.

Inoichi laughed, "Funny."

Michiru looked at him confused, "What did I say?"

"Michiru-san like everyone else us ninja's also have a limit to how long we can hold it in." Kushina told him.

Ino came back into the room, "Sorry, continue." she said sitting down.

"Lets talk about the terms of the marriage?" Inoichi asked.

"Marriage?" Ino asked.

"Yes marriage." Inoichi replied.

"To him?" Ino asked pointing to Hikaru.

"Yes him, we went over this already." Inoichi told her.

"I'm not marrying him." Ino told him.

"You was told about this with plenty of time to find someone, we even gave you 3 extra years." Inoichi told her.

"You can't just marry me off like I'm some cheap whore." Ino told her father.

"Ino you know that's not true, so don't even say that." Inoichi said.

Ino turned to Kushina, "You can't let this happen." she said.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do to stop it, this is a family issue, I'm only here on behalf of the village." Kushina told her.

"But, but..." Ino racked her brain for someway out of this, "I can't marry him because I'm pregnant." she said looking nervously at everyone.

"Pregnant?" Kushina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yea pregnant." Ino answered with a nervous laugh.

"Ino why didn't you tell me?" Inoichi asked.

Both Kushina and Ino turned to him, "Huh?" Ino asked thinking she heard wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me you was pregnant?" Inoichi asked again.

"Um, surprise?" Ino replied not sure.

'I can't believe he fell for that' Kushina thought, "Ok we will have Tsunade come and verify if Ino is really pregnant or not." she said.

"I'll go find her." Ino said and ran out the office.

"If it turns out that Ino is not pregnant would you still be up for marriage?" Kushina asked.

"I would be a fool to deny what a marriage into Konoha would do for Moon country, but I also have to take into account her faking being pregnant." Hikaru told her.

(break)

Ino walked into the Senju compound and found Tsunade, "Your needed in my meeting." she said.

"Why would I be needed in your marriage meeting?" Tsunade asked.

"I prefer not to say why." Ino said slightly embarrassed.

"Fine lets go." Tsunade said.

As they was walking towards the Yamanaka compound Ino looked at all the sake shops, "What kind of sake would you say is the best?" she asked.

"It depends on how much you want to spend, why the interest I thought you hated sake?" Tsunade replied.

"Just curious, what would you recommend for someone who is willing to pay a lot of money for sake?" Ino asked.

"For a few thousand dollars you can get a blue sake and sushi plate set for two with a large reusable sake jar and some of the best tasting sake available." Tsunade told her.

"Thank you for telling me that." Ino said.

"Sure, if you buy one you have to let me taste the sake." Tsunade told her.

"Of course." Ino said.

(break)

The two walked into the meeting room, "Thank you for coming." Kushina said.

"What do you need me for?" Tsunade asked.

"To make sure Ino is really pregnant." Kushina said.

"Pregnant?" Tsunade asked looking at Ino. Ino had an awkward smile on her face while looking at the ground, "Fine, I'll check her now." Tsunade said. Tsunade put one hand on Ino's shoulder and the other under her shirt on her stomach and waited a few minutes before pulling it out, "Well she is pregnant, not more than a few days though." she finally said.

"How can you be sure, can we get another opinion?" Hikaru asked.

"That's not necessary, Tsunade is the best medic in the world, if she says Ino is pregnant then she is pregnant." Kushina said.

"I'm so sorry Michiru-san if I would have known about this I would have canceled the contract." Inoichi said.

"Nothing can be done now." he replied.

"Please allow me to escort you back to Moon country?" Inoichi asked.

Once they all was gone Tsunade looked at Ino, "So when can I expect my sake set?" she asked.

"I'll go get that for you." Ino said and ran out.

"What was that about?" Kushina asked.

"As we was walking here she was really interested in sake, since she don't like sake I figured it was a gift for someone, it wasn't until you asked me to check her that I realized why she was asking me about it." Tsunade explained.

"But you hate lying about anything." Kushina said.

"Yes, but I also get a free sake set, and we all know how much I love sake." Tsunade said.

"Yes but this leads us to another problem, eventually Inoichi will realized that Ino isn't pregnant, and we can't force food down her throat to make it look like she is." Kushina said.

Tsunade shrugged the question off, "That's Ino's problem not mine." she told her.

(break)

Ino marched around the village so deep in thought that she wasn't aware of anything that was going on around her, which explains why she was forcibly yanked back, "Ino be careful." Shikamaru said.

Ino snapped back to reality and noticed that Choji had Naruto in a bear hug while Shikamaru had his kage mane jutsu activated on both of them. But what caught her eye was the fact that Naruto's eyes was rapidly changing from blue to red and he slowly had red chakra seeping from his seal,"Whats going on?" she asked in a panic.

"We was training when Kyuubi decided he wanted to take control of Naruto, go get help." Shikamaru said.

Ino wasted no time breaking out into a full sprint out of the training ground towards the village. By the time she reached the village she was literally a blur to anyone who wasn't a jounin. She headed right for the Senju compound and jumped the wall and slid to a stop in front of main door and hurried in, "Ino where is the fire?" Anko hoked.

"In training ground 10, Kyuubi is trying to take over Naruto." Ino said.

Anko, Konan, Rin, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Kari, and Ino all vanished from the compound in a full sprint towards the training ground.

(break)

Shion was sitting in the temple that was built in Konoha quietly meditating when she felt a demon nearby. Quickly realizing that the demon was Kyuubi she stood up and quickly left the temple. Walking as fast as she could she arrived at the training area where Naruto was being held by both Choji and Shikamaru "Release him." she ordered.

"Are you crazy? Kyuubi will break free any minute!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I said release him now!" shion said forcibly.

"She is a priestess who seals demons for a living." Choji said.

Naruto screamed in pain as as Kyuubi chakra forced its way through his body. Shion got on her knees in front of him and held her hands together so that her thumb, pointer, and middle fingers was all touching and pointing straight up. Her ring and small finger cross over each other. Her eyes was closed and she was mumbling something that neither two shinobi could hear.

Anko, Konan, Rin, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Kari, and Ino arrived at the training grounds just as a purple seal started to form on the ground. They watched as Kyuubi's chakra slowly started to withdraw back into the seal. Once all the chakra was back safely in the seal, Shion stood up clearly "He shouldn't have a problem from his demon anytime soon, its sleeping."

"Thank you Shion, if you ever need help don't be afraid to ask." Konan said as she picked up a sleeping Naruto.

Shion simply nodded and started walking away. She arrived at the temple and immediately felt that something was wrong. Walking through the temple she saw most of the young priestess meditating or training their powers or reading one of the many scrolls on being a priestess she had supplied them. She walked further into the temple and saw the young men hard at samurai training. Still something felt, out of place. She continued to walk around until she heard a noise coming from behind a closed door. Noticing that this door led to Taruho room she grabbed the handle before pressing her ear to it. The noises she heard was something she never heard before, the best she could describe them was yells of pain, but not bad pain. Slowly she opened the door and peeked in and her eyes grew wide as she saw Taruho laying on his bed naked with Toka on top of him also naked. Realizing where the noise was coming from she quickly shut the door with a huge pink blush on her face.

Shion quickly made her way to the meditation chambers and closed her eyes in deep meditation. As she meditated she kept coming back to Taruho and Toka engaging in activities that a priestess and her protector she never cross. She couldn't believe Taruho would betray his order like that. Why did he do it? What was to be gained from it? Why do it in a temple? All these questions and more was flowing in her head, but he most important question was 'Why was he with Toka and not her? What did Toka have that she didn't?' Standing up in frustration she headed for the exit, Toki your in charge of the priestesses until I return."

"Yes my Lady." Toki replied in surprise.

Shion walked out the temple into the heart of Konoha, her new home. She looked around and saw couples everywhere holding hands, laughing, hugging, kissing, just all around enjoying the company of each other. Many of the same questions kept invading her thoughts. Shaking her head she tried to get rid of them but couldn't. She had the overwhelming feeling that everyone was mocking her, they could show the person they love affection and she couldn't. She was condemned to live a lonely life simply because she had powers that no one else had. Screaming in frustration, surprising everyone in the area since they came to know the priestess as quiet, she turned and ran away from everything. She would remove herself from what was causing her pain and right now that was Konoha.

(2 weeks later)

Ami, Zoe, and Inabikari was standing in front of the academy. The three 5 year old's wondered why they was being sent here "Well don't just stand there, go in before your late." Ayame told them.

"I don't want to go mommy." Ami said.

"You will make some new friends and become a ninja like daddy." Ayame told her daughter.

"I don't want to be a ninja, I want to be a cook like you mommy!" Ami exclaimed.

"Hey I can hear you!" Naruto voiced out.

Ami stick her tongue out at him playfully "Mommy is better than daddy."

"Why you little." Naruto said and started to chase the laughing girl.

Inabikari stared at the building "You went to this place?" he asked.

Funu rolled her eyes "I wouldn't make you do anything I didn't have to do."

"Whats the point, you can teach me more then they can." the youngest Uchiha alive said.

"You need to make more friends and you can't become a shinobi without going through the academy." she told him.

"Do I have to go until I'm 12 though?" he asked not pleased by the idea.

"I don't see why you would, just pass the graduation test at the end of the year and you will become a shinobi." Funu advised.

Zoe seemed the only one excited about the prospect of meeting new people "Will I make a lot of friends mommy?"

"Yes you will, you can make as many friends as you want to sweetie." Kari said to her daughter.

The green eyed girl looked up at her mother with giddiness "I can't wait, lets go Ami and Inabi we go be late." she said pulling them. Both kids looked back with pleading eyes as their cousin pulled them into the building.

(with Ino)

The young blond was walking around the village still trying to find away to convince her father she was pregnant. It has been two weeks since she said she was and soon he would get curious as to why she wasn't showing. It wasn't that she wouldn't marry into another country, she would do anything to protect her village and make it stronger. It was just the way everything was pushed on her without her input that made her not want to do it. Taking a deep breath she decided that she would take to her father and explain why she lied and was so against the entire marriage contract. As she started to walk towards her flower shop she heard her name get called. Turning she saw Naruto running up to her.

"Sorry to bother you Ino-chan, but I hear you being forced into an marriage with someone in Moon country?" her fellow blond asked.

"Yea, my father made the contract a few years ago." Ino said sadly.

"You don't want to do it?" he asked.

Ino looked at him, "Not that I don't want to, it will strengthen Konoha, but its just the way it happened, I wasn't informed about it, then one day I'm told I'm being shipped off to a country I never heard of." she explained.

"I can see how that can be a problem." he told her while nodding his head.

"Well the big problem is that I lied and told everyone at the meeting that I was pregnant and even got Tsunade-sensei to lie for me." she told him while looking down in shame.

Naruto looked at her in concern, knowing how she hated lying he thought of away he could help her. He thought over the options "What about Bushy Brows?"

"He has a girlfriend, did you forget already, they are trying to have a baby." Ino told him.

"Oh right, hehe, I forgot." he said scratching his head.

"Don't worry, your trying to help." she told him.

Naruto continued to think, everyone their age was out since they all had girlfriends "All you need is to become pregnant right?"

"Yes why?" Ino asked in reply curious.

"Why not have an artificial-insemination and say the father died while on a mission?" he asked her.

Ino looked at him in surprise then remembered he lived with the greatest medic ever "Good idea, but I don't want to do that just so I can cover up one lie, and I still would be lying."

"Not if its by someone who is actually dead." he told her wisely.

Ino raised an eyebrow "I know you live with a medic, but how do you know all this since you hate anything to do with the subject?"

Naruto chuckled, "I asked Shizune-chan."

"Any other ideas she had?" Ino asked.

"Well there is always the option of actually getting pregnant." Naruto said shrugging.

"Well yes, but everyone is already taken." Ino told him.

"Well I know away to help you." Naruto said.

"How?" Ino asked while tilting her head.

"Well I could help you, I told you that if you ever need help I would be there for you and I actually do like you." Naruto said.

(end)

_How was this chapter? Please review!_


End file.
